You And I
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Bella Swan está começando uma nova fase na vida, com 17 anos e no primeiro ano da faculdade. Dividindo a casa com seu irmão mais velho, o famoso publicitário, encontra-se divertindo-se com novos amigos e apaixonada pelo bonitão mais velho e misterioso vizinho. Ela fará de tudo para conquistá-lo, ignorando a diferença de idade e os grandes riscos de um relacionamento adulto.
1. Prólogo

- Tudo pronto garotinha? - Charlie gritou do andar inferior - Ande logo.

- Isabella, não esqueça a bolsa! - Renée gritou logo em seguida. Dei meia volta e puxei a minha bolsa rindo. Eu realmente tinha esquecido. Descendo as escadas de dois em dois, abracei Zita, ajudante da minha mãe, hoje cozinheira, mas ainda agia como minha babá. Renée e Zita estavam emocionadas com minha ida para a faculdade. Sentiria falta das duas, mas não via a hora de me mudar e sair das asas de Renée.

- Tinha que usar um short tão curto? - Charlie perguntou me olhando com reprovação.

- É confortável. - Respondi dando de ombros - Vamos? Não posso perder o check in.

- Toma cuidado, menina. Por favor - Zita sussurrou me abraçando muito – mas muito – apertado que minhas costelas reclamaram - Seu irmão nunca tem comida em casa. Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá?

- Zita, e você vai deixar mamãe comandar a cozinha? A gente sabe que isso não vai dar certo - Enquanto Charlie riu alto, Renée me lançou um olhar inflamado - Desculpa, mas é verdade!.

- Tudo bem, mocinha. Vá pegar seu avião. Vá ser adulta e deixar sua mãe. - Renée começou a chorar novamente. Ela já tinha dormido comigo e agora, estava em depressão.

- Mãe, pense no lado positivo. Você e papai poderão estender o closet no meu quarto. E além do mais, agora que Emmett tem endereço fixo, papai poderá usar o quarto dele para jogos. Vocês poderão viver como recém casados novamente. - Charlie e Renée trocaram um olhar longo, mas depois ela voltou a chorar - Tudo bem, não façam nada.

Depois de mais duzentas explicações e preocupações das duas mulheres da minha vida, finalmente consegui ir sozinha com Charlie para o aeroporto. Meu pai era muito estressado e ciumento. Suas últimas palavras antes de me ver entrar no portão de embarque foi abaixar o short e parar de rebolar. Dei um tchauzinho e caminhei rumo ao meu futuro. Santa Mônica.

**EPOV**

- Você não pode fazer isso. - Lauren gritou jogando várias roupas minhas que estavam na mala, em mim - Como você pode deixar tudo que construímos assim?

- O que nós construímos, Lauren? O quê? - Gritei, perdendo minha paciência - Tudo que eu fiz foi trabalhar para outros, aguentar sua família insuportável, sua mania de perfeição e nossa falta de comunicação.

- Nós éramos felizes!

- Nunca fomos. Eu realmente amei você. Mas cansei de abrir mão de tudo. Abrir mão de quem eu sou porque você não se contenta com nada. Você é egoísta e mesquinha!

- O problema é voltar para Santa Mônica? Nós podemos voltar a morar perto da sua mamãezinha e sua irmãzinha perfeita. É isso? Você está insatisfeito com sua posição de funcionário quando pode ir lá assumir a companhia dos seus pais. Viver embaixo das asas deles. Com as regras deles.

- E aqui, viver como funcionário do seu pai? Olha que ótimo. O dinheiro da minha família nunca foi um problema quando você dirige um carro importado e ostenta jóias caríssimas! Você acha que o mísero salário que seu pai me paga banca a porcaria dessa casa e sua vida de madame?

- Você nunca se importou com dinheiro.

- Agora eu me importo. Me importo com tudo! Me importo com tudo! E dane-se o que você acha! Você me traiu, Lauren!

- Foi um erro, Edward. Um lapso de comportamento! Eu amo você! - exclamou chorando, parecendo tremer. Vadia. Maldita. Mentirosa.

- Mas eu não amo mais. Traição não tem perdão. - Finalizei o assunto fechando minha mala - Meu advogado vai entrar em contato.

Jogando minha mala de qualquer jeito dentro do carro, parti sem olhar pra trás. Eu estava particularmente satisfeito por abandonar de vez essa cidade fria, maldita e chuvosa. Meu coração martelava no peito em mágoa e ansiedade. Lauren tinha sido minha maior paixão e escolheu o caminho mais baixo para provar que nós não estávamos em sintonia. Não éramos um casal enquanto ela só queria posar como boa esposa, madame da sociedade e competir com minha mãe e eu ficava de lado, com meus planos frustrados, meu nome na vala e meus sonhos – compartilhados na faculdade – completamente esquecidos.

_Para: Fada_

_14h58:29_

_Estou voltando. E._

Estava voltando para casa. Para quem realmente era. Para onde pertencia. Para o sol. Para Santa Mônica.


	2. Extra Trilha Sonora

**Trilha sonora You And I**

- Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen

- Where Have You Been - Rihanna

- Call My Name – Cheryl Cole

- Drive By - Train

- Payphone - Maroon 5 (versão Boyce Avenue)

- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Miley Cyrus

- Give your hearth a break – Demi Lovato

- Long Live – Taylor Swift

- Domino – Jessie J.

- Part of Me – Katy Perry

- California Girls – Katy Perry

- Peacock – Katy Perry

- Not Like The Movies – Katy Perry

- Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

- Humminbird Hearthbeat – Katy Perry

- Who I am Living For? – Katy Perry

- Chasing The Sun – The Wanted

- Glade You Came – The Wanted (versão Boyce Avenue)

- Fucking Perfect – Pink

- I Won't Give Up – Jason M'raz

- One And Only – Adele

- Lovesong – Adele

- Set Fire to the Rain – Adele

- Rumor Has It – Adele

- She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5

- What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction (Versão Boyce Avenue)

Caramba! Ufa! Oh yes! É isso tudo aí acima. Espero que gostem, que comentem, que me amem, que consiga trazer a vocês muitos sorrisos, choros bobos, suspiros apaixonados e novas esperanças. É mais uma história que eu espero de amor, diversão, descobertas, sexo e vida. Sem mistérios, eu prometo! Posso contar com vocês?


	3. Califórnia Girls 1

**Califórnia Girls – Capítulo 1**

**Edward point of view **

.

.

.

Nasci e fui criado em Los Angeles. O bairro da primeira casa dos meus pais foi Santa Mônica. Nós tínhamos uma bela casa vitoriana de três quartos, um bom jardim e um cachorro chamado Spike. Ele viveu até meu segundo ano da faculdade, sua morte me doeu mais que a da minha própria avó paterna que devo ter visto umas três vezes na vida. Talvez mais, só não lembro. Meus pais construíram tudo que nossa família tinha, sozinhos. Meu avô queria que ele fosse médico, mas seu dom era os negócios. Ele abandonou a pré-medicina quando conheceu minha mãe. Uma jovem estudante de arquitetura descendentes de hippies. Hoje eles eram respeitados por toda cidade.

Minha irmã Alice era a meleca da minha vida. Hoje nós nos amamos muito mais do que adolescentes e eu sei que ela chorou quando me mudei para faculdade. Ela nega essa merda até hoje, mas minha irmãzinha é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter. Um pouco intrometida e mandona, mas totalmente devotada e fiel. Seu marido, Jasper, é um cara de sorte grande. Eu posso tê-lo ameaçado uma vez ou outra, porém, ele nunca me deu motivos para cumprir quaisquer ameaças.

Os anos que morei em Seattle me fizeram perder muitas coisas das quais eu estava acostumado e percebi que faziam parte de mim. Primeiro correr só na academia e ainda assim, bastante empacotado. Eu nunca iria me acostumar com o frio idiota daquela cidade. O vento e chuva me irritavam a maior parte do tempo. Eu não poderia lavar o carro, só de bermuda na garagem da minha casa como estava fazendo no momento, com meu novo carro e minha nova casa. Eu amava o sol, amava a praia, o mar e o calor. Eu poderia beijar o asfalto quente de tanta saudade.

Quando corri na praia só de short alguns dias atrás quase chorei de emoção. O sol quente queimando minha pele e o suor renovando minha disposição me fizeram nascer de novo.

Também tinha o fato que morar em Santa Mônica novamente me colocava a poucos minutos da casa da minha avó Caroline, com seu bolinho de chuva no fim da tarde e o constante cheiro de maconha. Ela dizia que não fumava mais, talvez o cheiro estivesse preso nas paredes. Foi ela quem me deu meu primeiro baseado, minha mãe teve um surto psicótico me colocando de castigo por um tempo e depois reconhecendo que eu teria que decidir isso sozinho. Meus avós eram singulares a média. Pouco convencionais. Já meus pais, eram tradicionais discretos. Minha mãe tinha verdadeiro pavor do jeito excêntrico da minha avó, mas ela amava o jeito único que vovó Caroline lidava com a vida.

Hoje em dia meus pais viviam em uma das maiores mansões em Bevery Hills. Eles são pessoas ridiculamente ricas, donos da Corporação Cullen e Ltda. Minha irmã também mora nas proximidades, com sua nova casa. Eu estava satisfeito com a enorme casa de condomínio que ela encontrou pra mim durante meu vôo de Seattle a Los Angeles. Aparentemente sua amiga dos tempos da escola estava noiva de uns dos meus novos vizinhos e ele conseguiu segurar a casa. Em uma semana Alice tinha conseguido lugar e fazer do enorme e vazio local,um lar bem legal. Eu não tinha motivos para sentir saudades de Seattle.

Não tinha conhecido ainda todos os vizinhos, exceto a loira peituda duas casas abaixo que me trouxe uma torta de morango dois dias depois que me mudei. Eu realmente achei estranhos seus seios parecendo de plástico. Alice bateu-me na nuca por olhar tanto, mas eram tão esquisitos que não tinha como não olhar. Aparentemente, minha vizinha Tanya tinha uma filha chamada Irina, e ambas moravam sozinhas. Fiz uma nota mental de nunca ficar sozinho com elas novamente.

- Olá? – uma voz feminina chamou minha atenção, soltei a mangueira para não molhar seja lá quem fosse – Edward?

- Oi? – respondi meio incerto à loira bem bonita que estava parada à minha frente.

- Sou Rosalie, amiga da Alice. – apresentou-se e um flash de entendimento iluminou minha mente. – Como vai? Gostando da casa?

- Perfeita. Eu estive pensando em bater e agradecer, mas não sabia qual era a casa. – respondi meio envergonhado – Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Emmett e eu estaremos fazendo um churrasco hoje à noite. Alice disse que viria com Jasper. Sinta-se a vontade para vir também, será o momento perfeito para conhecer Emmett, meu noivo. – disse sorrindo – A nossa casa é essa aqui frente, da cerca colorida.

Eu realmente tinha reparado na casa peculiar com uma cerca colorida. Era normal, só a cerca de gosto duvidoso.

- Não me pergunte, isso é coisa da minha cunhada. – disse depois de um tempo – Você vem?

- Uhn, claro. Será um prazer. Obrigado.

- Até mais tarde, sete horas! – gritou despedindo-se e eu a acompanhei subindo a rua até seu portão.

Vi que ela falou algo com alguém e riu antes de entrar. Logo depois passou um carro grande, com um cara enorme ao volante. Ele desceu do carro com compras e imaginei ser o Emmett quando beijou Rosalie e puxou o cabelo de uma menina, um pouco mais baixa que eles. Ela o chutou na canela e saiu correndo para dentro de casa. Guardei meus utensílios de limpeza do meu Volvo e guardei-o na garagem. Tive tempo para um rápido banho antes de me assustar com Alice sentada na minha cama. Minha irmã não respeitava meu espaço para andar pelado no meu quarto.

- Vista uma roupa. – disse torcendo a cara.

- Saia do meu quarto. – resmunguei jogando a toalha no chão, puxando minha cueca – Como diabos você entrou aqui?

- Eu tenho a chave.

- Devolva ou trocarei as fechaduras. – ameacei e ela riu.

- Troque-as. – deu de ombros e me vesti rapidamente – Então, animado para novos amigos?

- Eu tenho amigos, Alice. – murmurei irritado.

- Ah, aqueles com quem você parou de falar quando começou a namorar a vadia da Lauren?

- Tem certeza? – bufei irritado

- Desculpe. Vamos curtir a noite. Jasper está ajudando Emmett. Vai ser divertido. – disse animada me abraçando – Rosalie é publicitária, trabalha com o noivo. Emmett Swan é o novo nome do momento. Ele tem uma irmã caçula chamada Bella, a garota estuda na universidade da Califórnia. É completamente insana.

- Como assim?

- Um dia ela e Rosalie discutiram feio e ela queimou as calcinhas da cunhada no meio do quintal e pintou as cercas de colorido. – disse rindo e eu gargalhei – Tem seis meses que ela mora aqui, Rosalie já sofreu na mão dela, hoje se amam e vivem como unha e cutícula.

...

Havia algo bonito sobre o por do sol na costa dourada de Santa Mônica, as gaivotas voando, o doce som do mar, a brisa suave e o maldito cheiro de carne grelhada queimando através dos meus sentidos. Alice e eu atravessamos a rua juntos, enquanto ela me contava que Rosalie era a menina gordinha, desajeitada, que fazia festinhas de pijamas com ela. Eu quase tive um pequeno infarto em saber que a tímida loirinha tinha se tornado uma belíssima mulher. Como as coisas da vida eram engraçadas e estranhas.

Jasper nos recebeu na porta, me entregando uma cerveja gelada e uma música animada rolava baixo ao fundo. Rosalie apareceu sorridente e pegou a torta que Alice trouxe e agradeceu como se fosse minha, só depois percebi que minha irmã tinha trago duas coisas, para uma delas supostamente ser minha, encolhi os ombros e aceitei o agradecimento. No quintal, o mesmo homem grande que tinha visto sorriu parecendo uma criança. Ele tinha mais músculos que o The Rock em Velozes e Furiosos 5 ou rivalizava a tal.

- Este é Edward, meu irmão e Emmett é noivo de Rosalie. – Alice apresentou sorridente.

- Obrigado pela ajuda com a casa. – sorri apertando sua mão – Ela é perfeita.

- Na verdade, minha irmã que soube do aluguel, ela cismou que iria morar sozinha, roubei o número e agora ela não tem para onde ir. – respondeu rindo e nós ouvimos uma música clássica bem alta vindo de uma casa depois da piscina – Ignore, minha irmã estuda História da Arte na Califórnia do Sul e está em um momento de inspiração.

- Marcello de Bach é uma boa escolha, um pouco triste, mas é perfeita para limpar o pensamento. – repliquei sorrindo

- Oh, um ávido admirador de música clássica? – Rosalie perguntou surpresa.

- Edward toca piano desde que me entendo por gente. É algo magnífico. Bella gosta? – Alice respondeu por mim. Ela tinha essa mania desde que aprendeu a falar.

- Bella também toca. Normalmente ela faz isso sozinha, exceto quando quer me irritar e me tirar da cama a pedido de Rosalie. – Emmett resmungou e Rosalie deu uma risadinha. – Fique a vontade, cara. Gosta de bife mal passado?

Nós jogamos conversa fora, apenas bebendo cerveja. Estávamos no inverno, mas graças ao bom Deus a única coisa que acontecia em Santa Mônica era a temperatura esfriar no fim da tarde e o vento gelar. Emmett nos serviu com frango, carne e salsichas grelhadas regadas a muita cerveja. A música clássica alta só cessou quando Rosalie foi chamar a irmã de Emmett para jantar conosco. Eu não estava preparado para o que iria ver.

Da pequena casa, saiu uma jovem mulher, de cabelos castanhos e olhos grandes, profundos e brilhantes. Seu cabelo estava embolado no alto, em um coque com fios diversos no rosto sujo de tinta verde. Sua blusa era branca, justa, marcando a curva extremamente bonita dos seios e a barriga lisa com uma calça de moletom larga, caída na cintura bem na curva do quadril com a marquinha do biquíni aparecendo. Minha garganta ficou seca com a maneira tão jovem e encantadora que ela apareceu, sorrindo e franzido o nariz com o cheiro da comida.

- Vou me lavar e falo com vocês. – disse rapidamente, correndo até a pia perto da churrasqueira, tirando boa parte da tinta das mãos e braços e voltou, com todos nós sentados à mesa – Olá. – sorriu timidamente pra mim e balancei a cabeça em reconhecimento, meio incapaz de falar – Oi Alice, como vai? – disse sorrindo e abraçando bem apertado Alice. - E você, Jasper? Eu adorei os livros da Guerra Civil que me enviou, depois vamos lá para ver o quadro.

- Que bom que serviu, e tenho um amigo fazendo uma exposição, talvez ele goste. – Jasper respondeu animado. Guerra Civil era sua criptonita.

- Bella, esse é Edward, meu irmão. O cara que roubou sua casa. – Alice disse apresentando-nos. Ela olhou-me por um momento intenso antes de sorrir.

- Sem ressentimentos. – disse e sua voz era doce, bem suave – Meu pai me afogaria ao receber o recibo do aluguel, de qualquer modo.

- Você conhece a casa? – perguntei meio confuso com sua feição.

- Eu estava pintando um quadro sobre a estufa dos fundos. – respondeu servindo-se com variedades – Meio que invadi o espaço quando vi as flores da minha varanda. O dono me pegou lá e me forneceu as chaves. Fiquei cuidando do jardim durante esse tempo.

- Oh, devo agradecer a você pelos Girassóis e as flores do canteiro? – perguntei divertido com seu rubor.

- Totalmente. Apesar de você pagar o aluguel, o jardim é meu. – respondeu rindo e todos acompanharam na risada suave. – Eu ainda poderei entrar lá para pintar?

- Claro, você ainda tem as chaves? Quer dizer, vou trocar porque há uma certa duende sem respeitopor espaço pessoal... Devo trocar e te dou novas cópias. – disse olhando para Alice, que fitou o outro lado da piscina com um sorriso.

- Isso é gentil da sua parte. – Emmett disse sorrindo para a irmã – Mas não dê confiança. Esse sorriso de anjo pode te matar.

- Emm! – Rosalie e Bella gritaram estapeando-o ao mesmo tempo – Cale-se. – Bella murmurou corando e eu ri completamente extasiado por ela.

- Edward gosta de música clássica... Talvez você deva tocar um pouco depois. – Rosalie disse a Bella.

- Corta essa. Emmett não está dormindo e não há álcool no meu sangue. – respondeu rindo voltando a comer seu frango com a mão. Tão livre de estar com os lábios brilhando de gordura, os dedos sujos de comida e os pés apoiados na cadeira, com o joelho aparecendo pela mesa. Eu nunca tinha visto uma menina se comportar assim e porra, eu podia apostar que disputaria quem comeria mais comigo.

- Talvez mais tarde. – concordei abrindo uma nova cerveja pra mim e ela pegou sorrindo, virando um bom gole antes de piscar.

- Eu disse a você. – Emmett murmurou voltando a comer.

Nós voltamos a conversar sobre besteiras e eu ri da relação irmão e irmã de Bella e Emmett, era tão eu e Alice que quase me senti normal. Nós acabamos com toda comida. Rosalie tinha feito uma excelente salada de batata e arroz branco fresco. Mal lembrava a última vez que realmente comi um bom churrasco com tanta paz e risada.

- Ei Edward, vamos jogar um pouco de Wii na sala. Deixe que as meninas fofoquem sobre a vizinhança. – Emmett gritou agarrando uma cerveja e nós entramos, deixando Rosalie e Alice.

Quando cheguei na sala, Bella desceu com um short jeans curto, uma blusinha azul clara apertada, empurrando os seios pra cima e cabelos molhados, abraçada com uma garrafa de tequila. Enquanto tentava me comportar com a eminente atração por ela, tive que frear os pensamentos quando me dei conta que ela provavelmente era menor de idade. Pelo amor de Deus, eu era um homem, formado, interessado em uma menina ainda adolescente. Tudo bem que seu corpo não era tão juvenil assim, mas possuía uma doçura misturada com travessura através de suas roupas.

Seus cabelos eram totalmente cumpridos, castanhos escuros com tonalidades vermelhas, sua pele clara, levemente bronzeada era um contraste com os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Eu pensei um monte de coisa suja que poderia fazer com os lábios dela...

- Ela pode beber? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

- Tecnicamente, pela idade, não. – Emmett respondeu encolhendo os ombros – Só que Bella é Bella. Não há nada que a impeça de fazer algo quando quer. Prefiro que faça sobre minhas vistas do que escondido.

- Bella possui o dom da tenacidade. Enquanto me neguei emprestar minha coleção rara e cara sobre a Guerra Civil ela simplesmente não me deixou em paz. Percebi que seria mais fácil dar do que reter. Ela nunca me deixaria quieto. – Jasper acrescentou calmamente e eu ri, sabendo da sua afeição por essa maldita coleção.

- Amanhã irei praticar Stand Up na praia, querem ir? Tenho três pranchas, podemos revezar com as meninas. – Emmett disse animado – Tempo para sol.

- Soa bom pra mim.

- Pra mim também. – Jasper respondeu concentrado no jogo – Porra, Edward! Quer jogar sujo?

- O quê? Não gosta de comer poeira, cunhadinho? – provoquei acelerando meu carro quando Emmett me jogou para fora da pista – Emmett! Qual é!

- Rumo à vitória. Rumo à vitória. Vamos lá, meu bonito Audi dos sonhos que minha noiva nunca me deixaria ter, acelera!

Nós ficamos jogando por um bom tempo, Emmett ganhou duas partidas, mas eu fui o vencedor da noite levando quatro de lavada contra Jasper. Definitivamente, ele tinha que continuar dentro dos livros de história porque corrida não era sua praia. As meninas estavam devidamente bêbadas, com altas risadas, soluços e uma garrafa de tequila vazia. Emmett carregou sua noiva para o quarto e Jasper levou Alice para o carro, dando adeus para todos rapidamente. Minha irmã era a bêbada excitada que queria arrancar a roupa do marido, falando obscenidades e coisas íntimas.

- E aí, bonitão. – Bella disse sorrindo, deitada na varanda – Curtiu a noite?

- Curti e você? – perguntei sorrindo do seu jeito descontraído. Ela estava bêbada e por isso me chamou de bonitão sem nem corar.

- Eu amo morar com meu irmão. – disse encolhendo os ombros – Soa bem essa vizinhança para você?

- Soa perfeito agora. – respondi honestamente, olhando-a rapidamente.

- Eu já tinha te visto. – murmurou sorrindo levemente – De cueca. No quintal.

- O quê?

- Eu estava na estufa escondida. – deu de ombros rindo – E você estava lá, oras.

Garotinha maluca.

- Eu tinha esquecido minha toalha na piscina.

- Eu sei. Eu vi você nadar também. – confessou baixo

Porra, eu estava nadando nu! Meu rosto esquentou de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo de surpresa pelo atrevimento dela em me confessar isso totalmente normal. Foi como dizer que tinha me visto pegar ervilha no mercado. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer além de rir dela. Primeiro ela franziu o cenho e depois relaxou, rindo também.

- Seja bem vindo. – disse sentando-se e eu admirei seus lindos cabelos caírem pelo seu ombro – Fique longe da Tanya, aquela vaca frígida tem seios falsos e a filha dela tem distúrbio alimentar. O vizinho, Laurent gosta de beijar meninos. – disse bocejando e beijou minha bochecha – Boa noite, Edward. Vejo você na praia amanhã.

- Boa noite. Obrigado pelas informações.

- Se você nadar nu na próxima semana, me avise. Vou levar minha câmera para a estufa. – disse sobre os ombros e o que me fez rir foi a sensação de que ela estava falando sério.

Maluca.

...

- Olá menino. - Esme disse docemente ao telefone - Como foi a noite ontem?

- Foi boa, divertida. - respondi bocejando - O que Dona Esme faz acordada tão cedo?

- Sua avó quer me arrastar para um leilão de raridades. - murmurou também bocejando - Você sabe que a insistência da sua avó me tira do sério, resolvi aceitar antes que ela fosse sozinha. E você?

- Irei à praia com o pessoal. Eles irão praticar Stand Up. - respondi rapidamente - Eu vou tentar aprender.

- Uhn, amanhã você irá à empresa? Acho que você pode dividir a sala com sua irmã enquanto a sua não fica pronta ou prefere ficar uns dias fora e retornar depois da pausa do natal? - perguntou docemente.

- Eu posso voltar. - respondi animado e a campainha tocou - Mãe preciso ir. Talvez seja Alice me chamando. Mande um beijo para vovó.

- Tudo bem, divirta-se.

Deixei o telefone no balcão da cozinha quando avistei Emmett acenando do lado de fora. Nós empacotamos as pranchas em cima do seu Jipe e guardamos as bolsas das meninas quando Alice e Jasper chegaram. Nós iríamos no mesmo carro, visto que Bella tinha saído e iria nos encontrar na praia. Tentei esconder minha decepção de não vê-la logo de cara, mas não parei de pensar por um segundo no corpo dela com um biquíni. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ela era uma criança! Dez anos mais nova que eu. Isso definitivamente não estava certo.

- Você sabe surfar? Boiar? Bom equilíbrio? - Emmett perguntou colocando duas pranchas ao meu lado.

- Sei surfar.

- Então é fácil. Rebentação de onda deitado, segundo movimento é sentar sobre os joelhos para ganhar estabilidade e depois em pé, com o remo. - disse e assenti, parecia fácil.

- Vamos lá. O máximo que poderá acontecer será a onda me virar.

- A onda que te guiará, mas a estabilidade é sua pelo remo e a distância dos pés. Tem que estar alinhado no quadril.

Enquanto as meninas estavam deitadas de costas, nós três corremos para a água ainda de bermuda para evitar qualquer show. A água estava fria pelo inverno, mas o sol aquecia o suficiente para continuar brincando tranquilamente. Não foi nenhum pouco difícil, até era mais fácil que surfar em si. Haviam outras pessoas praticando o stand up, minha prancha até bateu na de Emmett algumas vezes e na última, acabei empurrando-o propositalmente. Depois de quase uma hora ou mais brincando com as pranchas, retornamos à areia. Os rapazes não queriam deixar as meninas tanto tempo sozinhas e eu meio que compreendia. Sendo solteiro recentemente, não me consegui sentir mal entre casais. Definitivamente não estava procurando um novo relacionamento tão cedo.

Isso eu pensei antes de avistar uma bela mulher com curvas no lugar certo, uma bundinha redonda, empinada, levemente tapada com um biquíni pequeno de cortina azul turquesa. Meus olhos acompanharam a curva do quadril afinando até as costas, onde uma tatuagem decorava o ombro esquerdo. Era Bella. A cor do cabelo jamais negaria. Tentei pensar em outra coisa para meu sangue não concentrar em um único lugar, mas quando ela virou de frente, foi impossível.

- Olá. – sorriu docemente e eu olhei para seus seios pequenos, redondos e durinhos. _Controle-se homem!_Ela é uma criança! Não tão criança com esse corpo. Percebi que ela ruborizou com meu olhar. Dupla merda. – Como vai?

- Olá. E desculpa. – murmurei envergonhado.

- Sem problemas. – encolheu os ombros sentando-se na cadeira, de frente para o sol. Recolhi minhas coisas e sentei na outra cadeira, bebendo o refrigerante de Alice.

- Disfarce ao menos. – Alice sussurrou rindo.

- Foi totalmente sem querer. – respondi sem graça.

- Você está envergonhado e sem graça. – Alice riu tomando o refrigerante de volta – Peça um para você. Vá até o bar e verifique se ela deseja algo. – piscou

Minha irmã tinha perdido a cabeça? Ela tinha 17 anos! Ainda assim, levantei e perguntei se ela queria algo. Bella sorriu dizendo que aceitava um refrigerante também e doritos. Nós dividimos o biscoito enquanto ela tomava sol bem a minha frente. Alice estava deitada de costas com Jasper e Rosalie estava fora de vista com Emmett. Será que ela lembrava o que tinha falado ontem? Ela tinha me visto nu e a única coisa que pensei foi que a merda era injusta: Eu não tinha visto-a nua. Não totalmente, pelo menos. Esse biquíni dela era totalmente pequeno.

Nós passamos o dia na praia, mesmo que eu tivesse na água a maior parte do tempo por conta do stand up com os rapazes. Antes da hora do almoço resolvemos comer todos juntos em um restaurante perto da casa da minha avó. Lembro-me de comer batatas fritas com queijo com meu avô – quando ainda era vivo – para esperar meus pais ou Alice no ballet. Meu velho homem usava camisas coloridas e toucas divertidas, contando infinitas histórias ou músicas.

- Olá vocês. – uma garçonete sorriu para Rosalie e Emmett – Dia divertido com amigos?

- Exatamente. Como vai Claire?

- Bem. O que posso pedir? O de sempre para vocês?

- O de sempre para nós... E? – Emmett respondeu

- O que seria o de sempre? – Bella perguntou confusa – Que seja, quero batatas com queijo, um bife mal passado e uma coca-cola.

Eu podia beijar essa mulher. Nenhuma salada. Nenhuma dieta. Seu apetite rivalizava o meu.

- O mesmo pra mim.

- Quero uma salada verde, arroz integral e frango grelhado. – Alice pediu. Típico. Nada de muitas gorduras ou calorias. Nada divertido.

- Emmett, para com essa porra! – Bella gritou jogando o saleiro nele. Enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido, ele tinha feito bolinhas de guardanapo e ficou jogando especificamente na bela moça ao meu lado. – Criança.

- Você não me respondeu aonde vai depois do almoço. – replicou ficando sério dessa vez. Era nítido o carinho e a preocupação dele com ela.

- Sair com Jéssica. – respondeu secamente

- Pra onde? – Emmett insistiu irritado – Eu odeio não saber onde você está, Bella.

- Caramba, vamos ao sex shop, satisfeito? – gritou parecendo irritada, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Jéssica não está satisfeita com o desempenho do hippie sujo? – Emmett ironizou bebendo sua coca-cola.

- Não. Eu que estou na seca precisando de um vibrador. – Bella respondeu rapidamente e nós fomos pulverizados com coca-cola. Passado o choque inicial da sua revelação, começamos a rir bem alto, chamando a atenção de todo mundo. – Te peguei. – murmurou com o olhar seco dele – Nós vamos procurar um vestido para a exposição. Tem um brechó perto de Venice... Meu manequim ainda está nu e ela se ofereceu para me ajudar.

- Você poderia ter me respondido isso antes de me envergonhar na frente dessas jovens pessoas que nos acompanham? – Emmett sussurrou

- Uhn... Não? Já mandei deixar de ser curioso.

- Deixe sua irmã quieta, Emm. Você parece gostar de irritá-la. – Rosalie interviu e parou para pensar um momento – Ok, você gosta.

- Bella, que tipo de vestido você quer?

- Eu preciso de vários para fazer retalhos. Como não sei costurar, preciso desesperadamente encontrar algo esfarrapado e brega.

- Oh... Eu seu costurar. Posso ir com vocês?

- Ah, eu vou também. Os rapazes ficam em casa preparando o jantar, vou aproveitar a viagem e levar Bella ao salão para cortar o cabelo. – Rosalie disse e as três começaram a planejar o dia conforme comíamos.

Quando elas se foram, pensei que iria para casa e dormir, mas Jasper praticamente me arrastou pelos cabelos para tomar cerveja e comer petiscos na piscina enquanto estavam fora. Emmett pegou cartas e começamos uma pequena festa sem elas.

- E o jantar? – Jasper perguntou de repente – Eu não sei cozinhar.

- Nem eu. – Emmett deu os ombros – Edward sabe?

- Sei.

- Vamos pedir pizza?

- Alice não come pizza. – Jasper e eu respondemos juntos. – Não tem problema, eu faço alguma coisa mais tarde. Elas vão demorar uma vida na rua. Nem está na hora de comer de qualquer modo.

- Você aprendeu a cozinhar? – Emmett perguntou confuso – Eu não sei. Bella sempre que fez essas coisas ou a cozinheira da minha mãe.

- Porque quando meus pais estavam fora, eu tinha que cozinhar quando não ficávamos na casa da minha avó. Alice não pisava na cozinha até conhecer o bonito rapaz aqui e secretamente frequentar um curso de culinária durante o noivado.

- Rosalie cozinha bem, graças a Deus. Acho que ela me conquistou pela barriga. – respondeu rindo e então, seu olhar se tornou maldoso e meio saudoso, como se lembrasse algo. – Espere, não sei.

- Também não quero saber. – murmurei voltando às cartas – Vamos jogar, enquanto conversamos, o pequeno espião da guerra civil está planejando seu jogo.

- O quê? Eu? Só sou reservado. – Jasper sorriu com cara de inocente dando-nos uma lavada de primeira e inesperadamente.

- Filho da puta. – rosnei distribuindo as cartas novamente.

Nós jogamos a tarde inteira comendo besteiras e bebendo pra caramba. Passamos da cerveja para a bebida quente num piscar de olhos. Não tenho ideia de quanta merda nós falamos, mas isso era divertido como nos tempos do colegial. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me divertia, era tudo tão calmo. Não tinha Lauren reclamando dos meus amigos, não tinha crise de ciúmes, não era só um restaurante caro, era cerveja, amendoins, doritos e batatas chips. Lauren não gostava que eu recebesse amigos em casa ou que saísse sem ela. Com o tempo, acabei não fazendo muitas amizades, muito menos saindo de casa além do trabalho.

- O que vocês fizeram esse tempo todo que a comida não está pronta? – Rosalie perguntou parecendo séria como no inferno, mas depois ela sorriu – Vamos tomar banho. Estamos com fome. Bella encontrou alguém que anda tanto quanto ela atrás de algo que ainda não compreendi.

- Ok, estamos indo. – Emmett gritou sobre os ombros e terminamos a partida. Jasper ganhou novamente – Maldito.

Enquanto Emmett e Jasper limpavam a bagunça do lado de fora, me ocupei em procurar algo para o jantar. Achei que espaguete e almôndegas seriam interessantes e rápidas de se fazer. Lembrei-me de puxar um filé de frango para Alice porque não comia carne. Um perfume doce, puxando ao cítrico do morango invadiu o ambiente e olhando sobre os ombros, avistei Bella com cabelos molhados e um short curto, abrindo a geladeira.

Descaradamente verifiquei sua bunda enquanto estava distraída, antes de virar, me ocupei com o macarrão na panela.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou-me docemente, inclinando sobre meus ombros – Com o molho?

- Claro, por que não corta tomates pra mim?

- Você é expert na cozinha ou o quê?

- Uma irmã caçula e uma especialidade durante a faculdade. – dei de ombros completando em pensamento com uma ex-esposa que mal pisava na cozinha, mas deixei quieto. Eu não queria falar sobre meu casamento.

- Eu aprendi a cozinhar porque minha mãe era uma negação e minha babá me ensinou. – respondeu animadamente – Algo que eu gosto depois da arte.

- Você adora fazer arte. – provoquei e ela sorriu terminando de lavar as verduras que iríamos usar – Conte-me sobre sua faculdade.

Isso pareceu um tópico para desatar sua língua. Bella, ou melhor, Isabella – nome lindo, por sinal – passou a tagarelar sem limites sobre sua vida de universitária. Foi engraçado e fofo sua empolgação, paixão e devoção à arte. Seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo e alegria conforme me contava sobre novas experiências, ideias e ao mesmo tempo, cozinhava comigo. Não fazia muito tempo que morava aqui, mas estava tão atrelada a vida na Califórnia que parecia uma natural do lugar.

Bella era filha caçula de pais casados e protetores, seu pai era Chefe de Segurança do Estado Maior – porra, ele era funcionário do presidente!

- Minha mãe nunca trabalhou fora. – disse cortando pimentões vermelhos – Minha paixão pela arte veio dela. Ela começou a pintar quando Emmett era criança. Você sabe, tirar a mente de uma criança pequena bastante pimenta e atrapalhada.

- Esse era Emmett ou você? – perguntei divertido e ela riu.

- Com certeza o Emmett. – respondeu rindo – Eu era um anjinho em forma de criança.

- Era?

- Uhn... Ainda sou. – piscou repetidas vezes sorrindo docemente – É o que dizem. Emmett é o filho brigão. Ele já te contou a quantidade de brigas que já se meteu? E eu nunca me meto em brigas...

- Só em outras travessuras.

- Só em outras. – concordou sorrindo –Você é daqui desde sempre?

- Sim. Nascido e criado. Minha avó mora três ou quatro ruas abaixo em direção a praia. – respondi despejando o macarrão no escorredor e lavando-os enquanto ela se ocupava com a carne, enrolando em pequenas bolas. – Meus pais moravam aqui até meus doze anos, por aí, depois mudaram-se para Bevery Hills.

- E por que você mudou? Você não morava aqui? – perguntou mordendo os lindos lábios rosados com o cenho franzido em confusão.

- Uhn... Morei os últimos quatro anos da minha vida em Seattle.

- A trabalho?

- É, trabalho. Agora resolvi voltar para casa.

- Interessante. – murmurou concentrada na carne – Uhn, você gosta de misturar direto no molho?

- Vamos refogar um pouco antes. – disse ajudando-a com a carne – Concentre-se no molho. Eu faço isso. – troquei de lugar com ela – Por que a universidade da Califórnia? Por que não Belas Artes em Nova Iorque?

- Eu tentei, acredite em mim. – respondeu um pouco mais séria que antes.

- Não passou?

- Não sei. Meus pais nunca me deixariam morar sozinha em Nova Iorque. Minha mãe cogitou a possibilidade de todos se mudarem... Só que, essa seria a minha oportunidade de ser independente. Se eu mudasse para NY não seria sozinha... Então decidi vir para Califórnia, com Emmett teria mais liberdade que com meus pais e minha mãe não largaria tudo para vir comigo.

_Extremamente protetores. Cada hora fica absolutamente melhor. Controle-se Edward. Ela é uma menina que os pais mal deixam andar sozinha. _

- E sua mãe tem aceitado bem sua vida aqui? -

- Digamos que ela não sabe de noventa por cento das coisas. – Bella respondeu rindo – Emmett só pergunta demais, mas é bem tranquilo. – sorriu mexendo o molho – Eles chegam quinta-feira, para o Natal.

- O que cheira tão bem aqui? – Emmett perguntou olhando para a comida – Homem, se você fosse mulher eu casaria com você.

- Obrigado? Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser homem. – murmurei e Bella gargalhou alto. Seu sorriso me enviou uma onda de felicidade que eu me vi sorrindo apenas por isso.

- Bella, sua mãe no telefone! – Rosalie gritou de algum lugar da casa e ela saiu rápido.

- Minha mãe liga todos os dias. – Emmett bufou tirando alguns pratos – Ela não dá tempo para ninguém respirar.

- Bella comentou que ela é bem intensa na proteção. – murmurei de acordo.

- Eu acho que quando ela entender que Bella cresceu, mesmo com pouca idade, isso irá passar. Quando minha irmã fez três anos, nós quase a perdemos com uma doença grave. Disseram que ela nunca poderia ser uma criança normal... – disse puxando alguns copos para a mesa – Que ela seria especial, mas ela é. Foi a melhor da turma, aprendeu a ler e escrever como qualquer criança saudável, a doença sumiu do sistema dela. Bella é feliz. – completou e eu não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer – Eu vejo seu olhar pela minha irmã. Já vi muitos amigos meus olhando-a, mas eu gosto de você. Sua irmã é a melhor amiga da minha noiva. Não vou perguntar suas intenções porque sei que você não é sujo. Só vá com calma, essa garotinha espevitada pode roubar seu coração, mas ainda é minha irmãzinha caçula.

- Eu sei, Emmett. Eu sei. Ela é muito nova.

- Não estou falando da idade. Sim, ela é nova, mas você parece que está precisando rejuvenescer um pouco. – deu de ombros pegando uma jarra de suco na geladeira – Também não estou dizendo que você tem permissão para olhar minha irmã. Na próxima, eu quebro você. – disse sério, mas o olhar brincalhão denunciou suas intenções.

Que diabos? Ele estava me dando permissão?

Quando finalmente deitei na minha cama, após o jantar, percebi que ainda estava sorrindo pelo dia, pelo doce encanto de uma menina começando a vida. Eu era um homem adulto, formado, tinha experiência de vida e um casamento falido nas costas. Nunca tinha pensado tanto numa mulher, reparado em sorrisos e seus jeitos. Apenas Lauren entrou na minha cabeça de forma avassaladora e isso, no fim das contas, não foi uma boa coisa.

Eu ia tirar isso da minha cabeça. Completamente.

.

.

**Nota da autora**: Será que eu mereço reviews? Por enquanto, os dias das postagens serão aos domingos. Então, até semana que vem, tempo de sobra para ler, reler, comentar e indicar!


	4. Peacock 2

**Peacock – Katy Perry**

**Isabella point of view**

…

- Vamos lá, meu bicho preguiça favorito, levante-se. – Emmett rugiu abrindo a porta do meu quarto feito um ogro – Levante-se.

- Caramba, são seis horas da manhã! – resmunguei cobrindo-me novamente – Cai fora.

- Você tem cinco minutos para colocar uma roupa de ginástica e descer. – ordenou saindo do quarto e eu levantei, sabendo que Emmett nunca me deixaria voltar a dormir em paz novamente. Já faziam três semanas que estava morando aqui com ele e minha cunhada. Estava particularmente admirada que ele não tivesse arrastado a minha bunda para fazer exercícios físicos.

Emmett era um personal trainer frustrado. Meus pais não permitiram que ele fosse apenas isso. Só se abrisse uma rede de academias pelo país. Irritado, escolheu cursar comunicação social, sendo um publicitário famoso, agenciando milhares de famosos e recentemente inaugurou uma boate, ele já tinha dois restaurantes de luxo no coração de Los Angeles. Minha família sempre foi abastada por parte de pai e mãe. Nós poderíamos não trabalhar pelo resto de nossas vidas e meus filhos também, mas Emmett estava construindo seu próprio império e talvez, esfregando no rosto dos meus pais que ele era capaz de fazer o que quisesse.

Meu pai era Chefe da Segurança do Estado Maior por três mandatos. Ele tinha sua aposentadoria garantida no próximo ano. Trabalhou anos como secretário de segurança e assim, foi subindo sucessivamente até o topo. Minha mãe era dona de casa, diz ela que foi criada para cuidar dos filhos e do marido, mas Renée não sabia cozinhar ou passar uma roupa. Nunca fez isso. De fato ela era dedicada e apaixonada por nós... Um pouco além do normal, mas era a melhor mãe do mundo.

Relutantemente desci pronta para enfrentar seja lá que maldição meu irmão fosse aprontar comigo. Eu não era a menina dos exercícios, Emmett me obrigava a isso. Realmente gostava do jeito que meu corpo ficava com isso e minha não tendência a engordar. Poderia comer duas pizzas inteiras e ficar mais magra no dia seguinte, como um distúrbio. Rosalie estava na cozinha, parecendo pronta para trabalhar.

No início, nós não nos demos muito bem. Não encarei minha cunhada maníaca por controle. Nós discutimos muito durantes as duas primeiras semanas porque eu sou uma cadela ciumenta com meu irmão e foi ridículo vê-lo com uma namorada que eu só conheci no natal passado. Percebi que isso estava afetando meu irmão de forma errada e depois de queimar as roupas íntimas dela no quintal e acabar com sua cerca extremamente perfeita em um tom de verde quase vômito, decidi que seríamos amigas. Nessa ultima semana, pelo menos, nós não brigamos e parecemos superar nossas diferenças porque amamos muito o grandalhão abestado chamado Emmett.

Rosalie é uma boa mulher para meu irmão, sua mania por controle coloca algum limite na mente impossível do meu irmão. Sua beleza também me daria lindos sobrinhos para paparicar. Como prova de trégua, ela me deu a casa do caseiro para ser meu estúdio de arte. E ainda comprou uma coleção enorme de pincéis diferentes e novas tintas. Quando baixei minha guarda assumi que ela seria uma ótima amiga.

- Nós vamos correr todos os dias de manhã. Você está começando uma nova jornada de estudo, precisa de foco, responsabilidade e resistência física. Você vai estudar em horário integral e já te dei duas semanas de folga. – Emmett disse sério e assenti gemendo por dentro

- Deixei o café de vocês pronto. Ovos e bacon no forno, café na garrafa e suco na geladeira. Comportem-se. – Rosalie disse inclinando-se para beijar Emmett e virou-se pra mim – Seu carro chega hoje à tarde, ok?

- Ok, valeu. Bom trabalho.

- Vamos lá branquela, ainda tenho que te ensinar uns aquecimentos.

Emmett e eu corremos por uma hora antes de voltar para casa. Meu corpo estava pegado de suor e minhas pernas tremiam por correr na areia. Dessa vez ele me livrou da areia fofa e permanecemos na beira da água onde tinha mais resistência. Durante o banho podia ouvir meus músculos gritando de raiva, querendo chutar a minha bunda por ter extrapolado a cota do dia. Devorei meu café da manhã e voltei para cama quando ele saiu para trabalhar.

Mudar-me para uma cidade ensolarada tinha sido uma ideia repentina. Estava com tudo pronto para simplesmente enfrentar Belas Artes em Nova Iorque, mas minha mãe iria junto. Ela odiava o sol, por isso, eu sabia que seu amor por nós não seria o suficiente para que pudesse ter rugas solares antes dos cinquenta anos. Renée tinha relutado em me deixar morar sozinha do outro lado do país, infelizmente, a carreira do meu pai a impediria de me acompanhar. Ou seja, eu não iria.

Nunca tive coragem de abrir minha carta de NYU. Não queria ter nenhum tipo de mágoa com a maneira exageradamente protetora dos meus pais comigo. Então, mudar-me para a casa de Emmett foi um pequeno beijo de liberdade. Meu irmão era um cara legal, mais relaxado e bom coração. A universidade da Califórnia não era tão ruim assim. No meu primeiro dia do curso de férias tive o vislumbre de vários veteranos no estilo surfista ou hippie chique.

Por sorte, conheci Mike, Jéssica e Jacob. Mike já era formado em Filosofia, mas namorava Jéssica que fazia História da Arte comigo. Jacob estava na pré-medicina, mas se inscreveu no curso de férias para conhecer novos alunos. Era um pouco mais velho que eu e Jéssica. Todos eles foram bem legais comigo e logo formamos um grupo. Jéssica me mostrou a cidade e exploramos juntas a universidade. Foi legal fazer amizades logo de cara, nós saímos e nos divertimos muito durante as férias.

Meus primeiros meses de aula foram tranquilos e nada rotineiros. Todos os dias pela manhã corria com Emmett ou Rosalie, depois iria para faculdade com Jéssica. Ela estava sem carro, então, pegava uma carona comigo. Nós tínhamos a maioria das aulas juntas e no almoço, Jacob juntava-se a nós para completar o trio. Nas aulas da tarde a maioria eram práticas e não sabia que iria amar tanto um curso quanto esse.

Conheci a amiga de Rosalie, Alice. Ela era uma baixinha animada, não comia quase nada, fazia dieta do universo e era design de interiores. Rosalie tinha me dito que a decoração da nossa casa tinha sido por conta dela. Eu gostava, mas faltava um pouco de cor. Alice era casada com Jasper, o cara era fanático pela Guerra Civil e tinha uma coleção maneira que me foi útil para um trabalho. Talvez eu possa tê-lo enchido o saco com ligações exigentes e perturbadoras. Só talvez.

Nós voamos até Washington para ação de graça na casa dos meus avós maternos e matamos a saudade de casa, mas nos dias que ficamos, senti um puta frio e uma saudade danada do sol. O fuso horário bagunçou completamente meu sistema. Meus pais continuavam os mesmos. Minha mãe atazanando a vida de Rosalie encarnando a sogra chata sobre o natal ou qualquer coisa inútil que não cabia a ela e meu pai, implicava com toda roupa que eu colocava e provocava Emmett para vencer alguma partida de jogo. E meus avós me paparicaram até o último fio de cabelo e cobraram de Rosalie um bisneto. O olhar da minha cunhada foi o melhor. Ela quase saiu correndo.

- Rose, posso entrar? – bati na porta do seu quarto. Nós estávamos sozinhas em casa. Emmett tinha ido para boate.

- Claro, o que houve? Passando mal de novo? – perguntou preocupada depois do susto que dei neles com minha cólica menstrual.

- Não, eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar. Não aguento mais essas cólicas, não quero ir ao médico sozinha, você vai comigo?

- Claro que sim, Bella. Você precisa tomar algum anticoncepcional para regular seu ciclo e também amenizar essa dor horrível. – disse sorrindo levemente – Se quiser, posso marcar amanhã mesmo. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem... Só não conta para ninguém tá? Ou eu coloco suas calcinhas a venda na garagem. – murmurei saindo do seu quarto com ela rindo.

Eu pensei que as próximas semanas antes do natal seriam tranquilas, mas quando mamãe anunciou que viria ficar uma semana inteira aqui eu enlouqueci. Não por não querer ver ou ficar com ela, jamais seria isso, mas sim porque tinha uma festa na praia exatamente nesse período. Todas as pessoas da universidade iriam, da cidade, do estado. Todos os homens mais gatos do planeta estariam lá e minha mãe nunca me deixaria pisar perto da praia depois das dez horas da noite. Charlie faria questão de me levar às sete da noite e buscar nove e meia.

Meu humor despencou algumas milhas abaixo do inferno, acabei discutindo com Emmett e fugi para a casa do vizinho que era vazia. Além do jardim enorme, a casa tinha uma estufa abandonada com algumas flores sobreviventes, inclusive orquídeas. Fiquei surpresa e comecei a pintar um quadro bem ali. O dono da casa me descobriu e acabou deixando que ficasse por lá enquanto não alugava. Nesse dia eu cogitei a possibilidade de alugar a casa. Moraria sozinha e não tão longe do meu irmão, seria o chute de liberdade para fazer o que quisesse.

Meu lindo irmão agiu pelas minhas costas e deu o número da casa para Alice. Segundo Rosalie, o irmão dela estava precisando urgentemente de uma nova casa. Sei que em três dias a baixinha tinha o lugar praticamente reformado e limpo – dentro das condições possíveis pelo tempo curto. O irmão dela já estava na cidade, mas na casa dos pais. Rosalie e ela ficaram encarregadas de cuidar de tudo. Eu pensei que ele fosse um cara nerd e mimado que precisava da irmãzinha para fazer tudo.

Engoli meus pensamentos quando uma bela tarde, estava escondida na estufa pintando e ouvi barulho do lado de fora. Meu primeiro pensamento foi sair correndo. O segundo, quando o vi, foi desmaiar. Existia alguém mais ridiculamente lindo que ele? O homem que estava no meio do jardim só de cueca era a pessoa mais bonita do mundo.

Comecei a avaliar pelos pés – sabe o que dizem, pés grandes, pênis grande – e eles eram bonitos e grandes. Isso me fez subir pela panturrilha até as coxas bem trabalhadas. Ele estava de costas, tirando a cueca e pulando na piscina. Tive uma boa visão da sua bunda durinha, redonda e branca e os furos no cocxis. Escondida no meu canto, observei-o nadar nu por um tempo até que ele saiu e eu vi. Sim, eu vi absolutamente tudo.

Meu rosto parecia que ia pegar fogo. O único homem que vi nu na vida não sabia que estava vendo-o. E sim, definitivamente era grande. Mordi meus lábios com seu corpo. Não era musculoso, mas tinha algo bem trabalhado ali. Seus cabelos pareciam escuros, mas os brilhantes olhos verdes me chamaram a atenção. Puta merda! Esse era o irmão da Alice.

Quase cai da minha cadeira pensando o quanto seria interessante lamber todas aquelas gotas que escorriam na sua pele branca. Mesmo enrolado na toalha – para minha infeliz tristeza. Perguntei-me se ele me deixaria pintá-lo, só para o mundo não perder de vista algo tão bonito. Quando ele se foi para dentro da casa, meu coração parecia que ia explodir pelos meus ouvidos. Um calor estranho me tomou com força que sai de fininho pela entrada lateral e corri para casa feito um furacão, assustando Rosalie na cozinha.

Caramba!

Peguei meu binóculo e pulei para janela. Sim, o quarto principal era de lateral com o meu. Ele estava lá, enrolado na toalha, ainda molhado, mexendo em uma mala. Eu ri quando deixou cair a toalha no chão e entrou em um banheiro. Puta merda duas vezes aquela bunda! Minhas habilidades de stalker foram deixadas de lado quando Emmett chegou em casa. Sim, essa vizinhança estava tomando um rumo melhor.

Depois da vizinha desesperada e sua filha com distúrbio alimentar com o cara que gosta de meninos – menores de idade – eu pensei que não podia ficar pior. Agora eu tinha certeza que com o irmão bonitão da Alice minha vida seria mais divertida. Muito mais.

Se eu estava em casa, estava no quarto pendurada no binóculo. Eu queria vê-lo a todo custo e graças às enormes janelas de vidro que ele sempre deixava com as cortinas abertas, podia vê-lo o tempo inteiro. Seja tocando piano – fiquei tão romântica ao saber que ele tocava piano como eu -, comendo sozinho na frente da tevê ou dormindo. Isso era tudo que podia vigiar.

- Bella! – Rosalie gritou de dentro de casa. Deixei a pintura secando na parede e fui ao encontro dela. – Vamos fazer um churrasco hoje. Queremos receber o irmão de Alice, tudo bem?

Ela ainda pergunta.

- Claro, tudo perfeito. – respondi animada – Estava precisando comer um bom bife.

- Você pode ficar pintando tranquilamente. Emmett está chegando com compras, vou na casa de Edward convidá-lo. Já volto.

Edward. Uhn... Como um príncipe medieval. Gostei.

Da varanda, observei o senhor sou quente como o sol lavar seu carro só com uma bermuda. Ele também não me ajudava sendo tão lindo. Meu coração quase saiu com uma faca atrás de Tanya quando a vi desejar boas vindas com uma torta. Não podia culpá-la por isso quando eu mesma pensei em me oferecer nua com morangos e chantilly. Irina era outra que vivia de acenos e sorrisos para o novo vizinho... Meu ciúme era meio ridículo porque ele não me conhecia. Apenas ficava vigiando-o o tempo inteiro.

Rosalie conversou com Edward por um tempo antes de retornar, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem e me gritou como se não tivesse nenhum tipo de educação na vida. Ele queria que carregasse as compras, mas tudo que fiz foi chutá-lo na canela e correr para dentro. Do meu estúdio ouvi o pessoal chegar, fiquei tão nervosa por saber que ele estava tão perto de mim que coloquei uma música bem alta para me concentrar no meu trabalho de fim de semestre.

Rosalie me chamou para comer e eu reuni minha coragem e determinação, parecendo um lixo usando minha roupa de pintura para encarar o deus grego em forma de vizinho. Edward estava lá, sentado, com os olhos queimando em mim e um sorriso torno no rosto, deixando minha calcinha em miséria. Meu coração batia de forma irregular enquanto mandava minhas pernas não correrem para saltar em cima dele e dizer olá da minha melhor forma.

Edward era um SGS = Sexy, gostoso e simpático. Definição perfeita para seu cavalheirismo e educação. Meu irmão parecia um ogro ridículo ao seu lado, mas ele suportou as brincadeiras e até fez a minha noite mais divertida do que imaginei. Nós, meninas, bebemos um pouco depois do meu banho. Talvez muito. Sei que a garrafa de tequila ficou vazia rápido demais enquanto falávamos besteiras no quintal. Acabei confessando que achava Edward um gato e Alice riu de se acabar do meu lado, concordando que a beleza dele deixava qualquer amiga dela maluca. Rosalie contou que foi apaixonada por ele quando tinha onze anos, mas passou tão rápido quando ela conheceu outro menino na escola.

No fim das contas, lembro-me de tê-lo beijado na face e confessado que o vi nadar nu. Quando acordei no dia seguinte quis me chutar pela minha boca grande e inventei um compromisso no café da manhã para não ir à praia com eles. Rosalie me convenceu – persuadiu, na verdade, dizendo que eu não poderia perder nosso bom vizinho montado em uma prancha só de sunga - decidi que depois de um papo com Jéssica poderia enfrentar isso.

- Espere um minuto. – Jéssica pediu rapidamente – Você viu o homem nu e agora está com vergonha dele? – perguntou confusa – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Corra para aquela praia, coloque seu menor biquíni e seduza o homem!

- Jéss!

- Tchau, vejo você de tarde para as compras e espero que tenha conseguido um pouco de sexo no mar. É gostoso. Não custa nada tentar! – gritou saindo da lanchonete.

Ótima amiga. Como ela sabia que tinha escolhido meu menor biquíni para isso? Edward Cullen, prepare-se porque eu vou entrar no seu sistema. Esse homem não iria me escapar facilmente.

Quando cheguei à praia, para minha decepção, ele já estava no mar e longe de ser visto. Me arrependi amargamente de não ter trago meu binóculo, mas ficaria muito na cara minhas intenções. Fiquei conversando besteiras com Rosalie e Alice, avaliando bundas alheias, moda praia e talvez um ou outro surfista bonito o suficiente para ter nossa atenção.

Quando decidi tirar minha roupa e expor minha bunda branca ao sol, observei Alice sorrir maliciosamente pra mim e virei, dando de cara com um Edward molhado, um pouco excitado e parecendo culpado pelo olhar que eu tinha certeza que antes estava na minha bunda e agora avaliava meus seios. _Peguei você, espertinho._ Dei meu melhor olhar arqueador de sobrancelha - diziam que assustava - e ele pediu desculpas. Repito: Pediu desculpas! Quão fofo ele poderia ser? Aquele olhar quente que me deu depois que deitei na minha espreguiçadeira foi o suficiente para revirar alguma coisa dentro de mim, batendo um frio na barriga bem intenso.

Depois de me comprar refrigerante e biscoito, ele ficou o tempo inteiro na água praticando paddle surf com os meninos. Era uma boa coisa de se observar.

- Bella, você precisa de um babador? - Alice perguntou me provocando.

- Um babador e um abanador. Seu irmão esquenta lugares inimagináveis. - murmurei sem desviar o olhar dele em pé, só se sunga, na prancha. Com perfeição, ele tirou a bermuda. _Santo Deus, como você caprichou nele. _

- Bella, Bella... - Rosalie riu passando a toalha no meu rosto - Acho que a situação é recíproca, você reparou em algo?

- Exceto a conferida na minha bunda, nada mais e vocês?

- Além das ocasionais conferidas na bunda e no seio, ele parece gostar de ouvir você falar. Edward não é de perguntar muito.

- Ele mal falou comigo, Alice.

- Porque ia ficar muito óbvio, mas relaxa. - rebateu rindo - Olha, eles estão vindo. Vamos todos almoçar juntos.

Emmett era muito intrometido, enquanto eu tentava me comportar para ser uma boa moça, ele invocava o melhor de mim querendo saber coisas demais na frente dos outros. Acabei soltando umas das minhas pérolas e todo mundo se acabou de rir. Não conseguia ser séria ou boa moça por muito tempo, sempre acabava caindo na palhaçada e ele iria me achar extremamente infantil. Meu humor meio que despencou durante a caça de brechó com as meninas. Fiquei feliz que Jéssica tenha se dado bem com Rosalie e Alice, porque eu pude ficar na minha, disfarçando meu não entusiasmo e concentração no trabalho de fim de semestre.

Edward era um homem formado, maduro e cheio de coisas a fazer na vida. Na certa ele poderia me achar bonita - porque eu sou linda - e só. Uma estudante de 17 anos cujos pais mal dão liberdade não é o suficiente para manter nenhum tipo de atração. Ficaria feliz em conseguir uns beijos dele, só isso, mas duvido muito com sua afeição a Emmett. Homens tinham essa coisa de respeito. Quer dizer, quando eram homens de verdade.

Assim que encontramos o vestido, Rosalie me levou para cortar o cabelo e depois fomos para casa. Jéssica decidiu que ficaria com Mike e nos despedimos na promessa de uma boa conversa na hora do almoço na faculdade. Não sei se foi felicidade ou nervosismo quando o encontrei na cozinha depois do banho, tentei fingir desinteresse, mas a minha boca se abriu e me vi oferecendo ajuda.

Talvez Alice tivesse razão. Ele realmente gostava de perguntar e parecia interessado em tudo que falava. Acabei divagando feito uma idiota tagarela sobre minha vida e logo que desviei o assunto para sua vida, me dei conta que ele jogou a bola de volta pra mim. Nós cozinhamos juntos e nada era mais sexy que aquele homem dando instruções sobre temperos e como cozinhar o molho para o espaguete. Até fingi que não sabia muita coisa só para poder ouvi-lo falar mais ou chegar perto de mim com aquele cheiro de mar, sal, sol e cerveja. Ele estava corado pelo sol, ficava realmente bonito e os olhos mais claros que antes.

Mais tarde, enquanto observava-o dormir com a luz do abajur acesa percebi que estava sorrindo. Por que esse homem tão bonito está solteiro?

- Às vezes ele acabou de terminar um relacionamento. - Mike opinou enquanto tragava sua erva.

Eu não fumava maconha, mas não me metia na vida de quem fazia isso. Mike era maior de idade e se sustentava. Ele nunca me ofereceu e também sabia que se eu pedisse, ele diria não. Jacob e eu estávamos deitados ao seu lado e Jéssica do outro. Paramos para refletir sobre Edward e seus mistérios.

- Possivelmente. - concordei - Mas por que ele for morar fora? Eu ouvi as meninas dizendo que a família dele possui uma empresa, a mesma que ele vai trabalhar.

- Sei lá. Seu irmão também não se mudou para ter independência? Às vezes ele quis fazer o mesmo e não deu certo. - Jacob disse virando de lado - Eu me mudaria.

- Meu pai comentou na mesa do jantar que o Sr. Cullen estava muito animado pelo filho. A Sra. Cullen está reformando uma das grandes salas para ele. - Jéssica comentou em tom conspiratório - Você só vai saber perguntando a ele. Chame-o para sair.

- Tá maluca, Jéss? De qualquer modo, preciso ir. - murmurei irritada - Emmett está em casa, daqui a pouco ele liga. Jake vem que te dou carona.

Jacob era mais reservado que Jéssica, eu podia lidar com suas opiniões mais calmas. Eu o deixei na porta de casa e parti após acenar para seu pai, o severo Billy Black. O homem invocava medo dentro de mim. Às vezes eu o achava um pouco rude comigo, mas não sabia se era porque mal nos conhecíamos ou ele realmente não gostava de mim. Cheguei em casa desesperada por um banho depois de um longo dia na faculdade. Emmett e Rosalie estavam na cozinha quando passei acenando.

- Bella? Que cheiro é esse? - Emmett perguntou alto, me assustando - Volte aqui.

- O quê? Que cheiro? - perguntei olhando para as solas dos meus sapatos. Vai que tinha pisado em algo e não tinha me dado conta - O que houve?

- Isso é... Cheiro de erva? - perguntou cheirando meu cabelo - Bella, você anda fumando maconha?

- Claro que não! - gritei indignada que ele tivesse pensado isso de mim. - Tá maluco?

- E que cheiro é esse? Você está fedendo a erva!

- Cara, o... - comecei a falar, mas decidi ficar quieta. Emmett nunca mais me deixaria sair com Jéssica se soubesse que o namorado dela fumava maconha na nossa frente. Uma coisa era beber, porque ele sabia que eu só fazia isso em casa.

- Cara? Bella... O que você está me escondendo?

- Emmett, me deixa em paz. - disse virando-me e subi as escadas rapidamente e me tranquei no quarto - Puta merda. Eu estou fedendo mesmo. - murmurei pra mim mesma e entrei no chuveiro lavando até a minha alma com água quente e sabonete líquido. Depois que escovei os cabelos preocupada com o silêncio de Emmett, recebi uma mensagem de Jacob.

_SharkBoy_

_05h58pm_

_Castigo eterno = cheiro de erva na roupa._

Merda cem vezes merda. O pai de Jacob era muito severo e a gente nem tinha feito nada de verdade. Qual a graça na vida da faculdade se seus amigos ainda ficavam de castigo? Que merda. Eu não queria pensar se fosse Charlie em casa me pegando com cheiro de maconha. Talvez nunca mais veria a luz do dia. Ia ser a princesa da torre. Um pouco depois quando meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, uma batida na porta me fez saltar da cama. Era Rosalie e pelo seu semblante, não era nada bom.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso? - disse entrando sem ser convidada.

- Eu juro que não fumei!

- Eu sei que você não fumou, Bella. - disse revirando os olhos - Mas você está protegendo alguém e eu não sei se isso é bom.

- Oh céus, eu não fiz nada. - murmurei agoniada - Meu irmão quer me esfolar, não é?

- Não. Ele não disse nada. - deu de ombros sentando-me na cama e começou a trançar meu cabelo - Só não se esqueça, que você só tem 17 anos e às vezes, proteger certas pessoas com seus erros pode não ser bom pra _você_. Nós não somos responsáveis por mais ninguém além de você. Queremos sempre o seu bem.

- Eu sei, só que se eu contar, Emmett nunca mais vai me deixar sair de casa com essas pessoas. - murmurei irritada por não ter idade para decidir o que poderia fazer sozinha.

- Eu gosto de pensar que seu irmão te dá mais crédito que você imagina, mas se ele disser algo, procure ouvir. Ele te ama, é mais velho que você e pode ser um bobão a maior parte do tempo, porém, ele sempre consegue enxergar o lado não tão bom das pessoas. - disse separando minha franja - Você tem uma língua de fogo, mas um coração puro. Até ontem estudava em uma escola particular para meninas. Só temos medo que alguém faça algo com você. Mike é só o namorado da sua amiga, nós sabemos, mas tome cuidado com suas companhias e as influências, ok?

- Como você sabe?

- Não precisa olhar duas vezes para o menino e saber dos seus hábitos. - respondeu rindo finalizando minha trança - Toma cuidado. Você pode nos contar tudo. Eu não sou a sua mãe, graças a Deus, não irei te recriminar porque na vida a gente só aprende errando. Você é uma menina que está buscando o crescimento, nunca me perdoaria por impedir. Foco e responsabilidade sempre.

- Obrigada. Você será uma mãe incrível.

- Não pensaremos nisso. Estou feliz em ser uma boa cunhada. - brincou saindo o quarto.

Rosalie era incrível, mas ainda estava preocupada com ela e Renée na mesma casa. Pedi desculpas a Emmett durante o jantar e ele disse que me ajudaria a ir à festa sem papai ou mamãe perceber para onde realmente estava indo. Acho que nunca beijei tanto meu irmão na minha vida, meu humor melhorou e sentei na varanda do solário para pintar um quadro pequeno sobre a noite.

Meu ipod tocava algumas músicas favoritas do Train bem alto e senti a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada e quando olhei para o lado, logo mais abaixo, encontrei Edward sentado na sua varanda, com uma caneca na mão, olhando pra mim. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos com nosso olhar preso um ao outro, era uma sensação intensa que me impedia de desviar, uma força misteriosa que me segurava exatamente naquela direção, mas meu coração bateu de forma mais rápida somente quando ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão puro e sincero, iluminado pela luz da lua. Eu podia dizer que ele estava tão feliz em me ver assim como eu. Sorri de volta e acenei para deixar claro meu sentimento e eu esperava de coração que ele entendesse a mensagem.

Quando ele abaixou a caneca e acenou de volta eu soube que sim.

...

**N/A:** Mais um, será que mereço 50 reviews? Quase chegamos a isso no primeiro (49). Preciso saber o que estão achando. Bella tem tumblr, o momento atual dele é o que estou escrevendo, alguns meses a frente, lá é meio que um spoiler com atualizações constantes. Bswancullen (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com

Obrigada a Lu, Luisa e Leili pelo apoio.

Beijos.


	5. Call me maybe 3

**- Call me maybe – Carly Era Jepsen**

**Isabella Point Of View**

.

.

.

…

- Você está tão bronzeada! Bella, sol faz mal a saúde! Você está cuidando dessa pele? Que creme está usando? – Renée estava segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, analisando com seu óculos de leitura cada poro da minha pele. – Sol dá câncer.

- Falar demais também. – murmurei pra mim mesma e ela olhou feio.

Renée tinha acabado de pisar na minha casa. Emmett e meu pai ainda estavam tirando as infinitas malas do carro e ela me segurou apertado reclamando do meu bronzeado. Satisfeita com sua avaliação, me abraçou apertado demais e me encheu de beijos exclamando saudações e algumas críticas. Quando ela me soltou, foi para dizer que Rosalie precisava de uma hidratação no cabelo e emagrecer. Rosalie era absolutamente linda, mas minha mãe disse que se ela quisesse engravidar ia precisar perder uns quilinhos. Meu queixo foi no chão de vergonha.

Renée era um furacão impossível. Rosalie e eu trocamos um olhar consternado, mas ficamos quietas. Como se não tivesse vindo aqui nunca, comentou sobre a decoração, elogiou algumas coisas e reclamou de outras. Emmett levou as malas para o quarto enquanto meu pai começou a frear minha mãe e finalmente bater os olhos em mim.

- Garotinha, seus shorts estão ficando mais curtos ou é impressão minha? – perguntou sorrindo, com o bigode tremendo e eu sorri – Que saudade de você. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e foi quase como me sentir em casa.

- Charlie, vamos descansar um pouco da viagem. – Renée disse – E a gente levanta na hora que Rosalie preparar o jantar.

- Descansar será bom. – Charlie disse bocejando – Vejo vocês mais tarde. Você está cada dia mais linda, Rosalie.

E assim, eles subiram as escadas e nós três soltamos as respirações que estávamos prendendo.

- Alguém aceita um vinho? – perguntei e Rosalie assentiu rápido. – Vamos sair daqui.

- Eu preciso fazer o jantar, esqueceu? – murmurou irritada – Por que a sua mãe não gosta de mim?

- Eu acho que ela gosta, ou ela também não gosta de mim. – respondi abrindo uma garrafa de vinho, enchendo duas taças até a boca – Eu amo você, mas não apareço aqui tão cedo. Tchau.

Edward tinha vindo aqui na noite passada me dar as novas chaves da sua casa. Eu tinha da porta dos fundos, do portão lateral e do caseiro. Se precisasse beber água, usar o banheiro era só atravessar a rua, mas ele foi legal em me oferecer sua casa. Nós não conversamos nada além disso e ficamos em silêncio nos olhando por um tempo antes de atravessar a rua e voltar para sua casa.

Com minha taça de vinho, atravessei a rua e entrei pelo portão lateral. Meu cavalete já estava lá e só faltava finalizar algumas cores e pincelar as bordas das orquídeas e estava pronto. Eu precisava de silêncio e acalmar meus nervos. Minha mãe era muito intensa nas suas críticas constantes e seu modo de dizer que gosta de alguma coisa... Ela iria querer ver meu trabalho final e eu não sabia se estava preparada para ouvir algo negativo dela.

Não tinha pretensão de ser a melhor artista do mundo, só queria simplesmente passar meus sentimentos através da arte, não deixar cenas morrerem na minha mente. Pintar era minha vida, meu momento de expressão com liberdade. Era algo meu que minha mãe não podia comandar. Só criticar...

- Menina bonita por que tão triste? – Edward perguntou assustando minha vida fora do meu corpo – Desculpe, pensei que tivesse me ouvido entrar.

- Estava distraída. – respondi bebendo um bom gole do meu vinho – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. – respondeu, mas ele não estava me olhando e sim para o quadro – Você tem um dom nato, Isabella.

- Obrigada? Esse é o meu trabalho de semestre... Depois disso você pode reformar a estufa.

- Você está triste. – disse enfaticamente – Posso saber por quê?

- Vou precisar estar bêbada para falar. – respondi provocando-o.

- Eu tenho mais vinho, se for o caso. – piscou e sorriu torto, daquele jeitinho especial que fazia meu interior se contorcer. – Não está satisfeita com o trabalho? Dentro da minha visão de leigo, é um dos quadros mais bonitos que já vi. Não sabia que fazer uma orquídea tão viva no meio de uma estufa abandonada poderia me dar tanta esperança.

- Esperança? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Sim. Seria capaz de reformar essa estufa só para ver essa orquídea feliz, porque ela está viva entre o caos. É isso que essa imagem causa em mim. – murmurou aproximando-se – Era isso que você queria dizer com essa imagem, Isabella?

Isabella... O modo que meu nome rolou na sua língua fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Era como se ele sentisse um enorme prazer só em falar meu nome. Bebi a taça inteira de uma vez só parecendo uma lunática por álcool.

- Quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez, eu estava triste. – comentei envergonhada, percebendo que o vinho tinha me deixado quente – E fiquei surpresa ao encontrar tanta coisa virada, quebrada, morta e essa orquídea viva. Não sei se sabe, mas essa é uma planta não típica da região e naturalmente frágil. Ela me deu força de vontade.

- E como é passar isso para imagem? – perguntou baixo e eu me assustei com sua proximidade.

- Eu não sei explicar. Eu tento repassar dentro das cores tudo que estou sentindo. – dei de ombros olhando para imagem

- Eu gostei dos tons escuros ao redor e a flor destacada. Por quê?

- Estava de noite e caso não saiba, tem um buraco no telhado onde a lua iluminava exatamente a flor.

- Eu acho que você mandou muito bem. E o que te incomoda?

- Meus pais irão à exposição do trabalho, minha mãe é naturalmente crítica. Eu não sei se vou lidar bem com isso. – respondi honestamente – Ela pode ser uma dor na bunda quando quer.

- Mas ela não pode impedir seu talento. – disse depois de um tempo – Quando é a exposição?

- Amanhã à tarde. Por quê?

- Posso ir? – perguntou rapidamente e eu assenti – Aqui está meu telefone, então... Você me liga? – disse entregando-me um cartão que puxou do bolso da calça.

...

Edward. A Cullen.

Diretor Artístico – Cullen & Ltda

Venice, LA, Califórnia.

800 2537

...

- Eu ligo para você confirmando o horário e o local.

- Estarei esperando, Isabella.

Levantei-me com a taça e sorri passando por ele.

- Boa noite, Edward. – murmurei antes de deixar a estufa com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto.

Fiquei fora de mim durante todo o jantar. Renée repetidas vezes chamou minha atenção sobre meu comportamento. Em casa, o jantar era sempre formal, à mesa da sala de jantar, com pratos definidos - entrada, refeição principal, sobremesa, café - com talheres específicos, todos os copos e taças. Fui criada em um colégio católico para meninas, cansei de frequentar inúmeros jantares oficiais do governo com meus pais, e minha mãe era muito exigente nas refeições. Ela elogiou o peixe que Rosalie havia assado, mas criticou a salada e o vinho. Nós comíamos à mesa da cozinha ou na frente da televisão e eu amava isso. Emmett repreendeu minha mãe pela maneira rude que ela estava agindo e eu acho que isso causou uma surpresa enorme nela que ficou em silêncio até a sobremesa. Minha mente estava longe. Minha mente estava em Edward e seu número de telefone gravado no meu celular.

Depois do jantar, conversamos sobre qualquer coisa nada interessante e combinamos a ceia do natal. A família de Rosalie também viria, seria o primeiro encontro de todos. Rose tinha dois irmãos caçulas que eram bem legais, já tinha ido à praia com eles. Alex tinha 17 anos como eu e morava em Nova Iorque, já Phil tinha 23 anos era um recém-formado em Chicago. Os pais de Rosalie também eram super gente boa e acolhedores. Minha mãe queria fazer um jantar absurdo, então, ofereci minha ajuda na cozinha porque não iríamos conseguir nenhuma cozinheira para trabalhar especificamente no natal e nos ajudar. Renée ia ter que se contentar conosco.

Quando meus pais foram dormir, Emmett subiu alegando estar cansado. Eu sabia que ele só tinha dor de cabeça pelo falatório constante. Puxei uma garrafa de vinho e algumas frutas da geladeira e caminhei silenciosamente até a varanda onde Rosalie estava deitada, olhando para a piscina com uma expressão triste. Ela queria agradar minha mãe, mas eu sabia por experiência própria que isso nunca iria acontecer. Meus pais eram fora da média da normalidade.

- Você não deveria se importar com isso. - murmurei sentando-me ao seu lado, estendendo uma taça - Ela irá embora a exatos quatro dias, três horas e vinte e dois minutos.

- É difícil não me importar quando isso afeta Emmett. - respondeu aflita - Ele queria que eu e a mãe dele nos déssemos bem, mas ela não facilita.

- Ela nunca irá facilitar, se isso for ajudar. Minha mãe gosta de criticar para mostrar que sabe das coisas. - encolhi os ombros, impotente - Você deveria ser você mesma. Emmett ama você. E eu também, mas se você falar isso para alguém eu vou negar até a morte.

- Você está preocupada com amanhã? - perguntou-me depois de um tempo em silêncio, apenas comendo as frutas e bebendo.

- Sim. Ela vai massacrar meus amigos de classe. Se ela não me envergonhar com isso, será por outra coisa. - dei de ombros - Além de ser minha primeira exposição na faculdade, eu não sei o que pensar.

- Você vai arrasar. Não deixe sua mãe diminuir você.

- Digo o mesmo.

Nós sorrimos uma para a outra e subimos juntas para dormir. Eu dei um beijo no meu irmão quando ela disse que ele estava com febre. Combinamos de não contar a minha mãe ou ela dormiria no meio deles dois. Antes de dormir, reparei que o abajur do quarto de Edward estava aceso e ele estava deitado na cama com a televisão ligada. Diferentes imagens refletiam em seu peito nu e eu suspirei pelo modo que ele brincava com o telefone, jogando de um lado ao outro, repousando na sua barriga quando algo na tevê chamou sua atenção.

...

Para: Edward

11h23pm

Bons sonhos.

Exposição Belas Artes.

Portão C - Sala Quatro.

Três horas.

...

Observei atentamente quando seu telefone acendeu e provavelmente vibrou na sua barriga fazendo-o saltar na cama. Meu coração se aqueceu pelo enorme sorriso que ele abriu quando leu a mensagem, ficando um tempo com vincos na testa olhando para a tela sem piscar. Ele parecia em uma batalha interna quando jogou o telefone de lado e eu murchei achando que não ia responder. Larguei o binóculo, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, apaguei a luz e me joguei nas cobertas, tentei sufocar a decepção da sua não resposta. Quando estava contando o décimo carneirinho meu telefone apitou, enviando uma onda de ansiedade e nervosismo pelo meu corpo.

...

Edward

11h38pm

Bons sonhos minha doce menina.

Eu estarei lá ;)

...

Só não gritei porque iria acordar a casa inteira, mas sacodi minhas pernas na cama e mordi o travesseiro de tamanha alegria e antecipação, de repente, faltava muito para as três da tarde. Eu mal via a hora de passar rápido. Não sei como, mas o dia seguinte passou em uma lentidão quase exagerada, eu estava tremendo de nervoso e ansiedade. Rosalie conseguiu segurar minha mãe em casa, ela queria ir comigo para faculdade mais cedo e ainda queria que apresentasse o campus a ela. Como se fosse ter cabeça para fazer qualquer coisa com ela e ser legal.

Cada estudante teria seu próprio espaço para expor suas idéias. Alice foi gentil o suficiente para chegar mais cedo e me ajudar com as roupas dos manequins porque estava muito nervosa e Jéssica tinha seu próprio espaço para montar. Minha linha do tempo ficou pronta quinze minutos antes do horário e me ajeitei no banheiro, tendo convulsões no estômago de puro nervosismo. Os professores foram os primeiros a entrar, enquanto não chegava a minha vez, repassei meu texto de apresentação várias vezes, rezando silenciosamente para não errar nada.

Meu professor orientador era um pé-no-saco bem grande, mas estranhamente ao vê-lo, senti uma confiança como nunca antes. Passei toda a minha apresentação aos meus dez professores sem errar ou gaguejar e também não esqueci nada. O Sr. Cope olhou nos meus olhos profundamente por um tempo e me parabenizou pelo excelente trabalho e me deu boas vindas ao curso de Belas Artes, oficialmente. Digamos que isso era uma tradição. Normalmente as turmas começavam muito cheias e terminavam vazias. Quem passava pela exposição era considerado um bom aluno, os demais, caiam na depressão da arte causada pela opressão de professores insatisfeitos.

Pouco tempo depois, os portões foram abertos e eu vi uma cabeleira loira acenar freneticamente na minha direção e gritar meu nome. Minha mãe não poderia chegar em melhor estilo. Vi que Charlie, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett vinham logo depois, caminhando calmamente como se não conhecessem a louca - que apesar de nossos conflitos - era minha mãe e me trouxe um sorriso ao rosto. Isso me fez lembrar quando era mais nova, um dia cheguei em casa com meu desenho nota dez e minha mãe ficou tão impressionada que me deu uma parede do corredor para pintar. Desde então, as cobranças sobre a perfeição ficaram mais intensas e por um momento, senti saudades de quando poderia desenhar qualquer porcaria colorida e ela iria amar e me dar um chocolate.

Conforme foi se aproximando, seu olhar foi caindo, observando meu estande. Eu esperava sua reação. No início do semestre, quando liguei para contar sobre o meu trabalho final, minha mãe deliberadamente escolheu meu tema. Renée me enviou livros e centenas de e-mails sobre o movimento Naturalista quando eu queria o Expressionismo, mas, conversando com o professor decidi que optaria pelo Impressionismo. Seria um pouco chocante minha exposição com pessoas nuas ou mortas devido ao meu recorte.

Ela foi diminuindo o passo gradativamente, olhando ao redor com uma expressão de quem tinha chupado limão.

- O que é isso?

- Minha exposição. Seja bem vinda, mãe. - respondi confiante. Eu tinha me dedicado a isso. Tinha sido aprovada também.

- Isabella, que tema é esse? - perguntou mais alto, claramente não convencida.

- Impressionista. A arte através da realidade sentimental.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo?

- Renée... - Charlie a segurou pelo ombro - Segure sua língua. - murmurou mais baixo. - Oi princesa. Por que não nos mostra sua apresentação?

Respirando fundo e engolindo minhas lágrimas, refiz toda apresentação sem errar e ignorando o profundo olhar que minha mãe me lançou durante todo percurso. Quando terminei Rosalie e Alice explodiram em palmas, assobios e gritos. Emmett deu dois passos e me pegou no colo, beijando minha bochecha no processo, dizendo que eu era seu maior orgulho. Não consegui conter as lágrimas e chorei nos seus braços, de alívio e também, decepção. Renée não tinha saído do lugar para me felicitar. Até meu pai, que era reservado em afeto, me abraçou e me deu um lindo colar de ouro branco pela minha conquista.

Eles acabaram se dispersando para conhecer os outros estandes, mas eu não podia sair dali, caso alguém aparecesse. Emmett tinha feito a promessa de manter o controle sobre minha mãe e Alice sussurrou que daríamos um perdido nos meus pais e comemoraríamos minha conquista.

- Uma rosa pelos seus pensamentos. - uma doce voz, que eu esperei ouvir o dia inteiro, soou como música aos meus ouvidos - E eu tenho duas dúzias delas.

- Edward. - suspirei ao vê-lo com um terno cinza, camisa preta e uma gravata carvão. Ele estava absolutamente lindo de uma forma diferente - É, eu vejo suas rosas.

- Todas para você. - sorriu entregando-me o enorme e pesado buquê de rosas brancas e amarelas. - Escolhi essas cores para alegrar seu dia.

- Obrigada. São perfeitas. - sorri colocando-as em um vaso da exposição que tinha feito - Você quer um tour?

- Adoraria, Isabella.

Edward era uma pessoa que prestava atenção em tudo, sua proximidade me deixou autoconsciente do que estava falando. Era seu perfume que me confundia. Sua respiração estava batendo no meu ombro e eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo aquecer minhas costas. Ele tinha vindo. Ele tinha vindo e me trago flores. Ele estava aqui, prestando atenção em mim, sorrindo pra mim.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. - disse baixo, olhando nos seus olhos.

- Eu estou feliz por ter vindo. - respondeu colocando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, escovando minha bochecha - Você foi magnífica na sua primeira exposição, imagina a do próximo semestre? Seu talento é sua luz.

Meu rosto esquentou e meu coração bateu mais rápido.

- Obrigada.

- Você estava chorando quando cheguei. Foi de emoção? - perguntou de repente e eu bufei.

- Também. Alívio, emoção, decepção... Vários sentimentos. - respondi honestamente, desviando meu olhar - Foi intenso. Só isso.

- Aquela senhora loira é a sua mãe?

- Sim.

- E ela não gostou? - perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Renée queria que eu escolhesse outro tema. - dei de ombros encostando-me à parede - Eu não disse a ela que tinha feito outra ideia e então, ela se decepcionou.

- Ela vai superar, acredite em mim. - disse aproximando-se e beijou minha testa. O choque dos seus lábios contra minha pele me fez arrepiar - Vejo você mais tarde.

Observei-o caminhar de forma potente entre as pessoas, em direção a saída. Muitos pararam para admirá-lo. Esse era o efeito que ele causava em qualquer um. Não sabia que estava sorrindo até avistar Jéssica e Jacob do outro lado, olhando pra mim com polegares levantados e dançando em comemoração. Respondi fazendo minha tradicional dancinha da vitória. Edward estava completamente na minha.

Minha mãe não falou comigo pelas horas seguintes. Se ela queria me fazer sentir culpa, estava conseguindo. Tentei, sem sucesso, puxar assunto durante o jantar. Rosalie estava com raiva, a maneira que ela cortava seu bife era assustador e só durante o cafezinho que ela estava lavando louça com Emmett que descobri o motivo.

- Não me importo da sua mãe me tratar mal, meu amor por você nunca irá diminuir. Eu me importo e odeio aquela menina ter o coração partido pelo senso obtuso dela. - disse baixo para Emmett - Se você ou seu pai não conversarem com ela, eu irei e nós teremos o pior natal da história.

- Eu irei conversar com ela, querida. - Emmett garantiu abraçando-a - Por que você não vai com Bella para a casa do Edward? Chego lá daqui a pouco.

Nós íamos para casa dele?

- Boa noite crianças. - Charlie disse alto e eu voltei para sala - Você foi absolutamente deslumbrante hoje. Estou muito orgulhoso. - disse me beijando na bochecha - Princesa, coloque uma saia descente, por favor.

- Amanhã a gente conversa. - Renée disse passando por mim e eu suspirei - Não seja sonsa, Bella.

- Não seja dura com ela, mãe. - Emmett falou de repente - Você poderia me dar uns minutos? Quero conversar com você.

- Vamos Bella? Alice já chegou. - Rosalie me puxou pela mão para fora de casa - Você foi magnífica hoje. Agora preciso saber quem te deu aquelas lindas rosas que estão no seu quarto? Emmett e Charlie estavam confusos e curiosos.

- Foi Edward. - respondi rindo - Ele foi lá com flores pra mim.

- Jura? Não acredito! - Rosalie gritou pulando comigo na calçada - Nem o vi! Caramba, que romântico!

- Não é? É tão doce que posso ter diabetes feliz! - concordei rindo - Ele foi atencioso e simpático. Ficou pouco tempo, mas foi lindo.

- Isso é tão gostoso. Agora entendo porque ele ofereceu a Alice a casa dele para a gente comemorar sua exposição.

- Foi ele quem ofereceu? - perguntei surpresa

- Alice disse que ele pediu para ela não contar e fingir que foi idéia dela. - Rosalie revirou os olhos e nós paramos na entrada - Sinto muito pela sua mãe hoje, estou muito orgulhosa de você. Esqueça tudo um pouco e vamos curtir, ok?

Nós ouvimos as batidas suave de John Legend soar através da porta quando tocamos a campainha e Alice abriu a porta, pulando em cima de mim com um abraço apertado de quebrar as costelas.

- Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você! - gritou animada - Aqui, toma! - entregou-me uma taça de vinho - Preparei uma mesa de frios e algumas outras coisas para beliscarmos. Jasper está fazendo batidas de frutas na cozinha e Edward já está descendo.

- Obrigada por isso, Alice. Muito gentil da sua parte. - agradeci como uma mocinha educada por freiras - Você me ajudou muito hoje.

- Ah, chega! Estou ficando com ciúmes já! - Rosalie entrou no meio de nós duas e eu ri, abraçando-a. Ela vinha sendo uma pessoa incrível comigo.

- Cadê a artista vencedora do prêmio pulitzer? - Jasper veio da cozinha com as mãos ocupadas por uma bandeja com bebida. - Provem isso, mocinhas. Fui eu quem fiz e está delicioso.

- Você é tão modesto. - Alice murmurou pegando um copo e eu engasguei logo que engoli o meu primeiro gole da bebida com gosto de maracujá e álcool. Edward estava descendo as escadas com calça jeans, camiseta branca justa, marcando o corpo de uma forma que deveria ser crime. Eu podia sentir seu perfume de onde estava. - Devagar. Não é água. - Alice provocou sabendo exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu engasgara.

- Delicioso. - murmurei para Edward, mas pareceu uma resposta à bebida - Realmente delicioso. - suspirei pensando que tinha ficado quente, de repente.

Os olhos de Edward estavam queimando nos meus, de um jeito intenso e até mesmo divertido. Ele veio na minha direção e pegou minha taça dando um gole no vinho, lambendo as pequenas gotas no seu lábio inferior. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto observava seu pomo de Adão trabalhar e o sorriso surgir. Quis me inclinar e lamber seus lábios, enterrar meus dedos no seu cabelo e beijá-lo como se minha vida dependesse disso. Alguém limpou a garganta me fazendo saltar, só então me dei conta de que estávamos tão próximos, tão perto de um beijo... Meu rosto esquentou e quis socar o vadio que interrompeu meu momento sedução.

- Petiscos? - Alice ofereceu e Edward riu quebrando meu clima.

- Claro, por quê não? Beber de barriga vazia nunca dá certo. - respondi roubando a cestinha de batatas. Rosalie me deu o olhar e um sorriso presunçoso, mas ignorei. Edward estava brincando com a minha mente e calcinha. Nunca fiquei tão excitada com um homem assim.

- Vamos esperar Emmett para brindar à nova Michelangelo do grupo. - Jasper comentou casualmente - Meu amigo, Riley Bears. Ele é diretor de uma galeria de arte no centro. Eu posso ter mencionado você e ele pode ter gostado. - sorriu todo inocente me entregando um cartão - Ligue pra ele e ele quer uns quadros seus.

- Sério? Sério mesmo? Bom que já tenho um contato para um possível estágio no futuro.

- Riley é um gato, Bella. Você precisa vê-lo... Saído direto das revistas masculinas ou daqueles comerciais de modelos de cueca? - Alice disse em tom conspiratório e Jasper revirou os olhos saindo de perto. Eu não entendi muito porque ela disse isso sabendo que estava interessada no irmão dela.

- Sei. Ele é solteiro? - perguntei jogando junto e ouvi Edward engasgar com sua bebida - Vou ter isso em mente quando conhecê-lo.

Deixei o assunto morrer voltando a beliscar as coisas gostosas da mesa quando o pessoal se ocupou com uma conversa fácil sobre o dia. Senti uma mão quente escovar a parte inferior das minhas costas rapidamente e era Edward se inclinando para pegar algo na mesa. Eu engoli o gemido quando olhei para seus lábios e ele estava mordendo um morango.

- Morango com açúcar. Isso é algo que eu gosto muito. - disse e eu peguei uma fruta, mordendo e me atrapalhei com o suco escorrendo pelos meus lábios, mas tudo realmente passou com o gemido que ele deu, passando o dedo pelo canto dos meus lábios e levando à sua boca.

Puta merda, eu não me importaria de me deitar na mesa e me servir com morangos.

- Isso, definitivamente, é muito melhor. - sussurrou com aquele olhar enegrecido que enviou uma onda de choque pelo meu corpo. - Muito melhor.

Oh meu Deus. Lambi meus lábios tentando desesperadamente acalmar aquela sensação de formigamento. A mão que estava me tocando levemente agora segurava minha cintura com um pouco mais de presença, quase me puxando em direção ao seu corpo._ Me beije, pelo amor de deus, me beije, me beije. _

- Atrapalho? - Emmett perguntou alto e eu saltei para longe assustada.

- Sim. Muito. - respondi irritada com a falta do toque de Edward - Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Só quero o queijo. - disse sorrindo daquele jeito irritante e eu saí de perto da mesa em direção à sala, roubando mais uma batida. - Amanhã é Natal, crianças. Quando trocaremos nossos presentes?

- Que tal no dia 25 à tarde? - Jasper sugeriu - Podemos vir pra cá depois da casa dos meus pais. O que acha querida?

- Tudo bem, e você Edward?

- Tudo bem também.

- Fechado. Meus pais estarão na minha casa, minha mãe vai perturbar um pouco, mas não morde.

- Não pode ser aqui? - perguntei a Edward - Sério, Renée está um pouco... Insistente.

- Sem problemas. A casa é de vocês.

Como era um docinho.

- Perfeito.

Edward era um cavalheiro e um pouco mimado. Não sei porquê a maneira que ele agia e conversava me dava a impressão de que a mãe dele poderia ser pior que a minha. Não que eu estivesse pensando nela como sogra, mentira, estava sim. Já tinha escolhido a igreja que iria me casar, o padre, nossos padrinhos e o nome dos nossos filhos. Tudo que o bonito diretor de arte cabelos de sexo, dedos e línguas pornô teria que fazer era dizer sim. Me peguei imaginando coisas além do que devia, já tinha visto-o nu, minhas fantasias eram bem precisas.

Imaginei seus lindos dedos compridos massageando a parte interna da minha coxa, provocando pequenos arrepios até chegar à borda da minha calcinha, tocando no ponto onde estaria completamente dolorida e sensível.

- Bella? - alguém sussurrou meu nome.

Puta merda, não se pode fantasiar em paz!

- O que é? - virei para a pessoa e era Edward quem estava sentado ao meu lado, com aquele olhar sexy. Eu devo ter choramingado quando fechei as pernas para ter algum tipo de fricção. - O que foi?

- Você está com aquela adorável cor rosada de quando cora. - sussurrou e eu cruzei minhas pernas, me divertindo com seu olhar preso no movimento - O que você estava pensando?

- Você não vai querer saber. - respondi honestamente - E eu não estou bêbada o suficiente para falar.

- É a segunda vez que me responde isso... Temos um problema com álcool aqui? - perguntou todo divertido, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Meu maior problema é meu não filtro verbal sóbria. - murmurei encolhendo-me - E você já experimentou meu filtro verbal bêbada.

- Nós nunca falamos sobre isso. - disse rindo.

- E devemos? - provoquei sorrindo - Podemos simplesmente esquecer e seguir em frente?

- Por enquanto... - respondeu beijando minha bochecha e foi em direção aos meninos jogando o xbox. Relutantemente, fui dançar com Rosalie e Alice porque o álcool estava começando a fazer efeito no meu organismo. Nós dançamos e bebemos por toda noite, também rimos e brincamos juntos, "casal" contra "casal" e Edward e eu vencemos a competição de mímica. Rosalie e eu estávamos extremamente ferradas no dia seguinte, tínhamos que acordar cedo e cozinhar o dia inteiro e eu tinha a sorte de saber exatamente o que daria de presente a Edward.

Quando deitei na cama, meu celular vibrou.

...

Edward

02h00am

Doces sonhos.

...

Eu sorri e beijei a tela.

...

Para: Edward

02h04am

Doces quentes sonhos.

...

Edward

02h06am

Definitivamente quentes.

...

Socorro. Que calor.

...

Para: Edward

02h08am

Conte-me melhor amanhã.

...

Edward

02h10am

Espero você na estufa, uma hora da manhã.

...

Não pensei duas vezes!

...

Para: Edward

02h11

Combinado =)

...

Edward

02h13

Combinado.

...

De repente, mal podia esperar para dar uma hora da manhã do dia seguinte.

- Acorde, docinho. - Renée sussurrou beijando-me no nariz - Está na hora de levantar. - disse suavemente e eu bocejei me escondendo.

- Não quero. Minha cabeça está explodindo. - resmunguei.

- Eu sei querida, isso chama-se ressaca. Levante-se que você prometeu ajudar Rosalie e eu quero falar com você antes de descer.

Sentei na cama a contra gosto e a olhei receosa.

- Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu sei que era o seu trabalho, mas realmente? Você deveria ter me falado. Estava esperando por outra coisa. De qualquer modo, estava muito bom, poderia ter sido melhor porque você é a melhor.

Nenhum pedido de desculpas real. Eu podia lidar com isso. Assenti rapidamente e peguei meu anticoncepcional na gaveta, puxando um comprido e bebendo água direto da garrafa. Estava com um gosto velho, mas pelo menos matava um pouco do deserto na minha língua.

- O que é isso? - perguntou puxando a cartela de mim - Isabella você está fazendo sexo? Sabe que isso é uma distração na sua faculdade. Não é hora de namorar! Como seu irmão não percebeu isso?

- Mãe, por favor. - suspirei com dor de cabeça - Eu estou tomando remédios para controlar meu ciclo e diminuir as cólicas.

- Você foi ao médico? - perguntou devolvendo a cartela e guardei, saindo da cama para tomar um banho antes de descer.

- Sim. Rosalie me levou. Foi tudo ok. Ele passou uns exames e esse remédio.

- Rosalie, Rosalie e Rosalie. Tudo Rosalie. - debochou com tom de desgosto - Eu sou sua mãe, Bella. Não ela.

- Eu sei disso, qual a novidade? - retruquei irritada - Mãe, não começa. Eu vou tomar banho e a gente se vê na cozinha. - disse empurrando-a do meu quarto e fechei a porta.

Chatice. Caramba, eram oito horas da manhã! Eu dormi o quê? Meia hora? Merda.

...

Edward

07h34am

Bom dia ;)

...

Isso sim fez meu dia. Esse era o homem que também não dormia, mas uma olhada no seu quarto vi que ele estava na cama. Será que ele não fechava a janela nunca?

...

Para: Edward

08h03am

Bom? Escola de samba na cabeça.

Deserto na língua.

...

Entrei no chuveiro tomando banho rápido quando ouvi o celular apitar, não me preocupei em secar o cabelo, coloquei um short jeans e um top.

...

Edward

08h05am

Chama-se ressaca.

Beba muita água.

...

Para: Edward

08h07am

Terei isso em mente.

Dia preguiçoso?

...

Desci para cozinha enquanto ele não respondia. Rosalie já estava por lá, temperando uma ave com cara de quem estava tão na merda quanto eu.

...

Edward

08h15am

Cochilei.

Estou na preguiça.

...

Demorei a responder meio que de propósito, adiantando algumas coisas da salada e das sobremesas. Rosalie e eu cantamos, conversamos e rimos baixinhos falando sobre coisas do dia anterior para minha mãe não ouvir, mas podia dizer pelo olhar de Renée que ela tinha ideia de que algo estava acontecendo. Primeiro as flores, meu sorriso e minhas conversas. Minha mãe me conhecia mais que a palma da sua mão. Em breve ela iria me confrontar sobre isso.

...

Para: Edward

08h40am

Cozinhando com Rose.

Jantar por nossa conta.

...

- É ele? - Rosalie perguntou e eu assenti toda boba - Uhn, seu irmão me perguntou se estava rolando algo. Eu disse que não sabia. Depois conversa com ele, tá?

- Tudo bem. Não há muito que falar. - dei de ombros ainda sem deixar de sorrir - Direi a Emmett que tenho tido lindos sonhos sexuais com o vizinho que mal sei sobre sua vida.

- É um bom começo. - respondeu batendo no meu quadril com o seu - Quando conheci seu irmão, ele estava dando em cima de uma mulher no local da minha apresentação. Fiquei com raiva da sua distração e nós discutimos. Naquela mesma tarde, ele me pediu para sair.

- Sério?

- E só quando estávamos namorando, com um extenso número de encontros, que nos tornamos íntimos. Acho que ele sofreu um pouco com isso.

- Meu irmão já devia amar você.

- Amava. Por isso esperou.

Recado dado. Recado entendido.

- Compreendi perfeitamente.

- Menina esperta. - sorriu beijando-me na face.

Edward e eu trocamos sms o dia inteiro, praticamente contamos tudo que fizemos, foi como se estivéssemos juntos. Em contra partida, me diverti horrores na cozinha com Rose e Emmett enquanto meus pais cuidavam do restante da casa para o natal. Nós escolhemos uma árvore simples e detalhes natalinos discretos pela casa, minha mãe não gostou muito porque a nossa casa normalmente parecia a verdadeira casa do papai noel. Era assustador. Meus presentes foram embrulhados com o desenho do jornal de domingo, passei semanas colecionando para ter todos e meus cartões foram feitos de folha de revista, com letras de lugares aleatórios e também fiz pequenos desenhos para cada um.

De short jeans preto, uma blusa branca com detalhes vermelho e tênis branco, participei da badalada ceia de natal Hale-Swan com muita diversão. Alex quando me viu me deu aquele abraço aperta costela e Phil me jogou sobre os ombros para me deixar tonta. Ambos eram uns bobos que gostava muito de me irritar.

- E aí, Bellinha. Conte-me todas as novidades, garota da praia! - Phil sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Nada realmente demais, sobrevivi ao primeiro semestre e você?

- Estou namorando e morando sozinho. - sorriu todo poderoso e eu ri. - Que foi? Sou adulto agora!

- Tá, na idade.

- Boboca. - murmurou tentando não rir - Vamos brincar? Alex está dormindo.

- Sério? Ele chegou hoje?

- Poucas horas atrás e deve estar sofrendo o Jet Lag.

- Uhn, entendi. - sorri tendo uma idéia - Segura aqui que já volto.

Corri no meu quarto e peguei uma caneta de desenho e voltei para sala, desenhando no rosto de Alex um bigode, uma barba de coelho e sobrancelhas falsas. E ainda pintei o nariz. Nesse meio tempo meu celular vibrou.

...

Edward

07h25pm

Entediado, e você?

...

Em anexo tinha duas fotos, uma dele parecendo deitado em um sofá e outra de quatro pessoas conversando animadamente. Duas delas era Alice e Jasper. As outras duas era um homem e uma mulher bem bonitos que assumi serem os pais deles. Meus sogrinhos lindos.

...

Para: Edward

07h30pm

Aprontando com quem está entediado.

...

Respondi enviando uma foto minha com o rosto colado ao de Alex adormecido, pintado e babando na mesa da irmã dele. O garoto estava até roncando. Quando Alex acordou para o jantar, demorou a entender porque todo mundo estava rindo dele. Phil colocou a culpa em mim e eu coloquei a culpa nele. No fim das contas, ele nos perseguiu pela casa com a caneta. Phil foi o único a sofrer na mão dele porque eu disse que meu irmão iria quebrar os ossos do cara que encostasse o dedo em mim contra a minha vontade. Como Emmett realmente tinha dito isso, Alex ficou na sua ameaçando de longe.

...

Edward

08h10pm

Quem é esse?

...

Alguém é ciumento?

...

Para: Edward

08h12pm

Irmão caçula da Rose.

Alexander Hale.

...

Edward não me respondeu mais. Jantei e conversei com a minha família sem me preocupar com sua não resposta. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo o mesmo. Talvez ele tenha deixando de ficar entediado. Talvez conversar por sms tenha o entediado. Pouco depois da meia noite, todos foram embora e começamos a limpar a bagunça, deu tanto trabalho para durar pouco tempo e ainda sobrar coisa pra caramba. Renée tinha bebido vinho demais e subiu. Claro que ela não iria limpar nada. Ela nunca limpava. Contei a Rosalie sobre meu encontro com Edward e ela iria me cobrir, subindo com Emmett e meu pai, deixando a porta dos fundos aberta. Disse que se houvesse algum problema iria me ligar, mas achava improvável. Depois de me desejar sorte, esperei dar uma e dez para sair de casa e atravessar a rua.

Meu maior medo era que ele não estivesse lá. Edward ia ganhar um chute na bunda, no real sentido da expressão, se me desse um bolo natalino no nosso "primeiro" encontro. Parei de divagar minhas possíveis vinganças quando o vi, sentado no sofá velho da estufa, com uma pequena mesa à sua frente com velas, taças de vinho e frutas. Ele poderia ser mais adorável?

Não tinha como. Meu coração inchou pela bonita visão. Eu quis virar meu cavalete ainda ali e pintá-lo para nunca esquecer essa imagem.

- Você veio. - sussurrou com os lindos olhos quentes perfurando minha alma.

A maneira que ele me olhava me fazia ser a única mulher do mundo. A mais bonita. A mais sexy. Eu meio que tremi quando seu olhar desceu para meu decote, depois mais abaixo, mais abaixo, chegando às pernas ainda nuas pelo short curto e voltando, lentamente.

- Eu vim.

Edward bateu no lugar ao seu lado e hesitantemente, sentei sendo arrebatada pelo seu cheiro. Ele sorriu, pegando minha mão, levando aos lábios com um beijo doce, delicado. Nunca mais iria lavar minhas mãos. Nunca mais.

- Feliz natal, Isabella.

- Feliz natal, Edward.

A próxima coisa que senti foram macios lábios quentes, emoldurados contra os meus, uma mão na minha cintura e a outra na minha nuca, com os dedos enterrados nos meus cabelos. Minha reação foi segurá-lo mais próximo, segurando os fios da sua nuca com força, dando passagem para sua língua massagear a minha. Podia sentir o gosto da bebida ali. Era algo doce e forte. Também podia sentir seu calor me invadindo. O mundo ao meu redor pareceu ficar em silêncio enquanto era arrebatada por uma sensação de voar. Eu estava voando, flutuando em nuvens de algodão doce, com corações de chocolates e pequenos anões de jardim jogando purpurina ao meu redor. Beijá-lo era como estar no céu, mas com um calor do inferno.

Quando infelizmente nos separamos em busca de ar, ele me deu repetidos selinhos e sorriu, olhando dos meus olhos. Havia algo lindo, doce e verdadeiro ali, que me fez beijá-lo novamente. Empurrando seu corpo um pouco pra trás, dominei seus movimentos do jeito que quis fazer desde o primeiro momento que o vi, nadando nu.

- Eu não podia deixar ninguém atrapalhar isso de novo. - disse beijando meu ombro.

- Eu acho que também não. - concordei.

- Não sei aonde isso nos leva, eu estou ciente da nossa diferença de idade e o pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas eu espero chegar a algum lugar.

- Eu também não sei. - murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar - Não tenho muita experiência nisso.

- Não estou fazendo promessas, Bella. - disse baixo, olhando nos meus olhos - Eu tentei, muito inutilmente, ignorar a enorme atração que sinto por você. Não deu certo. Estou deixando a razão de que devo te deixar em paz de lado e dando espaço a isso. - apontou entre nós dois - Bem ou mal, não sei o que estou fazendo.

- Então... Nós temos que descobrir. Juntos. - falei baixinho e ele sorriu.

- Sim. Vamos descobrir juntos. - concordou voltando a me beijar delicadamente e deliciosamente.

Esse era o melhor natal da minha vida que se não estivesse sentada, seus beijos teriam me feito levantar a perna como nos romances da Jane Austin.

- Agora que eu já te beijei, passamos da fase das mensagens para as ligações. - brincou servindo-me vinho e eu peguei o morango apenas para provocar.

- Eu gosto das mensagens. - encolhi os ombros mordendo a fruta. Ri quando ele gemeu fechando os olhos - Mas você pode me ligar. Eu gosto de ouvir sua voz.

- Só de ouvir minha voz?

- Não estou certa quanto aos beijos, você deveria me beijar mais para decidir.

- Ah, Isabella... Algo me diz que você não deveria ter dito isso. - murmurou vindo pra cima de mim como um leão faminto, empurrando meu corpo no sofá, tomando meus lábios com desejo.

Que Deus me deixe acordar com lábios doloridos amanhã. Eu não iria me importar.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Vocês mereceram o primeiro beijo ;)


	6. Where Have You Been 4

Where Have You Been – Rihanna

Isabella Point Of View

…

.

.

Depois de passar a noite inteira aos beijos, aos muitos beijos com Edward, eu mal o vi nos dias seguintes. Bom, eu o vi porque continuava vigiando-o da minha casa sempre que podia, mas Renée resolveu compensar o tempo grudando em mim. Depois da nossa troca de presentes à tarde - no qual eu dei o quadro onde pintei um jovem rapaz, olhando para a lua, tomando um chá (e ele entendeu o recado), ele me deu um colar com dois pingentes prata, um era cavalete e o outro piano. Foi tão bonitinho. Só pude agradecer corretamente na cozinha, com muitos beijos e foi a última vez que nos tocamos. Isso já tinha quatro dias. Sim, exatos quatro dias que minha mãe resolveu dormir comigo. Nem fugir de madrugada conseguia.

Nós fizemos passeios de turista, fomos à praia, visitamos a calçada da fama, o grande teatro de Los Angeles, fizemos compras na Rodeo Drive, comemos em San Diego, tiramos fotos com o letreiro de Hollywood ao fundo, fomos à galerias de arte, museus e mil e outras coisas que me resultavam em cansada, com sono e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ainda ter esses momentos só meu e da minha mãe. Às vezes meu pai nos acompanhava, ou Emmett e até mesmo Rosalie, porém, a maior parte do tempo éramos só nós duas, conversando e rindo sobre bobeiras e coisas do dia-a-dia. O único dia que brigamos foi porque ela novamente alfinetou minha tatuagem, mas passou bem rápido minha chateação quando Edward disse que amava minha tatuagem e que tinha vontade de beijá-la.

Minha mãe sabia ser doce quando queria, ela me comprou raspadinhas de gelo com corante, igual quando era mais nova e comia isso na casa dos meus avós maternos. Nós tínhamos muitas coisas no caminho, passei parte da minha vida vendo-a em finais de semana porque estudava em colégio interno, nossa relação era meio perturbada e talvez isso nunca mude.

Edward e eu vivemos de sms nos momentos que não podia atendê-lo. Ele também trabalhou durante todos os dias até tarde e ainda estava se acostumando com o novo ritmo da sua vida. Quando meus pais foram embora, eu já estava com saudades deles, mas também aliviada por tudo ter dado certo no final. Eu estava com saudades de Jéssica e Jacob. Ele tinha ganhado um carro no natal e também por ter passado no primeiro semestre da pré-medicina com todas as notas altas. Combinamos de passear pela cidade e comer alguma coisa. Era sábado e não tinha idéia de onde Edward estava.

- Rose, vou sair com Jake e Jéss para comer. Volto daqui a pouco. - Gritei da sala e ela gritou um Ok do quarto.

- Olha só! - gritei quando vi o conversível de Jacob. - Não acredito! Ele é lindo! - admirei o conversível da BMW M3 2008 azul marinho.

- E aí, gata! Pronta para uma voltinha? - gritou buzinando e eu ri, pulando no banco da frente, colocando meus óculos escuros. Quando Call me maybe começou a tocar, imediatamente olhei para a casa de Edward, mas não devia ter ninguém em casa. Essa música era tão nossa que me fez rir - Vamos buscar Jéssica e depois, praia!

- Não posso acreditar que seu pai te deu um carro! E ainda te tirou do castigo! - disse animada olhando para o carro - O que você fez?

- Conversei com ele. Disse que nós dois não tínhamos fumado nada e quando chegou ao Natal, ele disse que tinha uma surpresa me esperando. Quando abri a garagem, mal pude acreditar. - contou todo animado, com os olhos brilhando - Ele me deu um rabbit velho aos 16 anos que só durou um ano.

- Eu não posso falar muito porque meu primeiro carro foi aqui. Aprendi a dirigir e tudo mais, só que em Washington eu usava o motorista. Minha mãe não gostava que eu dirigisse. - dei de ombros - Sem contar que aqui ela andou comigo de carro e não falou nada. Sou uma excelente motorista.

- Bella, você é dona de um audi a3 do ano. Cala a boca.

- Ei, sou filha de papai mesmo. Me deixa. - resmunguei tentando não rir - Buzina pra Jéssica descer. A mãe dela fica doida quando faço isso.

- Você e seu adorável jeito de agradar os pais. - murmurou rindo - Meu pai te ama.

- Nossa, imagino o quanto. - debochei apertando a buzina repetida vezes - Tenho meu dom de agradar pais de amigos meus. Sempre os faço decidir que não sou boa companhia para os seus filhos.

- Caramba Jake, se você gostasse de mulher, eu dava pra você nesse carro! - Jéssica gritou pulando no banco de trás, beijando o rosto de Jacob e o meu. Jacob era moreno, mas conseguiu corar cinquenta tons de vermelho e eu ri, muito alto - Vamos lá, sexy boy! Ainda bem que fiz meu cabelo hoje ou iria ficar em pé!

Jacob não era homossexual, mas também não era heterossexual. Também não era bissexual. Jacob não sabia se gostava de mulher ou de homem. Então, carinhosamente o chamei de hermafrodita. Depois de estar com a barriga explodindo com um milkshake de morango com chocolate e andar de carro pela cidade inteira, lembrei-me de dar uma olhada no meu celular. Estava me divertindo muito com meus amigos e iríamos assistir o sol se por na praia antes de írmos para casa. Tinha uma sms de Edward. Finalmente!

...

Edward

02h00pm

Onde você está?

...

O quê?

Isso tinha sido a três horas atrás. Passou a maior parte do dia sem falar comigo e ainda pergunta onde eu estou. Qual o problema dele? Será que Edward tinha batido a cabeça com força em algum lugar? Ignorei a mensagem e voltei a jogar bolinhas de papel no cabelo de Jéssica enquanto a esperava terminar de comer. Eles eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. Jacob me deixou em casa um pouco mais de uma hora depois e vi que as luzes da casa de Edward estavam acesas e fui direto pra lá tocando a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Eu sabia que o espertinho estava em casa, em algum lugar. Caminhei para o portão lateral rezando para que ele estivesse nadando nu na piscina, mas o que encontrei era tão bom quanto.

Ele estava com uma calça jeans suja e baixa, com a cueca aparecendo, com o corpo suado, um cinto de ferramentas preso na cintura. Ele tinha algumas pilhas de compensado apoiadas em uma mesa e usava o serrote. Ele não ouviu a campainha porque estava com fones de ouvido bem altos, serrando com certa fúria. Fiquei admirada pela maneira que seus músculos trabalhavam e digitei uma mensagem.

...

Para: Edward

06h07pm

Você está gostoso assim.

...

Edward parou de serrar e puxou o celular, assim que leu a mensagem, virou ao redor dando de cara comigo. Eu sorri observando-o melhor e ele riu, sabendo exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Aproximei-me rapidamente e o abracei.

- Resolveu aparecer? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e eu não me importei com seu corpo suado. Não respondi nada, fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Eu realmente senti falta disso. Seus beijos eram a minha primeira coisa favorita no mundo.

- Resolvi aparecer. Senti sua falta. - disse sem esperar que ele me dissesse de volta. Porque ele seria louco de não sentir minha falta.

- Eu também, mesmo que isso me lembre o quão chateado eu estou com você. - murmurou com o rosto escondido no meu pescoço, dando alguns beijinhos.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntei

- Onde você estava? - perguntou olhando-me nos olhos e eu tive certeza de que ele bateu com a cabeça ou simplesmente cheirou muito pó de madeira hoje.

- Eu saí com meus amigos. - respondi confusa - Por quê?

- Quem era aquele menino que veio te buscar?

Ah... Alguém andava me espiando...

- Me seguindo?

- Não, eu estava pronto para te ligar quando cheguei em casa e vi você, pulando no carro de um cara com o short mais curto do seu armário. - respondeu irritado, alterando a voz. Me afastei dele e comecei a rir - Você está rindo?

- Sim, você é um bobão.

- É o quê? - gritou parecendo emburrado. Dei dois beijos estalados nos seus lábios fechados de raiva.

- Você está viajando e esse não é meu short mais curto. - respondi rindo e ele bufou olhando para o meu short jeans.

- Só não deixa nada pra imaginação. - murmurou sobre a respiração - Você não vai me falar? -

Edward precisava de um remédio. Dei de ombros e olhei para a estufa - Você está reformando a estufa! - gritei animada

- Surpresa? - disse sorrindo - Eu ia perguntar se você queria vir ficar comigo... Mas você preferiu sair com seu _amigo._ - comentou ironizando com tom pesado meu passeio com Jacob. Continuei ignorando.

- Você não me perguntou, no entanto. Você perguntou onde eu estava. - respondi desafiando-o a continuar com o comportamento absurdo.

- Porque eu queria saber. - encolheu os ombros - Então, eu passei o dia aqui, desolado.

- Coitadinho de você. - murmurei aproximando-me novamente - Por que você não entra, toma um banho e a gente come alguma coisa juntos? - ofereci para compensar seu bico.

- Tudo bem. Você pede pizza enquanto isso. - sorriu beijando-me levemente. - Não pense que eu não sei que você não falou sobre seu amigo.

- Vá tomar banho, Edward. O sol fez mal a sua cabeça. - gritei revirando os olhos.

Deixei Emmett saber onde estava - sim, eu tinha contado ao meu irmão mais velho sobre Edward. Foi algo bem assim:

- Estúpido, preciso falar com você. - chamei entrando no seu escritório do centro sem aviso prévio. A secretária dele me odiava. Isso foi depois que eu paquerei o estagiário que estava na máquina de xerox.

- Educação mandou dizer que é legal bater na porta. - disse assustado com minha entrada - Ou a minha secretária.

- Ela não gosta de mim. - fiz beicinho sentando à sua frente - Como disse, quero conversar com você.

- Você já está conversando. - murmurou revirando os olhos - Continue.

- Queria agradecer pela conversa com a mamãe. Ela meio que pediu desculpas no dia seguinte. - comecei com um assunto leve - Troquei salivas com o nosso vizinho gostoso. - falei mais alto - Na noite do natal.

- Você e Edward... Se beijaram, só ficaram, estão ficando... O quê?

- Tá querendo saber demais. Tenho que ir. Amo você. - levantei e saí da sala rapidamente sem responder nada. Emmett ficou me ligando o dia inteiro completamente curioso sobre tudo. Fiquei admirada de que ele não tenha vindo falar com Edward pessoalmente ou veio e não fiquei sabendo.

Voltei a realidade com um par de mãos grandes na minha cintura e minhas costas encostadas a um peito nu e quente do então vizinho misterioso e gostoso. Ele tinha que estar sem camisa para jogar minha sanidade no lixo. Edward beijou meu ombro e pescoço.

- Pediu pizza de quê? - perguntou baixinho ao pé do meu ouvido. Seu nariz estava tocando minha pele levemente.

- Cogumelos e havaiana. - respondi com um suspiro.

- Pizza com abacaxi e bacon? - perguntou com nojo - Só você para gostar dessa mistura.

- Eu pedi duas, significa que eu comerei uma... E pedaços da outra. - respondi rindo, virando-me para olhá-lo melhor. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele cheirava a sabonete líquido e loção pós barba. Totalmente sexy e masculino. - Como foi seu dia?

- Trabalhei pela manhã um pouco. Ainda não me acostumei com a exigência Californiana. Em Seattle a maioria dos projetos eram fechados, sem grandes áreas abertas, jardins ou piscinas. Aqui não, quanto mais vidro e espaço, melhor. - disse puxando-me para a sala e sentamos no seu bonito sofá de couro - Sem contar que aqui sou chefe e lá era funcionário. Digamos que não sei pedir as coisas... Costume de fazer por mim mesmo.

- Mas você está gostando? Mesmo sendo diferente?

- Completamente. - disse animado - As pessoas são modernas aqui. Fora que temos mais cor e isso abre as ideias. Seattle chove muito e o inverno lá é infernal. As pessoas queriam suas casas fechadas para que ficassem secas. Sem contar que aqui tem espaço amplo para condomínios, dá para criar casas e apartamentos.

- Você está criando o quê agora?

- Um cliente podre de rico está dando de presente para sua filha a casa dos sonhos. Ela vai casar no próximo ano e ele pediu a verdadeira mansão que ela sempre quis. Muito espaço externo, piscina, pequenos jardins dentro de casa, um enorme closet. Ele deu detalhes e eu estou criando. Irei encontrá-los na próxima semana para mostrar o esboço.

- Ual. Ela vai ter uma casa da barbie em tamanho real! - disse admirada - Quero uma casa da barbie também. - murmurei consternada

- Você é tão bonitinha. - disse rindo e veio me beijar, mas fomos interrompidos pela campainha - Já volto.

Nós comemos no chão da sala conversando sobre o trabalho dele. Era interessante a arquitetura, porém, eu não gostava de desenho limpo. Gostava muito de bagunçar com cores, mas ele me garantiu que iria me ensinar a desenhar nos padrões dele. Edward odiou a mistura de abacaxi, queijo e bacon. A expressão dele foi impagável, quase quis tirar uma foto.

- Nunca mais vamos comer isso. – disse virando sua coca-cola de uma só vez – Nojento, Bella.

- Deixa de ser fresco. – provoquei pegando outro pedaço de pizza – Como sua irmã pode não gostar de pizza está além do meu entendimento.

- Pizza engorda, esqueceu? Mulheres se preocupam com isso. – disse dando de ombros – Aparentemente você não.

- Merda. Você descobriu que não sou uma mulher.

- Muito engraçado. Rá Rá Rá.

- O quê? Teve graça sim. – provoquei dando tapinhas no seu ombro.

- Conte-me sobre o seu dia. – pediu chegando mais perto.

- Acordei, fui correr, depois Jake me ligou para sair, conversei com Rosalie, limpei meu estúdio, almocei, sai com Jake e Jéssica, passeamos pela cidade e Jake me trouxe pra casa.

- Jake, Jake, Jake. Blá Blá Blá Jake. – murmurou todo debochado revirando os olhos e eu ri, engasgando com minha pizza – E você ainda ri. O dia inteiro com o Jake.

- Você ouviu que a Jéssica estava junto ou seu cérebro bloqueou esse detalhe?

- Isso é só um detalhe! – disse contrariado – A presença dela não anula a do super Jake.

- Jacob é meu amigo, Edward. Ele ganhou o carro de natal e nos levou para dar uma volta. – disse beijando-nos lábios. – Só isso.

- Você nunca deu uma voltinha no meu carro. – disse sorrindo torto, de um jeito malicioso – Não com esse short. – completou passeando com as mãos pelas minhas pernas – Eu não gostei que o _Jake _pudesse fazer isso e eu não. – murmurou aproximando-se, beijando meu pescoço, inclinando meu corpo cada vez mais para o chão enquanto praticamente deitava em cima de mim, massageando minha coxa, apertando, alisando ou apenas segurando firme enquanto me beijava intensamente.

- Jacob não pode fazer isso. – sussurrei apontando entre nós dois – E você nunca me convidou para uma "voltinha" no seu carro.

- Eu acho bom mesmo que ele não faça. – disse com uma ligeira irritação, mas não podia ver seu rosto. Ele estava escondido no meu pescoço, fazendo aquelas coisas maravilhosas com a língua bem onde minha pulsação gritava. Isso devia ser pecado – Você é deliciosa. – sussurrou e eu gemi. Esse homem não podia falar essas coisas sem que virasse pudim nas suas mãos hábeis. Beijar Edward era gostoso. Ter um amasso no chão da sala era a sétima maravilha do céu. Essas coisas eram permitidas no céu, não era?

Engatei minha perna no seu quadril para fazê-lo chegar mais perto, deixando suas mãos correrem livre – bem, quase livre, ainda assim ele se manteve respeitável – enquanto não me contive em arranhar suas costas ou sentir seus músculos do braço e barriga durante o beijo. Sua pele era tão macia, era impossível não tocá-lo, ainda mais que ele se arrepiava loucamente com isso. Nós dois éramos uma bagunça de mãos, bocas, línguas, gemidos e leves movimentos de quadril.

- Ai meu Deus! – ouvi alguém exclamar. Edward e eu nos afastamos assustados e Alice estava de boca aberta no vão da porta.

- Puta que pariu. – Edward gemeu escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço – Alice, eu troquei as fechaduras!

- Eu sei, eu ia tocar a campainha. – disse rindo alto – Mas a porta estava aberta.

- Por que diabos você não fechou a porta? – sussurrei irritada e ele continuou falando coisas sem nexo.

- Não precisam parar... Eu vou buscar minha blusa que esqueci aqui e vou embora rapidinho. – Alice disse gesticulando as mãos.

- Eu não posso levantar agora, fique à vontade para fechar a porta quando sair. – Edward gritou sobre os ombros e eu entendi o porquê ele não podia sair do chão. Meu quadril estava tapando a evidente ereção que poucos minutos atrás estava me esfregando. Ai meu Deus.

- Na próxima, você tranca a porta. – murmurei segurando-o pela nuca – Agora você precisa continuar o que parou. – sussurrei escovando meus lábios nos dele e lambi seu lábio inferior, puxando entre meus dentes logo depois.

- Você será minha morte. – gemeu contra meus lábios aprofundando o beijo novamente.

Nós não vimos Alice sair, mas diminuímos o ritmo antes que as coisas ficassem sem volta. Meu cabelo devia estar uma zona e meus lábios inchados. Continuamos deitados no chão, apenas conversando sobre qualquer bobeira, rindo de qualquer idiotice.

- Edward, deixa de ser obtuso. Ele tinha medo de altura... Ele subiu as escadas e foi até ela porque a amava. E ainda apareceu no solário da limusine que ele sempre tinha ignorado. – argumentei

- Isabella, ele só subiu porque ela morava no alto e talvez ela não tenha pago o aluguel, iria fugir pela janela. – disse rindo – Além do mais, ele não subiu tudo.

- Não subiu tudo porque ele tem medo de altura. – gritei sem paciência – Aceite que ele fez por amor.

- Eu aceito que ele foi até ela por amor.

- Que bom. – bufei irritada e ele me beijou, rindo – Amanhã vai ter uma festa na praia, do pessoal da faculdade. Você quer ir comigo?

- Se eu disse que não, você vai mesmo assim? – perguntou curioso.

- Sim. Antes de te chamar, estava arquitetando planos de como fugir da minha mãe para poder ir. Agora que ela foi embora você acha mesmo que não irei? – repliquei olhando bem nos seus olhos e sorri – Se não quiser... Jake pode ir como meu acompanhante.

- Não precisa do _Jake_. Eu vou com você. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Toda vez você vai mencionar o Jake com deboche?

- Enquanto estiver louco de ciúmes, sim. – bufou deitando-se de costas e eu ri, deitando sobre meus cotovelos.

- Bobo. Eu preciso ir. – anunciei não querendo fazer isso nem por um segundo.

- Não. – resmungou rolando pra cima de mim – Fica aqui. Estou há dias sem te ver. – murmurou parecendo um garotinho mimado.

- Nós teremos muito tempo para compensar. – disse confiante beijando-o – Você trabalha amanhã?

- Não.

- Então teremos o dia inteiro. – sorri mordendo seu queixo levemente – Podemos ir à praia ou fazer qualquer coisa que quiser.

- Qualquer coisa que eu quiser? – retrucou todo maldoso.

- Não qualquer coisa. Estou sendo gentil porque no fim das contas nós sabemos que você fará o que eu quero. – retruquei rindo e ele concordou.

Nós nos despedimos com mais beijos no corredor antes de atravessar a rua com o sorriso-estou-apaixonada bem idiota na face e nem encontrar a estranha da Irina Denali fez meu humor cair. Até acenei e fui capaz de brincar com seu cachorro asqueroso. Rosalie tinha deixado um bilhete na geladeira avisando que tinha ido para a boate com Emmett e que era para acionar o alarme e trancar a casa. Tomei banho e escovei os dentes ainda suspirando e rodopiando pela casa. Espiei Edward de cueca no quarto e fui dormir antes que visse demais novamente... Não que isso fosse uma má ideia. Trocamos mensagens e eu apaguei, realmente muito cansada para o dia.

Edward e eu passamos o dia seguinte inteiro na praia. Estava um pouquinho frio, mas brincamos nas conchas, tiramos fotos nas pedras e almoçamos pela rua mesmo. Os dias seguintes nós ficamos juntos desde o acordar até a hora de dormir, às vezes estávamos com Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, agindo como um casal normal. Ele me beijava, segurava minha mão, me abraçava, implicava terrivelmente com qualquer coisa relacionada ao Jacob, porém, acima disso tudo, conversávamos muito.

Nós gostávamos praticamente das mesmas coisas. Ele parecia não se importar com as merdas que eu falava ou com minhas dancinhas escrotas. Nós também ficamos na estufa. Edward já tinha ajeitado o telhado e trocado os vidros quebrados, eu pintei alguns móveis, limpei outros e comprei vários vasos de cerâmica e alguns livros sobre jardinagem. A _nossa_ orquídea estava carinhosamente viva no centro de tudo.

O dia de ano novo chegou agitado, praticamente amanheci dentro do spa para fazer unha, cabelo, depilação, tratamento facial, massagem ou qualquer besteira com Alice e Rosalie. Nós íamos para a festa na boate de Emmett e assistiríamos a queima de fogos da sala VIP, através dos letreiros de Hollywood. Meu vestido era vermelho sangue porque estava desejando muito amor avassalador para o próximo ano e minha calcinha seria branca.

Ao contrário do que estava acostumada, meus cabelos estavam lisos escorridos, bem maiores que o normal. Quando fiquei pronta, Rose já tinha ido com meu irmão e liguei para Edward para deixa-lo saber que estava pronta. O resultado traria um ataque cardíaco a Charlie. Meu vestido era justo, até o meio da coxa e com saltos altíssimos. Minha maquiagem era escura nos olhos, com lábios brilhando com o gloss de morango que Edward amava. A primeira coisa que ele disse quando me viu foi:

- Puta merda. – sussurrou baixinho sobre a respiração, com o olhar perdido do meu pescoço para baixo, cruzei os braços e limpei a garganta, arqueando minha sobrancelha pra ele – Você está absolutamente deslumbrante, Isabella.

- Obrigada. Você não está nada mal. – sorri admirando como sua blusa branca marcava seu corpo – Nada mal mesmo – repeti reparando nos jeans justos e baixos. Tão gostoso.

- Vamos ou eu vou te empurrar para dentro de casa e nós não sairemos até que eu esteja satisfeito. – disse com um tom letal, totalmente rouco e sensual que fez minhas pernas amolecerem feito gelatina.

- Tem certeza de que eu tenho que decidir isso? – provoquei fazendo beicinho e ele me puxou para fora de casa, tranquei a porta e seguimos para seu carro.

Eu sabia que em algum momento, ele iria querer ser íntimo. Quer dizer, ele já queria, mas estava me respeitando completamente porque nós mal começamos seja lá o que começamos. Eu era virgem, já tinha tido algumas experiências "sexuais". Só não estava certa quanto a isso com Edward. Ele me superava em qualquer aspecto sexual, devia estar altamente acostumado com mulheres poderosas na cama... Mesmo que nunca tivéssemos conversado sobre seus relacionamentos anteriores, não era tão burrinha assim.

- O que você está pensando? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio confortável do carro, ele tocou minha mão levemente para chamar minha atenção.

- Nada demais. – respondi sorrindo, apertando sua coxa – Você não me deu um beijo. – reclamei de repente, ele me olhou divertidamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. No sinal seguinte, ganhei meu beijo devidamente merecido – Agora sim, está tudo bem.

- Linda. – sorriu beijando-me novamente e ganhamos uma buzinada.

Sua mão estava na minha coxa a partir do momento que ele decidiu que seria legal brincar comigo. Hora ele massageava meu joelho com seus longos dedos, hora ele subia mais um pouco apertando minha coxa, repetindo o processo várias vezes. Mordi meus lábios infinitas vezes para conter os gemidos e a vontade de fechar a perna para aguentar o desejo de fricção que estava me enlouquecendo. Quando finalmente chegamos à boate, minha calcinha estava molhada, meu peito estava arfante e minhas pernas moles.

Nós entramos rapidamente, ignorando a fila de virar o quarteirão e tivemos que atravessar a multidão dançante para chegar à entrada da área vip. Na minha mente nublada pela excitação, as pessoas ao meu redor pareciam estar fazendo sexo. Tudo muito junto, muito movimento, calor, fumaça, música... Minha garganta ficou seca. Edward estava segurando minha mão com força, me puxando quando tudo que queria fazer era montar em cima dele. Segurei o cós da sua calça para não me soltar dele de jeito nenhum e quando paramos para a identificação de pulseiras, escorreguei minha mão saliente mais a frente. Ele me deu um olhar e sorri inocentemente, acariciando sua barriga antes de voltar a segurar firme na calça.

Meu interior riu quando seu corpo tremeu e ele balançou a cabeça parecendo clarear seus pensamentos e subimos. Alice foi a primeira a nos ver, veio saltitando em nossa direção sorrindo e falando alguma coisa com Edward animadamente. Rosalie estava sentada na ponta do sofá sorrindo pra mim e acenando com entusiasmo sobre minha roupa e meu irmão conversava no canto com Jasper. Edward me beijou docemente antes de ir se juntar com os meninos quando fiz meu caminho até o sofá.

Não dava para conversar muito com a música alta, peguei uma bebida, mas não iria extrapolar hoje porque gostaria de lembrar os acontecimentos da noite no dia seguinte. Dancei um pouco com as meninas e só quando um cara veio me pedir para dançar que Edward resolveu marcar território dançando comigo. Em público ele era tão respeitador que chegava a ser fofo. Principalmente porque meu irmão estava junto e eu não queria ficar de amassos e beijos comprometedores na frente dele. Emmett estava aceitando as coisas do jeito dele... Respeitando, mas nunca escondendo sua real opinião de que eu deveria ir devagar.

- Eu deveria bater em todos esses malditos que estão olhando... – sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido – Se bem que não posso culpá-los. Você está irresistível.

- Mostre a eles que estou indisponível por tempo indeterminado. – provoquei passando minha unha na base das suas costas, sentindo-o arrepiar.

- Isabella... Sinta o que você faz comigo. – rosnou empurrando seu quadril levemente contra meu ventre. E sim, definitivamente eu senti – Você me deixa maluco.

Eu quase, quase mandei-o sentir o que ele fazia comigo, mas estávamos em público. A única maneira que encontrei de responder que sentia o mesmo foi beijando-o com vontade, passando tudo que sentia. Essa avalanche de emoções da única maneira que poderia fazer sem palavras. Eu poderia ficar horas beijando-o. Nunca seria o suficiente. Nunca.

- Onde você estava esse tempo todo? – murmurou docemente

Por coincidência, começou a tocar Where Have You Been da Rihanna e nós rimos, dançando juntos no ritmo da musica e eu sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido a letra inteira.

- Atenção pessoal! Faltam dois minutos para a virada do ano! – o DJ anunciou – Procure seu par e garanta seu beijo de ano novo. Nós contaremos juntos.

A movimentação ao nosso redor foi bem intensa, nós permanecemos agarrados e caminhamos até a parede de vidro da sala que estávamos para assistir a queima de fogos. Pouco tempo depois a contagem começou e meia noite em ponto, eu estava aos beijos com um cara lindo, inteligente, incrível e completamente apaixonada. Se esse mito do beijo de ano novo fosse verdadeiro, eu tinha mais 365 dias ao lado dele antes de renovar a simpatia. Eu esperava que desse tudo certo.

- Feliz ano novo, Isabella.

- Feliz ano novo, Edward.

Meu príncipe encantado montado em um cavalo branco com músicas medievais como trilha sonora. Eu estava vivendo um conto de fadas como nas músicas da Katy Perry! Isso era inacreditável.

.

.

.

Em comemoração as 70 reviews deixadas. Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Lindas demais pelo carinho! Espero que gostem sempre mais.


	7. Glad You Came 5

**Glad You Came – The Wanted**

**Edward Point of View.**

…

.

.

.

Estava facilmente me ajustando a nova rotina de vida. Acordar cedo, correr na praia ou ir direto para a academia, tomar café, dirigir para o trabalho e falar com Isabella. Ah, sim, o que disse mesmo? Que iria tirar essa garota do meu sistema? Eu disse e fui um tremendo babaca porque cada meio movimento dela me fazia ficar ainda mais atraído. Ela me deixava louco, excitado, duro, perdido e confuso. Foi na véspera do natal depois de conversar com minha avó que chutei o pau da barraca e mandei tudo para o espaço. Minha avó era muito sensitiva. Durante o lanche da tarde, no qual ela fez bolinhos de chuva com suco de graviola que conseguiu toda a verdade. Contei a ela sobre a traição de Lauren, meu casamento falido, meus constantes embates com os pais dela, nossa vida vazia, minha volta, meu divórcio e Isabella.

- Mmmm... Isabella? - minha avó cantarolou - Já tem outra menina?

- É exatamente isso... O já tem outra menina. Ela é só uma menina. - disse frustrado - Linda, inteligente, engraçada, debochada e uma menina que me deixa...

- Não é tão menina assim, não é? Quantos anos? 15 anos?

- Não, Vó. 17 anos. - resmunguei escondendo meu rosto - Já disse que ela é linda?

- Não precisa dizer, posso imaginar pelo seu olhar. - sorriu servindo-me mais bolinhos - Conte-me mais sobre ela.

- Vó, a gente não devia falar sobre meu divórcio?

- Você tem alguma dúvida de que não ama mais a Lauren, que apesar de magoado, não há nada que faça você voltar pra ela?

- Não, mas... Me incomoda a facilidade com que arrumei minhas coisas e vim embora. - murmurei fechando meus olhos. De repente, eu estava cansado.

- Há quanto tempo vocês não faziam sexo? - perguntou de supetão.

- Sei lá. Muito tempo. Lauren e eu caímos em uma rotina. Eu trabalhava o dia inteiro, ela sumia do mapa, quando voltava fazia algo para comer e continuava trabalhando até que dormia pelo sofá, escritório, qualquer lugar. Nós mal conversávamos.

- Isso foi antes ou depois do acontecido?

- Foi acontecendo aos poucos. Eu me vi casado com alguém totalmente diferente. Lauren quando morava aqui era mais livre, sentava no chão, andava descalça, fumava maconha, ouvia música alta e seu apartamento era uma zona. A Lauren de lá era filha de papai e mamãe chatos pra caramba, usando roupas caras, com amigas esnobes, eventos sociais chatos... Nós não tínhamos tanto em comum depois que passamos a fase do sexo louco.

- Oh querido, essa fase nunca passa. - minha avó disse rindo - Eu nunca gostei dela, você sabia disso. Não foi por terem casado às escondidas, mas pela maneira com que ela nunca respeitou sua mãe e sua irmã. Ela não respeitava você.

- Eu sei... Por quê eu casei com ela?

- Você estava apaixonado e rebelde. Enquanto seu pai tinha a intensa expectativa que você assumisse os negócios da família, você não queria essa pressão. Era jovem, intenso em tudo. Queria fazer o que bem entendia... Sendo que Carlisle jamais o obrigaria a fazer algo que não quisesse. Se você tivesse dito: _Pai, quero abrir minha própria empresa_. Ele te daria todo suporte do mundo para isso.

- Hoje eu sei disso... Na época. - gemi massageando minhas têmporas.

- Isso é leite derramado, hoje está tudo bem, as coisas estão voltando ao lugar.

- E ao invés de sossegar, estou terrivelmente atraído por uma menina 10 anos mais nova que eu, que está começando a faculdade agora.

- Ela não é tão menina assim, eu tinha 16 anos quando fiz sexo com seu avô pela primeira vez.

- Vovó! - gritei tapando os ouvidos - Informações demais.

- Deixa de ser bobo, garoto. - ralhou batendo nas minhas mãos - A sua mãe veio ao mundo dessa maneira, você veio ao mundo assim... E daqui a uns anos, seus filhos virão assim. Como se não soubesse o que é sexo. - brigou apertando meu queixo - Continuando. Ela não é tão menina assim se mexe tanto com você. Tenho certeza que você não tem tendências a pedofilia.

- Você precisa vê-la Vó. Ela é talentosa, será uma artista incrível, quer dizer, ela já é. - suspirei pensando no que diabos Bella poderia estar fazendo - Ela é doce e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual.

- Oh, e qual o problema?

- A idade dela? O que eu vou fazer? Acabei de me separar, meu advogado ainda está preparando meu divórcio...

- Blá blá blá. - murmurou levantando-se da mesa - O tempo passa Edward. As coisas podem se resolver naturalmente, mas você precisa agir. Essa menina não vai sair da sua cabeça. Deixa de ser bobo e deixa acontecer. Eu hein, nunca vi pensar tanto. Daqui a pouco está mais velho que eu. - resmungou indo para cozinha - Deixa ver essa torta ou sua mãe que acha que é a minha mãe briga comigo.

E foi a minha avó que me fez seguir fazendo o que realmente queria. Eu já tinha beijado algumas mulheres na minha vida, fazia um tempo que eu não beijava alguém ou fazia sexo, porque por mais merda que fosse meu casamento, eu não iria trair enquanto estivesse em um compromisso. Beijar Isabella tinha sido algo extremamente surreal. Seus lábios, seu gosto, seus movimentos, suspiros, sorrisos e toques acenderam uma fogueira insana dentro de mim. Foi o melhor Natal da minha vida e tudo começou com mensagens. Ou melhor, quando dei meu cartão a ela não imaginei que chegaríamos a esse ponto, mas tudo ao meu redor era chato, queria ficar como um adolescente grudado no meu telefone.

- Edward, solta esse aparelho. - Esme brigou comigo. Eles estavam conversando há horas sobre qualquer coisa não interessante - Vem aqui menino.

Senti ciúmes quando Isabella enviou uma foto com seu rosto colado a outro rapaz loiro. Era irracional e ridículo visto que ela não era nada minha, mas odiei que aquele ser, mesmo que pintado e adormecido estivesse tão perto dela e eu não. Acabei ficando extremamente emburrado, o que atraiu a atenção da minha família. Resolvi deixar as mensagens de lado antes que ligasse pra ela.

Esse Natal foi mais íntimo que o do ano passado. Minha mãe ainda não queria explicar para seus amigos que o filho mais velho tinha voltado para casa e se separado da esposa cadela que deu em cima de metade dos convidados do sexo masculino ano passado. Só a família de Jasper juntou-se a nós para o jantar e minha avó, como sempre, fazendo um show a parte com suas músicas do Sinatra comigo no piano. Alice também cantava conosco, fazíamos isso desde criança e nunca deixaria de ser engraçado elas duas disputando quem seria a voz principal em qual música. Não sabia que estava sentindo tanta falta de casa em momentos como esse.

Alice, minha irmãzinha caçula, me chantageou com sua torta de chocolate para conseguir informações sobre meu encontro mais tarde com Isabella. Obviamente, qualquer pessoa ao meu redor, que me conhecesse um pouco, sabia que estava nervoso feito adolescente na sua primeira vez. Isabella era uma caixinha de surpresa. Será que ela iria gostar do meu presente? Será que ela queria ficar comigo também? Nós quase nos beijamos duas vezes e fomos devidamente interrompidos por nossos irmãos, mas mesmo assim... Percebi que estava soando feito um idiota quando minha mãe perguntou pela quinta vez porque estava sacodindo a perna, fazendo a mesa tremer.

- Leve este. - Carlisle disse piscando, entregando-me uma garrafa de vinho da sua coleção - Do ano de 1981. Seu avô comprou essa safra para me dar sorte quando a pedi em casamento. Eu ri quando li que tinha sido fabricado duas semanas antes. - comentou sorrindo - Hoje, eu entendo porquê.

- Como você sabe?

- Lembra seu primeiro baile de primavera quando você ia levar uma menina? Seria a noite da sua primeira vez também.

- Ugh! Pai!

- O quê? Você estava nervoso igualzinho hoje. Não mudou nada. Preciso te dar camisinhas como naquele dia ou isso você tem? - perguntou rindo e eu dei as costas, segurando meu próprio riso - Boa sorte!

Alice e sua boca enorme. Ela iria me pagar assim que acordasse amanhã. Cheguei em casa faltando exatamente meia hora para uma da manha. Preparei algumas frutas, puxei velas da gaveta e fui em direção à estufa, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto ela simplesmente não aparecia. Será que tinha desistido? Será que dormiu? Será que Isabella tinha ficado na companhia do garoto loiro? Minha mente fervilhava de excitação. Quantos anos atrás eu tive um primeiro encontro?

Meu coração ia sair pela boca quando dez minutos se passaram e ela finalmente apareceu, sorrindo timidamente, meu sangue passou a correr pelo meu corpo e tendo a eficiência de se concentrar em um único lugar. Que eu sabia que só teria alívio pela minha mão por um bom tempo. Isabella estava simples, mas seus cabelos soltos, rebeldes, escondendo o quanto suas bochechas estavam coradas me deixou perto da insanidade. Minha linda e doce menina tão mulher.

Ficar aos beijos com alguém nunca foi tão divertido quanto com ela e o vinho que meu pai tinha me dado, fez as coisas ficarem mais saborosas. Ela tinha gostado. Ela tinha me provocado e pedido mais. Ela queria estar comigo. Eu acho que meu avô tinha razão em dizer que aquela safra daria sorte. Eu esperava ansiosamente que sim. Os dias seguintes se arrastaram de forma chata pra mim, enquanto meu advogado dava atualizações sobre como o tempo em Seattle era uma merda e ele não tinha conseguido achar Lauren em lugar nenhum, Isabella e eu só nos falamos por telefone e mensagens porque seus pais estavam na cidade e a mãe queria passar um tempo de qualidade sozinha com a filha.

Eu tinha sentimentos confusos sobre Renée Swan. A mulher deixava Isabella feliz e triste praticamente ao mesmo tempo, era exigente e difícil de lidar. Fez uma cena um pouco dramática demais na exposição incrível que Isabella tinha criado. De fato, quando soube que a mãe dela estava dormindo com ela fiquei um pouco irritado por não ter nenhuma chance de vê-la mesmo que pouco. Resolvi que a única maneira de ocupar minha mente seria trabalhando. As pessoas aqui eram mais agradáveis e simpáticas que em Seattle. Eu podia ir trabalhar de bermuda e camiseta se quisesse. Só em alguns casos que pedia uma roupa mais formal. O escritório era todo aberto, com grandes janelas de vidro, muita luz e cor. Minha sala estava perfeita, com um espaço bom e ao lado da sala de Alice.

- Sr. Cullen? - Heidi chamou-me baixo. Ela era uma mulher atraente, mas estava querendo ser atraente demais. Eu tinha uma regra bem simples: Sexo e trabalho na mesma equação, nunca. - Trouxe os novos esboços para o projeto Smiths.

- Obrigada. Pode ir para casa. - respondi bem secamente para que não houvesse confusões.

...

Isabella

04h00pm

Você sabia que cada garota de

programa tem seu poste na rodeo drive?

...

O quê?

...

Para: Isabella

04h03pm

Não?

...

Isabella

04h05pm

Segundo uma delas é para não ter briga.

Interessante.

...

Para:Isabella

04h07pm

Você está conversando com uma puta?

...

Isabella

04h09pm

Puta não - GDP*

Puta é quem faz de graça. =p

...

_*(Garota de Programa)_

Eu ri e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora pra casa.

...

Para: Isabella

04h11pm

Tem certeza baby?

Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

...

Isabella

04h15pm

Sim, estou.

Ela cobra 100 dólares a hora!

Isso é caro?

...

Por que diabos ela estava conversando com uma puta? Tranquei minha sala e segui em direção ao elevador, despedindo dos poucos funcionários que encontrei e fui digitando minha mensagem.

...

Para: Isabella.

04h18pm

Não sei meu anjo.

Nunca comi putas. =p

...

Isabella

04h20pm

Que bom.

Eu odiaria cortar seu pênis fora.

...

Outch! Senti doer. Recado entendido, Isabella. Ela me fazia perguntar as coisas várias vezes. Nunca dava uma resposta completa de primeira. E como um otário curioso, iria perguntar novamente.

...

Para:Isabella

04h23pm

Por que você está conversando com uma GDP?

...

Entrei no carro e esperei sua resposta antes de ir para casa. Ao invés de mandar mensagem, a foto dela acendeu na tela e o telefone vibrou.

- Ela estava sentada ao meu lado enquanto Renée comprava umas blusas. - disse com aquele tom de voz doce, de criança pimenta - Ela disse que eu era bonita e poderia cobrar 150 a hora.

- O quê? Ela ofereceu isso para você? - gritei assustado.

- Não, seu bobo. Só me elogiou. Acho que isso foi um elogio. - murmurou rindo. - Então, o nome dela de guerra é Stella. - disse e depois falou algo com a mãe dela como "vermelho fica horrível em você" - Disse que trabalha aqui tem 10 anos e cobra 100 dólares a hora. Se ela fizer cinco programas ao dia ela ganha 500 dólares. - gritou rindo - Será que dá pra fazer sexo cinco vezes ao dia? - perguntou curiosa e eu estava tendo acessos de risos - Do que você está rindo?

- Isabella, a quantidade de vezes depende... É meio irrelevante. Ela está acostumada com isso.

- Se ela ganha isso tudo, já deu para tirar dinheiro e sair daqui, não é? - sussurrou parecendo preocupada. Ela era tão doce em pensar na vida de outra pessoa.

- Querida, normalmente essas mulheres são viciadas em drogas, gastam dinheiro com agiotas e não sabem fazer outra coisa além disso. - respondi tão suavemente quanto pude.

- Mmmmm - cantarolou não satisfeita - Fazer o quê. - disse e eu podia vê-la dar de ombros.

- Não pense muito nisso. Como está o dia com sua mãe? - perguntei desviando o assunto.

- Estamos comprando nossas roupas para o ano novo e algumas outras coisas. Depois vamos direto a casa dos pais de Rosalie para o jantar. - respondeu parecendo animada novamente e eu lembrei que na casa de Rosalie tinha o tal de Alex. - Combinei de ir com Alex e Phil ao boliche também.

- Espere, quem é Phil?

- É o irmão mais velho de Rosalie. - respondeu inocentemente.

Mais um irmão? Que merda.

- Interessante. - bufei fechando meus olhos.

- Como foi seu dia? - perguntou interessada. Eu amava seu interesse em qualquer coisa relacionado a mim.

- Foi bom, estou indo para casa agora, ficar sozinho... - respondi provocando-a.

- Eu sinto sua falta. - suspirou e eu não queria fazê-la ficar triste, talvez culpada porque eu estava sentindo falta dela.

- Eu também sinto muito sua falta. - respondi com meu próprio suspiro e a mãe dela a chamou - Vá ficar com sua mãe. Falo com você mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde bonitão.

- Até mais, _minha _linda.

Eu já sentia um ciúme irracional e completamente louco por ela. Que sem querer comparar, mas já comparando, nunca senti um terço pela Lauren ou qualquer namoradinha minha. No dia seguinte à noite recebi a notícia que Renée iria embora pela manhã, cancelei meus compromissos da tarde para ficar o dia inteiro com ela. Precisava abraçá-la, beijá-la, cheirá-la, mordê-la... Precisa desesperadamente dos seus beijos. De manhã recebi um novo cliente e trabalhei em alguns projetos antigos. Pouco depois do almoço estacionei o carro dentro da garagem porque não queria ser incomodado. Quando ia ligar para Isabella ouço uma buzina que me faz ir até a janela. Se eu estava com ciumes antes, agora, eu estava possesso de raiva. Um garoto moreno estava parado em um conversível, sorrindo, gritando e buzinando para a minha garota, de shorts impossivelmente curtos e uma blusa justa.

Isabella pulou no carro dele, deu um beijo na face e eles sairam. Arremessei meu telefone no sofá e fui tomar banho para acalmar meus pensamentos. Decidi que iria perguntar onde ela estava e depois me ocuparia com a reforma da estufa, meu plano de decidir com ela o que fazer lá também tinha ido pro espaço já que ela tinha saído com seu amigo - eu esperava com todas as forças que fosse só seu amigo. Nós não tínhamos nada. Quer dizer, ela não era livre para ficar com quem quisesse porque eu não iria gostar. Em compensação, nós nunca deixamos isso claro.

Depois de um tempo rindo de mim mesmo porque estava parecendo uma garotinha dando crise de ciúmes, me concentrei em trabalhar no telhado da estufa com novos compensados que tinha comprado. Isabella, obviamente, não respondeu a mensagem curta e grossa que tinha enviado. Acho que nem por um segundo considerei que ela responderia. Quando ela finalmente chegou, percebi que tinha sido um idiota por bobeira, mesmo que o nome do tal de "Jake" tenha aparecido na conversa mais do que gostaria e _mesmo que _ela não tenha dado corda para meu ciúme, eu estava feliz pra caralho por finalmente estar com ela. Isabella não se importou com meu suor e me beijou mesmo assim. Claro que me mandou tomar um banho enquanto pediria pizza para o jantar. Comemos, rimos, conversamos e nos beijamos um pouco mais além do que pensei que iríamos. Isabella me deixava louco de tesão. Seus gemidos baixos, suspiros doces, beijos intensos e apaixonados poderiam me levar à borda sem toque real.

Foi difícil deixá-la ir dormir na sua casa quando eu queria pedir para que ela dormisse comigo. Era só dormir. Talvez um pouco mais que isso como beijos e amassos, mas no fim, só dormir. Eu queria mais tempo com o sorriso dela, mais tempo com seu cheiro, mais tempo com sua mente distorcida de engraçada e debochada. Mais tempo discutindo inutilidade sobre a puta da rodeo drive e a personagem da Julia Roberts em Uma Linda Mulher porque ela não entendia que o filme foi uma ficção bonitinha, distorcendo a verdade daquela vida e que poucas delas realmente encontram o amor. Até mesmo discutir sobre amor com ela era divertido. Fiquei louco quando recebi sua mensagem.

...

Isabella

00h10am

Estou sozinha em casa.

Proteja-me de loucos.

...

Porra! Eu sabia que ela tinha falado isso porque era completamente inocente, mas já que ela estava sozinha, não poderíamos ficar juntos? Escrevi uma mensagem pedindo pra ela voltar e apaguei. Escrevi outra pedindo para ir e apaguei. Era muito cedo para esse tipo de coisa entre nós dois...

...

Para: Isabella

00h19am

Eu vou te proteger sempre.

Tenha bons sonhos.

...

Isabella

00h22am

Tenha quentes sonhos.

...

Não precisa pedir, princesa. Não precisa pedir. Não eram só meus sonhos que estavam um pouco quentes com a presença dela. A realidade também. E isso era um problema. Nós passamos os dias seguintes juntos o tempo inteiro e eu ainda tinha a sensação de que nunca seria suficiente. Sua risada, suas respostas mal criadas, o deboche, os pensamentos tortos e insanos, o gosto doce dos seus lábios, os olhares provocantes, andar de mãos dadas na rua. Ir a praia e vê-la só de biquíni me deixando duro feito uma rocha e sofrendo de bolas azuis. Eu tive meu beijo de ano novo. Ano passado não tive um. Lauren estava perdida com suas amigas, completamente bêbada antes que sequer chegasse perto da meia noite. Esse ano, porém, tudo foi completamente diferente. Tinha novos amigos, uma garota espetacular com os lábios colados aos meus ou sussurrando pequenas coisas sujas durante um bom - delicioso, maravilhoso, gostoso - amasso em um canto escuro.

Seu pequeno vestido vermelho estava provocando minha imaginação como a onça e a vara curta. Eu não gostava de sair para dançar. Muita gente, muito barulho, muito calor. Percebi que gostava de sair para dançar com Isabella. Sua atenção sempre estava em mim, suas mãos me tocando, seus lábios pedindo os meus, seus quadris - a melhor parte - sempre rebolando pra mim. Era tudo tão meu que me senti o filha da puta mais sortudo do mundo.

- Você não consegue desviar o olhar da minha irmã. - Emmett brincou entregando-me uma garrafa de cerveja - Ela pode se sentir sufocada.

- Ela não está me ajudando com esse vestido curto e todos os caras ao redor olhando, não só para ela, mas para minha irmãzinha também. - respondi encolhendo os ombros

- O marido em questão tentou impedir o vestido, mas eu fui... Persuadido a aceitar. - Jasper retrucou com um olhar perdido no rosto.

- Rosalie é a única coberta hoje? - Emmett perguntou pensantivo. Rosalie estava de calça, mas o decote não precisava de nenhuma blusa - Não tanto...

Nós paramos de conversar quando um grupo de rapazes ficou animado demais com as nossas garotas dançando, resolvemos que seria de bom grado ficar mais perto.

No primeiro dia do ano, Emmett quis fazer o primeiro churrasco do ano. Tomei café com meus pais e minha avó, seguindo direto para a casa deles quando retornei.

- Cadê Isabella? - perguntei assim que Rosalie abriu a porta.

- Oi para você. - sorriu dando-me passagem - Terceira porta a esquerda. Ela está dormindo ainda.

- Eu posso ir lá? - perguntei confuso

- Como se você fosse fazer alguma coisa correndo o risco de ser jogado do terceiro andar por Emmett. - respondeu indo para a cozinha e eu subi as escadas rapidamente, procurando pelo seu quarto.

Isabella estava dormindo profundamente e nem sequer se mexeu quando fechei a porta do quarto. Ela estava envolvida nas cobertas parecendo um anjinho.

- Acorde doce menina. - sussurrei beijando-a na bochecha.

- Não. - murmurou com um sorriso - Emmett deixou você subir?

- Acho que sim. - sorri para o perfeito beicinho que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava com os cabelos molhados e parecia recém saída do banho.

- Eu acabei de deitar. - disse bocejando - Estava ajeitando as coisas com Rosalie. Deita aqui. - puxou o edredom e deitei ao seu lado, sem pensar duas vezes. Isabella se aconchegou ao meu lado, de modo que ficamos de frente um para o outro, abraçados - Isso é bom. Agora quieto, preciso de uma hora de sono ou vou morder alguém.

- Você sabe, não seria má idéia... - provoquei beijando-a e ela mordeu meu lábio inferior.

- Quieto. Depois eu te beijo quantas vezes quiser. - disse de olhos fechados e beijei sua testa, fechando os olhos também. Nós dois cochilamos por mais ou menos uma hora, acordei com nossas pernas emboladas e ela olhando-me e sorrindo - Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Estou com preguiça de sair da cama, mas Emmett já me gritou duas vezes. - disse bocejando - Estava esperando você acordar.

- Estou surpreso que ninguém veio aqui. - disse também bocejando.

- Ele mandou Alice. - sorriu enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço - Disse que não queria ver o que estávamos fazendo para demorar tanto. Alice estava crente que iria nos pegar no flagra de novo. - disse beijando-me levemente nos lábios - Vou me vestir.

Eu sabia que ela estava com as pernas nuas, não sou idiota e senti a falta de pano, mas vê-la só de blusa e calcinha me deixou completamente fora de mim. Foi por muito, mas muito pouco, que não a joguei de volta na cama e tive meu caminho com ela.

- Você me viu com biquíni menor que isso. - disse dando de ombros - Não me olhe assim. - completou corando e mordendo os lábios.

- Você já me viu nu, olha a injustiça. - brinquei fazendo-a corar mais ainda - Não está ajudando se continuar parada aí.

Isabella riu, o som enviou uma onda de calor diretamente para o meu pau. Joguei o travesseiro no rosto e ela continuou rindo. Depois senti-a sentar em cima de mim, bem acima dele - mesmo com um quilo de edredom entre nós, a sensação foi maravilhosa. O seu sorriso era fascinante. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo. Ela apoiou os cotovelos perto do meu rosto e me beijou, movimento o quadril levemente.

- É impossível ser um cavalheiro com você. - murmurei fechando os olhos.

- E se eu quiser que você seja o cara mal? - sussurrou chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Ah, Isabella... – rosnei segurando sua bunda com vontade, do jeito que eu realmente queria desde o momento que a vi, beijando-a profundamente, ficando deliciosamente excitado com seu gemido.

Isabella me puxou pelo colarinho, me fazendo sentar, tirando o edredom entre nós dois, repousando as pernas ao meu redor, me espremendo com suas coxas deliciosas. Nossos beijos foram ficando mais intensos e violentos, apaixonados. Eu estava extravasando meu desejo de segurá-la com desejo, massageando sua bunda, apertando seu quadril incentivando seus movimentos. Eu poderia dizer que continuaríamos aquela transa seca, mas fomos interrompidos por um grito estridente de Emmett e o celular dela tocando. Estávamos tão perdidos em nós dois que esquecemos o mundo ao redor.

- Ele está nos mandando descer. – disse ofegante – Você quer um tempo? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Se não aparecermos juntos, eles não irão nos deixar em paz. – respondi rindo, beijando seu pescoço – Vamos lá gostosa, temos o churrasco do ano para passar. – respirei fundo batendo na sua bunda e ela riu, me dando mais um beijo antes de sair do quarto.

_Pense na Vovó nua. Pense na Vovó nua_. Ajeitei minha dolorosa ereção e puxei minha blusa pra baixo antes de dar as mãos à minha doce menina. Obviamente, fui alvo de zoações pelo meu estado vermelho, bagunçado e ainda excitado. Isabella tentou me ajudar sentando no meu colo, mas por um tempo isso não ajudou muito. Minha felicidade estava apenas em tê-las nos meus braços, podendo beijá-la sempre que quisesse.

- Você quer sorvete? – perguntou-me baixinho e assenti, então, ela colocou uma grande colherada na boca e me beijou, empurrando a língua na minha boca, dividindo o doce. – Bom?

- Delicioso. – murmurei lambendo um pouco que escorreu pelo canto dos seus lábios.

- Esses dois são pior que filme pornô. – Alice murmurou jogando um guardanapo em nós – A tensão sexual é tão grande que dá pra cortar com uma faca.

- Não fale da minha irmã e tensão sexual na mesma frase, por favor! – Emmett gemeu escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Nós estamos quietos. – Isabella disse rindo - Se vocês estão prestando atenção, o problema não é nosso. – sorriu beijando-me novamente.

Isabella e eu aproveitamos sua última semana de folga da faculdade para passar um tempo de qualidade juntos. Tivemos um bom número de encontros, fomos à praia, praticamos paddle juntos, tiramos cochilos da tarde no sofá da minha sala e também namoramos bastante. Ela era uma enorme distração no trabalho quando não me respondia ou demorava séculos para atender uma ligação. Por diversas vezes perdi o fio da meada com Alice ou meu pai. Meu telefone vibrou na mesa e era Peter, meu advogado.

- Diga-me que tem uma boa novidade. – disse atendendo a chamada.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – respondeu rindo – Não encontrei Lauren nesse inferno chuvoso nem por um decreto. O oficial de justiça parecia irritado e cansado de rodar a cidade atrás dela. E isso nos dá o direito de levar o divórcio para o juizado daí. Se ela não concordar com nenhum dos termos, ele sairá como litigioso mesmo assim.

- Mesmo que ela não concorde?

- Mesmo que não concorde.

- Peter, eu estou envolvido com outra mulher, isso pode ser um problema? – perguntei não querendo ouvir sua resposta nem por um instante.

- Nós podemos provar que isso não aconteceu antes de sair de casa e entrar com o pedido de separação? – perguntou seriamente

- Ah, totalmente sim.

- Então, poderemos não ter nenhum problema, vocês não tem filho juntos e não estão disputando a guarda de ninguém e graças a Deus, não casaram com comunhão de bens.

- Isso foi ideia do pai dela achando que eu iria querer alguma coisa dele. – retruquei aliviado.

- O máximo que a Sra. Cullen pode fazer é te acusar de adultério, mas ela não faria isso porque foi a primeira a cair nessa.

- Não a chame de Sra. Cullen, me dá nervoso. – bufei massageando minhas têmporas – Estou depositando seu dinheiro, obrigado por tudo Peter. Quando chegar a gente se encontra.

- Fica tranquilo, nós vamos conseguir essa e você estará solteiro muito em breve para sua garota. – respondeu rindo, me enviando uma onda de otimismo – Ela é bonita?

- Ela é linda. Falo com você depois, preciso saber dela.

...

Para: Isabella

03h40pm

O que está fazendo?

Sinto sua falta.

...

Isabella

03h44pm

Não surte.

Estou comendo com Jacob.

Depois casa.

...

Claro que ela tinha que estar com ele. Heidi entrou na sala para entregar uns relatórios e pediu para assinar uns projetos rapidamente e saiu.

...  
Para: Isabella.

03h50pm

Jantamos juntos?

...

Isabella

03h55pm

Claro. =)

O que quer comer?

...

Para: Isabella

04h00pm

Você =p

...

Isabella

04h02pm

Escolha outra coisa, espertinho.

...

Ah, poxa...

...

Para: Isabella

04h05pm

Podemos comer o que você quiser, baby.

Quero estar com você.

...

Isabella

04h10pm

Do jeito que você soou romântico eu poderia

Deixar você me comer.

Te vejo mais tarde. Venha direto. Estarei lá.

...

Para: Isabella

04h15pm

Não brinque com meu coração.

Te vejo mais tarde.

...

Eu ainda tinha algumas longas horas no trabalho e me preparei para a última reunião do dia apresentando os projetos do mês e distribuindo as novas funções. Alice era uma excelente parcera de trabalho, mesmo que fosse uma pentelha intrometida como irmã. Ela mandava bilhetes por debaixo da porta, colava mensagem no vidro que nos separava e mandava mensagens pelo chat interno da empresa como uma chata sem nada a fazer.

Cheguei em casa vendo a luz da minha cozinha acesa, significava que ela já estava aqui. Guardei o carro na garagem para ninguém nos incomodar. Toda vez que meu carro estava fora, Tanya arrumava um jeito de tocar a campainha. Sempre eram nos piores momentos ou tinha sua filha pedindo ajuda com coisas mais absurdas como "uma caneca de açúcar, por favor" ou "a resistência do nosso chuveiro queimou". Isabella simplesmente mandou-a chamar o bombeiro e não me deixou chegar perto da porta ou apanharia com a colher de pau. Palavras dela.

Assim que abri a porta da garagem para cozinha, fui assaltado com o cheiro de tomates sendo refogados e pela sua linda visão na minha cozinha, movimentando-se ao redor, completamente a vontade.

- Você chegou. – disse com um sorriso de iluminar a cozinha, empurrei seu corpo contra o balcão e a beijei com saudades. – Ia te esperar, mas você demorou e comecei a fazer logo antes que ficasse muito tarde. Espero que não se importe.

- Me importar com você cozinhando com pouca roupa na minha casa? Você acha mesmo? – suspirei beijando seu pescoço – Conte-me sobre seu dia?

- Não, sai daqui seu fedido. Vai tomar banho. – ordenou dando um tapa na minha bunda – Quando descer, vai estar pronto.

- Sim, mandona.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, nós estávamos no chão, conversando sobre a sua faculdade e o trabalho. Eu pensei sobre estar totalmente solteiro para estar mulher, pensei em contar a ela, mas não queria ter que conversar sobre isso com Isabella. Eu podia ver sua curiosidade em meu relacionamento recém-terminado. Se ela decidisse não ficar comigo por isso? Tão jovem tão desimpedida. Lauren era a parte negra da minha vida... Isabella era como uma luz. Em algum momento teria que contar isso a ela, talvez quando tivesse o divorcio em mãos fosse o melhor momento.

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Você está com vincos de expressão. – sussurrou passando a mão pela minha testa – Não ouviu nado do que eu falei. O que houve?

Respirei fundo e ajeitei a almofada em que estávamos deitados.

- Eu vim embora por um motivo... Eu quero te contar isso, mas acho que não estou pronto para compartilhar com você. – confessei baixo

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um momento, ponderando o que tinha falado com ela.

- Contanto que não seja algo ilegal que meu pai possa descobrir e me matar por me envolver com um bandido, eu posso esperar você me contar. – respondeu sorrindo levemente – Nós dois não sabemos como fazer funcionar, lembra?

- Como você ficou mais madura que eu? – perguntei retoricamente e ela riu.

- Edward, eu sou mais madura que você. – revirou os olhos e eu rolei para cima dela beijando-a profundamente.

- Quando descobrir o que eu fiz para merecer você, vou fazer repetidamente e repetidamente e repetidamente e...

- Eu sei, repetidamente, entendi. Só que eu sou única e você já me encontrou, nada de repetir. – sussurrou me puxando pelos cabelos para me beijar, engatando a perna ao redor do meu quadril para me deixar mais perto.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. – sussurrei olhando nos seus olhos.

Isabella sorriu e corou. Ela entendeu que não estava agradecendo por ter vindo jantar comigo e sim por ter vindo para minha vida. Eu esperava não estragar isso.

.

.

.

.

Desculpe pela demora.

Quarenta e cinco reviews e volto na mesma hora.

Grande beijo.

Marizoch


	8. Say my name, baby 6

**Say my name, baby!**

**Isabella Point of View**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde pequena odiava que me chamassem pelo meu nome completo. A madre superiora da escola só me chamava de _Isabella._ Minha mãe até pouco tempo atrás só me chamava de _Isabella._ Quando estava em problemas com meu pai, ele só me chamava de _Isabella_. Emmett quando queria arrancar minha pele fora só me chamava de _Isabella_. Meu orientador da faculdade só me chama de _Isabella_. Hoje em dia me apresento como Bella Swan porque não gosto do_ Isabella_. Então, aparece um príncipe encantado que se recusa a me chamar de Bella porque totalmente ama o _Isabella. _E quando ele diz _Isabella_, meu nome rola na sua língua como se fosse um doce, é tanto prazer e desejo que eu fico completamente mole feito gelatina fora da geladeira.

Nós estávamos juntos há um mês. Eu achei que não fosse passar da primeira semana, mas era um mês. Quatro semanas nos vendo todos os dias, saindo aos finais de semana, namorando e conversando muito. Uma coisa que Rosalie disse que era bom entre nós dois era que assunto não faltava. Particularmente, sempre me preocupei com isso. Com James, não tinha muito assunto. A gente se via para ficar aos beijos, não tinha conversa e eu meio que pensava que gostava dele, mas o não-inteligente-interesse sobre os assuntos que eu gostava me fazia duvidar dos meus sentimentos.

Com Edward era tudo diferente, apesar dos seus beijos serem os melhores do mundo, nós tínhamos muito em comum. Exceto a Madonna. Ele não gostava dela tanto quanto eu, na maior parte, nosso gosto musical era bastante eclético. Nós também vimos muitos filmes depois da discussão sobre Uma Linda Mulher. Era tão bobo e romântico fazer coisinhas de casais com ele, ir ao cinema, dividir o sorvete, deitar para ler o jornal - Tá eu só lia a seção de quadrinhos - ainda assim era legal.

- O primeiro trabalho nudista de vocês! - Sr. Cope anunciou animado e todos nós gritamos - Serei legal esse semestre e os deixarei escolher o modelo. Ano passado eu fiz questão de que pintassem seus colegas. Uma semana e quero um quadro pronto.

- Estamos livres para escolher o tema? - perguntei

- Contanto que o modelo principal seja uma pessoa nua, sim. Nada de nu explícito, pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão muito jovens para isso. A imagem tem que remeter o sentimento de nudez, entenderam?

- Como o teto da Capela Sistina de Michelangelo? - Jéssica perguntou segurando a risada.

- Nada de anjos nus, eu sou católico. - Sr. Cope brincou - Como o teto da Capela Sistina, homens, mulheres e anjos nus, mas sem estar explícito apontando para o pornô. Alguma dúvida? Não? Estão dispensados!

- Vai pintar o Mike? - perguntei arrumando minhas coisas

- Não sei. E você? Pintar o Edward?

- Não sei se estou preparada para vê-lo nu não. - murmurei corando. - Talvez peça para Rosalie ser minha modelo.

- E seu irmão vai deixar? E deixa de ser boba porque você já o viu nu. - provocou e eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda.

- Não é nu explícito, Jess. Além do mais o corpo é dela, ele não tem que deixar nada o corpo é dela.

Edward tinha o timming perfeito do fim das minhas aulas. Era impressionante como ele sabia exatamente as horas que eu poderia respondê-lo ou ele mexeu nas minhas coisas e pegou meu horário. Tinha quase certeza que era a segunda opção.

...

Edward

04h58pm

Estou no portão principal.

Venha logo.

...

Eu quase gritei, quase, só atropelei quem estava no meu caminho, deixando Jéssica pra trás, voando em direção ao portão principal porque estava completamente extasiada por ele ter vindo me buscar. Tudo bem que tinha pedido carona a Jéssica e ao Jacob quando soube que Emmett iria levar meu carro ao mecânico, fazer coisas que só homens entendem. Edward tinha me oferecido, mas haviam certas coisas como correr, pegar carona, ligar para pedir ajuda, que eu tinha que fazer com meu irmão. Ele sempre fez isso por mim e não queria que pensasse que estou namorando e deixando-o de lado. Emmett já estava sentido pelo fato de que algumas noites não jantei em casa para poder ficar com Edward.

Metade das meninas ao redor estavam olhando para o bonito homem encostado no Volvo preto parecendo perdido e desolado. Outra metade já estava planejando maneiras de abordá-lo e oferecer ajuda. Edward era tão bonitinho confuso. Entre olhadas ao celular e para os portões, ele ficou me procurando até que me fiz presente sorrindo toda boba pela sua surpresa.

- Oi, você vem sempre aqui? - perguntei quando me aproximei dele.

- Não muito. Vim buscar minha namorada, você a conhece? - perguntou entrando no meu jogo.

Namorada. Gostei de como isso soou. Eu sou a namorada dele. Tem como ficar melhor?

- Não sei, são tantas meninas nesse campus. Qual o nome dela?

- Isabella.

I.s.a.b.e.l.l.a. A forma com que esse homem me chamava era quase um orgasmo. Não pensei duas vezes antes de jogar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e bater meus lábios contra dos dele.

- Acho que agora encontrei minha namorada. Obrigado por me ajudar. - sorriu dando-me mais um selinho - Vamos, prometi a Alice que chegaríamos cedo.

- Eu tenho que ir em casa, tomar banho, essas coisas... - disse contrariada, dando a volta para entrar no carro - Por que você saiu mais cedo do trabalho hoje?

- Eu almocei com um cliente, mostrei uma casa perfeita para comprar e fazer a sua reforma e depois fiquei livre. Alice teve a ousadia de limpar minha agenda para gente não atrasar.

- Eu ainda quero ir para casa tomar banho. - resmunguei e ele revirou os olhos

- Nós vamos passar em casa, você se arruma e vamos.

- Ah bom. - suspirei colocando minha mão na sua perna e arrastei minha unha no seu jeans - Você conseguiu o cara para afinar seu piano?

- Ainda não, pedi para minha secretária procurar hoje. - respondeu e foi a minha vez de revirar olhos. - O que foi?

- A perfeita, sexy e eficiente Heidi? - murmurei olhando pela janela - Perfeita minha bunda. - disse mais baixo e ele riu alto.

- Sim, sua bunda é perfeita. - sorriu apertando minha coxa levemente - Eu disse para você não dar confiança à Alice. Ela estava te provocando.

- Tanto faz. - dei de ombros sem dar atenção a ele, fazendo beicinho de propósito.

Edward ficou rindo pelo caminho todo até em casa e eu sai do carro sem nem dar confiança para suas risadinhas. Abri a porta e fui direto para o meu quarto, escolher uma roupa para o jantar. Só para deixá-lo um pouco a vontade, puxei um vestido até o meio da coxa, que marcava bem minha cintura e segurava meus seios de forma bem interessante sem soutien. Ouvi a televisão lá embaixo, o que significava que para nossa sanidade ele não iria subir. Não abusei do tempo me arrumando, até porque estava um pouco sem paciência e sentindo cólicas.

- Estou pronta. - anunciei do alto da escada - Vou só pegar meu remédio pra cólica e já vamos. Desliga a tevê.

- Você é muito autoritária. - disse baixo e eu ri. - E está linda.

- Obrigada. - sorri, mas eu não estava me sentindo linda e sim gorda.

Nós chegamos a casa de Alice cinco minutos depois, porque realmente era perto. Tinha um fusca vermelho com vários adesivos de flores colados por todo o carro bem na frente. Eu ri do carro meio exótico, era tão bonitinho. A reação de Edward que me deixou surpresa.

- Minha vó. Esse é o carro dela. - grunhiu - Ela tem tendências a me envergonhar com situações da minha infância.

- Por que eu já gosto dela? - sorri correndo para a porta, abri sem tocar a campainha porque Emmett e Rosalie já estavam lá - Olá minha família. - gritei da entrada e Alice apareceu.

- Vocês chegaram! - disse, mas ela estava chorando.

- O que foi, Alice?

- Meu frango queimou, a salada ficou muito apimentada e o arroz está parecendo um mingau. - disse baixinho e corando. Edward que estava abraçado ao meu corpo, começou a tremer na risada e eu não aguentei e o acompanhei. - O jantar está arruinado e vocês estão rindo?

- Claro, Alice. Pára de chorar. A gente faz alguma coisa. - Edward disse beijando-a no rosto.

- Está tudo bem, Vovó veio salvar a noite. - sorriu limpando as lágrimas - A graça seria eu cozinhar.

- Na próxima você se prepare melhor.

- Cadê o meu meninão? - uma senhora gritou da cozinha e apareceu sorridente.

Ela era um tipo de pessoa de quem você sorri só de olhar para o seu sorriso. De cabelos grisalhos curtos, um batom vermelho e o corpo magro, veio até Edward abraçando-o tão apertado que senti as costelas dele doerem.

- Tão lindo. Como você está? - perguntou beijando-o na bochecha, deixando marca de batom. - E essa menina linda, é a Bella?

- Oi. - sorri timidamente - Eu sou a Bella.

- Vovó, esta é Isabella, minha namorada. - Edward disse apresentando-me como sua namorada a sua avó, acho que quase chorei - Baby, está minha avó. Não acredite em nada do que ela disser.

- Eu sou Marylou. Por que esse menino velho te chama de Isabella? - perguntou alto me abraçando apertado também - Você é linda, mocinha. Uma gatinha. Mas eu gosto mais do seu irmão. Alto, forte, sarado. Troquei Jasper por ele.

- Oh. Você terá que disputar com Rosalie, você a viu? Ela deixa qualquer santa insegura. - provoquei dando meu braço a ela e caminhamos para cozinha.

- Ela é linda, eu vi. Mas eu tenho experiência, quem será que ganha? - piscou e ri, olhei para Edward e ele estava balançando a cabeça. - Vou ver minha torta. Os meninos estão na varanda. Quer um vinho?

- Obrigada. Quero sim. Edward?

- Deixa que eu faço isso. - disse pegando duas taças - Vó, quer alguma ajuda?

- Estou terminando. Vá se juntar a eles, já vou lá. - disse nos expulsando da cozinha.

- Sua avó é incrível.

- O nome dela não é Marylou. É Caroline. Só que ela diz que Jack-Sal-Paradise escreveu em homenagem a ela, mas trocou os nomes. - disse baixinho e rindo.

- E a Marylou de verdade é uma impostora? - provoquei

- Totalmente. Meu avô é marinheiro, só para constar.

- Ai meu Deus. Sua avó dormiu com Sam e Garrett!

- Isabella, esses são os atores do filme baseado no livro. Minha avó não pode ter dormido com eles se tem a minha idade.

- Tá, sua avó dormiu com Sal e Dean, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Baby, eu gosto de pensar que a minha avó só dormiu com meu avô e ainda assim, sem detalhes.

- Você não sabe curtir a vida. - provoquei abrindo a porta dos fundos - Oi meu amor. - disse a Emmett beijando-o no rosto e abracei Rosalie. - Oi Jasper! Então, super chef não passou por aqui hoje?

- Muito engraçado, Bella. Me acabando de rir. - Alice cortou com deboche.

- Minha esposa tem dons culinários incríveis. - Jasper defendeu - O frango frito dela é uma perdição.

- Isso porque ela compra os pré-cozidos joga na frigideira com óleo quente e coloca molho barbecue. - Edward cortou acabando com a irmã dele.

- Não seja tão insensível. - disse baixinho sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu acho que vou voltar a fazer o curso. - Alice disse com um suspiro dramático.

- Jantar está pronto. Gostosões da vovó, venham me ajudar! - Vovó Marylou gritou e os três foram correndo ajudá-la a por a mesa. Tudo cheirava deliciosamente bem, mas a cólica estava me deixando meio enjoada.

- Você está bem? - Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

- Com cólicas.

- Trouxe seus remédios?

- Já tomei um, estou esperando dar a hora de tomar outro. - respondi bebendo um pouco mais de vinho - Vai que isso me relaxa também?

- Só não exagera, se sua pressão baixar, não vai dar certo - disse toda maternal e eu ri ignorando sua preocupação.

Vovó Marylou nos divertiu com suas histórias e provocações a Edward durante o jantar e a sobremesa. Eu já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, porque a dor que sentia foi aumentando, me deixando quieta e fora do ritmo deles. Edward perguntou umas cem vezes o que eu tinha e disse que nada, porque realmente, não era lá grandes coisas.

- Isabella, o que você tem?

Viu o que eu disse sobre meu nome todo? Dessa vez Edward foi mais firme que chegou a me assustar.

- Estou me sentindo mal, só isso. - respondi deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro

- O que está sentindo?

- Cólicas! Muitas cólicas. - disse fazendo beicinho.

- Quer ir embora?

- Quando todos forem. - suspirei fechando os olhos. - Se ficar quieta, vou ficar bem.

- Você toma algum remédio? Já tomou? Como posso te ajudar, baby?

- Já tomei, mas tudo que ele está fazendo é me dar sono.

Emmett iria ficar no boate com Rosalie durante a noite, então, eles fizeram planos para que eu dormisse na casa de Edward ou Edward dormisse lá em casa. Meu irmão, coitado, ofereceu o quarto de hóspedes para o meu namorado e mesmo grogue de sono consegui segurar a risada. Eu tinha duas calcinhas limpas na bolsa, absorvente, remédios e uma escova de dentes na bolsinha de maquiagem, então, avisei que ele poderia ir direto que não ia passar em casa. Edward me provocou sobre arrumar o quarto de hóspedes pra mim, eu sabia que ele queria me fazer sorrir porque estava quase dormindo.

Depois que tomei mais um remédio, Edward me emprestou uma calça de pijama, escovei os dentes e deitei para dormir só de soutien porque mesmo muito mal não iria facilitar a vida dele.

- Se você roncar no meio da noite, vou te jogar da cama. - disse e ele me abraçou, puxando meu corpo para o seu. Dormir de conchinha... Interessante.

- E se você roncar, vou te colocar no quarto de hóspedes.

- Por que eu, a que está mal, tem que sair?

- Eu odeio o colchão de lá. É irregular e duro.

- Nossa, obrigada! E eu tenho que dormir lá? - gritei incrédula com sua resposta e virei-me pra ele - Como que diabos você sabe sobre o colchão do quarto de hóspedes?

- Era o que estava nessa cama. Deitei em todas as camas para poder decidir qual era o melhor ou iria comprar outro. Gostei desse e troquei.

- Você é inacreditável. - murmurei bocejando.

- Dorme baby, se sentir alguma coisa, me acorda. - sussurrou e eu apaguei logo em seguida.

Quando acordei, o sol estava espreitando através das frestas da persiana. Achei fofo que ele tivesse fechado-as porque quando estava sozinho deixava aberta, levantei da cama de fininho depois de lutar contra o braço pesado dele na minha cintura e usei o banheiro tentando ser bem silenciosa porque iria voltar para cama, mas, mudei de ideia ao vê-lo adormecido, tão bonito, iluminado pela luz fraca do sol. Fui de fininho para o escritório dele, roubei duas folhas grandes de desenho e um lápis, sentando na poltrona do quarto para começar a contornar as primeiras linhas do meu projeto nudista. Edward estava de samba canção sem camisa, as cobertas tapavam da cintura pra baixo e a perna dele exposta não mostrava a cueca. Parecia nu. E lindo. Perfeito.

Edward ficou dormindo na mesma posição por quase uma hora antes de virar para o lado, mas já tinha boa parte do desenho encaminho e o resto estava na minha cabeça. Dobrei a folha com cuidado e guardei na minha bolsa, escovei os dentes e deitei na cama. Acho que foi sentir meu corpo que ele virou jogando o braço na minha cintura novamente. Devo ter dormido por mais uma hora, porque quando acordei eram nove da manhã e Edward estava de lado, com o peito nas minhas costas e a mão no meu seio. Molestador enquanto dorme.

- Edward? - sussurrei virando-me e ele gemeu, escondendo o rosto - Acorda preguiçoso.

- Não.

- Nós vamos passar o dia na cama mesmo? - perguntei rindo

- Por mim... – respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Você não roncou, então, pode continuar na minha cama normalmente.

- Você é um pequeno molestador, sua mão já passou por lugares extremamente íntimos. Como agora você está segurando minha bunda e nem percebe.

- Agora é totalmente intencional, antes eu estava dormindo, então, minha mão fez o que quis por conta própria.

- Espertinho. Preciso tomar meu remédio, vou descer e já volto. Quer alguma coisa?

- Não precisa descer para beber água, no frigobar do escritório tem. – disse beijando-me – Eu pego pra você.

Observar Edward andando de cueca pelo quarto era minha nova cena favorita. A primeira era o Damon Salvatore tomando banho e depois enrolado na toalha em um dos episódios de Vampire Diaries. Ele saiu e voltou rapidamente com uma garrafa de água e puxou meu remédio do bolsinho da bolsa. O homem era observador demais porque eu nem sequer tinha dito onde tinha guardado e qual era o remédio que tinha de tomar.

Ele foi ao banheiro por um tempo e me permiti pensar na intimidade que nós estávamos. Pra mim isso era muita coisa... Com um mês juntos eu me sentia a vontade para dormir na sua casa com roupa íntima e vê-lo caminhar por aí de cueca, sua mão passear por lugares íntimos ou ele ir ao banheiro comigo no quarto, deitada, esperando-o voltar.

- Você lavou as mãos e escovou os dentes? – perguntei quando saiu.

- Sim e você escovou os dentes? – perguntou de volta rindo.

- Eu escovei, espertinho. Já acordei e voltei a dormir. – dei língua e ele veio deitando em cima de mim, beijando-me carinhosamente. – Mmmm. Bom dia.

- Bom dia, baby. – sorriu cobrindo-nos novamente e pegou um controle para ligar a tevê, passando por alguns canais.

- Ah, está dando Lilo & Stitch. – suspirei puxando o controle dele e aumentando o volume.

- Sério, Isabella? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sério. Se não quiser assistir, posso atravessar a rua e assistir na minha casa. – respondi fazendo beicinho e ele revirou os olhos, encostando ao travesseiro.

Nós assistimos o filme inteiro deitados na cama, embolados entre as cobertas, com ele quieto depois que ameacei pela terceira vez ir embora quando estava reclamando muito sobre o filme. Para ser boazinha, assisti Os Mercenários com ele antes da fome expulsar nós dois da cama. Exploramos a cozinha com um almoço de espaguete simples, bem temperado e salada de frutas como sobremesa. Com custo, escapuli para casa a fim de tomar um banho e mostrar para Emmett que estava viva.

Passei a tarde e noite jogando no chão da sala com ele, conversando bobeiras e rindo muito das suas idiotices - afirmo, meu irmão é um tremendo bobo e um trapaceiro quando está perdendo. Fez até cosquinha no meu pé para me desconcentrar do baralho - enquanto Rosalie se arrumava para um encontro quente deles. Quando os dois saíram pela porta dizendo que não tinham hora para voltar, arrumei uma pequena bolsa com minhas coisas e fui para a casa de Edward sem aviso. Entrei pela cozinha ouvindo a tevê da sala ligada. De fininho, fui silenciosamente até ele, jogando meus braços no seu peito, beijando seu pescoço quando ele saltou de susto.

- Oi baby. – sussurrei sorrindo – Surpresa!

Edward me puxou pelo encosto do sofá e cai sentada no seu colo, com seus lábios nos meus em um beijo intenso.

- Oi deliciosa surpresa. – sorriu e beijou meu ombro - Pensei que fosse me ignorar hoje.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Emmett e Rosalie saíram e eu vim ficar com você ou prefere que eu volte para casa?

- Não ameace partir, Isabella. - disse sério me segurando com mais força, bom, muito bom. - Te amarro lá em cima na cama.

- Me beije ou vá buscar as cordas. - retruquei e ele ponderou por um momento, antes que decidisse me jogar pelos ombros e me amarrar na cama, o puxei pelo colarinho para beijá-lo. Sua língua estava com gosto de alguma bebida doce, bastante viciante. A capacidade desse homem de beijar era impressionante, me deixava mais mole que maria mole. Edward desligou a tevê e sorriu.

- Foi você quem me beijou. Eu voto em te amarrar na minha cama. - disse sorrindo e levantei correndo do colo dele. Um braço engatou minha bolsa e veio pra cima de mim rapidamente, me jogando sobre os ombros e apagando as luzes no caminho.

- Edward, meu sangue está todo na cabeça, anda logo. - disse batendo na sua bunda e fui jogada bruscamente no meio da cama, caindo de pernas abertas e descabelada, mas isso foi rapidamente esquecido quando ele se encaixou exatamente entre elas e ocupou minha boca que estava aberta de susto. Bom beijador do céu.

Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, puxando meu vestido para não atrapalhar, enquanto suas mãos e línguas faziam coisas deliciosas com divergentes partes do meu corpo. Um amasso para começar a noite de sábado até que não faria mal. Em compensação, o celular dele começou a tocar, mas ele não parou. O telefone insistiu até não poder mais me concentrar no que estávamos fazendo e ele tirou os lábios do meu pescoço relutantemente e foi atender sem sair de cima de mim. Ele franziu o cenho para a tela.

- Pai, o que houve? Vocês estão de volta? - disse parecendo preocupado - O quê? O hospital no centro? Vou me vestir e encontro vocês lá. - gritou saltando fora da cama, tirando a bermuda que estava, puxando uma calça jeans numa velocidade impressionante - Uhn, você viu meu sapato?

- O que houve? - perguntei levantando e indo até o closet, pegando um par de sapato pra ele - Edward, me responde!

- Minha avó passou mal, meus pais iam passar o dia na casa de praia em Malibu e o hospital acabou de ligar avisando que ela deu entrada. Um vizinho a levou. - respondeu nervoso, eu podia ver no seu olhar que ele estava a ponto de pirar.

- Fica calmo, cadê as chaves do carro? - perguntei abrindo a gaveta do quarto tirando sua carteira e os documentos do carro porque do jeito que estava iria esquecer.

Ainda bem que estava arrumadinha com um vestido e sapatilhas novas que tinha comprado com Renée semanas atrás. Peguei meus documentos e o segui até a garagem. Dizer que Edward correu e conseguiu muitas multas de trânsito enquanto chegávamos ao hospital seria eufemismo. Nós chegamos lá em tempo recorde. Nem uma ambulância faria isso. Imprudência total.

- Fica calmo. - sussurrei quando ele pegou minha mão para entrar no hospital - A recepção é do outro lado.

- Como você sabe?

- Já passei mal e vim parar aqui. - respondi encolhendo os ombros, guiando-o pelo caminho da recepção.

Havia uma mulher sentada digitando em um computador e quando olhou em nossa direção parecia afetada demais com a presença de Edward.

- Estou procurando por Caroline Platt. Ela deu entrada aqui e ligaram para meu pai, Carlisle Cullen.

- Só um minuto, por favor. - disse pacientemente - Você é parente?

- Neto. Minha mãe, a filha, chega em algum momento. - respondeu nervoso.

- Terceiro andar, segundo corredor à direita. Apresente-se novamente lá.

Edward saiu me rebocando sem nem agradecer a mulher, mas acho que ela não se importou nenhum pouco. No terceiro andar, encontramos o então vizinho da Vovó Marylou. Ele disse que a encontrou caída no chão da sala quando ele chegou da rua. Por algum motivo estranho a filha dele disse que queria vê-la e eles foram até lá, ficou preocupado com a luzes acesas e ninguém responder. Principalmente que havia cheiro de comida. O fogão estava ligado com quatro panelas, todas as luzes acesas. Poderia ter sido algo muito pior e meu coração se apertou só de imaginar. Eu a conheci ontem e já gostava dela demais.

Edward tremeu conforme ouvia o relato do vizinho, apertando minha mão com bastante força. E então, o médico veio dar uma atualização, dizendo que a pressão dela estava muito alta e a própria tinha confessado que não fazia idéia da última vez que havia tomado seus remédios.

- Ela tem tendências a esquecer das coisas? - perguntou a Edward.

- Não, minha Vó sempre tomou os remédios. Ela nunca deu um susto desses antes. - respondeu confiante - Ontem mesmo ela estava bem, almoçamos juntos e ela estava bem.

- Isso é estranho, parece que faz tempo que ela não toma seus remédios, Sr. Cullen.

- Edward? - Alice apareceu no corredor, parecendo branca feito uma vela, com os cabelos longos em cachos desordenados - O que aconteceu? Cadê a Vovó? Papai me ligou e eu vim correndo. Estávamos nos pais de Jasper. - disse ofegante e Jasper veio logo atrás com passos apressados.

Deixei que Alice e Edward conversassem com o médico e me sentei com Jasper no sofá no canto e sorri, dando tapinhas no joelho dele só para implicar. Eu estava preocupada. Ela era uma pessoa muito legal para ter passado por isso sozinha.

- Nós não fomos autorizados a vê-la até a conclusão de todos os exames. - Edward disse sentando ao meu lado e eu pulei um lugar para Alice sentar com Jasper. - Que susto. Se ela continuar assim, vai ter que morar com a mamãe.

- E a terceira guerra mundial começará. Duvido que Vovó irá querer. - Alice suspirou deitando a cabeça no ombro de Jasper, mas sorriu pra mim porque não tínhamos nos falado.

- Ela não vai ter o que querer. - Jasper disse casualmente, acariciando o braço da esposa - É para o bem dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - sussurrei para Edward entrelaçando nossas mãos e ele sorriu, beijando-me levemente.

- Nossa noite de sábado maravilhosa. - brincou colocando o braço ao redor do meu ombro para abraçar melhor. Ele estava se sentindo culpado por me arrastar para o hospital como se eu fosse ficar em casa sozinha esperando-o voltar.

- Maravilhoso é ficar com você, não importa onde. - respondi

- Awwwwwn. Esses dois são tão bonitinhos de assistir. - Alice disse com um suspiro - Amor, compra pipoca.

- Caramba, Alice. Cortou meu clima de romance com meu namorado. - reclamei batendo na sua perna.

- Maravilhoso é estar com você, sem sombras de dúvidas. - Edward riu me beijando - Ignore Alice, ela está com inveja.

- Ei, inveja do quê? Eu sou romântico! - Jasper protestou chutando a canela de Edward. - Não sou, Allie?

- Claro, o mais romântico do mundo. - Alice respondeu confortando-o como se diz para uma criança que ela é a mais legal da turma quando na verdade é o chato catarrento.

Pouco mais de quarenta minutos depois, Edward e Jasper foram procurar uma cafeteria, deixando-me com uma Alice chata com sono, puxando meu cabelo, fazendo comentários aleatórios, bocejando, reclamando que hospitais eram silenciosos e eu me arrependi de não ter trago meu ipod para ignorá-la do melhor jeito. De repente, uma mulher ruiva invadiu o corredor com os olhos transbordando preocupação, acompanhada de um homem loiro igualmente preocupado, porém, aparentando estar mais calmo. Eu os reconheci de primeira pelas inúmeras fotos que tinha visto tanto na casa do Edward quanto na da Alice. Eram os pais deles. Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi que eles eram lindos. E que Edward tinha puxado o charme do pai, mas o olhar doce era da mãe. Alice era extremamente igual a mãe. Tirando a cor dos cabelos mais escuros, mesmo que no sol ficasse avermelhados como os dela. A baixinha levantou assim que os viu e foi ao encontro deles. Fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer e parei totalmente quando eles avançaram o corredor em nossa direção. Do jeito sem parar para respirar, Alice detalhou tudo que tinha acontecido e que o médico tinha falado.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu falei para mamãe vir comigo! - Esme exclamou chocada com as notícias - Ela é tão teimosa! - suspirou sentando-se no sofá de frente ao nosso e seu olhar bateu em mim. - Olá.

- Oh! Desculpa! - Alice gritou envergonhada - Mãe e Pai, essa é a Bella do Edward. Vou deixar que ele apresente direito ou me bate.

- Então, você é a Isabella? - Esme sorriu levantando-se do seu lugar sentando-se ao meu lado - Tão linda. Olhe só, Carlisle.

Eu me senti um animal em exposição, mas fiquei quieta. Se tivesse mais intimidade iria mandar os dois pararem de graça.

- Muito bonita. - Carlisle disse concordando e sorrindo pra mim. Que gato.

- Olá vocês. - disse limpando a garganta - É bom conhecê-los, apesar das circunstâncias.

- Teremos outras oportunidades. - Esme piscou sorrindo tão brilhantemente como os filhos faziam. Essa família deslumbrava qualquer um. - Quando poderei ver minha mãe? Carlisle, faça alguma coisa!

- Esme, querida, você precisa esperar. Eles estão examinando-a.

- Não quero esperar, ela é minha mãe! - rebateu e eu soube de quem Edward puxou a teimosia e de quem Alice puxou a energia. Os meninos voltaram cerca de dez minutos depois com café e chocolate pra mim. Edward me apresentou novamente, mas dessa vez como Isabella e eu revirei meus olhos sem que ele visse, mas o pai dele viu e acabou me denunciando. Depois de muita conversa com o médico, ele disse que vovó Marylou precisava manter a linha nos remédios para pressão. Quando fomos autorizados a vê-la já era bem tarde, ela parecia um pouco abatida, mas estava bem. Até brigou com Esme porque estava sendo devidamente castigada por todo mundo, porém, dava para sentir no ar o quanto era amada.

Eram três da manhã quando Emmett me ligou e eu me chutei por ter esquecido de avisar.

- Bella, onde você tá? - perguntou preocupado - Cheguei em casa e fui te olhar e seu quarto estava vazio.

- A avó de Edward passou mal, estou aqui no hospital com ele. - respondi aflita - Desculpa, foi tão rápido que esqueci completamente.

- Vovó Marylou está mal? O que houve?

- O vizinho a encontrou desmaiada e trouxe para o hospital. Ela tem problemas de pressão. O pai de Edward ligou e nós viemos pra cá. Agora que conseguimos vê-la.

- Mande lembranças a ela, diga que irei vê-la amanhã de manhã. - disse suspirando - Se cuida, pequena.

Emmett era um docinho.

- Ei Marylou. Advinha quem mandou olá e disse que vem te visitar amanhã? - disse a ela, segurando sua mão.

- O bonitão do seu irmão? - perguntou sorrindo - Esme, não esqueça de pegar meu batom. Você já o viu? É um pitel.

- Mamãe! - Esme grunhiu tentando esconder o sorriso - Você precisa descansar.

- Nós estamos indo, Vó. A gente volta amanhã - Edward disse inclinando-se para beijá-la na testa. - Fique bem.

- Não sofra de saudades, amanhã trago meu irmão pra você. - sussurrei antes de beijá-la na bochecha. - Até mais, Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

- Só Esme e Carlisle, por favor. - Esme disse suavemente - Sra. Cullen é a bruxa da minha sogra.

- Mãe! - Alice e Edward protestaram ao mesmo tempo e eu ri - Vamos, baby, está muito tarde.

Edward e eu chegamos em casa, tomamos banho – separados, infelizmente – e deitamos para dormir completamente esgotados. Acordei sentindo dor no corpo, mas se íamos voltar para o hospital para ver sua avó, precisava sair da cama antes que a preguiça me impedisse de vez. Dei um beijo leve nos seus lábios e sai do quarto de fininho, pela porta da frente mesmo. Minha aparência devia ser de quem tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão e gemi internamente quando a campainha tocou. Se Edward acordasse, ele não me deixaria quieta.

- Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Tanya Denali, a vizinha-preciso-de-um-marido desistiu de atazanar a vida do meu irmão depois que Rosalie a colocou para correr agora estava aqui, na porta da casa do meu namorado com um short que não cabia em mim, dirá nela e um biquíni de uma criança de 6 anos.

- Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora do dia. – disse com meu bom humor matinal arregaçando as mangas para brigar.

- Vim saber se Edward gostaria de ir a praia... Ele é novo na cidade e talvez queira conhecer novas pessoas. – respondeu toda confiante de si mesma.

- Edward não é novo na cidade, ele conhece Santa Mônica mais que você e não, meu namorado não vai sair com você e se sonhar que apareceu aqui novamente, nós teremos um problema muito sério. – retruquei alterando meu tom de voz.

- Ele nunca me disse que era daqui. – murmurou atordoada por um momento.

- Não era da sua conta. – suspirei fechando meus olhos – Era só isso?

- Você não pode responder por ele, garotinha. – disse recuperando a confiança de antes, dando um passo a frente como se fosse entrar – Onde ele está?

- Não é da sua conta. Bom dia. – respondi fechando a porta na sua cara e ri quando a ouvi gemer porque esperava que tivesse quebrado o nariz dela. Ah como esperava.

Tinha tentado fugir para começar meu projeto nudista, mas com esse humor, iria pintar uma caveira pelada tomando banho. Voltei resignada para a escada com passos pesados, me jogando na cama com força. Edward se mexeu e abriu os olhos, se dando conta da minha presença e me abraçando. Comecei a não sossegar na cama, virando de um lado ao outro, suspirando, bufando, grunhindo, totalmente querendo chamar sua atenção.

- Qual a birra da vez? – perguntou rouco, sonolento.

- Que tal você acordar? – retruquei irritada cutucando-o.

- Isabella, são oito horas da manhã, a gente veio dormir às quatro, só mais uma hora.

- Fazer o quê... – murmurei a contra gosto, acabei dormindo antes dele. Edward iria jogar isso na minha cara no segundo seguinte que acordasse.

Novamente, acordei sozinha e o deixei na cama, saindo de fininho, fui para casa direto para o estúdio, montando meu cavalete para começar meu trabalho com o humor que estava. Percebi que pelos tons marrons e laranjas que usei sem querer, minha pintura estava escura e sombria, mas, não menos bonita. Metade do rosto e o torso de Edward estavam prontos, só faltava decidir onde estaria deitado.

Uma batida na porta me fez abaixar o som do Ipod pra ter certeza que tinha um insano me incomodando. Esse lugar era sagrado, normalmente quando entrava aqui era para não sair tão cedo. Olhei para o relógio e me dei conta que já faziam quatro horas que comecei a pintura.

- Posso entrar? – Edward disse suavemente.

Entrar? Aqui? Com meus quadros? Não!

- Já estou saindo. Só um minuto.

Meu estúdio era um lugar onde eu ainda não estava pronta para compartilhar com ele. Era como se mostrasse meu coração. Meus desenhos mais íntimos e sinceros estavam espalhados por todo lado. Rapidamente reuni minhas coisas, limpei minhas mãos e saí, encontrando-o sentado em uma das espreguiçadeiras na piscina. Ele estava vestido com calça jeans, camisa polo e sapatos sociais, provavelmente iria a algum lugar e eu meio que fiquei com raiva que ele tivesse vindo aqui antes de sair.

- Por que você saiu sem me acordar? – perguntou fazendo beicinho.

Isso era vingança?

- E você veio aqui esfregar na cara que vai sair? – rebati cruzando meus braços para dar ênfase.

- Do você está falando emburradinha? – perguntou confuso.

- Você vai todo bonito assim aonde? – perguntei fazendo beicinho que nem ele.

- Nós vamos sair? Você disse que queria ir ao cinema hoje! – respondeu ainda mais confuso que antes – Eu estava meio dormindo, mas ouvi. Foi entre Lilo & Stitch e Mercenários.

- Pra mim você estava dormindo, não falou mais nada! – resmunguei me aproximando – E a sua avó?

- Vamos visita-la, depois cinema e depois jantamos em algum lugar.

- Uhn, soa um bom plano pra mim. Vou tomar banho! – sorri beijando-o levemente e o puxei para casa comigo.

Edward ficou com Emmett na sala enquanto Rosalie e eu nos aprontávamos juntas no meu quarto. Demorei um pouco mais porque tinha tinta em lugares inimagináveis no meu corpo. Estava tão mal humorada quando comecei a pintar que não fui nenhum pouco delicada. Rosalie fez cachos no meu cabelo com o babyliss enquanto me maquiava. Dessa vez escolhi uma calça jeans justa, um salto alto preto e blusa vermelha porque ele amava vermelho em mim.

Nós nos separamos depois do hospital. A visita a Vovó Marylou foi muito engraçada. Ela tinha feito amizade com todos os enfermeiros e médicos do hospital. Também deixou Esme com dor de cabeça, de cabelos em pé, porém, ela ria de tudo que a mãe fazia. No caminho para o cinema, com minha mão acariciando a coxa dele percebi que Edward e eu estávamos em um relacionamento mais sério do que imaginei. A gente partilhava muitas coisas e não mostrar meu estúdio a ele estava me incomodando.

Eu não queria que minha mãe entrasse lá. Não me incomodava com isso. Já não mostrar meu espaço ao meu namorado estava me torturando profundamente.

- Você vai perder o lábio inferior se continuar assim.

- Eu estou pensando... Quero conversar com você. – disse baixinho

- O que houve? Eu também quero conversar com você.

- Você vai terminar comigo? – perguntei rapidamente me sentindo assustada.

- Não! – gritou assustado – Só é aquilo que eu tenho para te contar, lembra? É algo sério, não vou mentir, mas dependerá de você. Sempre dependerá de você.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar te ouvir, eu prometo. – sorri me inclinando para beijar sua bochecha. – Só para constar, a próxima vez que Tanya Denali tocar aquela campainha atrás de você, vou quebrar a cara dela e mijar em você.

- Oh, eu posso mijar em você? Totalmente adoraria para espantar os marmanjos. – disse rindo.

- Nenhum cara dá em cima de mim como ela. – murmurei olhando pela janela, sentindo meu ciúme dominar meu corpo – Eu não gosto dela. Antes de você, era o meu irmão.

- Fica tranquila. Eu gosto das mais novinhas. – disse sorrindo, apertando minha coxa e eu bati na sua mão tentando não rir da piadinha ridícula. – A propósito, você está linda. Bem sexy esse decote.

- Pensei que fosse querer esconder. – retruquei olhando para os meus seios bem bonitos e arrumados na blusa.

- Se você soubesse a bela visão que estou tendo daqui, você não pensaria que quisesse esconder. Me aguarde no escurinho do cinema só.

- Pisa fundo.

Nós compramos um filme de ação que já tinha estreado a meio século atrás e sentamos em uma das poltronas mais afastadas. O cinema estava um breu enorme porque o filme já tinha começado e se Edward não me segura, iria cair no chão. Duas pessoas morrendo de tesão em dar uns amassos no cinema? Nós dois. Entre muitos beijos, passadas de mãos, gemidos e uma maciça ereção entre as pernas dele, o filme acabou com nós dois bagunçados e bêbados de tanta risada e felicidade.

- Vamos para casa e pedir pizza? Quero tirar os sapatos e a calça. – disse enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas para o carro.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu abrindo a porta

- Sério? Você não vai falar nada?

- Você acabou de dizer que quer ir para casa tirar a roupa, você acha que eu vou negar?

- Espertinho. – murmurei para seu sorriso sacana todo poderoso de si mesmo – Vamos logo ou fico de calcinha aqui no carro.

- Calma querida, teremos a noite inteira. – beijou a pontinha do meu nariz e foi dar a volta.

Ele era muito lindo.

- Vai querer pizza de quê? – perguntou assim que chegamos em casa – Havaiana e alguma da que eu gosto?

- Não, hoje quero quatro queijos. – sorri tirando meus sapatos – Vou roubar alguma roupa sua, tá?

- Fique a vontade. Vou pedir a pizza e já subo para trocar de roupa.

Ao invés de uma samba canção, escolhi tirar minha roupa toda e pegar uma camiseta dele que ficava enorme em mim. Também tinha completa intenção de dormir aqui mesmo depois da nossa conversa, parecia sério, só se ele me deixasse muito irritada, o que eu esperava que não fosse o caso. Edward já tinha me dito que precisava conversar comigo sobre isso e eu precisava conversar com ele sobre o estúdio e também sobre o sexo.

Eu não tinha vergonha de puxar esse tema, também sentia tesão e ficava excitada, as coisas entre nós dois sempre foram muito intensas, mais de uma vez ele me deixou a mercê dos meus próprios dedos. A masturbação começou na minha vida um pouco mais cedo do que das minhas amigas do colégio interno, só posso concluir que tenho uma tendência maior a safadeza do que elas. Encolhi meus ombros com esse pensamento e deixei o quarto, encontrando-o subindo as escadas já sem camisa. Eu vi quando Edward xingou pela respiração logo que os olhos bateram em minhas pernas nuas.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei rindo

- Tudo ótimo. Você está usando algo por debaixo da minha camisa? – perguntou direto ao ponto. Mordi os lábios só para sensualizar o mistério – Terei que ir aí descobrir?

- Uhn, sim? – provoquei dando dois passos pra trás como se fosse levantar a camiseta – Não, não vou mostrar nada agora.

- Isabella, Isabella... – sussurrou me imprensando contra parede – O dia que eu pegar você, não haverá pausa até que esteja satisfeito. – disse de forma tão sexy que quase desfaleci sem respirar. Seus lábios, nada gentis contra os meus, imploravam uma urgência entre minhas pernas que eu gemi. – Ainda não comecei querida. Vou trocar de roupa porque dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo.

- Muito engraçado. – murmurei pela minha respiração me sentindo quente e meus seios logo deram sinal de vida pela camiseta. Cruzei os braços para escondê-los, mas ele já tinha visto.

- Gostei disso. – sorriu todo arrogante beijando-me mais uma vez e a campainha tocou – Acredito que as pessoas ao nosso redor possuem um alarme: Edward está beijando a Bella!

- Oh, você me chamou de Bella! – gritei pulando em cima dele – Tão bonitinho.

- Como assim?

- Você só me chama de Isabella.

- E você não gosta?

Parei para pensar um minuto e sorri.

- Eu amo. Isso faz de você único pra mim. – respondi honestamente e a campainha tocou de novo – Vou atender!

- Isabella, volta aqui! Você perdeu sua mente? – gritou completamente fora do normal.

- O que houve, maluco? – gritei de volta tentando não rir do estado todo furioso dele. Tão gostoso.

- Você não vai atender a porta vestindo praticamente nada! – grunhiu frustrado.

- Ah é? Assista-me. – sorri descendo as escadas rapidamente, puxando o dinheiro em cima da mesa e abri a porta – Oi, quanto ficou?

O trocador parecia nervoso, respondeu meio gaguejando, entregou a pizza e o troco e saiu fora. Quando me dei conta, Edward estava parado parecendo soltar fumaça pelo ouvido. Dessa vez ele não tinha batido com a cabeça porque teria ouvido. Que diabos estava errado com esse homem que a dez minutos atrás queria me comer contra a parede e agora parecia querer comer um vivo?

- Edward o que há de errado com você?

- Antes de conhecer você, não tinha idéia do quão ciumento era. – disse com a voz controlada – Você está sem soutien, com uma camiseta bege minha e só de calcinha! Abriu a porta para um cara! Ele ia olhar para você e com certeza tocar uma pensando no quão seus seios são lindos, porra!

Foi um surto de ciumes meio que elogiando ao mesmo tempo. Meu ego foi completamente ao céu como um foguete da NASA. Para manter a pose, continuei séria, coloquei a pizza na mesa e pus minhas mãos na cintura.

- E daí, Edward?

- E daí? Eu não compartilho, Isabella! Nunca! Você é minha, caramba! Eu não quero que outro cara te veja assim!

- Ah, eu sou sua? – ronronei para mostrar que estava provocando-o um pouco. O olhar de Edward mudou e ele sorriu.

- Você é inacreditável. Me provocando esse tempo todo. – murmurou e me aproximei, jogando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. – Eu tenho ciúmes irracionais.

- Deixa de ser bobo, não tem nada demais e eu só abri a porta desse jeito porque você disse que eu não devia fazer. Não tenha um derrame cerebral por isso, já basta minha mãe me dizendo o que fazer, meu namorado também não. – sussurrei antes de beijá-lo – Se você for gentil, posso ouvir sua opinião.

- Você vai ser a causa da minha morte prematura.

- Que bela forma de morrer, baby. – sorri empurrando – Vá tirar essa roupa. – ordenei ele arqueou a sobrancelha, tirando a calça na minha frente, ficando só de cueca samba boxer preta na minha frente. Minha garganta ficou seca enquanto acompanhei certos contornos. – Ok, dois podem jogar esse jogo. – disse fingindo que ia tirar a camiseta – Brincadeira vou deixar você ganhar porque estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu vou buscar as bebidas, menina bonita. Coloque esse traseiro bonitinho na sala. – ordenou batendo na minha bunda meio que me empurrando. Idiota.

Nós comemos no chão da sala rindo das idiotices de Friends. Pizza e cerveja eram uma boa maneira de começar o domingo a noite, nunca imaginei que fosse encontrar alguém que não fosse se importar com esse meu hábito totalmente masculino. Emmett quem tinha me ensinado essas maravilhas para o desespero da minha mãe.

- Vamos conversar agora? Estou quase morrendo de curiosidade! – disse quando o silêncio ficou estranho.

- O que eu tenho para te falar é um pouco sério, então, me ouça antes de surtar ou chutar a minha bunda, ok?

- Vou tentar. Dependendo do que for, chamo o Emmett para chutar no meu lugar. – sorri incentivando.

- Isabella, eu sou casado. – disse baixo e eu cuspi minha cerveja. O quê?

- O quê? – gritei derrubando minha cerveja – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

- Não nos termos, só perante a lei, por enquanto. – apressou-se a responder. Eu queria mata-lo.

- E quando você ia me contar que é casado? – gritei furiosa pensado em dar com a garrafa de cerveja na cabeça dele.

- Você disse que não ia surtar!

- Eu disse que ia tentar, idiota! – rebati esperando-o continuar – Anda Edward!

- Há quatro anos , eu conheci Lauren. Estava me formando na faculdade, meu pai meio que colocando expectativas em assumir a companhia da família... Naquela época eu não queria nada. Só curtição, zuação e meus pais não aprovavam meu namoro com ela... Sendo o típico filho rebelde, continuei namorando-a e me especializando em desenho gráfico na universidade. Dois anos depois, entre muitas idas e vindas, meus pais me ofereceram o cargo que ocupo hoje porque sou um dos donos da empresa. Além de estar brigado com eles, Lauren achava que a gente tinha que construir nossa própria vida juntos, então, fugimos e casamos em Las Vegas, logo em seguida, nos mudamos para Seattle onde foi o pé na minha cova.

- Continue. – sussurrei ainda furiosa.

- Nós tivemos seis meses de casamento legal para depois começar a desmoronar o que meus pais avisaram que não daria certo. Nós somos completamente diferentes, sempre fomos e eu nunca me importei com isso até ver ou sentir a grande merda que tinha feito. Percebi que nunca tinha tido amor, porque quando as coisas desandaram, ela foi a primeira a pular do barco e me deixar afundar sozinho. Trabalhava para os pais dela e não tinha nenhum pingo de reconhecido ou sequer afeto. Não fiz amigos e me vi sozinho em uma cidade chuvosa, fria, com pessoas igualmente frias. Todos os dias procurava um motivo para vir embora, mas acabava cedendo e esperando continuar um pouco. Pra mim, coisa quebrada tem conserto, sabe? Demorei a entender que não tem como quebrar o que nunca existiu de verdade. Eu descobri que Lauren mantinha um caso com um dos seus amigos de colégio e foi, sei lá, minha chance de vir embora e pelo menos dizer que tentei. Nós não nos falamos direito tem meses...

- Por que você não me contou isso antes? – perguntei baixinho, realmente acreditando nele. Edward não teria me apresentado a sua família se eu fosse a outra. Seria gente demais para ser mal caráter. Realmente duvidava que Alice fosse deixar o irmão dela enganar a cunhada da sua melhor amiga. Estava terrivelmente chateada por ele não ter me contado isso antes.

Isso me deixou abalada.

- Medo. Você é um espírito livre. Você corre para onde quer... Vai e volta. Fiquei realmente com medo... Nós estamos começando a nos relacionar, estamos nos conhecendo, eu hesitei por pura covardia.

- Foi covardia mesmo, eu não ia sair correndo como não estou fazendo agora. – retruquei cutucando sua ferida. Não iria aliviar para o lado dele.

- Antes eu não sabia disso. – bufou.

- Bom, você tinha essas crises de ciúmes com ela? – perguntei por pura curiosidade.

- Nem de longe. Lauren e eu ficávamos dias sem nos falar...

- Você a ama?

- Não. Eu achei, por um tempo... Eu posso estar errado, mas eu vi meus pais com dificuldades financeiras. Meu avô paterno nada no dinheiro, em compensação, meu pai tinha uma mágoa enorme com ele por causa disso. Não aceitava mais seu dinheiro para construir sua própria vida. Minha mãe nunca pulou do barco. Ela esteve lá o tempo inteiro, vendendo roupa para fora, fazendo biscoitos para vender e sendo arquiteta em tempo integral em uma empresa enquanto juntavam dinheiro o suficiente para abrir um escritório, que hoje, é uma das maiores companhias do país. – respondeu encostando-se no sofá e eu percebi que ele queria falar. Então deixei. Não iria me fazer mal ouvir – Lauren tem uma boa vida, nem de perto parecida com a dos meus pais, mas ela não aceitava viver com o meu salário. Sempre queria mais, jóias, roupas, carros... O que eu vejo como não necessidade. Não por ser mão de vaca, mas pra quê gastar com bobeiras? Ela não entendia e eu não a entendia. Até que dei um basta. Disse que não ia tocar em nenhum centavo da grana dos meus avós ou pais. Iríamos viver com o nosso dinheiro e ela surtou.

- O dinheiro sai por uma porta e o amor pula a janela atrás. – murmurei em concordância.

- Mesmo assim, eu poderia estar sofrendo com a ausência dela, mas tudo que sentia era estupidez e saudades de casa. – encolheu os ombros.

- O que você pensou quando ela o traiu?

- Graças a Deus posso fazer as malas. – brincou sorrindo levemente – Fiquei puto. Não enciumado. Muito puto pela humilhação de todas aquelas pessoas sabendo o tempo inteiro que enquanto o corno trabalhava para dar boa vida, ela se divertia com outro cara que frequentava a minha casa.

Que piranha vadia! Gritei em pensamento.

- Compreendo. – suspirei encostando-me no sofá também – Vamos fazer um acordo? – perguntei cutucando-o com o ombro – Nunca mais, por mais feia que seja a situação, não vamos esconder um do outro, tá?

- Você tem razão. Não é que eu não queria te contar, só não sabia como exatamente. Além do mais, a gente começou a se envolver exatamente quando me mudei. Parece que eu simplesmente a troquei por você. O que eu sinto por você é totalmente novo, diferente e único.

Ele era tão bonitinho se declarando de cueca no chão da sala pra mim.

- Em compensação, compreendo seu motivo por não querer falar. A gente se dá muito bem, mas éramos estranhos... Seu divórcio sai quando?

- Meu advogado conseguiu trazer para o juizado da Califórnia. Agora só esperar...

- Uhn... Eu tenho duas coisas para falar com você. – disse mordendo meus lábios – A primeira delas é que eu estou chateada com isso, muito, mas não vou chutar a sua bunda. Nós prometemos que iríamos tentar. – completei tentando soar toda madura enquanto estava me roendo com um ciúmes irracional de uma cadela que nunca tinha conhecido e esperava não conhecer – A segunda delas é que eu me sinto incomodada. É bobo. Eu não gosto que ninguém entre no meu estúdio de pintura. Hoje, você bateu lá e eu não quis que você entrasse porque não estou pronta para mostrar tudo. Você pode esperar por isso?

- Claro que sim, meu anjo. – respondeu sorrindo, parecendo aliviado – Mas por quê?

- Lá tem todas as minhas pinturas, todos os meus pensamentos... Tudo. – murmurei envergonhada – Tem os desenhos que não deram certo, os que deram, os que são segredos, pensamentos meus...

- Entendi. Eu acho que isso pertence a você, se não quiser que nunca entre lá, vou ficar um pouco ciumento.

- Você sente ciúmes das coisas mais bobas. – provoquei me inclinando para beijá-lo – E isso nos leva a uma das coisas. Se você ficar constantemente dando crise, nós teremos uma crise. Eu sou só sua, Edward. Não quero beijar mais ninguém além de você. – sussurrei beijando-o novamente – Eu devia deixa-lo de castigo por ter me escondido algo tão sério, e nos faz encerrar essa conversa.

- Como assim?

- Não farei sexo com você até que esteja inteiramente solteiro. – disse confiante – Você sabe, eu sou virgem para todos os efeitos, estava disposta a avançar algumas bases com você essa noite, mas, como castigo pelo matrimônio, irá sofrer de bolas azuis até que o estado te declare livre e desimpedido pra mim. – sorri observando sua expressão se tornar sofrida – E não pense que irei facilitar sua vida.

- Você vai me matar! – grunhiu escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço, começando a me beijar como se fosse me convencer a mudar de ideia. – Você não precisa fazer isso, assim... Eu sei que você é virgem, podemos esperar o tempo que quiser.

- Claro que vamos esperar meu tempo, bobinho. – bati na sua testa como se fosse um cachorrinho bonzinho – Eu queria tentar umas coisas. Experimentar outras... Te mostrar o que eu sei fazer... – sussurrei escovando meus lábios nos seus, sabendo que sua imaginação estava longe pela crescente ereção que roçava na minha coxa – Esteja solteiro e a gente volta a conversar sobre isso. – determinei e ele levantou rápido – Aonde você vai?

- Apressar meu advogado. - respondeu olhando sobre os ombros com um olhar brincalhão.

Esse homem era minha vida agora.

Olhei-o novamente em pé no meio da sala de jantar só de cueca e engoli o gemido. Eu esperava que esse advogado fosse bom ou eu estava em sérios problemas.

.~.

.

.

.

Obrigada meninas! Será que vamos chegar a 315 reviews?


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 7

**Isabella Point of View**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

…

.

.

.

- Isabella Marie Swan! – Edward grunhiu enquanto sua mãe e sua avó estavam derretidas ao nosso redor, exclamando pequenas apreciações sobre o quadro a sua frente. Emmett fazia comentários sobre a beleza e a masculinidade do meu namorado, Jasper ajudava, Alice ria mais ainda e Carlisle tirava fotos. Rosalie era a única realmente apreciando minha obra de arte com o meu namorado nu em meio a uma selva.

Edward, por outro lado, tinha entrado em estado em choque com minha surpresa logo após o grande almoço que tivemos juntos. Esme e Carlisle haviam nos convidados para almoçar, todos nós, eles eram adoráveis companhias, empolgados e simpáticos. Vovó Marylou nos divertiu com seus constantes flertes com meu irmão e Jasper. Então, os trouxe para a exposição onde disse que tinha um quadro. Só não disse sobre o quê ou quem.

Edward nu de uma maneira bem bruta.

- Por quê Edward não tem um pênis? – Emmett perguntou querendo provocar meu namorado. E conseguindo. Edward grunhiu novamente.

- Por que eu não tenho um pênis? Eu tenho um pênis! – Edward gritou, arrancando gargalhadas das pessoas ao nosso redor.

- Poxa, vocês poderiam curtir a pintura e entender o espírito? Estou me declarando para meu namorado na frente de todo mundo! – gritei realmente chateada.

- Como você pode se declarar a alguém dizendo que ele não tem um pênis? – Jasper perguntou para me irritar.

- Olha aqui, meu namorado tem um pênis e é enorme! – gritei empurrando Jasper levemente e o salão inteiro ficou em silêncio – Puta merda, todo mundo olhando? – sussurrei e Edward riu me abraçando e escondi o rosto no seu peito.

- Como nós chegamos a essa situação sobre Edward ter um pênis ou não? – Vovó Marylou perguntou e o silêncio que estava antes foi preenchido com muita risada.

Semana passada depois da longa, eterna, interminável aula de apresentação, eu estava louca para comer um enorme hambúrguer, batatas fritas, beber uma coca-cola, fazer xixi e beijar Edward quando o Sr. Cope achou pertinente simplesmente me azucrinar o juízo em plena sexta-feira! Que estudante quer olhar para a cara do professor depois da aula?

- Isabella, você pode ficar, por favor? – Sr. Cope pediu e Jéssica me deu "o olhar" solidário e saiu. – Pode sentar mocinha, não mordo.

- Em que posso te ajudar, querido professor?

- Sarcasmo não funciona comigo. – sorriu ternamente – Fale-me um pouco sobre a sua pintura nudista. Você se inspirou no Caravaggio?

- Não intencionalmente. – respondi meio insegura – A primeira coisa que fiz foi um esboço em papel antes de passar para o cavalete. Em compensação, eu meio que estava mal humorada e escolhi os tons escuros.

- Mas você destacou o modelo adormecido. Por que ele está deitando em um jardim?

- Acho que destaquei porque mesmo irritada, Edward ainda é uma luz. Ainda fica "aceso" pra mim. Eu queria dar algo meio primitivo como Adão, às vezes ele tem comportamentos bem grotescos.

- Edward é o modelo? Ele é seu namorado?

- Exatamente.

- Teremos uma exposição na faculdade em homenagem ao Caravaggio. Você quer expor o bonito torso do seu namorado por lá? Também pode vender o quadro, se alguém se interessar.

- Absolutamente sim! Quando será?

- Segunda-feira à tarde, traga quantos convidados quiser. – sorriu encerrando o assunto – Pode ir. Bom final de semana.

O final de semana realmente foi bom, Edward me levou para comer hambúrguer de noite, jogamos baralho e xadrez até altas horas porque a regra do sexo solteiro ainda estava de pé e eu estava maldosa deixando-o sem nenhum tipo de beijo ou interação mais intensa. Ele tinha que correr com essa merda antes que meu pai descobrisse que estava namorando e que meu namorado em questão era casado. Charlie podia facilmente ter a vida de Edward nas mãos dele em um piscar de olhos e isso nunca era coisa boa.

Tivemos um final de semana calmo, o que nos levou àquela cena inusitada.

- Eu não ouvi a declaração dela... Vocês poderiam deixar? – Esme disse irritada.

- Edward tinha irritado minha vida nesse dia, mas mesmo puta com ele, ainda é minha luz. E eu não desenhei o pênis dele porque ocuparia a tela inteira. – respondi provocando Emmett – Na verdade, isso é nu artístico. As partes íntimas não precisam ser detalhadas.

- A bunda dele é bonita. – Rosalie adicionou do nada.

- Obrigado Rosalie. – Edward respondeu e a situação não poderia ficar mais estranha – Eu quero comprar esse quadro.

- Por quê? Eu é que vou comprar! – Esme gritou puxando a bolsa – Eu sempre soube que meu filho era lindo, mas depois dessa, preciso mostrar para minhas amigas que meu menino é o novo Davi.

- Sem pênis. – Jasper e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês estragaram tudo! – murmurei querendo chorar – Era pra ser lindo!

- Foi lindo, Isabella. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu amei ter sido sua inspiração. Obrigado.

- De nada. – sorri ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo e um senhor veio retirar meu quadro – O que houve?

- Ele foi comprado. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Por quem?

- Aquela senhora ruiva ali. Ela disse que é o filho dela. – encolheu os ombros e saiu.

Esme tinha comprado o filho dela nu. Não podia ficar pior.

- Eu pinto outro quadro seu... Dessa vez ninguém vai ver.

- Acredito que será interessante. – sorriu cheio de idéias.

A semana inteira passou muito rápido. Entre Renée desconfiada de que eu não tinha contado alguma coisa a ela e os trabalhos principais do semestre sendo distribuídos pelos professores, me vi cansada a maior parte do tempo. Emmett foi muito legal em me ajudar com alguns exercícios físicos e ele dizia que se não tivesse correndo logo de manhã estaria sendo muito pior. Era tanta matéria para estudar que queria sentar no chão e chorar.

Meus pais pareciam que tinham dobrado a pressão das boas notas e sobre minha decisão sobre o que me especializar. Não queria dar aulas, não queria ficar em um escritório empinando o nariz decidindo se um artista era bom ou não. É arte, ela não precisa ser boa, ela tem que ter sentimentos. E então eu ouvia a conversa de que o capitalismo não permite que a arte e a cultura se sustentem sozinhas. Não precisava de uma fonte de sustento tão chata. Segundo eles, se fosse me dedicar integralmente à pintura seria para ser artista de venda. Também não quero ser artista de venda! Não quero ter a obrigatoriedade de pintar um quadro para alguém gostar e comprar.

Correr de manhã me ajudava nisso. Minha mente estava limpa das pressões e obrigações. Não tinha meu pai, minha mãe ou qualquer pessoa no meu pé perturbando sobre algo que poderia ser definido com mais dois anos. De noite, podia contar com o bom ouvido do meu sábio namorando me dizendo para mandar tudo se foder e fazer o que bem entendesse. Por um lado era bom ele ter passado por essa pressão com os pais, hoje, ele sabia o que queria independente dos pais dele e podia me dar a mão no momento que me sentisse confusa. Era tão gostoso poder confiar em alguém para isso. Me fazia mais leve.

- Isabella! Anda logo! – Edward gritou irritado.

- Espera caramba! – gritei de volta ainda meio pelada na frente de várias partes de biquínis no quarto.

Rosalie e Emmett não quiseram me esperar e foram embora, largando o emburradinho comigo. Já tinha dito que tinha um carro e sabia o endereço dos pais dele. Com um GPS chegaria lá sem problemas. Homem não entende o querer estar apresentável para a primeira reunião de família na casa dos "sogros". Meu biquíni não poderia ser indecente, muito menos tapar demais ou ser feio. Tinha que combinar com o dia, o clima e a situação. Sem contar que tinha parado para dar um jeito nos meus cabelos e sobrancelhas.

- Preto, azul ou vermelho? – perguntei a mim mesma.

- Santa mãe de Deus. – Edward falou me assustando, virei-me para contemplá-lo com o olhar encapuzado, enegrecido me olhando semi nua. Meus seios tinham um sensor Edward porque logo se arrepiaram e eu os cobri com meu braço.

- Quem deixou você entrar?

- Eu vim descobrir porque diabos colocar duas peças minúsculas pode demorar tanto! – respondeu rouco se aproximado – Agora, isso, é melhor. – sussurrou descruzando meus braços. As mãos deles subiram lentamente pelos meus braços, criando um caminho de fogo na minha pele, seus polegares escovaram o bico dos meus mamilos e eu gemi fechando os olhos. Não era como se ele não tivesse tocado-os antes, só que assim, sem nada impedindo era muito melhor.

O beijo dele era tão urgente, tão excitado que o puxei pra mim, fazendo minhas costas bater contra a parede com força. Edward segurou minha bunda com violência e me ergueu no seu colo, explorando meu pescoço, clavícula, colo e sim, finalmente, sua língua quente rodeou meu bico levemente antes de leva-lo completamente à boca. A visão dele chupando meus seios me fez empurrar o quadril pra frente. Movimento totalmente natural e desesperado, que ele pegou a dica e levou uma das mãos ao meio da minha perna, tocando-me levemente por cima da calcinha.

- Continuo? – perguntou baixinho.

Isso lá é coisa para se perguntar? Ele morreria se não continuasse. Eu o mataria. Empurrei meu quadril em direção a sua mão e ele sorriu.

- Vamos para cama. – pedi sentindo minhas costas doerem.

Carinhosamente, ele me deixou no centro da cama e continuou seu ataque. Ele tirou minha calcinha e eu corei pelo pensamento de estar nua pela primeira vez na sua frente.

- Você é linda. – disse antes de tirar sua própria blusa – E toda minha.

- Toda sua. – concordei mordendo os lábios – Tire sua bermuda. – pedi com uma coragem que não era minha. Felizmente, ele obedeceu. Percebi que na horizontal – ou vertical – nesse sentido, nós nunca brigaríamos.

Um inchaço descomunal já conhecido chamou minha atenção, mas ele não me deu tempo de reagir, voltando a me beijar de forma bruta, tão exigente que gemi alto.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Confio. – respondi honestamente.

Edward não faria absolutamente nada que fosse me machucar. Também sabia que não iríamos além de algumas brincadeiras "relaxantes". Sua mão desceu para entre as minhas pernas no mesmo momento que puxei sua sunga para baixo. Masturbação mútua era uma boa maneira de iniciar nossa vida sexual e ter um atraso no meu primeiro encontro oficial com os pais.

Mais um mês se passou e minha primeira preocupação da vida em fevereiro foi: O que dar para Edward no dia dos namorados? Jéssica aconselhou que eu me vestisse bem sexy e o esperasse na cama depois do trabalho. Alice disse que pelo tempo que o irmão dela estava sofrendo de bolas azuis isso ia ser mais fácil. Rosalie foi a única a me sugerir lojas de roupas masculinas, de jogos e entretenimentos. Acho que ela se ligou que esse seria meu primeiro dia dos namorados da vida! Apesar de imaginarem o contrário, eu tinha um coração batendo em algum lugar aqui dentro, que batia mil vezes mais forte com ele. Meu lado romântico queria flores, jantar a luz de velas, um presente escandaloso, uma declaração e chocolates.

Não abordei o assunto com ele, talvez eu estivesse esperando uma surpresa ou sei lá, algo extraordinário. Se Edward sugerisse pizza e filme no final de semana, eu ia dar na cara dele. Sem notícias positivas em relação ao divórcio dele, minha frustração sexual estava começando a gritar que daqui a pouco nós seríamos melhores amigos que jogam muito bem, se beijam, conversam, se masturbam e praticam um pouco de sexo oral. Eu estava pronta para ceder no momento que ele insistisse. Pensando em me preparar para seja lá o que fosse acontecer no final de semana, busquei tirar a sexta-feira inteira para cuidar de mim intimamente, depilação total da virilha – como essa porra doí – pernas, massagens, escovas, sobrancelhas... Um dia de mimada com mimosas ao lado das melhores companhias para esse tipo de coisa: Rosalie e Alice.

Jéssica não pisaria em um lugar como esse nem pagando. Compras? Nem pagando. Salto alto? Nem pagando. Minha amiga era mais do estilo hippie podrinho cabelos sujinhos.

- Isso é tão bom. – murmurei pela massagem nas minhas costas – Tira toda tensão.

- Querida, a tensão que você está sentindo a massagem ameniza. – Rosalie suspirou querendo me provocar – Será que esse final de semana vai?

- Se não for, eu pularei em cima dele sem esperar o divórcio. Esse castigo era pra ser dele e não meu. – murmurei quase sonolenta.

- O feitiço virou conta o feiticeiro. Bem feito. – Alice bufou do outro lado e reuni forças para dar meu dedo do meio a ela. – Ele está planejando algo. Não me contou porque eu te contaria.

- Ótimo. Espero que seja algo muito bom, é o meu primeiro dia dos namorados namorando, será a minha primeira vez no sexo, se ele for menos que bom vou jogá-lo no mar. – brinquei sabendo que Edward poderia me dar um milho cozido com um laço e eu iria amar eternamente.

Depois de um dia devidamente mimada e paparicada, voltei para casa com minhas amigas, indo direto para a casa de Edward, conforme havia me pedido. Ele já estava lá, o que achei estranho devido a hora. Seu carro estava na garagem, mas tinha um diferente parado do lado de fora. Abrindo a porta com a minha chave, ouvi barulhos na cozinha. Ele estava virando o cereal direto na boca, odiava isso, só não falava nada porque não era a minha casa.

- Oi bonitão. – sorri ainda no estado alegrinha pelas infinitas mimosas que tomei durante o dia – Chegou mais cedo hoje?

- Sim... Eu tinha que vir arrumar minhas coisas porque vou viajar. – respondeu sorridente e eu fechei a cara.

- A trabalho? – perguntei. Ele tinha que ter um motivo muito bom para simplesmente me avisar em cima da hora.

- Não. Como estou oficialmente solteiro, vou levar minha namorada para passar o final de semana comigo, para comemorar o dia dos namorados. – sorriu e eu gritei pulando em cima dele, enchendo-o de beijos – Wow! Não é bem uma viagem, vamos a Malibu e voltamos domingo. Tudo bem?

- Bem? Perfeito! – gritei beijando-o novamente – Me conta isso direito.

- Saiu hoje a publicação do meu divórcio. Solteiro novamente.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Leve e excitado? – retrucou sorrindo – Vá embalar suas coisas para o final de semana. Pouca roupa, muito biquíni, nenhuma calcinha... – sussurrou sedutoramente.

- Uhn... Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais romântico que isso. – provoquei abraçando-o apertado – Nós vamos assim que tudo estiver pronto?

- Exatamente. A casa não deve ter comida, então, passaremos em um mercado. De quarenta minutos a uma hora estamos lá. – respondeu animado e assenti também sentindo uma enorme excitação crescer em mim. – Não duvide das minhas habilidades românticas. Leve um vestido de noite. Nós temos um encontro em mais ou menos, três horas e meia.

- Sério? Já volto.

Emmett ficou me zoando e me atrapalhando conforme arrumava minhas coisas. Obviamente fui avisá-lo dos planos de Edward, mas ele já sabia porque meu namorado tinha pedido permissão antes. Tinha como ficar mais fofo? Rosalie me ajudou a escolher o vestido e os biquínis porque minha coleção era extensa. Eu estava nervosa. Minha primeira viagem com namorado para comemorar o dia dos namorados e eu ainda iria perder minha virgindade. Foi então que eu comecei a chorar... Talvez de nervoso, emoção e excitação.

- Calma, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo. – Rosalie me consolou. Eu estava soando patética – Edward adora você, ele vai cuidar de tudo. Se você ficar nervosa, nem tente ou vai doer muito.

- Não sei se estou nervosa exatamente por isso. – murmurei rindo – É a minha primeira vez.

- Eu sei. Marco único na vida de uma garota. – sorriu docemente limpando minhas lágrimas – Vai lá. Tem um carinha lindo que está apaixonado por você, te esperando com muitas surpresas.

- Eu vou. Obrigada Rosalie.

Com a minha bolsa pronta, encontrei com Emmett no corredor.

- Garotinha, toma cuidado. Me liga se precisar de qualquer coisa. – disse me abraçando. . – Meu bebê está crescendo? – disse todo dramático com aquele sorriso cheio de merda no rosto. Revirei os olhos e dei o dedo do meio como despedida.

Edward escolheu o caminho pela costa da praia, o pôr-do-sol e a capota de um conversível abaixada era tudo que eu precisava para começar o final de semana. O carro era um dos infinitos da coleção do pai dele e eu achei uma boa escolha. Nós brigamos pela trilha sonora da viagem, atualmente, ele estava de beicinho concentrado no trânsito a sua frente enquanto minha playlist favorita tocava. Entre Madonna, Rihanna, Katy Perry e Britney Spears, eu deixei-o colocar Red Hot Chili Peppers para ter um sorriso. Pior que criança mimada, foi cantando junto só para dar ênfase no quanto gostava da banda.

Com minha câmera na mão, registrei inúmeras fotos dele de boca aberta, falando, com os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento e o pôr-do-sol ao fundo. Paramos em um mercado para comprar comida e utensílios de limpeza que poderíamos precisar, seguimos em direção à casa. Puta merda, que casa! Bem no ponto alto da praia, uma casa de vidro nos aguardava. Era tão linda que não tinha uma observação perfeita. Explorei os cômodos admirada com os tons claros das paredes em contraste com o escuro dos móveis. Toda a parede da sala era de vidro.

O quarto que íamos ficar era o de frente para o mar, também com a parede de vidro e dava para ver resquícios do sol se despedindo na imensidão azul bem a minha frente. Edward me abraçou por trás enquanto olhávamos para o nada.

- Temos reserva no Francesco Velasco. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido – Vou guardar as compras e já volto.

Me sentindo um pouco menos nervosa que antes, peguei minhas coisas e fui para o banheiro do quarto para começar a me preparar. Meu vestido era azul marinho, como sempre, justo. Não exagerei na maquiagem pensando no depois... Não queria acordar amanhã parecendo um panda ou a bruxa de Blair, por isso, prendi o cabelo em uma trança frouxa e joguei de lado. Tinha ouvido Edward entrar no quarto, provavelmente para pegar suas coisas para se arrumar e me dar privacidade. Enquanto achei isso fofo, percebi que em pouco tempo teríamos intimidade o suficiente para dividir o mesmo espaço. Será que estava pronta para isso?

O lugar que Edward escolheu era maravilhoso. Não estava muito cheio, tinha uma música baixa agradando o ambiente, culinária italiana, vinho, boa conversa e um pouco de namoro. Sentamos em uma das mesas no canto mais afastado e ao invés de sentarmos de frente um ao outro, escolhemos o sofá onde podíamos ficar juntos.

- Você é um homem oficialmente solteiro agora. Sabe o que isso significa? – perguntei baixo. Não havia muita necessidade de expressão ou movimento, nós estávamos abraçados. Não tinha para onde fugir.

- Significa que estou totalmente livre para você. – respondeu sorrindo – E com a possibilidade de ganhar uma sobremesa _adequada_.

- Eu estou um pouco nervosa. – confessei envergonhada.

- Eu sei. Você ficou sacodindo a perna e mordendo os lábios sempre que esteve distraída o suficiente para pensar nisso. – retrucou rindo, acariciando meu rosto e depois, me obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos – Não é só sexo. Eu quero muito mais de você. Sua companhia, sua conversa, sua risada. Obviamente sexo é bem vindo, mas não precisa ser esta noite. Não precisamos marcar um horário. Temos a vida inteira pela frente.

Eu ri um pouco emocionada e mais calma. A pressão que eu estava sentindo meio que diminuiu. Eu queria muito fazer isto, mas inevitavelmente, estava nervosa. Parecia até meio bobo ou talvez a minha mente não tivesse nublada sexualmente ou o tesão gritando mais alto que o medo e a vergonha de fazer algo errado.

- Quando descobrir o que fiz para merecer você, vou fazer repetidamente, repetidamente... – provoquei beijando-o levemente.

Depois do jantar, caminhamos um pouco na orla da praia, dividimos uma torta e voltamos para casa. Eu queria beber um pouco mais de vinho e enquanto fui trocar de roupa, ele providenciou isso e deitamos na cama, olhando para o mar, bebendo até que adormeci nos braços dele com o maldito cafuné que eu tinha avisado que não ia dar certo.

Acordei assustada e com o sol no meu rosto. Comecei a rir baixinho do fato que na nossa noite romântica do dia dos namorados eu dormir depois de um cafuné. Não podia acreditar que isso tinha acontecido. Me perguntei se ele tinha ficado chateado, mas ao observá-lo dormindo um sorriso bobo brincava nos seus lábios. Não resisti a cena e tirei uma foto com meu celular e o beijei logo em seguida para acordá-lo.

Levantei da cama enquanto ele se espreguiçava e resmungava coisas incoerentes, dei um jeito no meu cabelo, comecei a escovar os dentes e ele apareceu, meio bagunçado de sono, não menos lindo, também escovando os dentes ao meu lado e ainda bateu na minha bunda quando terminou dizendo que ia preparar o café. Percebi que tinha parado de escovar meus dentes quando o creme dental começou a queimar minha língua. Coloquei um biquíni e um short sendo guiada para a cozinha com cheiro de bacon e ovos fritos.

- Não sei o que é mais gostoso, você ou o bacon. – provoquei ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Eu voto no bacon, mas se você entrar na competição, voto em você. – disse sorridente – Suco de laranja ou goiaba?

- Laranja. Nós vamos a praia um pouco, não vamos?

- Claro, está um sol lindo. Preciso de você bronzeada ou irão pensar que te amarrei na cama.

- Em falar nisso, eu dormi. Desculpa. – disse com as minhas bochechas corando.

- Você é tão bonitinha. – beijou meu nariz – Sem data marcada, lembra? Eu também dormi logo em seguida.

- Eu também não comprei um presente do dia dos namorados. – confessei quando sentamos para comer – Não sabia o que te dar. Quer dizer, eu sabia, mas...

Edward não aguentou e riu alto, me deixando irritada.

- Não precisa de presentes. Esse final de semana é o nosso presente. Comunhão, um com o outro, com o mar, o sol...

- Gosto mais da parte um com o outro. – provoquei beliscando sua coxa.

- Isabella...

- Parei. Tomando café comportada agora. Eu juro. – sorri roubando um pouco do seu ovo e voltei a comer quieta.

Eventualmente, passamos a manhã inteira na praia, enquanto pegava sol de bunda para o alto, ele ficou na água praticando paddle com uma prancha alugada. Depois me ocupei em tirar fotos minhas, do lugar e dele na água. Nós tiramos um bom número de fotos juntos antes dele muito sedutoramente me convencer a dar um mergulho que resultou num delicioso amasso dentro d'agua. Por um descuido quase perdi meu biquíni tomara que caia ou quase mostrei demais e decidimos que era hora de comer antes que eu fosse comida no mar.

Fiz almoço com a ajuda dele, uma salada, arroz integral e frango grelhado porque era rápido. Tomei banho rapidamente, coloquei uma camiseta dele e deitei na cama, esperando-o aparecer para assistirmos algum filme ou fazer outra coisa. Posso ter esquecido meu soutien e a calcinha fora do meu corpo. Liguei a televisão escolhendo um desenho animado qualquer que rapidamente perdeu minha atenção quando ele entrou no quarto só enrolado na toalha. De brincadeira, assobiei fazendo-o rir e toda a excitação do nosso momento na praia voltar com força total. Meu centro parecia aquecer só de imaginar...

- Você pode vir assim? – perguntei mordendo os lábios.

Edward não me respondeu, ele obedeceu e se encaixou exatamente entre minhas pernas, beijando-me profundamente enquanto a toalha praticamente estimulava o ponto sensível. Nós dois gememos com a gostosa sensação, precisando estar nua, entre um beijo e outro, puxei a camiseta do meu corpo e sorri pela forma que ele me olhava. Era tão bonito. Era como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante e mais bonita do mundo. Só essa olhada causava arrepios e borboletas no estômago.

Edward lambeu os lábios antes de levar meu mamilo à boca, segurando o outro com leveza, arrepiando da minha cabeça aos pés, criando uma sensação gostosa e quente no meu ventre. Arrastei minhas unhas pelos seus braços empurrando meu quadril em direção ao seu. Era estranha a sensação de querê-lo exatamente lá. Como se fosse explodir se não o tivesse.

- Edward, eu quero você. – sussurrei puxando-o pelos cabelos da nuca. Seus olhos procuraram a certeza nos meus, mesmo tão escuros de desejo, pareciam brilhar de uma forma tão bonita que me fez assentir para confirmar.

Tirando sua toalha, me perdi novamente no tamanho que as coisas eram, choramingando pensando no quanto teria que me esticar para comportar toda situação. Não era a primeira vez que tinha visto seu pênis. Minha boca já tinha sido agraciada algumas vezes, porém, nunca iria me acostumar com a beleza de Edward _e_ masculinidade.

- Diga-me para parar, ok? – sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos – Eu amo você, Isabella.

Meu coração inchou de tanta adoração. Lágrimas emocionadas caíram dos meus olhos enquanto o sentia entrar em mim lentamente. Centímetro por centímetro me preenchendo enquanto nosso olhar permanecia conectado e nossas mãos entrelaçadas acima da minha cabeça. Não foi a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, algo estava me rasgando por dentro, em compensação, não era dor. Era muito estranho e incômodo. Edward parou por um momento, sorriu pra mim e eu sorri de volta, entrelaçando minha perna ao seu redor e abraçando seu corpo. Ele era meu. Eu era dele.

Lentamente foi se movendo e o incômodo foi sendo substituído por uma dorzinha enjoada terminando em algo bom. Esse misto de sensação foi crescendo toda vez que ele entrava e saia. Me vi gemendo baixo conforme o prazer ia crescendo pelas minhas veias, ardendo por todo meu corpo. Aos poucos consegui encontrar seu ritmo, beijando-o tão lenta e apaixonadamente que o fato dele estar gemendo e sentindo prazer comigo me fez sentir tão mulher.

Nossos sussurros extremamente doces com trocas carinhosas e pequenas juras de amor foram preenchendo o ambiente com gemidos cálidos e respirações ofegantes. _Eu o amava_. De alguma forma silenciosa esse homem tinha conseguido a minha virtude e o meu coração. Beijando meu pescoço e gemendo, me vi ficando cada vez mais nublada nas sensações que me possuíam, ardendo, queimando até explodir. Meu corpo tremeu e eu o vi chegar a sua própria libertação sendo a coisa mais linda do mundo.

- Você é linda, minha, eu te adoro, amo... – sussurrou beijando-me repetidas vezes.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – disse olhando nos seus olhos, acariciando seu rosto.

Nós continuamos abraçados, deitados em silêncio, contemplando e pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Edward mantinha-me presa a ele, deitado com o rosto entre meus seios ouvindo as batidas do meu coração e sorrindo. Acho que era reflexo do próprio sorriso idiota que eu estava sustentando. Olhei para a tevê e estava passando Simpsons e ri. Não poderia ter sido mais romântico e improvisado. Não poderia ter sido melhor.

Eventualmente, acabei adormecendo. Edward me acordou um pouco depois para tomar um remédio para dor. De fato estava dolorida nas minhas partes íntimas e minhas coxas enrijecidas, aceitei o remédio e me aconcheguei nele para dormir novamente. Acordei ouvindo meu celular vibrar na cabeceira ao lado, a televisão ainda estava ligada, Edward dormia profundamente ao meu lado, com a mão no meu seio. Molestador.

Meu despertador chamou minha atenção novamente, era hora do meu remédio. Sai da cama de fininho para mexer na minha bolsa, engoli o comprimido rapidamente, fui ao banheiro e decidi tomar um banho e procurar alguma coisa para comer enquanto ele dormia. Fiz salada de frango para comer com o pão que tinha comprado e subi para acordá-lo.

- Ei dorminhoco. – murmurei beijando-o. O lado safado dele sempre acordava antes do lado coerente. A mão dele escorregou para minha coxa e apertou levemente em resposta – Acorda e tire a mão daí.

- Ah, por quê? – brincou subindo sua mão mesmo assim.

- Vamos comer. Estou tão faminta que poderia comer você. – disse sorrindo mordendo seu ombro.

- Uhn, eu poderia comer você novamente. – cantarolou dando um tapa de leve na minha bunda – Mas eu aceito seu jantar. Por que não me acordou antes?

- Você precisava descansar mais do que eu. – disse encolhendo os ombros – Você sabe, sua idade não permite certos esforços físicos sem cansar tanto. – provoquei rindo e ele bufou, me jogando sobre os ombros e descendo as escadas – Essa tendência a homem das cavernas é bem sexy, me lembre disso mais tarde?

- Eu criei um monstrinho? Você provavelmente está dolorida e está pensando no mais tarde? – brincou sentando-me na mesa da cozinha – Olha só que bom lugar para comer.

- Que piada infame, Edward. – bufei pulando da mesa para pegar pratos e talheres – E sim, estou um pouco dolorida sim, mas achei que ia ser pior. Jéssica e Alice me disseram que doeria muito.

- E não doeu muito? – perguntou curioso.

- Não muito. Só no início, depois foi diminuindo aos pouquinhos. Agora que acordei e tomei banho, sinto que estou dolorida, mas nada que me faça chorar.

- Entendi. – balançou a cabeça em compreensão e sorriu – Você sabe... É a garota mais sortuda do mundo. Fez sexo comigo.

Parei de encher os copos com suco para ter certeza que tinha ouvido corretamente. Ele estava rindo se achando muito engraçado.

- Deixa de ser idiota. – disse incrédula – Quero ver você se sentir o mais sortudo do mundo quando parar de te acordar com um _boquete de bom dia_. – murmurei balançando minha cabeça e ele me abraçou ainda rindo. – Não duvide de mim.

- Isabella, seria tremendamente injusto se você me privasse de suas habilidades com a boca _e_ entre outras partes, nós já descobrimos o quão interessantes somos na horizontal.

Como ele podia falar essas coisas e me deixar tão afetada?

- Estou totalmente disposta a descobrir na vertical também. – sorri beijando e ele riu.

- Encontrei a mulher da minha vida. – murmurou antes de me beijar novamente.

A segunda vez que fizemos sexo foi melhor que a primeira, sem tanta dor, eu estava mais relaxada ainda pelo vinho e pelo erotismo da situação. Piquenique nus no chão da sala com vinho, frutas e o pôr-do-sol na praia. Nós voltamos para casa domingo à noite, já era bem tarde quando avisei a Emmett que tinha chego e que iria encontrá-lo de manhã cedo para nossa corrida matinal. Edward e eu apagamos no segundo seguinte que caímos na cama e antes de finalmente mergulhar na inconsciência do sono, suspirei com minhas borboletas completamente felizes por tudo que tinha acontecido e me dei conta que tinha uma prova de história bem no primeiro tempo de aula no dia seguinte e não tinha estudado. Puta merda.

.

.

.

.

Passou um tempinho, chegamos a primeira vez... Muito lindo, não é?

Meninas, spoiler sempre no blog da Bella em tempo real. Sigam lá.

Beijos


	10. Humminbird Hearthbeat 8

**Isabella Point Of View **

**Humminbird Hearthbeat – Katy Perry**

...

.

.

.

- Oh sim! Aí! Bem aí! – gemi praticamente virando meus olhos. As mãos mágicas de Edward estavam trabalhando deliciosamente no meu corpo. Os dedos dele agiam como a sétima maravilha. Dedos de pianista, sempre seria uma habilidade extracurricular dele. - Mais forte.

- Baby, melhor você diminuir a intensidade. – Edward disse rindo e parando de massagear minhas costas. Eu gemi baixinho sentindo falta da pressão.

- Não pára, por favor. – resmunguei olhando por cima do meu ombro – Você tem uma mulher nua na sua cama implorando para você não parar!

- Não é como se tivesse fazendo o que eu quero com essa mulher nua. – bufou voltando a apertar meu ombro com força – Você quer falar sobre isso? Por que o seu _Jake_ estava aqui até ainda agora?

- Não começa, Edward. Eu tive uma crise e ele me ajudou. – respondi fechando meus olhos novamente.

- Que crise? – gigante pé no meu saco perguntou.

Lá vamos nós...

- Eu estou estressada. Muito, por sinal. – murmurei engolindo seco – Recebi um telefonema de Renée...

- O que sua mãe quer de novo? – perguntou com um traço de irritação na sua voz.

- Ela cismou que devo abrir uma galeria. – disse baixinho na esperança que ele não ouvisse e deixasse o assunto de lado - Em Washington.

- Por que lá se você mora aqui? – a irritação tilintou pelo quarto e parou a massagem.

- Porque ela é maluca. Faltam três semestres antes da conclusão integral do meu curso. Não sei exatamente o que ela está pensando, mas eu não pretendo abrir uma galeria nem aqui e nem na China. – respondi virando-me pra ele. – Estamos em Março, meio do semestre. Minha cabeça está sendo torturada com meu trabalho de fim de semestre, tem provas, apresentações, fora meus surtos de inspiração. Às vezes, tenho a sensação de ser muita coisa e não dar conta. Eu amo o que faço Edward. Eu não quero ser a dona de uma galeria para me reprimir e dizer o que é bom ou não para a cultura do país.

- Isabella, como pais, eu acredito que eles estão preocupados com seu futuro. – disse bagunçando o meu cabelo. – Eu acho. Na maior parte do tempo eles são assim, não fazer o que eles querem não irá te fazer fracassada. Só te fará independente.

- Eu sei, mas é chato. Ela fica ligando, mandando e-mails e eu sei que se disser não, será pior. Uma guerra, um drama que não tenho que suportar agora. – suspirei encostando a cabeça no seu peito – Além do mais, às vezes, eu acho que ela quer impor os sonhos frustrados dela em mim.

- Como assim?

- Lembra quando disse que puxei a arte dela? – perguntei apoiando meu queixo bem acima do seu coração. Edward assentiu ainda confuso – Ser esposa do chefe de segurança do estado maior não é fácil. São muitos eventos sociais, viagens e reuniões que se ela trabalhasse fora, seria ruim. Minha mãe tem um dom muito grande, mas deixou de lado para acompanhar Charlie em tudo. Eu a entendo, sabe? Se ela trabalhasse, nós não a veríamos. Emmett e eu fomos criados pela nossa babá, praticamente. E pela escola. Nós tínhamos motoristas e guarda costas vinte quatro horas por dia.

- Ela queria ser uma artista?

- Ainda quer, só deve achar que o tempo passou pra ela e por isso, coloca as expectativas de sucesso em mim. – disse virando-me, encarando o teto – De qualquer modo, hoje não posso fazer nada.

- E nessa história toda, o que o seu amigo estava fazendo aqui?

Santo Deus! Que chatice.

- Jacob também está com problemas em casa, eu disse pra ele vir e conversar comigo durante uma terapia de alimentos gordos. – respondi olhando-o brevemente – Preciso apresentar vocês dois para acabar com isso.

- Você acha que algum dia vou deixar de ser ciumento? – recrutou rindo – Eu disse que ia tentar, mas não ajuda ligar para você avisando que cheguei e você sair de casa serelepe, sorridente, com shortinho curto e o amiguinho.

- Queria que estivesse chorando? - rebati me afastando dele.

- Bem, se tivesse, teria um motivo para quebrar a cara dele. - cantarolou querendo ser engraçado, quando eu não ri, ele parou de sorrir - Tá bom. Eu quero conhecê-lo.

- Ótimo, aproveito e apresento Jéssica e Mike.

- Ok.

- Na festa da faculdade que vai ter em uma das fraternidades. - completei e ele riu negando - Tudo bem, se você não for comigo, eu vou sozinha.

- Quando vai ser?

- Sexta-feira à noite.

- Eu tenho um jantar de negócios nesse dia, lembra? .

- Ah... - murmurei desanimada, ele realmente tinha comentado comigo - Você ainda quer que eu vá com você?

- Não tem problema, vá à festa. - respondeu e eu senti que não foi sincero. Deixei de lado.

- Você me busca depois? Eu não vou passar de meia noite lá... Depois fica todo mundo bêbado, começa a fumar maconha...

- Normalmente, na faculdade, essa é a parte boa da festa. Mesmo com a cerveja quente.

- Edward, se eu for fotografada e alguém me reconhecer, sairá em todos os jornais: Filha de Charlie Swan infringindo cinquenta leis ao mesmo tempo em festa de fraternidade.

- Paparazzi tiram fotos suas?

- Em Washington tiravam mais porque eu sempre estava com meus pais, aqui nunca vi ou percebi, mas pode acontecer só porque estou hipoteticamente fazendo algo errado. - expliquei rindo.

- Que chatice. - murmurou e eu ri alto - Não, sério. Essa época da faculdade é a melhor pra fazer merda.

- Seu bobo. Não tenho muita vontade de aprontar, por exemplo, fumar maconha nunca foi atraente, beber eu bebo socialmente ou em casa quando quero extrapolar, sair para dançar tenho a boate de Emmett. Talvez seja medrosa, mas não gosto de sair da minha zona de segurança.

- Não é ser medrosa, é ser inteligente. Certas coisas não valem a pena. Só não deixe minha avó ouvir sua não vontade pela maconha que ela pode te convencer do contrário. - disse rindo e, sem ter mais o que conversar, montei em cima - Uhn... Já mudamos de assunto?

- É meio irresistível permanecer na cama com pouca roupa e pular em cima de você. - sorri movendo meus quadris lentamente. Estava só brincando com ele. - Eu estou com fome. Você me prometeu jantar antes que atacasse aquele cheesecake.

Essa parada de fazer sexo era muito boa. Edward era um professor aplicado, dedicado e cheio de más intenções. Hoje pela manhã foi a primeira vez que fizemos sem que eu me sentisse incomodada. Claro que da primeira vez mesmo, pra cá muita coisa tinha mudado, minha excitação e tesão pareciam ter duplicado.

Em contrapartida, nossa intimidade como casal tinha aumentado muito, como tomar banho juntos, andar pelada pela casa dele... Eu avisei a Edward que ele não iria querer ter intimidade comigo. Riu, brincou, debochou, mas quando o fiz passar chapinha no meu cabelo ele entendeu o que quis dizer. Eu gostava mais dessa nossa dinâmica. Jéssica nunca escovou os dentes na frente de Mike ou trocou de roupa. Qual a lógica em ter vergonha quando a língua dele já tinha estado em diversos lugares do meu corpo?

- O que quer comer, garota pelada? - perguntou jogando uma camisa dele pra mim.

- Não sei. Seja criativo. - respondi saindo do quarto atrás dele - Nada muito pesado porque quero comer a torta.

- Salada?

- Pode ser, pensa Edward. Faz alguma coisa gostosa. - exigi cutucando-o nas costelas e algo horrível na mesa da sala me chamou a atenção - O que é isso?

- Um vaso que Esme comprou. É ridículo, eu sei. Me deu de presente...

- O gosto exótico da sua mãe me impressiona. Depois que ela colocou você nu no hall de entrada, não me surpreendo com mais nada.

- Uhn, foi você quem pintou o quadro, não reclame.

- Eu pintei, mas não imaginei que sua mãe iria comprar e colocar no hall de entrada. Isso é pra guardar ou colocar em um local íntimo.

- Eu sei, o que vou fazer com esse vaso? Não tenho idéia. - disse puxando algumas coisas da geladeira - Pega o telefone pra mim?

- Pra quê você quer o telefone agora? Estou com fome. - resmunguei saindo da cozinha até a sala.

- Preciso ver se Alice pode ver uma companhia para o jantar de sexta-feira.

Parei e respirei fundo. Edward quando queria era um pé no saco.

- Edward, você quer que eu vá com você? Responda sinceramente.

- Sim, eu quero. Mas você tem uma festa pra ir e eu preciso de uma acompanhante. Se você não pode, vou chamar minha irmã, uma amiga dela... - respondeu simplesmente, dando um sorriso malicioso - Ou Tanya Denali.

Dessa vez o telefone voou na direção dele. Foi tão irracional que eu mesma gritei assustada com o que tinha feito.

- Tá maluca? - gritou pegando o telefone quebrado.

- Eu vou com você. - disse irritada.

- E a festa? - questionou cruzando os braços sem esconder o sorriso. Maldito.

- Dane-se a festa. - murmurei fazendo beicinho. Se fizesse drama, ele esqueceria que joguei telefone nele.

- Isso tudo para não chamar a Tanya? - provocou balançando as sobrancelhas e eu quis chutá-lo na canela.

- Você nunca chamaria a Tanya. Isso tudo porque eu sou a sua namorada e eu vou com você. Ponto final. - bati o pé e ele riu conforme meus seios sacudiram - Idiota.

- Você tem alguma espécie de transtorno bipolar, Isabella? - perguntou tentando soar sério, mas estava rindo. Fiz beicinho - Não estou fazendo drama. Você disse que ia à festa, beleza. Difícil entender porque se eu dissesse "Você _pode ir _à festa", iria só porque pareceu que estava te autorizando.

- Isso é totalmente verdade. Essas festas tem todo final de semana, já jantares não. Eu não tinha idéia que era tão importante assim ao ponto de precisar ter uma companhia. Pra mim tinha chamado por chamar, entendeu?

- Entendi. Só não precisava quebrar meu telefone.

- Totalmente irracional, desculpa. - murmurei encolhendo os ombros e o abracei - Machuquei você?

- Mmm... Sim? Vai dar beijinho pra sarar?

- Onde você quer beijinho? - perguntei e ele me lançou um olhar sujo, arqueando a sobrancelha - Cai fora, seu safado. - bati no seu ombro e ele me segurou apertado mesmo assim, dando-me um beijo desentupidor de pia, me deixando acesa e incoerente.

- Sente-se ali, você está me distraído garota seios arrepiados. - disse beliscando meu mamilo levemente e eu tremi.

- Tá, distração minha bunda. - murmurei sobre a respiração e ele riu, estapeando minha bunda nua. - Isso dói, caramba.

- Eu sei. Corta os tomates. - ordenou

- Mandão. – suspirei beliscando sua bunda – Posso esconder o vaso da sua mãe? Está me assustando.

- Gostosa. – retrucou com um sorriso vitorioso. Eu não iria desmentir. Era gostosa mesmo. – Seu ego é impossível. E não, deixe Esme pensar que gostei por uma semana?

- Uhn... Você nunca reclamou do meu ego na cama, afinal, é você quem enche minha bola.

- Ah é?

- É, você diz que sou linda, gostosa, que faço um boquete dos deuses, que meus seios são a primeira maravilha do mundo... – disse podendo listar mais coisas, mas isso era o suficiente para começar a rodada de preliminares.

- Você faz um boquete dos deuses mesmo. – concordou gargalhando – Quando nós começamos essa conversa inteiramente suja durante o jantar?

- Você pediu ao cara da piscina para ver o aquecedor? – perguntei roubando uns pedaços de cenoura – Não tem nada sujo aqui. Eu tomei banho. – provoquei brincando com o elástico da sua cueca.

- Bonitinha. Você está me distraindo. Para quem estava com fome, você não vai querer o jantar queimado – sorriu beijando-me levemente quando sentei no balcão ao lado do fogão – E ele virá amanhã a tarde.

- Uhn...

- Uhn, o quê? Sua mente constantemente me surpreende, Isabella. Você está pensando em banho nus em pleno luar?

- Desde que te vi nadar nu, nunca parei de imaginar no quanto queria estar nua e com você naquela piscina.

- Se eu soubesse dessa porra, tinha aquecido no dia seguinte. - retrucou misturando os ingredientes da salada - Suco? Vinho?

- Querendo me embebedar em plena quarta-feira? - perguntei puxando duas taças - Quais são suas intenções comigo?

- Essa manhã eu fui bem paciente, Isabella. Eu adorei você, fiz amor com você. Mas agora, estou me controlando para não te dobrar contra esse balcão e te foder tão forte que os vizinhos vão se assustar com seus gritos. - sussurrou no meu ouvido me imprensando contra o balcão com sua crescente ereção. Morta. Como não estou morta? Edward tirou meu cabelo do caminho e beijou meu pescoço enquanto descaradamente empurrei minha bunda, rebolando um pouquinho - Uhn... - cantarolou segurando meu quadril para manter o ritmo.

- Por que você não faz? - perguntei com a voz rouca de excitação. Eu estava fervilhando sem me conter no lugar.

- Porque eu vou querer mais de uma vez. Eu quero você na minha cama, segurando na cabeceira. Eu quero você a noite inteira. - respondeu chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha - Agora, coloque os pratos na mesa, o jantar está pronto.

- Mas... Mas... Mas eu pensei que eu fosse o jantar! - disse incoerente, não tendo firmeza nas pernas.

- Você me fez sair da cama para cozinhar, agora vai comer. E você é a sobremesa.

- A sobremesa agora é o cheesecake e se continuar de graça, atravesso a rua e durmo sozinha. - murmurei fazendo beicinho.

- Duvido. Você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero. Se eu disser para esquecer o jantar e subir, inferno, você iria querer aqui mesmo.

- Eu voto em aqui mesmo. Quero sexo na cozinha.

- Cozinha, chão da sala, piscina, foutton na casa dos meus pais, onde mais você tem fantasia sexuais comigo?

- Em qualquer lugar, bobinho. - respondi revirando os olhos beijando-o levemente - Anda, vamos comer. Preciso que você me coma antes que dê meia noite.

- Jesus! Bella você só pensa em sexo? – perguntou rindo.

- Não, eu penso em outras coisas também. – disse ofendida e ele me olhou torto – Tá , quando você está perto a maioria delas resulta em sexo, mas é totalmente inocente.

- Sexo e inocente na mesma frase é um pouco antagonista. – sorriu servindo-me um pouco de salada - Será que eu fiz isso?

- Não exatamente. Talvez tenha incentivado um pouco mais. – respondi dando os ombros – Isso é gostoso. – murmurei para comida – Você fez, me ensinou algumas coisas, mas às vezes eu meio que me sinto depravada.

- Como assim depravada, amor? – perguntou realmente interessado na minha conversa. Meu rosto corou pelo que estava prestes a admitir.

- Eu gosto de assistir pornografia. Quer dizer, não aqueles filmes pornôs estranhos, mas eu acho erótico alguns ensaios nus... Sem contar que eu meio que descobri algumas coisas no meu corpo sozinha antes mesmo das minhas amigas. – disse baixo não olhando-o.

- Uhn, você quer dizer masturbação? – perguntou e assenti rapidamente – Porra. Eu preciso ver isso. – murmurou arrastando sua cadeira. – Vamos subir, pelo amor de Deus. – grunhiu e o volume na sua cueca brilhou na minha frente. Interessante.

- Você quer que eu me toque para você? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Claro que sim. Eu provavelmente vá gozar como um adolescente, mas santa porra, preciso disso completamente e agora. – rosnou me pegando no colo e subindo as escadas comigo rindo no seu colo, mas estava completamente excitada.

E como nós nos divertimos. Será que seria sempre assim? Tão intenso, perfeito e intimo? Eu estava mostrando meu corpo e meu coração para esse homem levar. Eu era dele não tinha mais volta.

Meus gritos de paixão foram ouvidos na China, mas não estava me importando. Quando desci do meu orgasmo poderoso, sentindo sua libertação escorrer dentro de mim. Edward me abraçou apertado por um tempo preciosamente infinito. Meu coração trovejava no peito pelo tamanho e intensidade do nosso amor. Quando que um dia imaginei que iria viver um relacionamento tão sério, tão rápido e tão perfeito?

Nós tomamos banho juntos, comemos cheesecake na cama e fomos dormir depois de horas conversando sobre qualquer asneira, inclusive o quão bonita estava a lua. Edward me fazia rir com cada coisa estúpida que minha barriga estava doendo. Percebi que estava fanho de novo, como de manhã, tinha feito-o tomar uma vitamina C e ele tinha dito que a dor no corpo tinha passado. Com os exercícios da noite e a maneira com que ele estava dormindo com a respiração alta não duvidava que estivesse resfriado.

Como sempre, fui embora antes que ele pudesse acordar ou não sairíamos da cama. Emmett me ensinou uma nova série de exercícios enquanto conversávamos sobre a mamãe.

- Rosalie e eu resolvemos anunciar a data que escolhemos para o casamento. - disse me ajudando no alongamento - Inspire. Expire. - instruiu calmamente

- Até que fim. Quando vestirei meu vestido de madrinha?

- Quem disse que você será a madrinha?

- Por favor, eu sou a segunda melhor amiga da noiva, quem mais seria? - bufei incrédula

- Você é melhor amiga de Rosalie?

- Você tem outra noiva? - rebati irritada com sua provocação.

- Que seja. Não era isso que queria falar... Como iremos anunciar, você sabe que a mamãe irá aparecer com mais frequência.

- Não, não e não! - resmunguei batendo o pé feito criança - Emm, ela é a mãe do noivo! O que o noivo faz além de se arrumar e não chegar atrasado no dia?

- Faz muita coisa!

- Tipo o quê? - desafiei apoiando minhas mãos no quadril.

- Vou fazer tudo que Rosalie pedir, merda, não é esse o ponto. Quero saber se você e Edward estão prontos para introduzir nossos pais no relacionamento de vocês.

- Prontos nós não estamos, nunca vamos estar. - encolhi os ombros - Não tem outra opção. Quando mamãe aparecer, irei apresentar Edward a eles.

Minha conversa com Emmett me deu muito o que pensar durante toda semana. Edward realmente estava resfriado, ficando um pouco mais chato que o normal e bastante quieto. Nós gastamos nossas noites conversando sobre nosso relacionamento e meus pais. Não tinha insegurança relacionada a Edward, ele nunca me deu espaço para isso mesmo quando me escondeu que era "casado". Minha chateação sobre o tema tinha passado e não havia necessidade de ficar remoendo o assunto ou criando drama desnecessário. Minha cabeça estava explodindo diante algumas coisas...

1 - Meu futuro. Meus pais tinham algo planejado completamente diferente do que queria pra mim. Edward estaria no meu futuro?

2 - Meu relacionamento com Edward me afastando dos meus amigos. Jéssica não entendia a nossa intensidade. Jacob achava bonitinho, mas confessou que sentia minha falta.

3 - Apresentar meu namorado aos meus pais.

Jéssica estava me dando o tratamento iceberg depois que discutimos sobre minha não ida à festa. Ela insistia em mostrar erros sobre meu relacionamento com Edward. Que ele estava querendo uma esposa enquanto eu devia estar aproveitando minha diversão universitária. Nunca fui de festas e não poderia frequentar muitas. Se tem batida de polícia com menor de idade bebendo álcool e eu for detida por isso, Charlie arranca minha vida fora do corpo. Emmett já tinha dado muitos problemas e eu lembro exatamente o quão feia as coisas podem ficar quando regras e leis são quebradas.

Depois de muito pensar, decidi que não iria me ligar nisso. Edward me fazia ser uma mulher tão diferente, tão viva e me amava por ser eu mesma, disse a Jéssica que estava bem com meu namoro. Eu não entendia o dela e não opinava, por que ela tinha de intrometer no meu? Nunca. Nós meio que nos entendemos depois. Ela queria me proteger e eu não queria ser protegida. Na sexta pela manhã, depois de correr e desabar minha mente para meu irmão, ele me incentivou a contar aos meus pais que estava namorando, sem grandes detalhes e que quando eles viessem em Junho estaria feliz em apresentar meu namorado a eles. E foi isso que fiz. Renée foi... Renée. Seca, estranha, evasiva e firme na convicção de que isso era uma distração no momento e totalmente desnecessário.

Ela nem sequer conhecia Edward! Tecnicamente conhecia, mas enfim, não conhecia a pessoa incrível, apesar de mimada, que ele era. Foram longos quarenta minutos de uhuns, ahans, você não o conhece, não fale assim, vou desligar e não me interessa, que eu disse; até meu pai pegar o telefone, dizer que estava feliz e ansioso para conhecer seu genro. E que se tivesse sorte, um cara me faria usar roupas mais compridas. Eu ri e disse que seria ao contrário, mas que Edward também desaprovava meus short's. Charlie riu e desejou sorte antes de desligar. Custava minha mãe ser mais receptiva às coisas? Sua única filha tinha seu primeiro namorado sério e ela simplesmente ignora. Depois reclama que converso muito mais com Rosalie sobre coisas de menina que ela. Minha mãe era só minha mãe. Com amor maternal enorme, mas não era minha amiga.

O dia se arrastou, apesar de não ter ido a faculdade em si, fiquei em casa preparando um quadro renascentista para prova. Esse professor era exigente e detalhista. Normalmente respeitava algumas regras sobre pintura, cada um tem sua mania e maneira de levar o pincel, mas ele era demais. Sua chatice me deixava nervosa. Meu celular vibrou e era uma mensagem de Edward dizendo que me amava. Tinha dado a sorte de encontrar um homem romântico de coração, capaz de me deixar derretidamente suspirando a distância.

Como poderia abrir mão desse sentimento bobo e gostoso para ir a uma festa? Haveriam outras festas na vida. Esse sentimento? Acho que não.

Alice tinha me enviado um vestido porque não fazia ideia do que vestir para o evento. Minha mente ficou tão obcecada com o comportamento da minha mãe que esqueci de ir com Esme ver alguma roupa. Minha sogra não ficou chateada, escolheu um modelo e mandou Alice entregar. Era tão bonito que meu lado criança vestiu e não quis mais tirar. Rosalie teve de me convencer ou iria sujá-lo antes do dia. Oscar de La Renta igualzinho da Carrie de Sex and the City. Edward não entendeu minha alegria, mostrei o episódio e ele continuou me olhando como se fosse um E.T. Homens!

Percebi que estava atrasada, corri para tomar banho e colocar uma roupa simples para poder me arrumar.

- Ei gatinha, já vai? - Emmett perguntou quando me viu descer. Rosalie estava na cozinha fazendo pipoca - Toma cuidado, qualquer coisa sabe que deve me ligar.

- Claro... Eu estou atrasada. Bom filme para vocês... - sorri beijando-o - Aproveitem e façam a festa dos pelados. É legal fazer sexo na escada. - gritei rindo, ouvindo Rosalie gargalhar e Emmett gemer escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Edward era meio machista às vezes. Ele não gostava que fosse dirigindo para casa dos pais dele ou faculdade porque tinha que seguir a rodovia inteira. Várias vezes tive que lembrar que não comprei minha carteira e sabia o que estava fazendo, mas hoje ele me ligou só para saber se teria que sair mais cedo para me levar até a mãe dele. Era uma coisa idiota, sair de Venice, vir a Santa Mônica e me levar para Bevery Hills. Ignorei seu convite com um simples eu te amo e nos vemos mais tarde.

A casa dos pais dele era um escândalo de bonita. E eles tinham um mordomo! Não uma governanta como minha mãe. Era um cara parecendo um pinguim. Assim que a segurança liberou minha entrada, Liam estava na porta me esperando. Ele me ajudou com o vestido e com a minha bolsa dizendo que Alice me esperava no antigo quarto dela. A "casa" tinha mais de sete quartos!

- Isabella Marie Swan! Você está atrasada! Espero que tenha tomado banho e tirado toda tinta do corpo! - Alice gritou do alto da escada - Anda, a Lolita não tem o dia inteiro para ficar aqui. Está terminando de cachear a mamãe.

- Ih, calma. Talvez tenha me distraído com algum cara bonito por aí. - gritei de volta, rindo da sua irritação.

- Eu ouvi isso, Isabella. - Edward disse me assustando e saltei para longe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Saí mais cedo do trabalho...

- E por quê não foi me buscar?

- Você disse que não queria que eu fosse!

- Edward, gênio, se você não fosse mais trabalhar não tinha problema. Agora ir me buscar e voltar que sim! - suspirei batendo na sua cabeça. - Me fez vir dirigindo à toa.

Antes que pudesse responder, Alice estava me arrastando para o quarto e fui inserida à preparação magnífica de me tornar princesa. Não demorou muito, porque sou naturalmente linda e fui para o quarto de Edward trocar de roupa. Ele estava de cueca procurando alguma coisa quando entrei.

- Perdido?

- Acabei de achar. - sorriu todo provocante - Está linda.

- Deixe disso, não coloquei meu vestido ainda. - respondi rindo e ele revirou os olhos.

O jantar foi muito legal. Nada comparado aos chatos que Charlie me obrigava a ir. Edward sussurrava fofocas sobre algumas pessoas, me fazendo engolir o riso diversas vezes. Sem contar que ele me apresentou orgulhosamente para todo mundo como sua namorada. Uma revista pediu para tirar fotos minhas com o vestido da Carrie e depois algumas fotos com um dos anfitriões da noite. Carlisle teve seu discurso, um prêmio, dois brindes e um jantar bem legal. Dancei com Alice e comentamos vestidos alheios no banheiro na hora do retoque de maquiagem. Estava tão feliz que parecia bêbada, mesmo tendo só um gole de álcool na hora do brinde.

Desde nova sei que beber em eventos sociais é feio. Você precisa tomar um gole e permanecer com a taça sempre cheia e não trocar de taças várias vezes. Não se pode falar mais alto que o homem e só participar da conversa se for devidamente apresentada. Ao caminhar de braços dados tem que permitir que o cavalheiro esteja á frente e o movimento do corpo tem que ser suave, por conta do vestido e também porque mulher não pode chamar tanta atenção de forma vulgar. Colégio interno tem essas merdas.

Era um porre aulas de etiqueta. Dormi na maioria, hoje entendia a importância. Edward estava tão feliz, tão brilhante que me dava alegria. Nós dançamos várias músicas românticas juntos. Era tão fofinho que queria apertá-lo muito. Em casa, ele beijou meu corpo inteiro, me amou lentamente e enquanto beijava meus lábios. Seu ritmo de entrada e saída era constante, mas dos lábios não. Isso me deixou louca e ainda mais apaixonada. Como isso não poderia ser divertido? Dane-se o mito universitário de chutar o pau da barraca.

- Eu amo você. - sussurrei aninhada a ele.

- Amo muito você.

- Na próxima festa, eu não vou usar calcinha e nós vamos testar sua mão esquerda. - provoquei e ele riu beijando-me na testa.

- Pervertida, maníaca sexual, depravada...

- Você me ama assim.

- Amo muito mesmo.

No dia seguinte, na cozinha, beliscando alguma coisa enquanto ele preparava o café da manhã, cantei uma música que era a nossa cara. Ou a minha quando ele me tocava. Meu coração batia mais rápido que um beija-flor. Eu estava terrivelmente apaixonada por esse homem. Era impossível, mesmo com meu estado de nudez parcial e pela noite nada inocente que tivemos, não corar com admissão que ele me tinha na palma da mão dele.

- Sério? Katy Perry no café da manhã? - perguntou rindo, lambendo uma colher de mel, foi tão pornográfico que engoli o gemido.

- O quê? Você disse que não tinha problema nenhum com as minhas dancinhas.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema quando você dança pra mim... Ou em mim. - disse todo sexy e eu me arrepiei por completo, corando. - Linda.

- Safado. - sussurrei beijando-o sendo erguida por alguém impaciente, ficando entre minhas pernas quando minha bunda nua bateu no balcão da cozinha. A camisa dele não cobria muito nessas horas. - Mmmm...

- Eu quero você, bem aqui no balcão. - rosnou empurrando a camisa do seu caminho e deslizando sua calça pra baixo, empurrando a língua com gosto de mel na minha boca enquanto outra parte me invadia. Oh porra!

Santa Katy Perry e suas letras. Se eu soubesse que dançar essa música traria esse resultado tinha colocado o CD inteiro para tocar. Diva!

...

Mereço reviews?

Até a próxima!

Vejo vocês no blog da Bella e no meu grupo "fanfics by marizoch".

Abs!


	11. Lovesong 9

**Lovesong – Adele**

**Isabella Point Of View**

…

.

.

.

.

- Isabella Marie Swan! Volta aqui! - Alice gritou enquanto dava saltinhos com as pernas curtas, segurando o roupão rosa pink - Pára com isso.

- O quê? Perder a oportunidade? Nunca! - gritei de volta, correndo pelo corredor - Alice Cullen e sua máscara facial de espinafre. As meninas vão pedir a receita!

- Se postar essa merda no instagram eu mato você.

- Oh! Que medo! - debochei ganhando vantagem e correndo para escada. O que não foi uma boa ideia. Acabei rolando os dez últimos degraus, batendo com a cabeça no chão. Doeu muito. Não ajudou com todas as pessoas na casa gritando ao mesmo tempo e vindo pra cima de mim.

- Baby, abre os olhos. - Edward pediu desesperado - Onde está doendo? A cabeça? - perguntou e percebi estar gemendo de dor.

- Além do meu ego ferido? Só a cabeça. - respondi envergonhada.

- Qual foi o antepenúltimo presidente? - Emmett perguntou.

- De que país?

- Do nosso?

- Bill Clinton. Por quê? - respondi confusa.

- Qual a raiz quadrada de PI? - Jasper perguntou batendo na minha testa.

- Nem se não tivesse batido com a cabeça saberia. - bufei olhando-o incrédula.

- Ela está bem. - Rosalie disse estendendo a mão para me levantar, o que fez rápido demais, me deixando tonta - Só não dormir tão cedo.

- Tem certeza? Não quer ir ao hospital tirar um raio-x? Tá doendo muito? - Emmett perguntou bem preocupado.

- Um pouco de gelo e vou ficar bem.

Deitei a cabeça no colo de Edward depois de ficar um tempão com o pinguim Liam massageando meu couro cabeludo. Obviamente, fiz um drama para meu namorado, fazendo dengo, charme e beicinhos para conseguir atenção exclusiva. Estava um pouco irritada por ele nem sequer olhar pra mim durante inúmeras partidas de vídeo game e depois futebol com os meninos. O que era bem injusto. Se estivesse tendo meu dia com as meninas e não respondesse uma mensagem, ele iria discutir comigo.

Nós estávamos aproveitando o sábado chuvoso na casa de Esme e Carlisle. Vovó Marylou estava fazendo algo deliciosamente cheiroso na cozinha, irritando a vida das ajudantes de Esme. Rosalie estava aproveitando para fazer as unhas enquanto Alice tinha uma receita nova de máscara facial. Estava muito chato ficar com elas reclamando. Estava chato fazer qualquer coisa. Ou eu estava seriamente com tpm.

No fim da tarde, todos estavam dormindo. Alice e Jasper em um sofá, Rosalie e Emmett no outro, um filme chato passando. Esme tinha saído com Carlisle e Vovó Marylou. Edward foi praticamente o primeiro a cair no sono de babar no sofá cama da varanda dos fundos, enrolado em um cobertor. A cena era tão bonitinha que eu tirei inúmeras fotos, mas até isso me entediou. Quando eu estava acordada, odiava que as pessoas ao meu redor dormissem. Custava Edward acordar e me dar atenção?

- Amor? - sussurrei chamando-o pelo apelido que raramente usava - Acorda um pouquinho.

- Hum?

- Edward, se você for dormir o dia inteiro, você não vai dormir durante a noite. - disse mais alto - Poxa vida!

- O que você quer, meu amor? - perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, jogando o cobertor em cima de mim e me prendendo com as suas pernas. Uhn, assim parecia melhor. - Só fechar os olhos, concentre-se no som da chuva...

- Mas Edward, eu não quero dormir.

- Isabella, você está parecendo uma criança lutando contra o sono. Tem sonífero no ar, não é possível.

- Não fique sem paciência, eu estou com dor de cabeça. - resmunguei me esfregando nele propositalmente. Ele riu e deu um tapa na minha bunda.

- Vem aqui, gostosa. - disse rindo, massageando meu couro cabeludo. Edward estava querendo me fazer dormir feito um bebê. Só não dei com o joelho no saco dele porque queria usar o seu pênis mais tarde e porque o cafuné estava bem gostoso. Para minha infelicidade, acabei dormindo.

Acordei sozinha no sofá, bem embolada no cobertor. Estiquei meus músculos bocejando e ele voltou, deitando-se e se cobrindo. Não estava cem por cento acordada quando ele levou meu seio a boca. Enrijeci confusa e ri da sua safadeza abrindo o botão do meu short, empurrando pra baixo, massageando-me através da calcinha. Movimentando as pernas, tirei o short e a calcinha, completamente excitada enquanto ele tirava sua calça. Rapidamente, ele estava dentro de mim, entrando e saindo bem lentamente enquanto me enchia de beijos. Nós fizemos sexo no sofá da varanda da casa dos pais dele podendo ser pegos por qualquer um a qualquer momento e porra, isso foi excitante pra caralho. Mordi o ombro dele querendo abafar meu orgasmo.

- Puta merda, quando podemos fazer isso de novo? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Eu estava louco para pegar você desde que começou a ter algum sonho quente e esfregar sua bunda em mim. Fui ao banheiro e quando voltei estava acordada e com o decote mostrando todo seio, vi que era a minha chance de te atacar. - respondeu me abraçando apertado.

- Foi muito bom. Essa sensação do escondido mais gostoso, podendo ser pega a qualquer momento.

- Uhn... Alguém gosta de sexo em público?

- Super tentaria provar...

- Podemos começar no escurinho do cinema. A sessão de meia noite.

- Hoje?

- Hoje. - concordou rindo - Melhor nos levantar e limpar nossa bagunça.

Aparentemente ninguém tinha percebido nossa manobra de poucos minutos atrás. Esme insistiu que ficássemos para o jantar, mas todo mundo tinha seus planos com seus respectivos pares. Minha mãe tinha me ligado umas três vezes e era quase no momento que estava fazendo sexo com o meu namorado. Seria uma coisa estranha... Será que estava vibrando e eu nem senti? Imagina se sem querer a ligação é atendida e ela ouve tudo? Ainda bem que não foi e que consegui ser bem silenciosa. Eu acho.

O cinema com Edward foi uma loucura. O lanterninha de quase setenta anos de idade entrou e saiu da sala de cinema várias vezes e não nos viu no canto mais escuro fazendo algo que menores de dezoitos anos não poderiam ver. No carro para casa eu ri muito, com adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias pela loucura que fizemos juntos. Edward estava segurando minha mão, brincando com meu dedo anelar de forma doce, mas não me escapou que ele estava um pouco fissurado com isso.

Deitamos no chão da sala para comer sorvete com biscoito de chocolate, minha curiosidade estava gritando e não aguentei segurar por muito tempo. Primeiro comecei a esfregar meu pé no dele, brinquei com os pêlos da sua barriga, beijei seu ombro, pensando na melhor forma de abordar e saber se eu queria a resposta de verdade.

- Apenas pergunte Isabella. - Edward disse rindo.

- Uhn... Você já fez sexo em público antes?

- Não intencionalmente como hoje. - respondeu olhando-me - Por quê?

- Como assim não intencionalmente?

- Apenas aconteceu, não foi em público, foi em um local público.

- Com a Lauren?

- Não, com uma menina depois de uma festa da faculdade. Foi no meu primeiro semestre.

- Com quantas você já fez isso?

- Só ela... Logo depois me envolvi com Lauren e bem, nós éramos meio... Papai e mamãe.

- Isso é ruim?

- Depende. Por exemplo, eu amo poder fazer sexo com você. Papai e mamãe ou qualquer outra posição maluca. Mexe comigo ser o primeiro com quem você faz esse tipo de coisa, me deixa realmente louco de tesão a forma que você se descobre sendo minha mulher, sabe? Na cama e tudo mais.

- Uhn... Isso é bom?

- Maravilhoso. Eu realmente aprecio a maneira que viro adolescente ao seu lado.- sorriu beijando-me com gostinho de sorvete de morango.

- Você tem alguma fantasia sexual comigo? - perguntei corando. Era tão idiota.

- Várias... - respondeu enigmaticamente, como se a mente estivesse longe.

- Por quê você me ama? - perguntei ainda no modo gatinha curiosa.

- Vejamos... Você é linda, sexy, engraçada, cheirosa, inteligente, boba, gostosa, tagarela, fala dormindo, me chuta dormindo, usa minhas roupas, é abusada, única, perfeita... Já disse gostosa e inteligente pra caralho?

- Uhn... Qual foi sua última fantasia comigo? - perguntei tamborilando meus dedos na sua testa.

- Provar este sorvete em você. - disse rapidamente e eu tremi com a ideia. Meus seios logo denunciaram minha linha de pensamentos. - Sério? Sério mesmo?

- Sério mesmo. - respondi puxando a barra da camisa e então, a campainha tocou - Tem certeza que não vivemos em um reality show?

- Não mais. Fique aqui, está chovendo e isso é meio estranho.

Realmente a chuva do lado de fora estava torrencial. Quem seria a essa hora da madrugada? Fiquei um pouco assustada, mas logo reconheci vozes. Jake? Saltei do chão e fui para corredor, encontrando meu melhor amigo com o supercílio machucado e o lábio inferior também.

- Que diabos aconteceu com você? - perguntei chocada

- Por que você não entra? Vou pegar o kit para limpar sua bagunça. - Edward disse e eu puxei Jacob para sala.

- Desculpa aparecer assim. Toquei na sua casa e ninguém atendeu, aí eu vim aqui. - Jake disse parecendo desolado - Eu briguei com meu pai. Foi muito feio.

- Estou vendo. Por quê?

- Eu disse que ia abandonar a pré-medicina.

- POR QUÊ?

- Eu não gosto disso, Bella. Não quero ser médico. - resmungou escondendo as mãos no rosto e gemendo de dor - Ele me acertou em cheio, né?

- Espere, ele bateu em você? Tipo partiu para agressão?

- Talvez eu tenha provocando-o dizendo que não posso viver os sonhos dele. - respondeu timidamente e Edward apareceu com o kit de primeiros socorros na mão. - Não precisa disso, vou ficar bem.

- Precisa sim. - Edward falou firme - A não ser que queira ficar desconfigurado.

- Enquanto vocês _brincam de médico_ e paciente, vou fazer um chá e pegar roupas limpas pra você tomar um banho e a gente conversa sobre isso, tá?

Tanto Edward quanto Jacob me lançaram um olhar mortal pelo meu trocadilho de péssimo gosto.

Não sabia se era uma boa ideia deixar Edward e Jacob sozinhos na mesma sala, mas tinha que colocar uma calcinha porque a camisa de Edward só cobria até metade das minhas coxas. Ele me deu dois olhares de avisos no meio tempo que saiu da sala e voltou com o que precisava para limpar os ferimentos dele. Coloquei água no fogo e subi as escadas correndo, ouvindo nada da sala. Pelo menos Edward não o matou... Ainda. Puxei uma calcinha e uma calça de pijama reparando na quantidade de roupas que tinha no armário de Edward e isso me pareceu estranho. Eu dormia aqui pelo menos três vezes durante a semana e todo o final de semana.

Jantava com Edward e tomava banho todos os dias... Isso estava um pouco intenso demais. Fiz uma careta e peguei uma muda de roupa limpa de Edward para Jacob usar, estava tarde demais para sair do jeito que estava. Os dois estavam rindo levemente de algo que Edward falou, mas não consegui entender. Jacob subiu com Edward e eu disse onde tinha separado as coisas: No banheiro do quarto de hóspedes. Era muito abuso da minha parte querer que meu melhor amigo dormisse aqui, poderia atravessar a rua, mas tinha dois porém: Se eu dissesse isso, Edward arrumaria um escândalo comigo, e também queria dormir com ele.

Separei três saches de chá de camomila e Edward me abraçou apertado.

- Desculpe pela invasão. Não quero que ele vá embora. - murmurei o beijando - Não assim.

- Ele parece triste. Vou deixar vocês conversando.

Fiquei toda boba pelo voto de confiança.

- Se ele pedir, tudo bem. Mas eu realmente gostaria que ficasse e assim, ambos podem ver o quão importantes são para mim.

- Tudo por você. - respondeu aprofundando o beijo de forma deliciosa e criminosa para quem tem convidados em casa. - Vou te ajudar com isso. - disse quando ainda estava zonza com seu beijo. - O chá, amor. - sorriu para minha confusão e excitação com o duplo sentido de suas palavras.

- Ah... Sim... Claro. - murmurei pegando as canecas. Idiota.

Meia hora mais tarde, estávamos os três na sala enquanto Jacob contava o que tinha acontecido calmamente. Fiquei realmente furiosa com seu pai e a estupidez que o cegava. Se tivesse um filho, jamais faria isso. Renée e Billy poderiam dar os braços na chatice. Como não tinha muito que dizer a ele porque ambos estávamos na mesma situação, apesar de Renée apoiar e controlar minha vocação, eu gostava do que fazia - não dela em cima de mim, mas amava a arte. Já Jake estava preso a medicina porque seu pai queria ter um filho médico. Meu conselho foi que o pai dele fizesse outro filho. Os meninos riram e Edward conversou com Jacob seriamente como um amigo de infância. Entre ficar orgulhosa e aliviada com eles se dando bem, arrumei tempo de sentir ciúmes. Oh yes, eu sou imatura pra caramba!

Os dois me conheciam bem e me zoaram juntos, fiz beicinho e fui para cama. Não antes de dizer que o quarto de hóspedes já estava pronto para recebê-lo. Dez minutos mais tarde, Edward escorregou para debaixo das cobertas comigo e me puxou para seu peito. Não tinha tido prova de amor maior do que essa: Acolher meu amigo - alvo constante dos seus ciúmes e birras - em sua casa, ajudá-lo e ainda por cima, engolir toda sua presunção e insegurança em relação a ele por mim. Não poderia amar mais Edward e danem-se as roupas no armário. Amanhã iria trazer mais porque realmente precisava de calcinhas de algodão aqui.

- Eu amo você. - disse calmamente na escuridão do quarto, fazendo carinho no braço que segurava minha cintura.

- Eu também amo você. - sussurrou beijando minha orelha, dando aquele estalo desagradável que eu odiava. Dei uma cotovelada na sua barriga em resposta. Ele fez de novo e de novo, até que estava rindo, virando-me de frente para abraçá-lo melhor. - Agora durma. Gastei suas energias hoje.

- Oh, gastou. - concordei apertando sua bunda - Amanhã faça o dobro. Continuaremos de onde paramos no sorvete.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Me conta outra fantasia sua?

- Você quando vestiu aquela saia de colegial... - sussurrou com os olhos quentes.

- Mmmm - cantarolei lembrando - Aposto que você tem muito a me ensinar.

- Oh se eu tenho. - ronronou empurrando seu quadril para o meu.

Logo pela manhã, Edward saiu com Jacob, Jasper e Emmett para praia. Estava chovendo e eles iriam praticar surf mesmo assim. Meu namorado estava roubando meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e tá, Jasper era domínio dele por ser seu cunhado, mas era marido da minha amiga. Na verdade, estava fazendo beicinho por ter que passar o dia sem ele. Tranquei-me no estúdio com a súbita necessidade de bagunçar meu trabalho de final de semestre. Meu tema era diferente dessa vez e mais romântico. Meu coração era puro glitter nos últimos meses... Nada mais que justo expressar isso.

A parede dos fundos tinha quase quatro metros. Encomendei um compensado de madeira do mesmo tamanho. Tapava totalmente a janela, mas Emmett conseguiu um jogo de luz portátil que iria me ajudar lá dentro, acabei tendo que utilizá-lo pela primeira vez. Depois de revestir o compensado com o papel de pintura, percebi estar com fome e cansada. Minhas costas reclamaram de ter ficado tanto tempo em cima da escada praticamente na mesma posição por horas.

Ouvi risadas e barulhos na parte de trás da garagem e os meninos estavam jogando basquete, rindo bem alto, xingando e sendo homens. Rosalie estava em pé perto da churrasqueira preparando algumas coisas e me senti mal por ter deixado tudo na sua mão, mesmo sem saber que teríamos um churrasco de domingo. Alice saiu com saladas e corri para tomar banho, avisando que voltaria para ajudar.

O churrasco foi agradável. Jacob misturou-se facilmente a minha família e amigos. Nós não sabíamos o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte, mas ele disse que entrou em contato com o seu tio por parte de mãe e ele estava pronto para recebê-lo. A semana seguinte foi um borrão de atividades. Minha mente estava criativa demais, explodindo em adrenalina. Não conseguia dormir. Entre cafés, coca-colas, energéticos, ataques de excitação que me faziam atravessar a rua, fazer sexo com Edward, dormir e voltar para o estúdio, me vi literalmente obcecada pelo meu trabalho de semestre. Meu irmão disse que se me pegasse novamente bebendo energético estaria com problemas, Edward não sabia desse detalhe - meu não sono - e também brigou comigo, mas eu não podia parar. Tinha medo de perder a ideia antes de concluir.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Minha mãe me ligava todos os dias, praticamente toda hora, fazendo uma pressão a parte do que ela imaginava do meu trabalho. Isso estava me deixando mais tensa do que qualquer outra coisa. Novamente, não iria fazer o que ela queria e não tive coragem de dizê-la para parar com suas idéias. Talvez fosse muito mal da minha parte permitir que ela continuasse criando esperanças quando eu nem sequer ouvia suas idéias.

Quando terminei pelo dia, subi sorrateiramente para meu quarto. Edward e eu tínhamos discutido por um motivo bobo, reconhecia que estava sem paciência pra suas brincadeiras, mas não iria dizer isso a ele. Edward estava dormindo na minha cama com sua roupa do trabalho ainda, ele deve ter me esperado voltar e nem me dei conta da sua presença.

Tirei seus sapatos e abri sua calça e ele acordou parcialmente, me ajudando a tirar as roupas do seu corpo e eu fui para o banheiro, tomar banho para tirar toda tinta do meu corpo. Enquanto relaxava no chuveiro quente, ele entrou nu no box, beijando minha nuca, abraçado comigo debaixo do jato quente.

- Desculpas. – pedi baixinho, beijando-o.

- Me desculpe também. – murmurou me dando vários beijinhos – Por quê você está enfiada nesse estúdio tanto tempo? Eu mal te vejo. Estou me sentindo a mulherzinha da relação.

- É só meu trabalho de semestre.

- É tão difícil assim? Você praticamente dorme lá, come lá e parece um zumbi elétrico a maior parte do tempo.

- Só estou me dedicando antes que perca a inspiração. A pintura tem quatro metros de largura e dois de altura.

- Porra! Trabalho de conclusão de curso?

- Não... Só uma bonita história de amor. – confessei suavemente.

- Ah é? Qual?

- A nossa. Como eu espero que ela seja. – sorri beijando seu peito.

- Estou ansioso por isso.

- Vamos... Estou me sentindo meio zonza agora.

- Você comeu?

- Não lembro. Mesmo assim, preciso dormir, estou morta de cansaço.

Infelizmente, tive uma crise estomacal de nervosismo logo em seguida. Meus pais chegariam em três dias e em quatro dias estaria apresentando meu namorado e meu trabalho, reunindo todos em um grande jantar na minha casa, onde até os pais e a avó de Edward estariam presentes. Se eu estava nervosa era puro eufemismo. Minha estomatite me impediu de comer qualquer coisa gostosa e até mesmo de beijar meu namorado romântico que me mimou com sopas recém aprendidas de receitas na internet, carinhos, flores e bilhetes românticos.

"Bom dia meu amor, espero que fique calma hoje. O primeiro lembrete do dia é que eu realmente te amo, o segundo que você precisa tomar seu remédio meio dia."

"Olá Isabella, você estava sorrindo esta manhã? Sonhou comigo?"

"Minha vida nunca seria completa sem você".

Entre seus cuidados e amores, me vi tão ridiculamente boba que só de o ver, me sentia flutuando. Nosso namoro era enjoativo aos olhos de meio mundo. Jéssica constantemente me chamava de esposinha do Cullen porque dormíamos juntos e dividíamos praticamente as mesmas coisas. Exceto o carro. Edward nunca mais me deixaria dirigi-lo quando mudei a posição do banco e dos retrovisores e levei uma fechada de uma moto, arranhando a pintura perfeita. Eu só soube que ele me mataria. Antes de contar, fiquei pelada, dei um bom boquete, deixei o homem mole depois de gozar e contei. No dia seguinte ele não se lembrou de primeira. Depois que a raiva passou, me induziu a fazer sexo na garagem para poder me perdoar.

Cestinhas de biscoitos com manteiga, chocolates e flores foram entregues onde estava. Edward era um bobão, muito apaixonado e isso me deixava tão envaidecida que mal cabia em mim mesma. Era muito gostoso ser mimada por ele quando estava doente. Parece que ele sabia o quão estava nervosa em apresenta-lo aos meus pais e agradeci aos céus de joelhos por não morar com eles. Inclusive, Emmett estava bem mais tendencioso a ouvir meus planos de morar sozinha.

Se bem que meus planos eram de me mudar para casa do vizinho... O bonito, charmoso, sexy e gostoso chamado Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Só não externei esses pensamentos a ninguém. Se Edward me pedisse para casar comigo amanhã, eu diria sim, absolutamente sim. Ele era tudo no meu futuro.

Ainda me sentindo miserável, engoli a sopa que vovó Marylou fez querendo me ver melhor. Estava entediada de ficar em casa sozinha e também não podia ir a faculdade, correndo o risco de colocar até o ácido do meu estômago pra fora na frente de todo mundo. Vovó era uma comédia contando seus casos amorosos e que perdeu a virgindade aos quatorze anos, viajou o país com seu ex-marido e também um amigo – que ela também fez sexo já noiva do avó de Edward, pouco tempo antes de casar -. Essas informações não eram necessárias, mas ela totalmente se sentia a vontade com isso.

Até me perguntou o desempenho sexual de Edward, fui sincera ao responder até sobre o tamanho e descobri que ele puxou isso de Carlisle, porque seu falecido marido era muito mais amorzinho do que qualquer coisa. Tive a infeliz ideia de perguntar como ela sabia disso e soube que Esme a contou. Conhecia minha sogra o suficiente para saber que Vovó Marylou azucrinou seu juízo para ter essa informação. Como eu a amava!

Edward veio me buscar de noite e eu me contorci no lugar para poder beijá-lo. Sentia um pouquinho de falta disso, porém, ficava feliz com a sua companhia, mesmo que não fizéssemos nada além de deitar no chão da sala e assistir qualquer filme que estivesse passando.

- Amoooooooooooor! – gritei preguiçosamente – Esquenta sopa pra mim?

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Quero que você venha me esquentar depois? Se é que você me entende... – provoquei e ele riu da cozinha – Não demora porque o filme volta logo.

- Quer mandar mais em mim ou devo esperar o chicote porque o microondas não trabalha mais rápido?

- Você quer que eu use um chicote em você?

- Isabella...

- Ok. Vou buscar o chicote.

- Espertinha, vê se está bom? – perguntou dando-me uma colherada e assenti – Quer torradas?

- Não, está bom. Já comeu com sua mãe?

- Jantamos juntos com o cliente. É um prédio novo.

- Uhn, idéia nova?

- Mais ou menos... Ele quer algo meio trash na decoração e aparência bem antiga, como o centro da cidade de Chicago. Já viu fotos?

- Em um trabalho. Era bem bonito.

- Ele quer exatamente isso, um pouco desafiante. Será que você gosta disso?

- De construções antigas? Mais ou menos, eu posso desenhar algo.

- Você desenharia algo?

- Desenho gráfico não é meu estilo, mas posso tentar fazer algo. Você pesquisa? Como você faz?

- Faço um esboço com idéias do cliente, pesquiso alguns materiais, contextos históricos e espero a ideia vir, normalmente já tenho uma precisando ser lapidada.

Edward estava disposto a dividir seu trabalho, sua mente e sua criatividade comigo quando eu não podia tê-lo ao redor do meu estúdio sem ter um ataque de pânico. Continuei tomando minha sopa calmamente, fingindo prestar atenção no filme sem olhá-lo. Ponderei minhas opções por um momento e decidi que se Edward e eu não nos matássemos juntos com nossas diferentes formas de trabalhar, eu mostraria meu estúdio.

- Tudo bem. – respondi suavemente, largando a sopa. Meu estômago estava dando sinais de rejeição – Se eu não melhorar... Você pode me levar ao médico?

- Eu disse isso a você no iníco da semana.

- Não brigue comigo, estou doente.

- Se fosse tão simples assim, é uma prova de que você não deve teimar comigo.

- Vou começar a fazer beicinho.

- Você já está, meu amor. – Edward riu beijando-me levemente – Vamos lá. Estarei te levando ao médico pela manhã.

Emmett ficou comigo no médico quando Edward precisou encontrar um cliente inesperadamente. Ele não estava feliz com isso, meu irmão muito menos. Já tinha passado uma semana e eu não sabia quanto tempo uma crise gástrica durava e estava preocupada. Precisava ficar bem para poder apresentar meu trabalho sem querer colocar meu almoço para fora na frente da comissão avaliadora e meus pais – especialmente minha mãe.

O médico me deu um extenso sermão sobre minha alimentação, passou uma lista de remédios e repouso. Na verdade, o atestado médico foi para que não tivesse um pequeno ataque de pânico. Como ele sabia disso?

Meu irmão tirou o dia de folga para me distrair, almoçamos no melhor restaurante de frutos do mar da cidade, visitamos algumas galerias e depois assistimos um filme no cinema. Emmett fez questão de deixar claro que não iria esperar ficar doente para poder ter um tempo comigo e eu fiquei envergonhada. Na verdade, não era por maldade. Ou estava ocupada com a faculdade, ou com Edward. Não era como se ele largasse Rosalie para ficar comigo... No final das contas ele mesmo reconheceu isso e resolvemos aproveitar a noite.

De noite, Jéssica e eu conversamos até quase de madrugada, deitadas na minha cama com revistas femininas, música e um monte de fofoca da turma. Nós rimos até a barriga doer, mas ela tinha que acordar cedo e prometeu me contar se houvesse alguma coisa extraordinária durante o dia.

- Ei princesa. – Emmett chamou no meu quarto – Seu namorado parece um zumbi. Deve estar morto de fome. Leva um pouco de lasanha... Dá um carinho – provocou fazendo um gesto sugestivo e eu joguei uma almofada nele.

- Estranho. Ele não me ligou. – murmurei confusa.

Edward sempre me ligava. Meio contrariada, arrumei tudo e entrei na sua casa com a minha chave para ouvi-lo roncar no sofá da sala com o telefone no ouvido. Bom... Pelo visor pude ver sua intenção de ligar.

- Amor? Acorda! – sussurrei beijando seus lábios – Você precisa sair dessa roupa, comer e tomar um banho.

- Caramba, cochilei.

- Não sei como chegou em casa. Seu carro está estacionado torto. Enquanto a lasanha esquenta, vou guardar o carro na garagem e você toma banho, ok?

Os próximos três dias no qual descansei, aproveitei para ajuda-lo com o projeto. Foram dias infernais. Edward estava no limite da exaustão, ele não tinha paciência com nada. O mandão bicudo estava de volta a toda, fazendo beicinhos quando não conseguia o que queria. Era o pé no meu saco, mas eu o amava.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Uma ponta de lápis apontada faz o traço muito fino, eu gosto dela achatada e redonda, onde posso fazer vários traços de base. – gritei irritada com sua quinquagésima intromissão no meu desenho.

- Não é assim que fazemos. Eu só queria te mostrar como... – gritou de volta, parecendo frustrado. – Porra, custa ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer?

- Eu sei amor, mas eu não sou arquiteta. Eu sou artista de pincel. Lápis tem que funcionar como um.

- Baby, eu quero te ensinar como fazer um desenho assimétrico. Isso pode te ajudar. Só isso. Você é tão teimosa.

- E você é tão chato!

- Podemos interromper? – Rosalie gritou com o sorriso na voz.

Eu vejo meus pais ao seu lado com Emmett, parecendo divertidos e entusiasmado com a minha briga. Eu estava puta e com vontade de rir. O motivo da nossa décima discussão do dia era tão ridículo quanto os anteriores. Minha mãe estava avaliando Edward milimetricamente e meu pai estava sorrindo ternamente como se a nossa briga fosse divertido ao seus olhos.

- Queridos pais, esse homem maníaco por perfeição é o meu namorado, Edward Cullen. – disse apressada, apertando sua mão nervosa e ele sorriu.

- Prazer, Edward. – Charlie adiantou-se e apertou a mão de Edward tranquilamente – Eu sou o pai, obviamente. – brincou e puxou Renée – Essa é a mãe, minha amada esposa Renée.

- Olá. – Renée disse ainda no seu modo avaliativo – É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo – murmurou muito a contragosto. – Oi princesa! O que há entre vocês?

- Ele é um implicante.

- Teimosa. – Edward sussurrou e eu resolvo que preciso abraça-lo – Amo você.

- Eu também, seu chato. – murmurei beijando seu peito – Você nem demoraram. Como foi a vôo?

- Chato como sempre! – Renée gritou como se tivesse ansiosa por isso. Edward e eu saltamos para longe assustados – Uma aeromoça maldita resolveu dar em cima do seu pai, acredita nisso? Estou tão furiosa, Bella.

Foi impossível segurar o riso diante do ciúme da minha mãe. Ela sempre fora extremamente ciumenta com meu pai e admirei que isso fosse tão forte mesmo depois de tantos anos casados. Rosalie e eu entramos na conversa e concordamos com ela a maior parte do tempo, fazendo Charlie levar Edward e Emmett da sala revirando os olhos para a situação. Fiquei meio preocupada com Edward sozinho com meu pai pela primeira vez, mas deixei isso de lado, ele era um homem grande e um bom menino.

Foi ouvindo minha mãe praticamente gritar de raiva, acabando com a vida da aeromoça, apontando todas as suas falhas e defeitos, vi que seu amor pelo meu pai era tão grande, tão cego e ao mesmo tempo, tão bonito que eu desejei aquele futuro. Filhos, um casamento saudável, uma boa casa, condição financeira estável, cercas brancas, netos e uma vida de sucesso ao lado de Edward. Ele era minha canção de amor favorita e única. Mesmo sendo chato pra caralho com a folha suja e a borracha comida.

- Isabella! Amor! – Edward gritou da sala – Faz pipoca?

- Ora! Esse homem conhece meu pai há dois minutos e meio e quer mandar em mim na frente dele? – resmunguei fazendo tanto Rosalie quanto Renée sorrir – Quer mais alguma coisa, amor?

- Cerveja! – Emmett gritou em resposta.

- Doritos! – Edward respondeu.

- Tem queijo na pipoca? – Charlie perguntou.

- Edward me paga. – murmuro sem esconder o sorriso.

- Você está apaixonada. – Renée disse olhando-me profundamente – Nós precisamos conversar.

Acho que foi a primeira vez que ela pensou que sua filha apresentou o namorado entre suas visões nubladas pelo ciúme.

- Alguém quer vodca? – perguntei querendo dizer não ou estar bêbada o suficiente para isso.

- Amor, cadê a pipoca? – Edward perguntou entrando na cozinha, com o sorriso que denunciava sua brincadeira. Mesmo com a minha mãe presente, ele me beijou apaixonadamente e sorri. Ah, foda-se. Eu enfrentaria uma manada de touros por ele. Que venha Renée e todo seu veneno.


	12. Laserlight 10

**Laserlight – Jessie J**

**Isabella Point Of View.**

.

.

.

- Preparado? – perguntei segurando a venda no seu rosto. – Você me ama?

- Amo, bobinha. Estou sempre pronto pra você.

- Sugestivo, Sr. Cullen?

- Abstinência. Estou dormindo sozinho tem duas noites. – bufou tentando não rir.

- Abstinência? Quem tomou banho com você hoje cuidou disso. – provoquei apertando seu pênis levemente pela calça.

- Um banho, dez minutos pelados e só. – resmungou fazendo beicinho e eu ri, beijando-o. – Vamos lá, talvez eu consiga um tempo sozinho com você.

- Está com ciumes da minha mãe?

- Não com ciúmes, mas seriamente irritado porque mal consegui te ver.

- Ela gosta de você.

- Gosta? – perguntou tirando a venda. – Ela não fala comigo, me chamou de pedófilo e disse para manter minhas mãos sujas longe do seu corpo! Isso é o gostar dela? Puta merda!

Não consegui conter a risada. Minha mãe tinha feito uma cena vergonhosa quando descobriu a idade de Edward. Ela me perguntou quando ele se formava e eu disse que já era formado e que trabalhava como diretor de arte da empresa da sua família. Ela fez um cálculo mental e depois surtou antes do almoço. Foi um escândalo tão grande que tive que ameaçar me mudar de vez para casa dele e casar escondido se ela não parasse e nos ouvisse.

Renée estava ultrajada com tudo. Eu esperava uma reação ruim, mas não tão gritante como a dela. Charlie estava tão calmo que estranhei. Depois de tudo estar aparentemente calmo, ele me confessou dizendo que vigiava minhas contas em rede sociais e que tinha visto umas fotos e depois investigou, sabendo até que ele era recém-divorciado e todas outras informações confidenciais, como o número da conta bancária e afins. Meu rosto esquentou de vergonha, porém, ele alegou não ter nada contra e que iria conversar com minha mãe. Até então, Renée resolveu me ocupar e fingir que meu namorado não existia. Isso me deixou muito magoada. Edward não tinha feito absolutamente nada para ganhar seu rancor.

Tentei deixar de lado porque ela iria embora em breve. Edward era o homem que eu amava e ela teria que aceitar. Hoje era um dia importante no nosso relacionamento. Depois de não nos matarmos dividindo um projeto que deu tão certo que Esme aprovou, era hora de retribuir com algo importante pra mim. Dei um selinho rápido nos seus lábios e puxei a venda de volta e abri a porta. O cheiro de tinta nos atingiu e ele sorriu ansioso, acendi todas as luzes e verifiquei se estava tudo no lugar.

- Então... Pode tirar a venda. – murmurei envergonhada. – Esse é o meu cantinho.

- Uhn. – Edward cantarolou gastando seu tempo olhando ao redor, quadro por quadro, desenho por desenho, frases, pequenos textos - sendo a maior parte declaração de amor a ele -, algumas bagunças e alucinações. Cada segundo pareceu uma eternidade enquanto ele rodava pelos dois quartos adicionais da pequena casa e a cozinha. Seu sorriso era tão bonito que quase me arrependi de não ter mostrado antes.

Fui surpreendida com um abraço de urso que me tirou do chão, apertando minhas costelas. Rindo, envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e correspondi o beijo com uma intensidade além do que ele esperava. Fogo e faísca, isso era o que éramos. Rapidamente, eu me tornei uma geleia ofegante gemendo nas mãos hábeis do meu namorado excitadamente agradecido pela minha confiança.

- Você é tão talentosa, Isabella. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço. – Isso aqui é um sonho. É tudo tão você...

- Você gostou mesmo?

- Amei absolutamente tudo. É fofo.

- Fofo? Sério?

- Baby, tem você em todos os cantos, suas idéias, seus sorrisos...

- Você viu os quadros pra você?

- Quero todos eles... Pra mim.

- São meus.

- Você é minha. Então eles também são meus.

- Comunhão de bens...

- Comunhão total e absoluta de bens. – concordou beijando-me delicadamente.

- Quer um tour explicativo no meu trabalho de semestre?

- Serei o primeiro a ver?

- Claro... Ele é inspirado em nós dois... E no que espero do nosso relacionamento.

Tranquei a porta da frente para não termos nenhuma surpresa. Renée era capaz de entrar aqui para nos separar. Na última sala, o quebra-cabeça do painel estava desmontado. Minha ideia era que ele seguisse as pistas e montasse na parede nossa história.

- A parte verde é o nosso começo. – instrui e ele gastou seu tempo observando as peças e conseguiu juntar com facilidade toda a imagem por quase meia hora. Fiquei sentada atenta aos seus movimentos e expressão. Era muito interessante olhá-lo distraído.

- Um binóculo?

- Digamos que eu via você mais do que sabe... – respondi balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Como assim?

- Da minha janela eu posso ver a sala e o seu quarto. Digamos que eu estava lá frequentemente.

- Então é por isso que insiste que as cortinas fiquem fechadas o tempo todo, não é?

- Exatamente. Continue, tem mais coisas.

Edward ficou concentrando, com aqueles vincos de expressão de quando estava resolvendo algum cálculo matemático. Meu quebra cabeça era simples e com peças grandes, então, ele só estava tentando compreender a lógica. Quase uma hora depois, o painel estava montado e ele permaneceu em silêncio, contemplando a bela visão a sua frente. Nosso passado, presente e o que esperava do futuro.

- É isso que você quer comigo? Um casamento, dois filhos e uma casa com cerca branca?

- Um possível cachorro também.

- Pelo menos a cerca não é colorida. – brincou antes de deitar em cima de mim. Eu amava seu peso sobre o meu. Era tão confortador – Eu amo você, Isabella Swan. – sussurrou emocionado. – E definitivamente amei seu novo trabalho, eu amo saber que trago cor aos seus dias e que assim como eu, tem planos tão sérios e tão firmes comigo. Todos os dias eu penso porque não te conheci antes, mas então, eu vejo que não seria tão bom, tão perfeito.

- Parabéns seis meses de namoro.

- De hoje e sempre?

- Sempre.

Edward rolou de lado e ficamos de frente ao painel montado. Nós ficamos em um silêncio contemplativo, de mãos dadas, perdidos em nossos pensamentos com planos futuros. Ser artista, casada e depois, mãe. Ser esposa de Edward era algo que faria tudo para ser. Rolei pra cima dele novamente, sentando no seu colo, abrindo os botões da sua camiseta, arranhando meu caminho pelo seu peito, brincando com alguns pelos da sua barriga e rindo do seu arrepio sexy. Seus olhos queimavam a mesma necessidade que a minha. Correspondendo meu ardente desejo de saudades... Acho que nós nunca ficamos tanto tempo separados como esses dias com Renée no meio.

Inclinei meu corpo, beijei seus lábios, seu rosto e o pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas e beijinhos enquanto suas duas enormes mãos brincavam com a minha calcinha, explorando minha bunda de forma nada inocente. Desci pelo seu corpo, distribuindo beijos molhados, abrindo seu cinto e a calça de uma vez só. Sentei sobre meus joelhos para poder puxar sua calça e cueca junto. Me atrapalhei com seus sapatos e meias, ele riu dos meus dedos trêmulos e parou quando minha boca estava perto demais do seu pau que implorava minha atenção. Arranhei suas coxas no momento que lambi sua cabeça.

Se existia uma maneira de derrubar Edward era sexo oral. Ele dizia que não gostava muito, mas, depois passou ser um total adorador de boquetes ocasionais e surpresas pela manhã. Acariciei seu eixo lentamente, atenta a sua reação. Seu braço estava jogado sobre os olhos porque ele dizia que não podia me ver fazer isso sem gozar rapidamente.

- Olhe pra mim. – pedi levando-o a boca novamente.

- Ohh... Porra. – murmurou batendo com a cabeça no chão. Continuei movimentando minha mão no mesmo ritmo que a minha boca. Um pouco mais de pressão, leves sucções, chupadas mais firmes e arrastar o dente levemente pela pele sensível era o suficiente para deixa-lo próximo. – Eu vou gozar. – disse e eu parei. Nada no mundo me faria engolir seu esperma. Já tinha experimentado uma vez e só o cheiro me dava ânsia de vômito. Era algo quente, espesso e totalmente horroroso. Não sei de onde autoras de fanfic tiravam o doce néctar.

- Você está muito vestida. Eu quero você nua. – disse rouco e levantei para tirar minha roupa, fazendo um showzinho a parte com minhas peças. Amava tanto que Edward me desejasse com tanta intensidade. Era como se fosse a mulher mais bonita do mundo. – Você é perfeita.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo muito mais. – sorriu com os olhos quentes – Vem aqui, gostosa. Eu quero que você monte em mim.

Edward me deixava depravada e obscena de um jeito bom. De alguma forma, com ele, poderia extravasar todos os meus desejos e ideias sexuais. Ele não impedia minha imaginação... Minhas fantasias mais intensas e descobertas. Sentei na sua cintura, conduzindo-o pra dentro de mim de forma lenta... Gemendo com a deliciosa sensação de estar completamente cheia. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ele sentou, abraçando meu corpo com o seu, fazendo-me movimentar bem mais devagar do que necessitava e me dar conta que estávamos ali, de frente para o nosso futuro, fazendo amor.

- Eu te amo tanto. – sussurrei deixando meu choro fluir. Como era brega fazer sexo e chorar. – Te amo muito.

- Não chore. Não chore. – disse baixinho secando minhas lágrimas e eu gemi pela crescente queimação no meu ventre. – Isso... Sinta isso. Sinta que eu amo você. – disse mordendo meu ombro e eu gemi alto, empurrando meu quadril em sua direção, para de alguma forma senti-lo mais fundo. – Quero fazer amor com você pelo resto da minha vida.

- Eu também, pra sempre. – murmurei escondendo meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. – Eu estou vindo.

- Só pra mim.

Edward sempre me deixava chegar ao orgasmo antes dele e quando isso não acontecia, ele ficava muito puto. Dessa vez, ele veio antes, mas logo em seguida espasmos descontrolados se espalharam pelo meu corpo. Gritei bem alto, não importando que meus pais estavam sentados na piscina conversando.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. Era para te dar antes, mas me distraiu. – Edward disse beijando-me levemente e puxou sua calça, tirando uma caixinha de veludo bem bonitinha de lá. – Esse anel é para selar nosso compromisso. Nós não somos meros namorados... Mas ainda não somos casados. Isso é ainda, ok? Não sei quanto tempo posso esperar para fazê-la minha esposa. Não te dividir com mais ninguém.

- Seu bobo. Você já não me divide com ninguém. – sorri olhando para o bonito anel de ouro – Mas eu quero muito sua aliança. Eu quero muito mostrar pra todo mundo que sou sua. Desculpa pela minha mãe... Ela vai aceitar. Isso não muda nada que eu sinto por você.

- Você é minha e eu sou seu. – disse deslizando o anel no meu dedo anelar e fiz o mesmo no seu. – Unidos.

- Te amo muito, Edward. Obrigada por isso.

- Obrigado por me amar e por me deixar amar você.

Nós tivemos uma segunda rodada apenas para comemorar o novo passo do nosso relacionamento. Enquanto estava borbulhando em felicidade sabia que muita gente iria odiar isso. Em parte, meu lado mulher ciumenta estava satisfeito com Edward usando aliança, indicação de que estava fora do mercado, mesmo que alguém desse em cima dele por causa disso, eu teria o direito de reivindicar. Ele era meu. Só saímos da toca quando Rosalie mandou uma sms dizendo que o almoço estava pronto.

- Vocês estão sorridentes... – Alice brincou abraçando-me – Cheiro de sexo e tinta – sussurrou conspiratória e eu ruborizei.

- Deixe minha namorada em paz, Alice. – Edward interviu me abraçando por trás – Algo cheira bem aqui.

- Fiz um assado com batatas. – Rosalie anunciou orgulhosa. – Cheira bem mesmo?

- Está maravilhoso. – Jasper disse sorrindo e os meninos trataram de encher sua comida de elogios. Eu sabia que estavam fazendo aquilo para abafar a expressão azeda da minha mãe. Estava realmente muito bom, mas o humor sombrio e doentio por perfeição dela era capaz de acabar com qualquer apetite.

Meu coração afundou pela maneira que ela estava desfazendo do esforço da minha cunhada em fazê-la sentir-se bem e acolhida na nossa casa. Esse era um dos motivos no qual eu queria me mudar. Na minha casa minha mãe não imporia suas regras. Emmett não ligava onde fossemos comer, contanto que estivéssemos comendo juntos. Ele só deixava que Rosalie escolhesse por não se importar, embora, na minha cabeça, achava que ele tinha que frear Renée e defender sua futura esposa.

Edward segurou minha mão esquerda e brincou com o meu novo acessório tranquilamente, me deixando mais relaxada. Nós comemos com o tagarelar constante de Renée e seus jantares sociais perfeitos, eventos oficiais do governo e toda sua vida de esposa perfeita para o chá da tarde. Alice ocasionalmente comentava algo ou Rosalie, mas eu me mantive quieta, olhando-a bem profundamente numa vã esperança que ela se mancasse e calasse a maldita boca.

Edward levou meu pai, Jasper e Emmett para conhecer o local que ele estava idealizando montar a recepção do casamento. Rosalie queria algo ao ar livre e perto da praia. Meu namorado tinha pesquisado alguns terrenos e encontrou algumas opções. Ele era tão bonitinho sendo eficiente e carinhoso no seu papel de padrinho do noivo. Fiquei surpresa de o meu irmão considera-lo tanto ao ponto de querê-lo no altar.

Depois que a louça foi lavada, sentamos na sala e conversamos sobre o casamento. Alice era a primeira madrinha empenhada, talvez retribuindo o que Rosalie fez a ela no seu casamento. Eu estava satisfeita em vestir um bonito vestido e ter um pequeno ramo de flores. Estava lá por amor aos dois, não importando o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Minha mãe queria de tudo mais caro, mais chique, mais perfeito...

- Mamãe, desconte suas ideias no meu casamento. – disse tentando fazê-la parar – Rosalie tem mãe e certamente ela virá para acompanhar sua garotinha casando.

- Não sinta ciúmes, sua boba. Tenho ideia para as duas. – Renée desdenhou sacodindo as mãos.

- Tenho certeza que a Sra. Hale terá muito que nos ajudar, não precisa se preocupar Sra. Swan. – Alice disse no seu tom mais calmo, dedicado a pessoas idiotas.

- O que é isso? Eu não posso opinar no casamento do meu filho?

- Vamos ver a cor das flores. – Alice mudou de assunto rapidamente e eu sibilei desculpas a Rosalie, me sentindo envergonhada pela minha mãe.

- Rosas vermelhas.

- Uhn, não é uma boa idéia. Vamos casar de dia e perto da praia. Sem contar que o meu vestido não combina com rosas.

- Rosa vermelha é paixão, dá sorte. Troque tudo. Não gostei do seu vestido mesmo.

...

Para:Amor  
14h02pm  
SOS  
Falta muito?

...

Renée estava me enlouquecendo. Deixei as duas na sala porque eu era a única não casando ou interessada no assunto, vesti meu macacão de pintura e peguei material de pichação para customizar alguns dos compensados que faziam parte da minha apresentação. Minha idéia era representar minha vida em diversas formas. Família, arte e amor. A parte que representava meu namoro era em quebra cabeça, em família uma colagem e pinturas de diversos momentos que passei com a minha família. E na arte separei meus melhores quadros para poder pendurar nas paredes falsas.

Sr. Cope tinha pedido um tema representativo emocionalmente. Jéssica estava fazendo sobre a liberdade sexual e dos relacionamentos. O que isso tinha de sentimental eu não sabia e esperava não saber. Enquanto ela gostava de dividir Mike eu amava ser egoísta e monogâmica com Edward.

Me distrai passando o esmalte para secagem e enquanto dava os minutos do efeito, fui até o quartinho de ferramentas de Emmett e peguei seu serrote elétrico. Não devia ser tão difícil assim cortar como ele cortou o compensado de quebra-cabeça pra mim. Ao contrário do que pensei, o treco era muito difícil e pesado.

- Ohh Merda! Desliga! – gritei nervosa com o serrote tremendo e para minha infelicidade, cortou a palma da minha mão. Joguei no chão por reflexo e começou a cortar a grama e sair um cheiro de queimado descomunal. – Mãe! Rose!

- Bella? – Renée gritou abrindo a porta dos fundos e veio correndo – Oh meu Deus, onde desliga isso? – gritou acima do barulho e de um jeito primitivo, puxou da tomada chutando pra longe. Por que não pensei nisso? – Bebê, está doendo?

- Tá ardendo, mãe. – choraminguei apertando o corte, com sangue correndo.

- Isso está feio. – disse baixinho beijando minha testa – Fica calma, mamãe vai te levar para cuidar disso.

Rosalie me levou para o hospital com Renée e Alice. Minha mão pulsava tanto que comecei a chorar pela estupidez e pela dor. O médico deu a triste noticia que teria que limpar e costurar e essa merda doeu mais ainda. Minha mãe estava segurando minha outra mão pacientemente. O Dr. Gerandy foi bem simpático e calmo com as minhas lágrimas bobas. Ele passou um remédio pra dor e disse que não poderia fechar a mão por uma semana.

- Ainda bem que você terminou quase tudo. Seu irmão pode cortar as madeiras e levar para seu professor. A gente se ajeita, filha. Fica calminha, mamãe vai te ajudar, tá? – Renée sussurrou tentando me acalmar.

- Tudo bem? – Rosalie me segurou aflita – Você me assustou garota. – sussurrou me abraçando – Vamos para casa. Edward já ligou umas cem vezes ameaçando vir aqui.

Em casa, todos os meninos pareciam preocupados e curiosos sobre como consegui a proeza de me machucar. Eles foram bonzinhos e fizeram tudo que pedi para finalizar e entregar meu trabalho. Como iria explicar e montar quadros com a mão machucada que não sabia. Depois de tomar banho e comer alguma coisa, tomei o remédio para dor e deitei no sofá da sala com a cabeça no colo de Edward e dormi meio segundo após fechar os olhos.

Em algum momento depois de ouvir alguns trechos das conversas, tornando tudo confuso - entendi que Alice estava esperando um unicórnio verde e Edward ia amar brincar de babá. Rosalie mal via a hora de estar na carroça do papai noel e Renée disse para meu namorado tirar as mãos imundas de cima de mim – Edward me levou para o meu quarto, abri o olho para puxá-lo pra mim, embolei minhas pernas nele e segurei sua cintura. Lembro-me de ter dito que se ele dormisse longe iria terminar tudo no mesmo instante.

- Filha, por que você usa esse anel no dedo anelar? – Renée perguntou tentando soar casual, mas a voz estava grossa e seca. Ela estava trançando meu cabelo enquanto todo mundo se aprontava para minha exposição.

- Não é um anel comum. É uma aliança.

- Uhn...

- Mãe, você lembra quando começou a namorar o papai? – perguntei curiosa e seu sorriso iluminou o quarto.

- Ah, eu lembro. Charles não tinha aquele bigode horroroso de hoje, ele era o mais bonito da cidade, alto, forte, com o uniforme do exército, cabelo curto... – sorriu ternamente – Fiquei apaixonada logo que o vi.

- Imagino, meu pai é um gatão. – provoquei e ela riu docemente.

- Eu fiquei tão apaixonada. Sabia que ele era o homem da minha vida. – suspirou finalizando minha trança.

- Sei bem o que é isso. – concordei olhando para minha aliança.

- Isabella, eu tive que abrir mão de muitas coisas por amar Charlie.

- Sim?

- Não quero que você tenha que fazer isso. Tão jovem, tão talentosa... – disse aflita.

- Mãe, além de Edward não pedir que abra mão de nada que tenha ou faça hoje, isso é uma escolha minha. Eu realmente gosto dele, não quero conhecer outros caras, quero conhecer o mundo com ele, do lado dele, descobrir coisas com ele...

- Bella, ele tem 27 anos de idade, dez anos mais velho, homem formado, já foi casado... Será que vai ser o suficiente? Charlie e eu começamos juntos.

- Se você conhecer Edward um pouquinho melhor, vai ver que só tem idade. – disse baixo com medo de ele ouvir da sala – Edward não descobriu muitas coisas. Ele pulou etapas.

- Como assim? – Renée perguntou confusa.

- Ele casou cedo e com sua primeira namorada porque queria contrariar seus pais e provar que era homem o suficiente para tomar conta da sua vida. Resultado: Casou com uma piranha, gastou dinheiro e ficou completamente infeliz. Hoje, ele realmente trabalha com o que gosta, está apaixonado por alguém que o ama também e tem amigos de verdade. Nós podemos construir juntos.

- Tenho medo... Que ele decida que você não é o suficiente e seu coração quebre. – disse baixinho segurando minhas mãos .– e se ele simplesmente for embora?

- Por que você tem medo disso? – perguntei confusa – Eu vou sofrer se isso acontecer. Se um dia acontecer. Ele me deu uma aliança para provar isso.

- Eu posso tentar conhece-lo. Mesmo não concordando com o momento para namorar.

- Você já estará fazendo muito por mim apenas aceitando-o na nossa família.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer o que for preciso pelos meus filhos. Eu aturo Rosalie!

Sorri sabendo que minha mãe nunca iria mudar, mas ainda tinha um bom coração. Um enorme coração de mãe. Talvez esse fosse o problema. O não equilíbrio de suas ações era o seu ponto forte.

- Vamos lá, estou ansiosa para sua apresentação.

- Mãe. Dessa vez eu escolhi absolutamente tudo, ok? É a minha apresentação sobre a minha vida.

- Seu pai e Emmett já conversaram comigo. Eu sei, tá bom? – resmungou saindo do quarto e balancei a cabeça esperando que essa tranquilidade e superficial calma permanecesse com ela por mais um tempo.

Escolhi uma saia de babado e renda, cinto marrom e blusa rosa bebê com decote em forma de gota nos seios. A saia era no meio da coxa com sandálias baixas. Charlie e Edward esgotaram seus argumentos para me fazer trocar de roupa, mas sozinha no carro com Edward, coloquei sua mão entre minhas pernas no momento que começou a resmungar sobre minha roupa.

- Desvie deles. – pedi baixinho, fazendo-o estacionar em uma rua vazia de Venice. Os vidros estavam bem fechados e eram escuros – Não podemos demorar ou seremos presos por atentado ao pudor. – brinquei e ele riu, ocupando minha boca com a sua língua.

- Você me deixa maluco. – rosnou acariciando-me sobre a calcinha e eu ergui meu corpo para tirar, mas ele me impediu. – Eu amo você.

- Se tivéssemos tempo, montaria em você agora mesmo. – murmurei perdida no seu carinho bem lá – Edward...

- Porra, Isabella. – rosnou mordendo meu ombro – Não vamos fazer isso agora. Sua saia é muito curta, tem excelentes benefícios, mas você não vai gozar só por castigo. – disse voltando para sua posição inicial no banco, ligando o carro logo em seguida.

- Ah é? Tudo bem. – disse dando os ombros, vagando minhas mãos até o meio das minhas pernas, acariciando-me sozinha. Ainda gemi um pouco alto para chamar sua atenção.

- Nós vamos bater com o carro. – disse sem tirar os olhos da minha ação.

- Concentre-se na estrada, que eu me concentro aqui. – disse abrindo ainda mais minhas pernas.

- Pára, amor. Por favor. – pediu parecendo sofrer. – Isabella...

- Que foi? – sussurrei me sentindo ficar ofegante. Cara, eu estava excitada. – Não posso parar.

- Isso é maldade e eu estou começando a ficar puto!

- Por que? Te dei a oportunidade de fazer isso. – dei de ombros olhando-o rapidamente. – Paro se prometer uma tarde de muito sexo. Nós vamos fugir para algum motel, algum lugar sozinhos.

- Fechado. Agora tire a mão daí, sua pequena perversa.

- Já tirei. Pelo menos uma funciona... A outra. Como consegui fazer isso?

- Eu disse para me esperar, amor.

- Renée estava me enchendo o saco. – bufei cruzando as pernas – Sério. Vamos nos casar em Vegas?

- Sinto muito, minha linda. Eu quero um vestido de noiva, recepção... Tudo como manda o figurino. Você não é a minha primeira esposa, mas vai ser a última. Quero ter um vídeo para mostrar aos nossos filhos.

Que lindo! Ele podia ser mais romântico? Edward queria casar comigo!

- Que foi?

- Nada. Deixa pra lá.

Será que um dia esse sentimento que borbulha no peito por ele iria diminuir? Será que nos tornaríamos estranhos como ele e sua ex-esposa? Não. Isso não aconteceria. Pelo menos lutaria com todas as minhas forças para nunca perdê-lo.

.

.

.


	13. Not Like The Movies

**Not LikeThe Movies – Katy Perry**

**Isabella Point Of View.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Férias de verão!

Era para estar sendo maravilhosa se não tivesse a quase um mês sem ver Edward. Assim que meu trabalho de conclusão terminou, recebi minhas notas, minha mãe fez questão de lembrar que eu tinha prometido passar uma parte do meu tempo livre com ela. O que não foi bem o que aconteceu. Nós fomos a jantares na Casa Branca, comparecemos a eventos políticos e eu fiquei sozinha sempre que eles não estavam porque a agenda apertada deles não tinha meio minuto pra me darem atenção. Sem contar a saudade do meu namorado... A gente se falava todos os dias, mas, a fase de lua-de-mel entre nós dois estava acabando, eu sentia isso.

Edward tinha uma vida adulta que eu vivia parcialmente. Não tinha muita responsabilidade para cumprir, já ele, uma empresa para dirigir e projetos para criar. Na maior parte do tempo eu acabava distraindo-o. Nossos telefonemas eram em horários loucos, as vezes bem rápidos, às vezes tão longos que me fazia dormir chorando de saudade. Eu queria estar lá com ele, abraçar, beijar, cheirar, pular em cima e até mesmo discutir pela sua tosse que já fazia semanas que não passava.

Arrumei minhas malas horas antes do necessário conversando com ele no Skype, mas dava para saber que estava extremamente cansado pelo trabalho e um pouco sem paciência também. Mande-o dormir diversas vezes, mas ele não quis. Depois de mais umas frases mal humoradas trocadas, despedimo-nos na promessa dele me buscar no aeroporto. Meus pais não estavam em casa quando fui embora e deixei um bilhete na geladeira, usando o serviço do motorista pela última vez em muito tempo.

A viagem passou rápida porque dormi, mas quando pisei no portão de desembarque ele estava lá, de terno e gravata, olhando para todos os lados segurando uma plaquinha "Amor da minha vida". Tive que gritar, largar tudo, sair correndo e pular em cima dele de surpresa. Envolvi minhas pernas na sua cintura e o beijei repetidamente, sentindo seu cheiro e seu afago.

No chão, Edward me segurou pelos ombros e olhou firme nos meus olhos.

- Nunca mais viaje para casa dos seus pais e fique um mês, entendeu?

- Nunca mais. – concordei rapidamente com ele me abraçando. – Vamos, estou morrendo de fome. Dá tempo de almoçar comigo?

- Podemos almoçar e eu te deixo em casa. – disse pegando minhas coisas. – Hoje tem um jantar com cliente e sua esposa, devo chegar tarde.

- Você quer que eu vá com você?

- Faria isso?

- Claro que sim, seu bobo.

O sorriso que ele me deu em resposta acabou com todo meu cansaço. Além do mais eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer além de espera-lo chegar. O almoço foi rápido, cheio de beijos e pouca comida. Emmett estava com tanta saudade quanto Rosalie. Ambos me espremeram em um abraço gostoso que me senti tão bem vinda que deu vontade de chorar. Fiquei horas conversando e me atualizando sobre os preparativos do casamento, até Alice chegar e paparicar um pouco sua barriguinha ainda sem forma. Nós rimos do sonho que tive em relação a conversa deles e eu achei que ela estava esperando um pônei e era um bebê. Fiquei chateada um minuto por ela ter escolhido o momento que eu dormi depois para poder falar sobre isso, mas passou bem rapidinho pela minha alegria de ser quase tia.

_Minha Vida_

_17h07pm_

_Está pronta?_

Edward sabia que eu não estava pronta, ainda faltava o cabelo e a maquiagem, então, para não atrasar muito pedi que ele viesse em casa pelo menos tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. E depois pedi a Maria preparasse a torta de maça caramelada que ele amava. Ela era uma mulher mais velha, brasileira, bem engraçada e muito caprichosa. Me sentia dona de casa quando foi a minha palavra que definiu que ele ficava ou não. Era como se eu fosse a esposa dele e minha opinião importasse.

- Você ainda não está nem vestida! – Edward resmungou entrando no quarto dele para tirar a roupa – Poxa, nós vamos chegar atrasados.

- Amor, é só colocar a roupa, estou terminando meu cabelo e vou passar uma maquiagem básica.

- Você não precisa de nada disso, coloca a roupa e vamos.

- Caramba, vai dar tempo. Toma banho e se arruma.

Claro que não deu exatamente o tempo que precisava, porque ele ficou pronto e eu ainda estava me maquiando. No início do namoro ele só ficava andando de um lado pro outro, hoje, sete meses depois, ele ficava resmungando no meu ouvido como um velhinho chato com a mãe na forca. Ele estava irritado e resolveu correr até o restaurante em Malibu. Fiquei quietinha na minha, acariciando sua perna calmamente só porque estava feliz em sair com ele.

- Arrisco que seu nervosismo não possui exatamente nada a ver com meu atraso. – murmurei quando ele estacionou e não saiu para o manobrista pegar o carro.

- Não exatamente. Você demora sempre, não era para me irritar tanto, mas... Esses clientes são importantes. Eles querem que eu desenhe um condomínio em Venice. Cada casa de uma maneira... É muito dinheiro e muito importante para companhia dos meus pais.

- Posso ousar e te dar um beijo de boa sorte? – murmurei raspando minhas unhas na sua nuca e o beijei ternamente, somente para tranquiliza-lo. – Vai dar tudo certo. Estarei segurando seu joelho e no meu melhor comportamento, eu prometo.

- Não sei o que faria sem você e quando descobrir o que fiz para te merecer... – sussurrou me dando outro beijo mais ousado.

- Vai fazer repetidamente... – completei rindo e ele saiu do carro, deixando que o manobrista abrisse a minha porta.

O casal que nos aguardava beirava a idade de Esme e Carlisle, mas eles não chegavam perto da beleza e simpatia. Ambos pareciam esnobes, sérios e mesquinhos. Edward odiava lidar com gente assim e me repreendi mentalmente por ter debochado tanto do seu estresse e brigado com ele sem razão. Victória e James nos receberam com sorrisos duros e eles pareciam tão distantes de si que me senti íntima demais só de braços dados com meu namorado.

Sentei a esquerda de Edward, propositalmente ao lado dela. Percebi que ela não teve a mesma educação que eu, ela se intrometia na conversa do marido com coisas pequenas para chamar sua atenção. Isso estava irritando Edward porque ele nunca conseguia apresentar seu ponto a James e ele não conseguia parar de fazer perguntas tolas. Resolvi me intrometer quando a entrada chegou, comecei a falar sobre política, fiz pequenas piadas para relaxar o ambiente, mas quem estava nervosa era eu.

Por fim, consegui a atenção da mulher quando falei sobre decoração e arte. Ela amou saber que eu era uma estudante de belas artes e que também gostava muito de fazer compras. Com o tempo, ela me pareceu ser tão legal que eu quis ser mais velha para podermos ser amigas. Nós conversamos tanto que mal vimos a sobremesa chegar e Edward estava com um sorriso enorme. Ele tirou um papel da sua pasta e James assinou igualmente sorridente. O garçom trouxe um espumante e nós brindamos ao contrato assinado.

Edward estava tão exultante que estava vermelho. Nos despedimos na promessa de nos encontrarmos mais uma vez para jantar.

- Eu estou tão louco, mas tão louco de tesão por você que não sei como vou aguentar chegar em casa. – sussurrou me abraçando por trás enquanto esperávamos o carro.

Ele me assustou com essa. Tudo bem que estávamos a um mês sem sequer brincar de sexo ao telefone, mas...

- Você foi incrível. Minha metade perfeita. Estou tão orgulhoso de você, de mim, do nosso contrato fechado.

Ah, agora ele estava de bom humor, conseguiu o que queria e agora queria sexo. Homens. Revirei os olhos rindo dele e dei tapinhas na sua mão para afastá-lo de mim e entrei no carro. Fingi que não estava caindo na pilha dele nem por um segundo.

Na casa dele, abriu um champanhe completamente animado e foi então que entendi que o contrato valia dois bilhões de dólares.

- Isso significa que nossos filhos não vão pensar em contar moeda para comprar pão.

Edward tinha umas ideias tão estranhas sobre pobreza. Às vezes me perguntava como tinha sido a situação financeira deles quando criança. Soube que Carlisle tinha rompido com seus pais, os que realmente tinham dinheiro e ele teve que ralar muito para construir a companhia. Será que eles chegaram a miséria? Lembro vagamente de um comentário que Esme tinha trabalhado em dois empregos. Talvez Edward tenha passado por essa situação... De querer, sentir fome e não poder. Porém, eu sabia que ele não era um rico esnobe, ele tinha um bom coração e se essas coisas tivessem acontecido, ele não queria que seu filho passasse pelo mesmo.

- Eles nunca precisariam disso, meu amor. Primeiro que iremos ensiná-los a trabalhar e segundo até minha família ficar pobre a sua não fica. – brinquei abraçando-o e beijando com gostinho de bebida.

- Posso confessar? Estou bem orgulhoso de mim mesmo... Eu estava apavorado em não conseguir.

- Conte-me mais sobre isso...

- Quando você foi, eu recebi essa análise. Meu pai disse que se não conseguisse, tudo bem, viria outro. Só que ninguém estava levando fé que eu poderia fechar uma construção tão grande em tão pouco tempo.

- Por isso você estava constantemente estressado e grosso.

- Acrescentando minha saudade... Era horrível chegar em casa com o cérebro explodindo e você não estar em casa. Acho que estava mais puto ainda com isso.

- Tudo bem... Pelo menos eu voltei antes do seu aniversário. Teremos mais ainda a comemorar... – murmurei beijando-o e deixando que me pegasse no colo – Estou feliz em estar de volta.

- Estou mais que feliz por você estar de volta. – disse mordendo meu ombro levemente – Você é tão perfeita.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntei quando ele me deitou na cama e abriu o zíper lateral do meu vestido.

- Porque eu encontrei minha metade da laranja, meu par de chinelo, meu complemento. Você me beijou para me dar sorte, quis me ouvir e me tranquilizou. Melhor ainda, acreditou no meu potencial.

- Você tem um potencial incrível. – brinquei descendo minhas mãos até seu cinto e abrindo logo de primeira. – Eu sou sua parceira e eu acho que é isso que as parceiras fazem. – disse concentrada em arrancar meu vestido enquanto ele tirava sua roupa.

Nossa saudade foi consumida lentamente, com doces gemidos, promessas, declarações de amor e por fim, risadas. Nós dois nús na cama, olhando para o alto, enquanto ele contava as coisas mais bizarras que aconteceram enquanto esteve sozinho com a adaptação de Maria. Ele disse que o péssimo inglês dela complicava a vida dos dois em casa.

- Como foi sua viagem?

- Aquilo que conversamos...

- Sério? Pra mim você estava ocultando coisas para me deixar puto e com ciúmes. – disse baixo e eu gargalhei alto.

- Não amor... Minha mãe mal ficou em casa. Meu pai eu já imaginava, ele sempre trabalhou longas horas... Nossos passeios foram para conhecer possíveis locais para minha galeria. – disse baixinho, me encolhendo nos seus braços.

- Isabella? Ver galeria?

- Eu sei que era para tentar impedir, mas eu não consegui. – murmurei escondendo meu rosto.

- Meu amor, você não pode colocar esperanças nos seus pais dessa forma. Você quer voltar pra lá?

- Não.

- O que você quer?

- Não sei. – miei sentindo as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. – E é por isso que não sei dizer não. Não faço ideia do que quero. E eles vão me cobrar uma postura...

- Meu conselho é que converse com eles, independente do seu medo e a pressão deles... Você tem uma enorme vantagem em saber o que não quer. – sussurrou beijando minha testa e me abraçando com delicadeza, jogando o lençol em cima de nós dois. – Eles podem relutar, mas vão te amar de qualquer jeito.

- Eu só quero pintar...

- Pinte e colora meu mundo, nós vamos encontrar uma solução. – murmurou beijando meus lábios e eu sorri, sabendo que ele tinha razão e eu iria pensar com bastante calma sobre como falar com meus pais. Uma coisa era certa: Não me mudaria de Los Angeles, não por Edward, mas porque já me sentia nativa do lugar. O sol gostoso, a praia, Jéssica e Jacob eram meus melhores amigos, assim como Alice e Rosalie minha família. Meu irmão, não podia viver sem meu irmão.

Acordei sozinha na cama na vaga lembrança de que Edward tinha se despedido de mim para trabalhar. Vesti uma roupa para esperar Maria e os rapazes do buffet que vinham montar a festa de Edward no quintal. Seria surpresa e o dever de Alice era mantê-lo ocupado o dia inteiro até a hora da festa. Meu dever era sentar e olhar se estava tudo bem. Jéssica aproveitou para passar o dia comigo e acredito que nós atrapalhamos muito a Maria com nossas risadas e conversas altas. Jacob chegou no fim da tarde, já pronto para o jantar e nós três nos acabamos de rir com bobeiras, deitados na varanda da frente.

Jéssica teve que ir embora se arrumar, Rosalie chegou com Emmett e Jasper. Jacob entrou com eles enquanto eu subi para tomar banho e me preparar para ficar fatal para meu namorado completando mais um ano de vida. Meu vestido era preto, curto com salto de matar qualquer um. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e caprichei no batom vermelho, só pintando os cílios com o rímel. A surpresa dele estava bem abaixo da minha roupa, mas isso era papo para outro momento.

A campainha tocou no momento que pisei na escada. Pensei que fosse Esme e Carlisle, mas era uma mulher alta, loira, vestida de modo bem simples para a festa, sem maquiagem e com cara de choro. Maria que estava na porta atendendo-a disse que ia chamar a Sra. Cullen. Foi a única coisa que ouvi antes de descer os últimos degraus. Maria me chamava de Sra. Cullen o tempo inteiro, eu estava me divertindo com isso e nunca a corrigi. Edward também não, então...

- Você é a senhora Cullen? – perguntou um pouco alto, me analisando criticamente – Pensei que fosse a mãe do Edward... – murmurou olhando para minha mão com aliança apoiada na minha cintura – Então ele casou de novo. – disse para si mesma. – Edward se encontra?

- No momento não... Desculpe, quem é você?

- Sou Lauren. A ex- Sra. Cullen.

Ah... Ela era bonita. E estranha. Uma mistura um pouco perturbadora.

- Prazer em conhece-la, Lauren. Gostaria de entrar? Como sabe hoje é aniversário dele, nós estamos esperando uns amigos íntimos.

- Não... Eu acho melhor voltar outra hora. – respondeu ainda me olhando de cima abaixo – Qual seu nome?

- Isabella.

- Isabella, você poderia pedir para que ele me ligasse? Estou com esse número... Nós podemos marcar um horário para conversar. É importante.

- Tudo bem. – respondi pegando seu cartão. – Até mais, Senhorita Lauren. – disse com tom de provocação.

- Até mais, Sra. Cullen. – murmurou a contra gosto, descendo as escadinhas principais no momento que Esme e Carlisle saiam do carro. Quando os viu, saiu disparada como se eles fossem o diabo.

- O que essa galinha loira queria? – Esme perguntou antes de me abraçar e beijar. – Está linda querida.

- Sei lá. Deixou um cartão. Antes de dormir falo com Edward. – respondi dando de ombros e passagem para eles entrarem.

Em meia hora, a casa estava cheia de gente. Fui apresentada a parentes e amigos de trabalho dele. Fui a anfitriã da noite porque minha querida sogra tirou o corpo fora. A única a me ajudar era a Vovó Marylou, mas ela estava de olho em um dos garçons. Emmett toda hora tinha que convencê-la a sair do caminho e deixar o rapaz trabalhar. Não passou despercebido Jacob conversando com uma menina no canto... Será que ele ia escolher um lado de uma vez só? Esse menino confuso me deixava maluca.

Seu rosto surpreso foi lindo. As luzes se acenderam no momento que Jasper e Emmett explodiram fogos de confete prata em cima dele e Alice. Gritamos surpresa e eu deixei que sua família e amigos fossem falar com ele antes de me aproximar. Ele estava cheirando a loção de bebê, o que ficou uma gostosura nele.

- Uhn, que cheiro bom. – murmurei quando fui abraçada por ele. Suas grandes mãos passearam pelo meu corpo lentamente, o que era um carinho para os outros, era reconhecimento de roupas íntimas para ele.

- Oi garota sexy. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço. – Você que fez isso?

- Foi sim... Parabéns, muitos anos de vida para nós dois, muito mais amor, sorte, sucesso e outras coisas maravilhosas. – disse esfregando meu nariz com o dele.

- Obrigado. Nós teremos isso tudo... E mais noites insones como a de hoje. – disse baixinho trilhando pelo vestido a linha lateral e fina da minha calcinha.

- Ei, por favor! Estamos aqui! – Emmett gritou me afastando dele. – Ainda sou irmão mais velho dela, colaborem!

- Calma, só estava desejando feliz aniversário. – disse tentando acalmá-lo.

- E eu contando mentalmente quanto tempo falta para desembrulhar o presente. – Edward disse baixinho, mas Emmett ouviu e eu entrei no meio deles dois – O que? Você ouviu?

- Muito engraçado. Muito engraçado. – Emmett resmungou saindo de perto e nós dois rimos da sua explosão, como metade dos convidados.

A festa correu sem nenhum problema. Peter, o advogado, estava lá com sua namorada Bree, e eu gostei muito dos dois. Eles também tinham uma diferença de idade bem grande e não parecia ser um problema. Conosco e nossa família também não era tanto, porque minha mãe iria reclamar de qualquer namorado que tivesse então não tinha grandes relevâncias. Esme e Carlisle me apresentaram aos primos por parte de pai dele, só não gravei o nome de ninguém. Eles foram um pouco esnobes comigo no começo, mas no meio da conversa alguém deixou escapar meu sobrenome e eles parecerem conhecer meu pai.

Um pouco depois do jantar, partimos o bolo e aos poucos as pessoas foram indo embora. Tirei meus saltos e comecei a catar a bagunça ao redor com minhas cunhadas. Alice estava tão energética para o primeiro trimestre que só podia deduzir que a criança seria pior. Uma hora da manhã com a casa limpa, serviços pagos e família indo embora, sentei no colo dele me sentindo morta de cansaço. Ainda bem que ele só fazia aniversário uma vez ao ano e olhe lá.

- Gostou da sua festa? – perguntei mesmo sabendo da resposta, ele estava sorridente e com um brilho no olhar de felicidade impagável.

- Faz anos que não comemoro meu aniversário... Ter todo mundo aqui. Você não sabe o que fez pra mim.

- Eu sei. Fiz uma promessa de te fazer feliz.

- E você faz.

- Sua ex-mulher esteve aqui hoje. – disse me aconchegando no seu colo, querendo ver bem sua reação. – Deixou um cartão para contato.

- Lauren?

- Você tem alguma outra ex-mulher que eu não sei? – perguntei desafiando-o e ele riu.

- Só estou surpreso. Achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la.

- Está ansioso ou feliz por isso? – cutuquei.

- Sei lá o que pensar... Amanhã eu ligo. Agora eu quero um pouco mais daquela torta de maça e depois, desembrulhar meu presente.

Edward não demonstrou não estar feliz muito menos curioso com o aparecimento repentino de Lauren, logo no seu aniversário. Avisei que ela achava que ele tinha casado de novo e que se ele corrigisse isso teria um problema muito sério comigo, levantei e fui pegar seu pedaço de torta e trancar a casa. No quarto, preparei todo ambiente que imaginei como um bom presente, vesti minha fantasia e o esperei entrar para congelar no lugar.

Respirei fundo, engolindo minha vergonha e o frio na barriga, sentindo meu rosto queimar. Se eu gaguejasse iria colocar a fantasia no fim, mas a minha real vontade era de me dobrar de rir porque era ridículo. O que a gente não faz por um namorado que ama? Minha blusa branca, enrolada com um nó, minha saia xadrez de prega, meia com liga e sapato de boneca alto, encarnei a verdadeira colegial do jeito que ele gostava.

Era isso ou me vestir de vampira, mas os dentes falsos não ficaram prontos a tempo de tudo. Essa ficaria para outra ocasião especial.

- Professor... Acho que estou com dúvidas. – disse baixinho e ele jogou seu terno no chão, com o olhar pegando fogo.

- Não tem problema. Você é uma aluna aplicada e nós temos a noite inteira.

Oh meu Deus.

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo minhas pernas bambas. Edward e eu fomos a praia bem cedinho para ele andar de stand e eu fiquei conversando com Jéssica no seu emprego de verão. Ela alugava as pranchas. Alice estava com preguiça de acordar cedo e Rosalie tinha mil coisas para resolver do casamento. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era me bronzear e ficar de olho nas piranhas de água salgada perto dele.

Edward saiu do mar com os dedos enrugados como um velhinho, mas passou protetor solar na minha tatuagem mesmo assim. Nós almoçamos em um restaurante próximo e voltamos para casa. E tudo que fizemos foi dormir o restante do dia. Abri os olhos sentindo meu corpo quente e suado, mas ele estava sentado na cama segurando o cartão de Lauren e com o telefone no ouvido.

- Hum. Você pode vir para minha casa por volta das dezoito horas e a gente conversa. – disse e jogou o telefone longe, caindo na cama de novo – Hora de acordar mocinha. Estou com fome.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – murmurei de volta.

- Poxa amor...

- Pede pizza, Edward. Eu não vou levantar dessa cama.

- Quer de quê?

- A de sempre. – disse e ele levantou para pegar o telefone resmungando algo. – Ei gostoso... – chamei e ele virou. – Amo você.

- Eu também, sua chata preguiçosa. – respondeu rindo e voltei a cochilar. – Amor, a comida chegou.

- Cadê?

- Está lá embaixo, espertinha.

- Tão longe... – resmunguei e ele riu, me puxando da cama mesmo assim.

Edward não tinha pedido pizza e sim comida japonesa, mas não me importei porque estava com muita fome.

- Você já pensou em conversar com seus pais? – perguntou-me

- Você já ligou para sua ex-mulher? – perguntei de volta e ele me encarou feio.

- Pensei... E queria conversar com você. – disse me aproximando do seu corpo e ele me puxou para o seu colo. – Você tem planos futuros comigo?

- Claro que sim... Por quê?

- Com Rosalie e Emmett casando, minha ideia inicial seria morar sozinha... Porém, a gente praticamente mora junto. – disse olhando nos seus olhos – Meus pais nunca vão aceitar isso no momento, primeiro que sou menor de idade, é cedo para o nosso relacionamento. Eu decidi que vou encontrar meu próprio apartamento, nós vamos dormir juntos nos finais de semana, ocasionalmente durante a semana, levar um namoro normal até estarmos prontos para outro passo. Você concorda comigo?

- Não. Eu quero morar com você!

- Baby, eu tenho 17 anos. Eu não vou morar com você agora.

- Nós já quase fazemos isso.

- Não quero brincar de esposa agora, quero ser sua namorada, te beijar muito, dormir com você, brigar e ter para onde correr. – disse beijando-o levemente. – Decidi que vou terminar minha faculdade, nesse meio tempo morar sozinha, depois você me pede em casamento, me formo e nós casamos!

Edward riu da simplicidade que falei as coisas e concordou. Só não imaginei que a reunião de família para anunciar isso fosse causar tantos problemas. Em uma vídeo conferencia com meus pais,eles alegaram que preferiam que eu morasse com meu namorado ou voltasse para casa do que fosse morar sozinha! A primeira opção foi do meu pai. A segunda da minha mãe, que obviamente, não concordou com a primeira. Charlie deixou claro seu não categórico e que eu só sairia da casa de Emmett casada.

E casar era um desejo enorme, mas não agora.

Fiquei irritada o dia inteiro, mesmo passando a maior parte do dia batendo perna na rua com Jéssica e Jacob. Jess era contra ao casamento e adepta a curtição de vida. Jacob queria casar e achava bom que Edward quisesse as mesmas coisas que eu. O jeito seria esperar o tempo passar, mesmo completando dezoito anos no fim do verão, jamais iria contra aos desejos dos meus pais porque não fazia meu estilo desobedecer de graça.

Eu gostava muito da minha conta bancária para poder desafiar meu pai. Charlie era um amor até um certo ponto. Com Emmett aprontando tudo que poderia aprontar, eu já tinha visto suas medidas disciplinares e algumas podem doer. Cheguei na casa de Edward depois da praia para preparar uma comida porque estava com pena das porcarias que ele andava comendo por pressa. Fiz uma salada de frango bem caprichada e deixei a mesa pronta e fui tomar banho antes dele chegar. Tinha me prometido que ia chegar por volta das seis horas... Eu esperava que cumprisse.

A campainha tocou e abri sem prestar muita atenção achando ser Rosalie. E para meu prazer era Lauren.

- Oi. Eu marquei com Edward hoje...

- Uhn, tudo bem. – disse dando espaço para que passasse. – Quer água, chá, algum suco?

- Estou bem. Obrigada.

- Desculpe parecer intrometida, mas estou curiosa. – disse olhando ao redor, prestando atenção nas inúmeras fotos espalhadas pela casa. – Quanto tempo juntos?

- Realmente é uma intromissão. – respondi casualmente. – Sete meses.

- E já casaram?

- Sim.

- Nossa.

Ela queria chegar em algum lugar, mas não iria morder a isca. Não estava com paciência.

Por alguma misericórdia, ouvi o portão da garagem abrir e Edward estava em casa. Ele entraria pela porta da cozinha, mas pelo menos, não teria que dividir meu espaço com essa loira estranha.

- Amor? Cheguei! Que cheiro maravilhoso! – disse e ouvi a chave ser jogada no balcão e provavelmente tirando a roupa. Ouvi a geladeira ser aberta e provavelmente iria pegar uma garrafa de cerveja. – Está um calor, que se pudesse iria a praia. Isabella cadê você?

- Estou na sala, amor. Temos visita. – disse alto e ele apareceu bebendo sua cerveja, com a blusa pra fora da calça, o cinto aberto e descalço. – Oi você.

- Oi você. – disse corando e viu Lauren – Oi, desculpa, eu já volto.

Eu ri do seu estado e ele foi para o corredor se ajeitar e voltou.

- Desculpe, eu meio que esqueci que você vinha...

- Sem problemas, prometo ser breve. – disse olhando-me e fiz menção em sair.

- Ela fica, por favor. – Edward me impediu de sair e me puxou. Acabei caindo sentada do seu lado.

- Tudo bem, imagino que vocês não tenham segredos. – disse parecendo amargurada. Eu e ele trocamos um olhar confuso e ficamos quietos esperando-a falar. – Estou morando novamente aqui em Los Angeles... Desde que nos separamos, muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida e aqui foi um lugar no qual fui feliz... Com você.

Essa vagabunda...

- Vou ser sincera que minha real intenção era te reconquistar... – disse olhando-me e eu encarei. Ah vaca. Perdeu. Não mesmo! – Não sabia que iria te encontrar... Que você ia reconstruir sua vida tão rápido. – murmurou em tom acusatório e Edward não falou nada, continuou olhando-a – Me perdoe por tudo. Pelas mudanças e principalmente sobre Tyler. Era uma paixão antiga... Nosso casamento cada vez mais inexistente. Uma junção de fatores que me levaram a errar com você e por isso relutei tanto em assinar o divórcio.

Sério mesmo, fofa? Perdeu.

- É, por aí. – concordou relutante e eu levantei, mostrando que a visita estava no fim.

Observamos Lauren entrar em um carro e eu bati a porta bem forte quando ela sumiu na rua. Edward foi sábio em calar a boca e me deixar bater o pé e as coisas na cozinha enquanto jantávamos. Quem ela pensa que é? Ok, ele me ama, mas a puta da insegurança estava chutando minha bundinha. Depois de comer, lavei a louça, subi para cama e deitei.

- Minha ex-mulher? – brincou e eu não ri.

- Escolha bem suas palavras... – ameacei e ele riu, deitando em cima de mim – Sai daqui.

- Deixa de ser boba. Eu amo você e não tem o quê mude isso...

- Eu sei. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Te amo.

- Eu também.

- Esqueça-a. Ela tem esses lapsos... Só ignorar minha senhora Cullen.

- Daqui a alguns anos, quem sabe...

- Anos? Daqui a um ano e meio, quem sabe? – disse em tom de brincadeira e eu ri.

- Quem sabe?

Eu sabia até qual o vestido iria usar. Edward, bobinho. Em um ano e meio iria te fazer suar.

- Você devia morar comigo...

- Ah chega desse assunto, vai tomar banho. – murmurei empurrando-o – O único jeito que eu irei morar com você antes do momento seria engravidando, como isso não vai acontecer, me peça em casamento.

- Tá... Fui tomar banho. – resmungou saindo da cama e tirando a roupa. – Mas eu vou te pedir em casamento.

Ah, eu sei que vai.

E eu iria esperar muito por isso.

Daqui a uns anos.

- Edward?

- O quê?

- Eu te amo, tá?

Ouvi sua risada e o chuveiro ser aberto.

- Vem tomar banho comigo e prove. – brincou e pulei da cama tirando minha roupa.

Claro que poderia tirar proveito da minha situação. Ser namorada é bem legal, dá para aproveitar a vida, porque nada é exatamente como nos filmes. Eu prometi a minha mãe que terminaria o terceiro semestre da faculdade antes de morar com Edward. Só não contaria isso a ele ou a animosidade entre eles nunca iria acabar.

.

.

.

.

Oi Meninas! Desculpe a demora!

Vocês devem estar pensando... Cara, os pais dela são chatos! Pensem bem. O cara é um "político" conceituado, trabalha na casa branca e são de famílias tradicionais. Bella é a filha caçula e mesmo assim, ela tem 17 anos. Ainda é menor de idade... Aos 17 anos nenhum pai é "liberal". Eles até são porque ela é uma pentelha escorregadia. Porém, ela não será uma criança para sempre. Logo logo isso mudará. Obrigada e grande beijo!


	14. Dominó 12

**Domino – Jessie J.**

**Isabella Point Of View.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já era a terceira noite que chegava tarde da faculdade e que encontrava Edward dormindo no escritório. Segui o conselho dele de fazer o curso extra de fotografia, iria me ajudar nos detalhes e na concentração, sem contar que desviaria um pouco meu foco da arte e abriria novos caminhos. O curso era depois das aulas da tarde, duraria um período só. Edward era quem me preocupava, ele andava comendo mal e dormindo pouco por conta das casas do condomínio. Eu não sabia cozinhar e tinha minha própria vida para reger.

Antes de acordá-lo, procurei algo descente para comer e vi que tinha chamadas perdidas e mensagens desesperadas. Liguei para Rosalie querendo deixá-la tranquila nos seus nervos de noivazilla e tudo daria certo no sábado... Se ela não enlouquecesse antes disso.

Estava evitando minha casa. Ela estava tão chata e pentelha que até Emmett queria um lugar para se esconder.

- Oi amor... Cheguei. – sussurrei beijando levemente – Vá tomar banho enquanto preparo algo para você comer.

Edward abriu os olhos assustados e segurei sua mão para tranquilizá-lo.

- Merda. Eu ia pedir algo. – murmurou esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Não se preocupe... Vou usar o livro de receita que sua mãe me deu. – brinquei mexendo nos seus cabelos já bem grandinhos. Ele não estava muito inclinado a cortar e nem eu queria isso.

- Que dor nas costas... – resmungou se esticando e estalando algumas partes – Terminei cinco casas.

- Jura? Amanhã você me mostra! – suspirei orgulhosa e o beijei novamente.

- Como foi sua aula hoje? – perguntou aproveitando que tinha beijado para me segurar em seus braços. Rindo, empurrei-o e fui para o quarto com ele no meu encalço, querendo me abraçar novamente. Espertinho. – Não vai me responder? – fez beicinho sonolento e começou a tirar sua roupa para entrar no chuveiro.

- Perfeita. Tirei fotos de objetos aleatórios, vou editar e semana que vem entrego. Tenho três trabalhos para fazer, vou ficar com o tempo curto. – respondi tirando minha roupa, iria entrar no chuveiro com ele e depois iria cozinhar. Meu namorado estava merecendo. – Você vai poder buscar meus pais amanhã?

- Claro. E é para ir na confeitaria com sua mãe para poder ver as coisas do seu bolo? – perguntou nu abrindo os chuveiros. Uhn... Isso era uma coisa boa de ficar parada olhando. Alguém também estava meio animado. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim e ri descaradamente olhando para o meu brinquedo de diversão.

- Isso. Ela quer fazer isso amanhã. Obrigada por poder fazer isso. – respondi juntando-me a ele.

- Não é todo dia que minha garota completa dezoito anos. – respondeu rindo, estapeando minha bunda para sair do seu caminho. – Cadê meu xampu?

- Não faço ideia. O pronome possessivo da frase responde. – respondi no meu melhor tom calmo. Edward parou o que estava fazendo e bateu na minha bunda de novo. Peguei o meu xampu e passei para ele – Esfria essa água. Está calor pra caramba.

- Esse banho era pra ser meu.

- Vai ficar reclamando? - resmunguei empurrando-o levemente e terminei meu banho – Tchau para você.

- Ei garota nua, volte aqui. – gritou e sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha. – Eu nem comecei a fazer tudo que estava planejando! – disse teimosamente, tentando me puxar de volta, mas saí do banheiro rindo e coloquei um vestido fresco e uma calcinha limpa. – Maldita.

- Também te amo!

Vamos lá. Isso é simples. Eu posso provar para meus pais que sou uma boa dona de casa se aprender a cozinhar nos próximos meses. Peguei o livro e passei as páginas até encontrar a receita de strogonoff. Bom, eu não tinha como estragar isso. Eu acho. Separei os ingredientes em cima do balcão e fui fazendo o passo-a-passo calmamente. Edward juntou-se a mim depois de um tempo e começou a me deixar nervosa querendo me ajudar e dar dicas.

Vou bater nele.

- Ai. – disse ofendido com meu soco – O que foi?

- Some da cozinha. Agora. – gritei apontando uma faca afiada na sua direção e ele saiu com as mãos levantadas em forma de rendição.

Pouco tempo depois a televisão da sala estava ligada e a campainha tocou. Edward foi abrir e Emmett entrou com Rosalie.

Ah... Merda. Meus planos de sexo no sofá depois do jantar murcharam.

- Trouxemos vinho. – Rosalie disse entrando na cozinha – Eu ia sugerir pizza, mas já que está cozinhando, melhor aumentar a quantidade. Alice e Jasper chegam a qualquer momento.

- Quem convidou vocês? – perguntei rabugenta, ela me ignorou, colocando uma taça pra mim.

Calculei a receita para aumentar a quantidade para todos e me senti nervosa. Uma coisa era ficar ruim para Edward comer. Ele não iria falar nada, ia dizer que estava muito gostoso só para ter a garantia de sexo mais tarde e amanhã no café da manhã iria delicadamente dizer sua opinião como se quisesse me ajudar. Eu o conhecia tão bem que nas vezes que ele veio provar a comida quando o chamava, abria um sorriso simpático.

Alice estava perturbando meu juízo perguntando a cada cinco minutos se estava pronto. Só não briguei porque sua barriga pontudinha chamava minha atenção de tão linda. Edward também estava mimando muito sua irmã e seu bebê para não me defender. Não fiquei chateada, no entanto, nos próximos meses Alice ia viver em um pedestal. Mal via a hora de Rosalie engravidar também para ter muitos sobrinhos.

- Amor, é sério. Se tiver ruim, vamos pedir pizza. – resmunguei batendo o pé.

- Só um pouquinho mais de tempero. – disse sinceramente e me abraçou por trás, colocando algumas coisas na panela e mexendo comigo. Como ele fazia isso parecer tão simples?

- Cozinhar assim até que é gostoso. – disse empurrando minha bunda pra trás e ele riu, mordendo meu ombro.

- Você me expulsou daqui.

- Eu não sabia que você iria me seduzir desse jeito. – murmurei adorando seus beijinhos – Está bom agora?

- Só misturar o creme de leite. – disse baixinho e as meninas sorriram, colocando a salada pronta na mesa.

- Obrigada.

Nós jantamos com uma conversa animada e secamos três garrafas de vinho da adega especial de Edward. Era tarde da noite quando eles se despediram. Emmett e Rosalie começaram a querer se comer com os olhos e aproveitei para subir e arrumar a cama para dormir com meu namorado. Mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe com fotos do meu primeiro jantar e que amanhã a noite iria cozinhar para todo mundo em um jantar especial para o casamento de Emmett no dia seguinte. Depois que enviei compreendi a merda que tinha feito e talvez estivesse com muito vinho no sistema.

Contei a Edward o que tinha feito e ela começou a rir ruidosamente, cobrindo nós dois com um lençol e ligando o ar condicionado. Será que ainda dava tempo de chamar a Zita? Eu sei me virar na cozinha... Fazer pratos e especiarias é outra história.

- Amor, você vai me ajudar, não vai? – sussurrei no escuro do quarto, me sentindo um pouco apavorada em cozinhar para meus pais. Caramba, eu só sabia fazer salada de frango e minha comida hoje só deu certo porque Edward consertou no último tempo.

- Eu te ajudo... – disse baixinho e pegou minha mão por debaixo das cobertas – Uma mulher perfeita não precisa ter dons culinários ou saber cuidar de uma casa.

- Minha mãe acha ao contrário. Ela diz que uma mulher precisa dessas coisas... E que não gastou anos de colégio interno para pelo menos não saber ser uma boa esposa.

- Você não está morando com sua mãe. Você vai morar e casar comigo. Eu digo se você é boa, perfeita ou agradável. – murmurou sem esconder sua irritação – Isabella, pelo amor de Deus. Não existe possibilidade de agradar sua mãe.

- Eu quero ser perfeita para você também... Sei lá, Edward. Eu estou confusa. Quero ter coisas com você, mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto tão jovem e incapaz de assumir uma casa, responsabilidades e não aproveitar minha juventude. Se eu perder isso... Nunca mais vou poder.

- Morar comigo não implica perder sua juventude. Você dorme comigo todos os dias, metade das suas roupas estão na minha casa e nós dividimos a vida mais do que um casal que já é casado. Você em algum momento deixou de fazer alguma coisa por minha causa?

- Nunca. – sussurrei olhando para o teto. Continuava saindo com meus amigos e estudando normalmente, mas eu o amava muito para deixar de fazer coisas com ele. – Eu sei que parece absurdo...

- Você não pode agradar a todos. – disse virando-se de lado – Só a mim e estou totalmente bem com isso. – brincou me beijando – Durma, meu doce anjo. Eu não posso tomar decisões por você...

- Eu sei.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, trocando pequenas carícias.

- Um desafio, topa?

- Desafio? Como assim?

- Você não vai poder aprontar por uma semana. Vai ficar aqui comigo, sem ir em casa. Vai cozinhar e cuidar de tudo com Maria, já que você insiste em tentar a perfeição, que assim seja.

- Tudo bem... Sem aprontar?

- Nada de revidar, brigar, pintar ou implicar com pessoas. – disse rapidamente e assenti – Isso começa agora. Combinado?

- Combinado. – respondi apertando sua mão e selamos com um beijo.

Peguei meu celular e coloquei para despertar tendo algumas ideias em mente. Acordei com o sol da manhã batendo diretamente nos meus olhos. Edward ainda estava dormindo do meu lado, mas o fato dele estar nu chamou minha atenção. Que diabos? Levantei da cama rapidamente e ele abriu os olhos.

- Está cedo... Volte para cama. – murmurou fechando os olhos.

- Por que você está pelado? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu pensei que se tivesse sorte, teria sexo pela manhã. Ou no meio da madrugada.

- Você não me acordou. – respondi confusa e levemente desapontada.

- Eu estava com calor. Arranquei a calça do pijama e a cueca e então, tive a ideia, mas você me empurrou para longe.

Jura? Meu subconsciente estava jogando contra mim agora? Maldito!

- E por que não aumentou o ar?

- Você diminuiu o ar e então, eu não iria aumentar, tirei a roupa. Simples. – respondeu dando os ombros – E então, você vai sair da cama? – brincou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e balançando as sobrancelhas. Edward quando dormia bem voltava a ser brincalhão. Deus me ajude com esse homem e a insônia.

Uma garota não pode negar Edward nu e implorando para ficar na cama, mas ele estava tentando me distrair. Fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal e aliviar minha bexiga. Edward continuou deitado na cama e foi impossível sair do quarto naquele momento. Pulei em cima dele já tirando minha roupa e fizemos nosso sexo matinal de nublar a mente no qual precisei de um bom cochilo enrolada nele.

Consegui levantar antes dele e desci correndo para cozinha, preparar o café da manhã. Minhas panquecas ficaram moles e meio tortas, mas com bastante mel deu para comer com pedacinhos de frutas e suco. Estava mais que atrasada para faculdade e por isso tive que pisar no acelerador rezando para não ser pega por algum policial. Corri pelos corredores da escola agradecendo meus tênis antiderrapantes e o Sr. Banner estava escrevendo a data no quadro quando escorreguei e cai sentada na minha cadeira, sorrindo para meus colegas de classe rindo do meu estado ofegante e o tombo.

- Que bom que resolveu juntar-se a nós, Srta. Swan. – disse de costas, continuando a escrever.

Abri meu caderno e comecei a acompanhar a aula, mas a minha mente estava no jantar que iria fazer esta noite. No intervalo, me afastei do meu grupo para ligar para Edward.

- Você está com eles?

- O vôo está atrasado, mas já estou aqui esperando.

- O que faço para comer hoje à noite?

- Não sei querida, isso é sua responsabilidade. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Olha aqui seu bastardo! – gritei e percebi que estavam me olhando – Me entendo com você mais tarde.

- Oh, mal vejo a hora minha querida dona de casa. – respondeu ironicamente e senti o desejo de bater e beijar ele. Quase que ao mesmo tempo. – Eu amo você, a propósito.

- Idiota. – resmunguei e encerrei nossa ligação.

Meu dia foi uma distração. Trabalhei no meu novo quadro na aula da tarde e cuidadosamente o embalei, querendo pendurá-lo na sala da casa de Edward. Ele tinha uma parede branca completamente ociosa. Meu novo trabalho de fotografia seria fazer um book de alguém. Imediatamente escolhi Edward e Jéssica me escolheu. Esperava que pudesse ser uma boa modelo e que meu namorado concordasse em ser... Mesmo que já tivesse tirado mil e uma fotos dele fazendo careta e reclamando que não era fotogênico. Edward gostava de fazer de tolo, um homem bonito como ele nunca deixa de ser fotogênico.

No fundo ele queria ouvir elogios e a bobinha aqui sempre acabava dando.

Estacionei o carro na garagem ao lado do carro de Edward e ouvi vozes dentro da casa. Meus pais! Assim que pisei na cozinha fui assaltada pelos braços da minha mãe apertando a vida fora de mim e meu pai dando tapinhas desajeitado nas minhas costas. Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett já estavam ali, assim como os pais de Rosalie e seus irmãos. Teríamos uma festa e não fui convidada?

- Querida, se você ia fazer o jantar deveria ter vindo mais cedo. – Renée repreendeu suavemente.

- Desculpe? – rebati lançando um olhar inflamado a Edward, que sorriu docemente. – Bom, preciso tomar um banho rápido e já desço.

- Claro... Edward fez petiscos e dá para distrair. Honestamente, temos visita!

Você é a visita!

- Baby, você pode vir comigo? – chamei Edward suavemente que com um sorriso no rosto, me seguiu até o andar de cima. Joguei minha mochila no chão no momento que ele me empurrou contra parede. – Saudades... Como foi seu dia? – suspirei contra seus lábios, brincando com os fios da sua nuca entre minhas mãos.

- Foi bom. Seu pai é um cara legal, gosto muito de conversar com ele e sua sabedoria política. E sua mãe, bom, ela escolheu todos os detalhes do seu bolo, encomendou os docinhos e contratou um buffet. Nossa reunião íntima virou super festa de fim de ano.

- No momento não me importo muito. – respondi honestamente – Vou tomar banho. Tem muita gente... Você pode me ajudar na cozinha?

- Você sabe que sim, mas você é quem comanda. – disse baixinho me beijando – Vai que distraio nossos convidados.

Rapidamente arrumei minha calça pantalona colorida, uma blusa branca justinha e deixei os cabelos soltos, usando meu maxi colar e sapatos de salto alto. Tinha espiado a roupa das meninas e da minha mãe, todas elas pareciam arrumadas. Quando desci, Vovó Marylou estava entrando com Esme e Carlisle. As duas me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo e meu sogro beijou a lateral da minha cabeça entregando uma garrafa de vinho para Edward.

Na cozinha, Vovó Marylou resolveu me ajudar. Edward preparou petiscos e vinhos, colocou música e ficou na sala. Com o livro de receitas aberto e uma parceira de mão cheia, fizemos salada caesar para entrada, decidimos por bife a parmegiana como prato principal, caldo de ervilha e por fim, a torta que Alice trouxe. Era de chocolate com maracujá. Ocupamos nosso tempo preparando todas as guarnições com purê pelotado com queijo, não tinha nada a ver, mas Edward amava isso.

- Você tem jeito para isso... – Vovó Marylou apertou minha mão – Não fique nervosa. Vamos deixar todos eles de boca aberta com sua comida.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. Vou anunciar que o jantar está pronto. – respondi abraçando-a apertado – Espero que meus pais gostem.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Seu irmão vai casar e sua cunhada exala felicidade e amor. Foque-se nesse detalhe importante. Rose está muito feliz pelo o que você fez.

- Acho bom mesmo, minhas mãos cheiram a alho. – resmunguei fazendo-a rir – Jantar está pronto.

- Até que fim, Bella! – Phil me abraçou apertado e resmunguei empurrando. Edward segurou seu copo mais apertado. – Estou com fome!

- Eu também. Será que estamos seguros? – Alex pentelhou e o chutei na canela. Edward arqueou a sobrancelha no momento que minha mãe ralhou sobre meu comportamento. Droga, ele iria se divertir muito as minhas custas.

- A ceia do natal a Bella me ajudou a cozinhar. – Rosalie intrometeu-se e me abraçou – Bom ou ruim o que vale é a intensão!

- Minha namorada tem muitos dons, nem todos eles foram explorados. – Edward me puxou pela cintura – Por favor, vamos comer. Esta noite é muito especial para todos nós.

Vovó Marylou e eu arrumamos a mesa com as taças a talheres corretos. Ela não entendia muito disso, mas eu entendia e sabia posicionar corretamente cada coisa. Minha mãe abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e sentou-se quando meu namorado puxou sua cadeira e a minha. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Depois que o pai de Rosalie fez a oração, Emmett foi o primeiro a atacar com fome. Cara, demorei tanto assim?

- Está delicioso. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Nós só tínhamos comido a salada. Todos murmuraram apreciações e comeram tudo. Levantei para pegar os bifes com Edward e outra garrafa de vinho, dessa vez, tinto suave. A velocidade com que toda comida acabou fez me sentir orgulhosa. Vovó Marylou nos presentou com suas engraçadas histórias até o momento que Rosalie e eu servimos a sobremesa com café. Não tinha um que não estivesse rindo muito, inclusive minha mãe.

Renée e Esme se toleravam. Minha sogra era muito feroz em proteger quem ama, isso me incluía. Ela não suportava a maneira que minha mãe pressionava suas frustrações em mim. Minha mãe, por outro lado, admirava Esme e Carlisle porque eles eram ricos. Infelizmente, tinha de aceitar que minha mãe era vazia a esse ponto, porém, não gostou do alerta suave que Esme a deu sobre meu relacionamento com Edward. Foi algo "eles são adultos e podem se virar, estarei aqui para amar ambos".

Os pais da minha mãe foram muito disciplinadores, esse é o jeito que ela sabe ser. Meu pai, por outro lado, mesmo sendo filho legítimo da tradição e bons costumes era mais calmo ou Emmett o obrigou a se acalmar. As coisas com meu irmão mais velho foram muito mais apertadas que comigo. Emm, grande do jeito que sempre foi, encarnou o rebelde sem causa até usar parte da herança da vovó e morar sozinho.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, os pais de Rosalie se foram com ela, Emmett e seus irmãos. Esme e Carlisle se foram com Vovó Marylou. Alice e Jasper foram os últimos, mas quando Edward trancou a porta, estava terminando de guardar a louça que as meninas me ajudaram a lavar. Renée e Charlie se instalaram no quarto de hóspedes de Edward. Foi muita gentileza do meu namorado recebê-los. Minha mãe se despediu de mim quando meu pai limpou a garganta pela quarta vez, irritado porque ela não tinha ido atrás dele. Mais cedo pensei que seria estranho dormir com meu namorado com meus pais ali, mas eles sabiam que eu não era mais virgem. Eu esperava que soubessem.

Meus pés estavam doloridos e meu ombro parecia duro demais. Amanhã ainda acordaria cedo para o dia da noiva e todos os últimos detalhes do casamento.

- Ei garota sexy... – Edward ronronou me abraçando – Você foi um sucesso, mas chutou a canela do irmão de Rosalie e jogou um pedaço de pão no seu irmão. Estou anotando.

- Oh, que diabos! – resmunguei dando uma cotovelada nele enquanto ria.

- Vem, vou fazer uma massagem em você... Na nossa banheira, depois dormir na nossa cama...

- Soa maravilhoso.

Edward e eu dormimos como pedra depois do banho. E o casamento ainda era amanhã. De manhã cedo ele me chamou porque as meninas já estavam me esperando no carro para o salão no centro de Los Feliz. Podia ser mais longe? Meu mal humor conseguiu o melhor de mim, roubei umas barras de cereais da cozinha e dei um beijo de bom dia nele antes de sair e o deixe tomando café da manhã com meu pai. Minha mãe estava impaciente me esperando e reclamando como uma velha rabugenta.

Muita mulher falando na minha cabeça. Todas as mulheres estavam presentes. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Vovó Marylou, Debra e minha mãe. E tinha duas primas de Rosalie. Cara, elas falavam muito. Eu tinha prometido a Edward que não iria aprontar, mas a minha vontade era de fazer alguma coisa interessante para acabar meu tédio. Minha mãe parecia no sétimo céu comigo conversando como uma dama civilizada, ela pensava que não estava entendendo o sorriso orgulhoso da sua princesa bem educada. Viu mamãe? Não gastou dinheiro comigo atoa. Eu sei ser assim. Só não quero ser assim.

Voltei minha atenção a conversa delas enquanto uma jovem mulher fazia a minha unha cuidadosamente e um rapaz moreno adiantava meu penteado. A única coisa boa depois do almoço e deliciosa massagem relaxante foi que começaram a nos servir mimosas. Minhas duas primeiras desceram rápidas de bom grado, mas agora estava reduzindo o ritmo porque queria lembrar-me do casamento do meu irmão e não ser a dama de honra bêbada que sempre será lembrada nas rodas de família.

Depois de navegar no meu facebook, atualizar o twitter e postar no blog, resolvi que precisava saber do meu namorado e o que estava fazendo com os meninos.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei assim que ele atendeu.

- Oi amor. – disse rindo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Estou bem e você?

- Corta essa, Edward. – provoquei fingindo estar mal humorada.

- Estamos jogando boliche e depois vamos nos arrumar no hotel.

- Por que tudo de vocês é mais simples? Quero ser homem.

- Gosto de você mulher, por favor, continue assim. – respondeu rindo e ouvi barulhos de alguns gritos – Baby, sou o próximo a jogar. Vejo você mais tarde. Sou o segundo padrinho.

- Eu sou a segunda dama de honra de rosa e ao lado da sua irmã grávida. – respondi com uma risadinha – Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo, princesa. – disse baixo e ouvi gritos dos meninos zoando por estar falando comigo.

Era impossível não ficar suspirando com Edward. Parecia que minha alma ficava mais leve e agora poderia aturar o falatório sonhando que faltavam poucas horas para estar nos braços do meu namorado. Nós tivemos uma sessão de fotos bem engraçadas, várias poses cômicas dentro do quarto e em um parque perto do local do casamento. Estava quase na hora. Rosalie parecia uma verdadeira princesa no seu vestido rodado e rendado. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto com cachos soltos e amei que ela tenha optado escurecer os olhos, realçando o tom azul piscina, parecendo violeta.

Ver o local decorado para o casamento me deixou emocionada. Edward tinha mandado instalar grandes tendas onde as mesas e a pista de dança foram colocadas. A cerimônia seria perto do "precipício" de frente ao mar, ao fundo o sol estava se pondo, eclipsando várias cores do dia para noite. Era simplesmente arrasador.

- Eu te amo. Obrigada por fazer meu irmão um homem descente. – sussurrei abraçando-a e nós duas trememos querendo chorar.

- Minha irmãzinha. Eu amo tanto você. – disse segurando pelos meus ombros e me analisou calmamente – Siga seu coração e seja feliz. Não pense no tempo, no espaço ou nas obrigações. Existe felicidade quando a gente se entrega de verdade. Não esqueça disso.

- Obrigada.

- Hora de colocar esse show na estrada! – Alice nos interrompeu graciosamente – Não chorem, vão borrar a maquiagem.

O maestro começou uma música doce e melódica para nossa entrada. Emmett estava ansioso. Eu podia saber disso pelo seu olhar, mas ele me deu um sorriso arrebatador conforme entrava. Minha atenção foi desviada para Jasper olhando para sua esposa de forma apaixonada e então, meu Edward, sorrindo com as covinhas aparecendo e o olhar brincalhão. Ele movimentou os lábios como se tivesse assobiando em apreciação. Fiquei quietinha no meu lugar, esperando a grande entrada dela.

Foi de tirar o fôlego. Rosalie nasceu para vestir-se de noiva e encantar meu irmão. Ele estava ao ponto de ajoelhar-se aos seus pés e babar. Minha mãe e Sra. Hale estava coladas, de mãos dadas, chorando. Esme tentava acalmá-las, mas seu rosto emocionado traia suas ações. Carlisle e Charlie pareciam perdidos com as três. O Sr. Hale beijou Rosalie no rosto e sussurrou algo para Emmett, ambos trocaram um aperto de mão firme com olhos emocionados.

Phil e Alex estavam observando a cena com expressões divertidas. O reverendo começou com sábias palavras e fez algumas piadas sobre relacionamentos que me fez olhar para Edward.

- Existem momentos que sua parceira vai parecer um alienígena falando em mandarim, mas o importante disso tudo, que a base de conversar com uma mulher é saber ouvi-la em todos os momentos. Companheirismo é a chave para o sucesso. – o reverendo emendou e então, tranquei meu olhar com Edward – O amor pode suportar as aventuras do dia-a-dia e não esqueçam que não existe perfeição. Vocês se amam pelo o que são.

As outras palavras passaram despercebidas quando ele sibilou "eu amo você". Era como se todo o resto tivesse sumido e só existisse nós dois. Tranquei meus pés no lugar para não avançar e beijá-lo como estava desejando. Quando eles trocaram alianças e o beijo, nós já estávamos prontos para sair e poderíamos pegar em nossos pares.

- Ei linda. – disse baixinho.

- Ei lindo. – murmurei estranhamente envergonhada com o olhar dele.

Nós tivemos uma longa pausa de fotos, várias poses e momentos para ser registrados. Estava com fome e com sede, mas antes de ir para a nossa mesa principal, puxei Edward pela mão até a parte de trás de uma das tendas e o beijei sem nem dar tempo de tomar fôlego. Ele pareceu agitado e surpreso no início, mas logo me abraçou, apertando meu corpo contra o seu.

- Senti sua falta. – sussurrei me aninhando no seu peito.

- Eu sei... Porque eu também senti.

Eventualmente, nos sentamos para comer. Quem estava do meu lado era uma das primas de Rosalie. Eu queria enfiar meu garfo no peito de silicone dela para ver se esvaziava na hora. Edward me segurou pelos ombros porque do jeito que a mulher falava e manipulava a conversa na mesa, minha faca estava pronta para entrar na sua jugular.

Minha vingança veio depois da dança, do discurso, da liga, do buquê de flores. O bolo. Ela estava na vigésima segunda taça de champanhe e mais cinco batidas. Todos na mesa tinham expressão polidas e durante todo o tempo, revezamos na hora de fugir. Edward não me deixou dançar com ninguém desconhecido, mas os conhecidos foram o suficiente para deixar meus pés doloridos. Meu pai fez com que tirasse os sapatos e dançasse em cima do seu pé, igual quando era criança e ele treinava comigo tarde da noite.

Quando os garçons serviram o delicioso bolo gelado bem molhado, ela estava falando o quanto meu namorado era lindo para Esme. Uma distração e troquei meu prato de bolo vazio pelo dela intocado.

- Olha só, estou tão bêbada que comi meu bolo todo. – disse rindo alto e Vovó Marylou piscou pra mim.

- Eu vi isso, Isabella. Só não irei contabilizar porque foi bem merecido. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Ora, Sr. Cullen, eu só apronto com quem merece. – murmurei oferecendo a ele um pedaço do bolo que aceitou de bom grado – Bom?

- Muito bom. Seu bolo é parecido com isso, segundo sua mãe.

- Minha mãe tá se fazendo com meu aniversário, pior que meu sweet sixteen.

- Nunca vi foto disso...

- E nunca vai ver, se depender de mim. Meu vestido parecia um bolo de noiva rosa, sem contar o baile de debutantes. Fui obrigada a dançar com filhos de secretários e governadores. Tem noção do que foi aturar aqueles pirralhos espinhentos tendo uma ereção com uma dança sem graça?

- Não tenho noção e também não quero ter. Minha adolescência foi muito... Saudável.

- Não foi nada. – Alice intrometeu-se na nossa conversa com tom conspiratório – Ele era apaixonado pela nossa professora de espanhol. Nós dividíamos o banheiro com portas interligadas e várias vezes ouvi "Oh... Marietta!" durante o banho. – contou com uma risadinha de irmã pentelha como eu era com Emmett. Edward ficou vermelho escarlate. Isso não era tão raro, mas me dava uma vontade enorme de apertá-lo até a morte, porém, escolhi rir da sua cara com a irmã dele.

- Obrigado. Lembro-me do seu caso de amor com um dos caras do N'sync. Ele não sabia, obviamente.

- Todo mundo tem um caso de amor secreto com um cantor de boyband. – disse em defesa de Alice. – Estou tento ultimamente pelo Harry do One Directon. Ele tem o cabelo de sexo.

- Pensei que eu tivesse isso. – Edward retrucou rabugento.

- Você também. – disse balançando a mão em forma de desdém só para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

- Bella! Quero que conheça alguém! – Renée vem agitada a minha mesa e me puxa antes mesmo que pudesse levantar como uma dama. Edward segurou meu vestido ou daria um show para todos. Renée percebeu seu ato e ruborizou – Desculpe querida. – disse mais baixo – Bom, este é Riley Biers. Filho de um amigo do seu pai. Ele é dono de uma galeria de arte aqui em L.A. Não é um máximo?

- Uhn, sim? – murmurei sem jeito, ainda mais pelo olhar faminto que Riley me lançou – Isabella Swan. – disse esticando minha mão e apertando a dele, mas então, ele me puxou e beijou os nós dos meus dedos.

- Prazer. Estou muito curioso para conhecer seu trabalho. Se for tão belo quanto você, sei que teremos um grande negócio. – disse lentamente e discretamente ajeitei meu cabelo com a mão da aliança.

Riley me soltou na hora. Renée aproveita e piora a situação.

- Bella está louca para te mostrar, não é querida? Vocês deviam sair, marcar um encontro, conversar... Se conhecer melhor!

Só eu percebi o duplo sentido das palavras? Jesus, eu sou comprometida! Ela estava me oferecendo para um cara estranho. Tive vontade de vomitar todo meu bolo delicioso.

- Oh, eu espero.

- Riley, deixe-me apresentar meu namorado e futuro noivo. – disse rapidamente, bastante animada e viro de lado para cutucar Edward. Meu namorado levantou meio confuso e me abraçou levemente. – Este é Edward Cullen. – digo a Riley de forma doce. – Querido, ele é filho de um amigo dos meus pais. Também trabalha com arte.

Edward estava um pouco carrancudo, mas o cumprimentou mesmo assim. Foi até bem educado.

- Futuro noivo? – Renée quase grita segurando minha mão. – Eu não sabia disso.

Será que ela nunca se deu conta que uso aliança?

- Eu sabia. – Charlie brinca, se manifestando pela primeira vez e trocando um olhar divertido com Edward. – Eu sou o pai. Sei usar armas. O garoto tem respeito. – disse e eu entendi que ele estava jogando do meu lado, colocando minha mãe de escanteio.

Oh, Edward disse que gostava de conversar com meu pai. Será que ele? Oh!

- Esse é o plano. – Edward também joga de brincadeira e me sinto aliviada. O que minha mãe tem na cabeça? Ela passou totalmente dos limites.

- Foi um prazer, se me dão licença. – Riley sai em direção a festa.

Não senti nenhum prazer em conhecê-lo, no entanto. Foi embaraçoso e desconfortável. Não gostei.

- Que história é essa? – Renée estala olhando-me com fúria branda. Sendo uma dama da sociedade, ela não faria um escândalo no meio da festa de casamento do seu filho mais velho.

- Nós conversaremos depois. Essa pergunta é minha, afinal. – respondi respirando fundo. Meu tom foi um tanto rude, meus pais e Edward chegaram a arregalar os olhos.

Edward tinha razão. Minha mãe não enxergava as linhas do limite.

Estava mais que na hora de colocar um fim nisso.


	15. Who am I living for? 13

**Who am I living for? ****–** Katy Perry

**Isabella Point Of View.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O final do casamento de Rosalie e Emmett só foi bom porque peguei o buquê e Emmett negou-se jogar a liga de Rosalie para Edward, mal sabia ele que sexo era uma das minhas principais atividades com meu namorado. E não estava abrindo mão disso. Alice disse que jogou o buquê para Rosalie e dois anos depois ela casou e que o mesmo iria acontecer comigo. Casar aos vinte anos de idade até que não era má ideia, por isso, Edward e eu sorrimos e ignoramos o resmungar baixo da minha mãe.

- Então, estamos noivos? – Edward brincou.

- Por que não? Vamos casar um dia, não vamos?

- Em dois anos, quem sabe? Você estaria terminando sua faculdade até lá. – respondeu sorrindo e beijando meu nariz – Mas você já é a minha Sra. Cullen, dona da minha casa, do meu coração, da minha vida e um dia será a mãe dos meus filhos.

- Vamos com calma garotão... Ainda quero muitas noites insones de sexo alucinante com você. Um bebê nos tiraria isso.

- Eu sei, não é hoje e nem amanhã, mas um dia.

Ouvimos um grito ao longe e vi que era a prima de Rosalie, parecendo envergonhada e ultrajada. Bom, talvez eu tenha colocado algo abaixo do forro da sua cadeira. Isso era uma lição por falar demais e tecer enormes elogios ao meu namorado. Edward arqueou a sobrancelha e foquei meu olhar no horizonte, fingindo que não era comigo.

- Sua mãe já tinha nos visto com aliança.

- Sim, ela provavelmente apagou essa informação da sua mente. Ela não dá importância a essas coisas...

- Riley é amigo de Jasper, eu o conheço parcialmente, a galeria dele tem um bom trabalho... Quero dizer que não existe problema em trabalhar com ele, se quiser. Você sabe que confio plenamente em você... Só não me provocar. Eu sou ciumento, não sei controlar isso, sinto muito.

- Eu sei que você é e eu também sou. Não tenho planos de trabalhar com Riley, não tenho tempo. Vou enlouquecer, comecei os cursos extracurriculares, não vai dar tempo. Preciso respirar, com essa confusão do casamento de Rosalie, estou cheia de trabalhos para entregar com curto prazo. Caso você não tenha percebido, seu escritório e a mesa da sala estão cheia de livros de história porque não encontro paz para estudar.

- Tudo bem... Enquanto você se decide... – disse um pouco hesitante e vi sua luta interna. Edward estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas decidiu que poderia ser legal para agradar a minha mãe.

Minha questão não era ele. Minha questão era ela. Pra quem estou vivendo? Pra ela ou para mim? Essas pequenas coisinhas estavam me sufocando. E afetando meu relacionamento. Edward era meu primeiro namorado, mas tudo que sentia por ele era tão forte e verdadeiro que só podia ser amor. Ele também é meu amigo, nós conversamos, brincamos e compartilhamos nossos momentos de vida. Ele cuida de mim tanto quanto eu cuido dele. Minha mãe não pode interferir nisso. E agora, não podia mais interferir na minha profissão.

Edward conseguiu me fazer esquecer disso quando chegamos em casa. Meus pais ainda ficaram na festa, mas eu estava cansada e com os pés doendo. Meu namorado foi doce em preparar um banho gostoso para nós dois e transamos silenciosamente a maior parte da noite, meus pais estariam no quarto ao lado a qualquer momento. Nada de bater de cama na parede. De manhã cedo, fui acordada com meu namorado com seus deliciosos lábios ao redor do meu seio nu, que tinha escapado do decote do pijama largo que dormia.

Dessa vez, fizemos um pouquinho mais de barulho, mas eu sabia que Renée e Charlie acordavam muito cedo e provavelmente estavam na casa de Rosalie, assim como todo restante da família. Nós não saímos de casa, ou da cama, foi indelicado e completamente sem educação, mas entre aturar parentes, resolvi que ficar na cama seria melhor. Edward estava nu e implorando pela festa do sexo. A dor surda entre minhas pernas me fez lembrar que o muito uso da minha vagina tinha consequências.

Edward, por outro lado, amou saber que eu estava dolorida. Lembrei a ele que isso significava ausência de brincadeira da minha parte, mas o lado machista dele não me deu ouvidos. Não ver Renée não fez minha chateação sumir, sempre que minha mente estava vazia me vi pensando nos últimos atos dela.

- Mãe, nós precisamos conversar. – disse assim que entrei em casa no dia seguinte. Todos estavam a mesa tomando café, inclusive Edward que acordou mais cedo para sair com meu irmão. Fiquei na cama remoendo exatamente o que precisava falar com Renée e estava com muitas coisas presas na garganta.

- Hoje, querida? Temos tantas coisas a fazer! Seu aniversário é em algumas horas! – disse limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

- Bella, querida. Sente-se e tome seu café da manhã. – Charlie disse tentando me acalmar. Acho que todos podiam ver nos meus olhos minha disposição para briga e muito relutante tomei um assento ao lado de Edward. – Coma.

- Você está tremendo. – Edward sussurrou tentando me acalmar e Rosalie colocou panquecas com bacon no meu prato – Relaxa.

Ele está de brincadeira comigo? Talvez esteja realmente com muita raiva e coloque tudo a perder quando finalmente colocar meus pingos nos _is _com ela. Edward segurou minha mão, mas puxei de volta deixando que meu mau humor tomasse conta. Esfaqueei o bacon e as panquecas, engoli meu suco e subi como uma tempestade para meu quarto. Não tinha quase nada meu aqui. Minhas roupas e coisas estavam todas na casa de Edward.

Roupas, calcinhas, sapatos... Armário vazio. Meus objetos pessoais, livros, cadernos... Até o meu computador. Tudo estava lá. Por que não me mudava de uma vez? O problema é o rótulo? O lugar para fugir? Realmente quero morar sozinha? Preciso disso? Não, não preciso. Se eu tenho um namorado e quero partilhar minha vida com ele significava que não preciso morar sozinha agora, se um dia a gente se separar, isso poderia ser feito. Acho que isso é a vida. Droga, por que tão complicado?

Meu primeiro passo sem o domínio da minha mãe seria a minha emancipação. Estava prestes a completar dezoito anos, tinha a herança da Vovó Marie para me sustentar por enquanto, caso meus pais decidam cortar meus luxos. E Edward não me deixaria sozinha. Chega de me submeter. Era isso que causava minha dor de cabeça: A descoberta de estar sofrendo querendo agradar a todos. Eu ignorei isso quando comecei a namorar com um homem dez anos mais velho que eu. Isso era ser adulta, fazendo faculdade, namorando, pagando contas...

Eu estava querendo ter os luxos de uma vida adulta com as preocupações de uma adolescente, mas eis que essa fase estava acabando. Era hora de uma posição bem séria da minha parte.

- Edward? Pode vir aqui em cima? – chamei do alto da escada.

Edward apareceu algum tempo depois e me seguiu até o quarto em silêncio.

- Você ainda quer que eu more com você?

- Sim? Que pergunta é essa? O que houve?

- Descobri que estou sendo hipócrita. – disse e o empurrei para sentar – Me ouve. – resmunguei continuando a andar de um lado ao outro – Eu quero coisas com você. Devo estar te deixando confuso como o diabo, mas, numa tentativa falha de manter Renée na linha, prometi a ela que não moraria com você pelo menos nos próximos seis meses. Ela não está levando o nosso relacionamento a sério. Juro, eu quero coisas com você, mas cresci vendo meus pais se decepcionarem com Emmett e prometi a mim mesma que nunca faria o mesmo. É impossível agradar. – disse praticamente gritando, quase criando um buraco no caminho que estava fazendo repetidamente – Não posso mais. Ela me jogou pra cima de um cara que mal conheço porque quer que eu seja tudo que ela não foi, por Deus, eu juro que estou chegando ao ponto de largar a arte e não estudar mais só para irritá-la.

- Bella...

- Fica quieto. Odeio quando você me chama de Bella nesse tom, você sempre me chama de Isabella e quando não faz, é porque está com medo e tentando me acalmar. Eu não estou calma e não quero ficar. – gritei olhando-o com raiva – Olha ao redor! Não tem nada meu aqui! Esse quarto é um pretexto para adiar minha vida adulta! Estou no terceiro semestre da faculdade, nós estamos com quase dez meses de namoro, por que eu sou adulta para fazer sexo e não sou para tomar minhas decisões?

- Jesus, Isabella! O que você quer? – Edward disse aflito e comecei a chorar. – Não baby... Amanhã é seu aniversário, não quero você triste.

- Eu quero morar com você sem ter medo que isso acabe com a minha vida como a minha mãe diz. – sussurrei segurando meu soluço - Esse meu jeito brincalhão de vida não me fez perceber que estou sofrendo. Ansiosa, apaixonada e confusa. Eu só quero estudar. Quero concluir meu curso. Quero dormir e acordar com você, quero ver o filho de Alice nascer, quero ver os filhos de Emmett, quero noivar, quero me formar, quero me casar, quero trabalhar em algo que seja apaixonada, não importando o lucro que isso possa me dar ou não. Eu quero decidir errar e pagar as consequências disso e saber que você vai estar comigo!

- Você pode fazer isso tudo, meu amor. – Edward sussurrou me abraçando apertado – Só decidir, o que seus pais vão sentir, mas eles te amam, vão te perdoar e entender. E se não, eu estou com você. Não te dei essa aliança por bobeira. Eu fui criado para amar e respeitar até o fim. Meu casamento com Lauren começou dando errado, mas permaneci fiel até o momento que não deu mais. Hoje, eu sei que te amo e muito. Quero você para ser mãe dos meus filhos. Você e mais ninguém.

- Nós seremos felizes, Isabella. Confie em mim. A idade não nos faz melhor ou pior que todos ao nosso redor.

- Eu confio.

Eventualmente, depois de acalmar e lavar meu rosto, saímos do quarto e nos deparamos com meu pai encostado na parede do corredor, parecendo um pouco sério, mas bem calmo.

- Foi impossível não ouvir algumas partes e me pergunto se nós podemos dar uma volta... Para conversar um pouco? – Charlie disse e assenti um pouco nervosa. Será que ele ia brigar comigo?

- Vejo você depois. – Edward sussurrou beijando minha testa e tocou no ombro do meu pai.

Charlie me deixou dirigir até a praia. Ele elogiou meu audi bem cuidado e tive que confessar que só entrava para conduzir, Edward era quem mandava lavar, mantinha abastecido e mandava para revisão de tempos em tempos, quando não podia, Emmett fazia isso. Compramos casquinha de sorvete e tiramos nossos chinelos para andar na beira da água observando as gaivotas sobrevoarem e o mar lamber nossos pés.

- Quando sua mãe me disse que estava grávida novamente, entrei em puro estado de alegria. Assim como a gravidez de Emmett, a sua não foi planejada. Simplesmente aconteceu e não fiquei menos feliz. Emmett foi o meu garoto, ainda é, tenho muito orgulho do homem que é hoje e da esposa maravilhosa que tem para si. Mas no momento que você nasceu e o médico disse que era uma menina, meu mundo ficou parado. Esperava que fosse outro menino, não entendia nada sobre meninas... Porém, foi te segurar nos braços pela primeira vez, você, com esses lindos olhos castanhos e longos cílios ,soube que estava na sua mão para sempre.

Eu já estava em lágrimas. Charlie nunca tinha falado sobre meu nascimento dessa forma. Ele brincava que tinha mais uma para roubar sua carteira, mas não assim, não tão sentimental.

- Os seus primeiros anos em casa foram de pura alegria. Uma garotinha pimenta, sorridente, arteira e extremamente linda andava de fralda pra lá e pra cá o tempo inteiro, mexendo, falando na sua língua estranha e distribuindo beijos para quem pedisse. Quando chegou seu momento de ir para o colégio interno que sua mãe estudou, meu coração se apertou um pouco, não queria, mas era preciso porque a nossa vida pede isso. Somos ricos, felizmente ou infelizmente, pertencemos a uma sociedade importante no país, eu sou político e meus filhos precisavam de uma educação a altura do mundo que estavam aguardando-os.

Eu nunca julguei meus pais por isso. Entendia a real necessidade, mas também não aceitava. O fato era que trocaria tudo por uma escola regular e amigos normais. Era o que tinha de ser feito, hoje não fazia mais diferença.

- Emmett deu trabalho, nunca deixei de amar seu irmão. Ele me irritou muitas vezes e me deixou a beira da loucura, mas peço desculpas se um dia você achou que teria de ser melhor. Bella, você é diferente, não é seu irmão. E sim, eu sei que sua mãe tenta colocar as frustrações dela em você. Nós já conversamos muito sobre isso e ela é irredutível, eu a amo, mas conheço todos os seus defeitos de olhos fechados. – disse me puxando para um abraço porque o choro voltou novamente – Sim, eu sou contra que more sozinha, mas se você quiser fazer, estarei lá te ajudando na mudança e pagando por todos os luxos que quiser. Se quiser morar com seu namorado, mesmo achando que é um pouco cedo, vou estar do seu lado. Isso que pais fazem, dão suas opiniões contra ou a favor, mas nunca deixam de ajudar. – murmurou me balançando para me acalmar – Eu gosto do Edward. Ele é descente, estudioso, trabalhador e capaz de te dar uma boa vida. Ele te respeita e me respeita como seu pai. Minha garotinha completa 18 anos amanhã... Essa é a sua vida, filha. Suas escolhas, seus erros... Seus medos. Só nunca esqueça que sempre vai ter a casa dos seus pais, seu dinheiro, um colo e consolo se algo der errado.

Sentamos na areia ainda abraçados, minhas lágrimas continuavam rolando livremente. Meu pai estava tirando um enorme peso dos meus ombros.

- Sabe, quando você disse que queria fazer Belas Artes, sua mãe chorou escondido de tanta alegria. Ela estava explodindo de orgulho. Não vai ser fácil. Ela tem medo que sua vida tome outras distrações e você esqueça o quanto é boa nisso, porque você tem talento e um futuro promissor nisso. Renée te ama muito. Ela é exigente. Sua maneira de amar é estranha, no começo nós brigamos muito por isso, seu amor é além da conta do exagero.

- Eu sei pai, mas ela me sufoca. Não estou sabendo lidar com tantas mudanças na minha vida com a mamãe controlando e planejando todos os meus passos. Não sou uma boneca.

- Diga isso a ela querida, o máximo que pode acontecer é uma chateação, uma birra ou um bico. Sua mãe nunca vai deixar de te amar. Nada vem fácil... Tudo é feito com muita luta e esforço. Mostre bons resultados e ela vai diminuir, não digo parar, mas vai perceber que você cresceu.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos antes de recebermos uma ligação e precisarmos ir para casa. Charlie concordou em me ajudar a procurar um advogado para buscar documentos da minha emancipação. Pela lei, nunca poderia morar com Edward e não queria problemas. Só Rosalie estava lá no momento que retornamos. Edward tinha ido buscar o bolo com Renée e Emmett ocupou-se com algo do trabalho e os últimos preparativos da lua-de-mel deles. Achei doce que ambos tivessem esperado meu aniversário. Peguei algumas caixas no porão e fui até meu quarto colocando tudo que ainda tinha restado, no final, o quarto parecia mais um quarto de hóspede.

- O que você está fazendo? – Rosalie perguntou curiosamente e sentei na cama, com ela me acompanhando – Seremos vizinhas de uma vez?

- Seremos vizinhas, definitivamente. Meu pai e eu conversamos e chegamos a uma conclusão, quase como um acordo.

- Oh... Eu vejo. – murmurou pegando minha mão – Se tudo der errado... Você sempre tem para onde voltar, ok? Seu irmão e eu estamos a cinco passos de distância, venha correndo sempre que precisar... Mantenha sua chave se uma noite ou outra quiser um momento para si. – disse olhando-me nos olhos – É muita responsabilidade morar com o namorado. Eu sei que vocês se amam muito, mas nem tudo são flores. A partir de agora, vão precisar se virar para ficar de bem, conviver no mesmo espaço... Mas é tão bom. – sorriu ternamente.

- Obrigada. Edward e eu meio que vivemos juntos... Acho que vamos sobreviver.

- Posso interromper? – Renée estava com Charlie batendo a porta. Seu olhar pousou nas caixas e depois voltou-se para Charlie com um suspiro.

Rosalie nos deixou sozinhos.

- Então... Você quer se emancipar e morar com Edward? – Renée quebrou o silêncio e assenti – Seu pai conversou comigo brevemente sobre a conversa que tiveram. Serei sincera que a maior parte de mim quer contestar isso até não poder mais... Só que você é a minha filha e corta minha alma saber que eu sou o motivo do seu sofrimento. Vai ser difícil encarar que você agora é uma mulher dividindo o teto com um homem e que está tomando suas decisões sozinha... Ou com ele. – murmurou parecendo atordoada e sem palavras – Eu sei que é importante partilhar sua vida com alguém. Espero que esse menino te faça feliz. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos e meu coração bateu duas vezes mais rápido com sua admissão. – Meu presente de aniversário vai ser assinar sua emancipação e liberar a herança da sua avó para que possa ter seu próprio fundo bancário independente de nós.

- Claro que eu estarei mandando sua mesada, sei que Edward tem suas condições, mas não quero que deixe de ter nada por sua conta própria, inclusive investir na sua vida profissional que eu e sua mãe decidimos não interferir se isso te faz bem. – Charlie acrescentou rapidamente e eu ri, do quão nervosos ambos estavam.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei com a garganta fechada de tanto chorar – Obrigada pela confiança.

- Nós erramos muito em te mimar e como mãe, erro o tempo todo. Juro que vou tentar, filha. Sinto muito se te magoei, não imaginei que chegaria a tanto.

- Está tudo bem, nós vamos ficar bem. – respondi deixando claro que não estava cem por cento perdoada porque isso seria mentira. – Não me apresente a mais ninguém com duplas intenções, Edward te respeita muito para que você não faça o mesmo com ele.

- Esse menino é um galante, isso sim. – resmungou divertida com algo que não entendi, mas decidi que seria melhor abraçá-los.

- Olha só, pensei que a gente tivesse combinado que eu não seria excluído da família. – Emmett resmungou entrando no quarto esmagando todos nós em seu abraço.

Nós quatro, abraçados na mesma sintonia. Quanto tempo isso não acontecia e quanto tempo poderia durar?

Depois de mais um momento, descemos para finalizar os preparativos. Eu estava emocional com todos os acontecimentos e revelações que quando Carlisle e Esme vieram me desejar parabéns estava em lágrimas de novo. Meu ciclo menstrual estava próximo e devia estar no dia da tpm mais sensível. Meu sogro, coitado, não tinha o mínimo jeito com lágrimas e ficou todo desengonçado querendo me acalmar. Esme riu e me abraçou até que Alice chegou e apertou a vida fora do meu corpo com seus gritos e votos de felicidade.

Aos pouquinhos, todos os convidados foram chegando. Fui correndo na casa de Edward trocar de roupa e tomar um banho rapidinho e voltei para o quintal lotado com amigos da faculdade e família.

- Sharkboy! – gritei assim que vi Jacob e ele me pegou em um abraço apertado – Jesus, garoto! Que saudade! Jake, você está enorme de forte! Anabolizantes fazem mal, sabia? Deixa o pinto pequeno!

- Boba! Isso é apenas a academia, nada de errado. – disse sorridente, ele estava mais alto também – Se você não tivesse sumido, não teria ficado tão surpresa. – comentou casualmente e vi que sua voz estava mais grossa. Ual. Jake virou homem!

- Espere, você gosta de mulher agora? – perguntei ganhando uma gargalhada gostosa. – Que saudade! Eu sei que você e Edward tem se visto no jogo dos meninos, mas é injusto! Eu sou sua amiga caramba! – briguei dando um soco no seu ombro.

- Eu sei, mas eu não estava preso com preparativos de casamento! – revirou os olhos brincando – Não pude ir a cerimônia porque precisei ajudar meu tio. Espero que Rosalie me perdoe.

- Ah, eu não espero. – murmurei maldosamente.

- E, toma. Parabéns. – disse me entregando um pequeno embrulho com uma pulseira artesanal, toda trabalhada em pequenas conchas brilhosas – Dizem que dá sorte.

- Obrigada Jake, é lindo.

Pouco tempo depois Jéssica chegou.

- Parabéns amiga! – gritou me agarrando – Tcharaaam! – brincou com um embrulho na minha frente – Óculos de gatinha retrô da coleção de 1950, um achado imperdível nesses brechós divos de Los Feliz!

- Ai meu Deus! Olha isso! – gritei saltando de um lado ao outro, colocando o óculos na maior empolgação – Estou gatinha? – brinquei fazendo-a rir – Obrigada! Cadê Mike?

- Está com uma crise estomacal horrível, passamos a noite no hospital. Desculpe, nem devo demorar por isso, os pais dele estão viajando e não conseguiram um vôo de volta rapidamente.

Foi divertido, tinha muitas coisas gostosas para comer, todos pareciam felizes e entrosados. Não fui capaz de ficar com Edward até a hora do parabéns e depois da música e cortar o primeiro pedaço, foi a hora do meu discurso.

- Vou dividir esse pedaço em três. – disse quando ganhei a atenção de todos – Primeiro aos meus pais, por todo amor, carinho e apoio. Segundo para Emmett e Rosalie, por serem os melhores amigos que uma irmã caçula pode ter e por último e não menos importante, ao homem que eu amo, que a partir de agora divido o mesmo teto e a minha vida. Os últimos meses tem sido uma confusão, mas agora estou pronta para começar uma vida de verdade ao seu lado porque te amo muito. – sorri com novas lágrimas nos olhos. Vê? Estou me irritando com tanto choro e sentimentalismo. Essa merda ia acabar já já.

Encerramos a noite com um delicioso bolo, que me fez levantar e beijar minha mãe pela escolha. Doce, molhado e suave como pluma. Renée e Charlie ainda estavam na casa de Edward, quer dizer, minha casa agora, mesmo que a família de Rosalie tivesse ido embora. Eles se despediram cansados e foram dormir, meu pai mal conseguia abrir os olhos pequenos e minha mãe tinha olhos fundos.

- Sorvete? – Edward perguntou quando terminamos de trancar a casa e colocar todos os meus presentes e pertences para dentro. Ele estava tão ansioso que quis trazer tudo de uma vez só.

- Vamos colocar minhas coisas no closet e depois vamos pegar sorvete e abrir uns presentes.

Nós subimos com as caixas e quando ia abrir algumas, Edward me puxou a força do quarto e me levou para cozinha, puxou dois potes de sorvete e começamos a nos divertir decorando chocolate com morango, bolinhas de chocolates e gummy bears. Sentamos no chão da sala com os meus presentes e demorou meia vida para poder ler todos os cartões e identificar embrulhos.

- Você não percebeu que eu não te dei parabéns ou um presente?

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – dei os ombros confusa com sua pergunta.

- Preciso sim. – disse sorridente e tirou meu pote de sorvete e veio para cima de mim todo sedutor e maldoso – Apesar de que o presente é meu... Você vindo morar comigo é uma alegria sem tamanho. – sussurrou me empurrando e olhou seu relógio – Parabéns. É meia noite, queria ser o primeiro a te beijar no seu dia de verdade. Deveria subir e agradecer aos seus pais porque sem eles, eu não teria você só pra mim hoje. – a voz dele estava melodiosa, sexy. Minha calcinha estava começando a molhar – Eu tenho dois presentes, mas um deles será entregue pela manhã e outro pela tarde. Agora, tudo que quero é subir e te encher de beijos e fazer amor com você, pela primeira vez, oficialmente na nossa cama.

Tinha como completar 18 anos de melhor forma?


	16. Disturbia 14

**Disturbia – Rihanna.**

**Isabella Point Of View.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pincel. Tintas. Som alto. Porta fechada. Quadro limpo. Cavalete pronto. Inspiração a toda. Ah, doce solidão. Doce paz de estar sozinha com minhas ideias. O roque pesado berrava nas caixas de som que Edward tinha instalado no meu novo estúdio. Duas semanas oficialmente mudada para sua casa, agora nossa casa, conseguimos ajeitar um espaço bom na sua pequena casa de caseiro. Edward estava fora de casa por algumas horas, resolvendo uns problemas do trabalho e isso me dava a oportunidade de ficar sozinha um pouco antes de irmos passar o dia com sua avó, na casa dos pais dele.

Ficar sozinha era muito bom. Às vezes precisava de um momento como esse, para pintar, manter minha mente sã e me preparar psicologicamente para depois de uma social em família, estudar um pouco mais o seminário de segunda-feira. Edward e eu combinamos que domingo era o dia dedicado um ao outro, ele não faria nada da empresa e eu nada da faculdade. Seríamos só nós dois, com ou sem compromissos. Algumas horas mais tarde, terminei toda coloração do fundo e o céu azul, deixando a última parte, o romance pedido pelo professor. Só não tinha ideia de como encaixaria tudo no mesmo contexto.

Tirei meu macacão sujo de tinta e fiquei só de calcinha e blusa no quintal, não tinha como ninguém ver. Edward aumentou o portão lateral e nossos arbustos precisavam ser cortados, porque boa parte dele estava caindo no quintal de Laurent. O viado velho vivia me cercando para saber quando Edward resolveria isso, mas, eu não estava com cabeça para pensar nesse detalhe. Roupa para lavar. Cara, como isso era chato. Maria não vinha mais todo dia, só de quinze em quinze, então, a casa para limpar diariamente (tá, nos finais de semana) ficava por nossa conta. Lavar a roupa por minha. Edward era bom em limpar toda a cozinha e sala, mas revezávamos nos banheiros. Depois que ele estragou meu vestido lavando de modo errado, decidi que poderia ficar com essa matéria sozinha.

Já estava um pouco craque no assunto, tomei notas das dicas de Rosalie, Alice e Esme. Vovó Marylou tentou me ajudar, mas foi uma perdição pior que o neto. Já conseguia deixar as roupas pretas sem pelos e as brancas bem brancas e não amareladas. Só passar que não deu certo, Maria continuava responsável por essa tarefa. As minhas roupas nem ligava tanto, mas Edward precisava estar bonito, afinal de contas, agora se ele aparecesse mal vestido e amarrotado a culpa seria toda minha. Ser taxada de mulher relaxada não é bonito.

Uma lambidinha no meu calcanhar me fez pular. Totó estava ronronando pra mim com o rabo minúsculo balançando. Meus presentes de aniversário consistiam em uma joia lindíssima e dois cachorros da raça pug. Kitty e Totó. Dois amores. Duas fofuras que me faziam companhia durante estudos. Eu estava apaixonada e muito grata a Edward por realizar este sonho de me dar dois cachorrinhos sabendo que nunca pude ter um.

O dia que eles chegaram foi muito engraçado. Edward e eu discutimos por causa dos nomes. Totó foi de minha escolha e Kitty por escolha dele. Meu namorado era muito engraçado em algumas coisas, me deu os dois e não queria que colocasse o nome deles do meu jeito. Fiz birra e venci com Totó. Enquanto ele era negro como carvão e pequeno, Kitty era branquinha e gorda. Um era ativo, não sossegava e a outra era preguiçosa e dorminhoca.

- Oi você, sumido. Cadê Edward que nunca chega? – brinquei afagando sua cabeça, correndo minha unha pelo seu corpo como ele gostava – Cadê a Kitty? Vocês fizeram bagunça no meu tapete de novo? Não? Que bom! Vai ganhar um biscoito por isso!

Totó latiu e saiu correndo em direção a porta da cozinha aberta, sabendo que era no armário debaixo que guardo sua ração e os potes de biscoitos caninos. Kitty já estava lá quando entrei com o cesto de roupa seca. Espertinhos. Ambos ficavam quietos apenas lambendo por horas até decidirem comer. Não sabia se eles eram duros demais ou era palhaçada mesmo. Depois que coloquei as roupas no cesto de passar e fui para o armário organizar a bagunça das gavetas de Edward, ouvi que ele chegou porque estava brincando com nossos filhotes no andar debaixo.

- Amor? Já está pronta?

Por que ele pergunta se sabe que não estou?

- O que você acha?

- Por que estaria? Você nunca está! – murmurou fingindo reprovação e dei o dedo do meio em sua direção - Gostosa. – brincou estapeando minha bunda – Você está seminua assim o dia todo?

- Não. Estava pintando, tirei o macacão e coloquei para lavar. – respondei inclinando para dar um beijinho nos seus lábios e seu celular tocou com mensagem, Edward leu um pouco sério e olhou pra mim, guardando o celular no bolso e me beijou de novo antes de sair do quarto – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Vou tomar um banho para a gente sair. Alice mandou mensagem dizendo que vai se atrasar um pouco.

Relaxei um pouco porque a mensagem era de Alice. Estava ficando paranoica com meu ciúme. Terminei de guardar tudo, tirei minha roupa e pulei no chuveiro com ele. O clima estranho tinha sumido e namoramos um pouquinho antes de sair, chegando atrasados para o almoço junto com Alice e Jasper. Nosso almoço em família foi muito divertido... Era tão gostoso estar com os Cullen e me sentir totalmente a vontade com eles, fazendo parte de verdade. O celular de Edward tocou várias vezes com mensagens, nem sempre ele respondia, mas será mesmo que ele não estava percebendo que queria saber o que era?

- Vou fazer um bolo de chocolate e veremos o que Dona Isabella tem para desabafar. – Vovó Marylou disse e Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido – Vai dizer que você não percebeu que sua namorada está irritada com alguma coisa?

- Por que será? – debochei revirando os olhos e saindo disparada para cozinha – Me ensina a fazer bolo, Vovó? – perguntei ouvindo Alice brigar com Edward e ele dizer que não tinha feito nada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Realmente, ele não fez nada além de ficar trocando mensagens durante todo jantar. Se eu estou aqui, a mãe dele e a irmã dele, com quem estaria? – disse um pouco baixo – Posso estar sendo boba, mas tenho certeza que se fosse ao contrário, ele gostaria de saber.

- Às vezes é algo do trabalho, às vezes não é nada demais. – Vovó Marylou disse andando pela cozinha e pegando itens necessários para um bolo.

Edward entrou na cozinha e me abraçou por trás, beijando meu pescoço na tentativa de me fazer amolecer. O problema é que sou boba e simplesmente correspondi seu carinho esquecendo que estava chateada. Nós dois ajudamos a Vovó a preparar o bolo e demorei a entender porque tinha duas massas, mas em uma delas, ela colocou uma erva verde que pelo cheiro já sabia o que era.

- Vó!

- O quê, garoto?

- A senhora precisa parar com isso! – Edward sussurrou com medo que Esme ouvisse. Cara, eu sou maluca, mas essa velha se supera a cada dia – Você não tem mais idade para curtir uma onda!

- Eu sei, por isso não fumo mais, apenas como! – retrucou com um sorriso e bateu na mão dele com um pano de prato – Não se mete nessa, menino. É só uma brincadeirinha. Relaxar, sabe?

- É desse aí que vou provar! – entrei na conversa ansiosa para saber como era o gosto – Coloca calda nele ou a gente come puro?

- Você não vai comer bolo com maconha! – Edward gritou virando-se na minha direção.

- Ah, eu vou sim. Deixa de ser estressado, amor. Estamos em casa... – respondi abraçando-o pela cintura – Come comigo. Vamos acumular experiências juntos. – sussurrei bem próxima, distraindo para Vovó conseguir colocar os dois tabuleiros no forno.

- Vocês duas vão me enlouquecer. – resmungou observando Vovó sair da cozinha e me pegou no colo, colocando-me sentada no balcão – Você sabe que é única pra mim, não sabe? – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e o empurrei.

- Não sei. Quem está te mandando mensagens?

- Victória, lembra? A do condomínio? Ela é muito exigente.

Bom... Era trabalho. Menos mal. E Victória era velha, bonita, mas não fazia muito o estilo de Edward. Além do mais, ela me conhecia, sabia que ele era comprometido e o marido dela era quem estava bancando toda construção e o gordo salário do meu namorado.

- Sei... – murmurei puxando-o pra mim de volta – Pergunta de novo?

- Você sabe que é única pra mim? Você sabe que eu amo você? – perguntou entre muitos beijos maravilhosos e um puxão do meu quadril em direção a sua virilha que me fez ofegar. – Você é tão gostosa... – murmurou iniciando um beijo gostoso, de ver estrela com suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo e apertando.

- Wow! Sexo na cozinha! – Alice disse quando abriu a porta bruscamente – Recém-casados, compreendo. – piscou abrindo a geladeira e tirando um pote de manteiga de amendoim.

- Ei, eu quero comer também! – disse empurrando Edward de cima de mim e desci do balcão – Será que sua mãe tem aquele biscoito de chocolate amargo?

- Na dispensa! – Alice sorriu e corremos pra lá, pegando um saco enorme de biscoito. – Uhn, isso vai ser bom. Vamos procurar um filme?

- Amor? E eu? – Edward perguntou apontando para si mesmo e eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a ereção que poucos segundos atrás ele esfregava em mim.

- Sinto muito baby. Mais tarde. – sorri docemente e subi com Alice para assistir um filme na sala de tevê – Sua mãe tem o dvd de Uma Linda Mulher, topa?

Alice e eu ficamos deitadas comendo como duas preguiçosas, curtindo o marasmo do dia até os biscoitos acabarem e estarmos enjoadas de tanta manteiga. Depois de um momento, o bebê que ainda fazia mistério sobre seu sexo, resolveu começar a se mexer e cutucar a mãe para minha completa felicidade. Era tão gostoso senti-lo chutar. Alice estava tão toda boba que quase chorava toda vez que ele ou ela fazia isso.

- Ei meninas, o bolo da sua vó está pronto. – Carlisle bateu a porta suavemente – Tem um que está batizado... – resmungou revirando os olhos – Honestamente, não sei onde essa velha arruma isso.

- Resolveu aparecer? – Edward perguntou todo rabugento e sentei no seu colo, envolvendo meus braços no seu pescoço – Se divertiu?

- Divertir? Provavelmente engordei uns dois quilos... – respondi revirando os olhos – Cadê o bolo batizado? – perguntei e ele pegou um pedaço pra mim e logo mordi. O bolo estava gostoso, com gosto de chocolate meio amargo como ela fez e nada demais – Tem gosto de chocolate!

- Você queria que tivesse gosto de quê, maluca? – Jasper perguntou rindo.

- Sei lá. De erva?

- Vocês estão contaminando minha nora! – Carlisle reclamou balançando a cabeça – Bella, querida, não vá para esse caminho. Minha sogra é...

- Divertida, única, livre e que você ama muito! – Vovó Marylou interrompeu com um sorriso para meu sogro. – Deixem a menina experimentar, ela precisa ter história para meus bisnetos. Quando vão encomendar um?

- Fique muito satisfeita com o bebê de Alice, porque a fábrica aqui não está aberta. – Edward respondeu e mesmo de boca cheia, balancei a cabeça rapidamente concordando. – Vamos casar primeiro.

- Isso é verdade. Quero casar e aproveitar um pouco antes de embarcar nessa. Sem contar que tem a faculdade e todo resto.

Eu amava que Edward e eu estivéssemos na mesma página sobre todos os nossos planos. Também gostava de imaginar o dia do nosso casamento. Iria ser bem simples e logo após a minha formatura. Falta só mais dois anos para terminar a faculdade, ainda tínhamos muito que seguir de relacionamento antes de tomar esse passo importante.

- Baby, você vai ficar chapada assim. – Edward sussurrou quando comi o terceiro bolinho. – Sério, faz efeito com a comida. Não é só fumando.

- Jura? Vou parar então. – respondi já me sentindo meio anormal. – Está calor, não é?

- Você deu maconha para minha namorada. – Edward murmurou para Vovó, que ria do meu estado – Baby... Vamos embora.

Minha primeira experiência com maconha foi através de um bolo e a única coisa que estava sentindo era calor e um pouco de dormência, quase uma inércia. E ah, tesão. Resolvi que poderia brincar um pouco com o juízo de Edward e por isso fui tirando minha roupa da garagem de casa até a sala, onde liguei o som conforme ele ia fechando as persianas das cortinas.

As batidas de Disturbia da Rihanna começou logo que a outra música da Katy Perry acabou. Edward estava observando minha dança de calcinha e sutiã com bastante atenção, seu olhar aquecido subia e descia pelo meu corpo. Rebolei pra lá e pra cá, ficando de costas para dançar e arrancar meu sutiã branco com bolinhas azuis. Joguei a peça nele e girei fingindo tirar a calcinha, mas estava só brincando com o elástico dela.

Seu celular apitou e ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, mas não foi louco o suficiente para pegá-lo. Continuei dançando na sua direção, abrindo sua blusa e distribuindo beijinhos pelo seu rosto e pescoço, sussurrando um monte de putaria no seu ouvido. Edward abaixou minha calcinha e permitiu que abrisse os botões do seu jeans.

- Vamos para o quarto, baby.

E então o celular dele apitou novamente.

- Edward que porra! – gritei irritada e desligando o som – Me dá esse telefone.

- Apenas ignore... Vou colocar no silencioso. – disse levantando-se e pegando sua calça do chão, mas arranquei dele antes disso.

18h07pm

Victória C. Trump.

Por que não me responde?

Desconfiada, rolei abaixo com outras mensagens.

12h35am

Victória C. Trump.

Foi muito bom te ver... Como sempre.

Que porra? Outra mensagem.

21h52pm

Victória C. Trump.

Amanhã 09h30 no Hotel Hilton.

Estou ansiosa.

Cada vez que abria mais mensagens, mais tinha vontade de chorar e quebrar alguma coisa. Edward estava me traindo? As respostas dele eram curtas e secas, mas isso não quer dizer porra nenhuma! Catei minhas roupas e vesti às pressas. Edward estava falando algo comigo, mas eu realmente não estava ouvindo. Não queria falar com ele. Joguei o telefone dele bem no meio da barriga e sai, pegando a chave do meu carro e abrindo a garagem. Edward tentou me puxar pelo braço duas vezes e tenho a sensação de gritar com ele.

Ele saiu pela manhã para encontrar com outra mulher, que há dias vem mandando mensagens com duplos sentidos. Ele conseguiu pegar minha chave e me empurrar contra o carro.

- Me ouve!

- Não quero!

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, não é o que está pensando!

- Três semanas trocando mensagens com outra mulher. Caramba, como não percebi isso antes? O que vocês fizeram?

- Nada. Eu disse a você que ela está sendo exigente. – disse me soltando um pouco – Claro que eu sei que essas mensagens, que ela... Está tentando uma segunda intenção, mas já deixei claro que sou comprometido, já tentei reverter o assunto para seu marido, mas ele disse que o condomínio é um presente para ela.

- E?

- Ela manda mensagens, muda o projeto para ter reuniões, estou em uma sinuca de bico porque esse condomínio vale muito dinheiro para a companhia.

- Por que nesse inferno você não falou comigo antes?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Achei que ela fosse parar e você não perceber.

- Edward... Eu estou tão furiosa com você. Dando corda para uma mulher casada!

- Eu não estou dando corda para ninguém. – retrucou sério – Baby, juro. Ela me incomoda, mas não posso fazer muita coisa. Acredite em mim... Nunca trairia você. Como pode pensar isso de mim?

- Eu não sei! Não reverta a culpa pra mim. – rebati empurrando-o contra parede – O que você faria se lesse várias mensagens subliminares de outro homem no meu celular?

- Mas eu confio em você.

- Edward, eu também confio, mas de cabeça quente as coisas perdem o controle. E eu ainda estou com raiva de você, por tudo. – respondi dando as costas e entrando em casa, subindo diretamente para o quarto, trancando a porta do banheiro para tomar banho sem ele.

Nós ficamos separados, ele na sala e eu no quarto até que ouvi o barulho do portão da garagem e olhei pela janela confirmando sua saída. Totó e Kitty ficaram andando atrás de mim como uns solidários amigos, me olhando com conforto e carinho. Até ganhei umas lambidas.

A ligação de Rosalie me fez acalmar um pouco, desabafar e ver que ele não está cem por cento errado, talvez, uns noventa por cento. E que não encontre com esse diabo ruivo porque irei colocá-la no lugar dela bem rápido. Acho que o fato de estarmos um pouco "chapados" pelo bolo fez as coisas ficarem aquecidas. Edward e eu nunca gritamos um com o outro ou seguramos bem forte, como ele me segurou e eu o empurrei contra parede. E tenho quase certeza que o mandei tomar naquele lugar.

O arrependimento bateu como um chute na cara, mas continuei emburrada mesmo assim porque ele saiu sem falar absolutamente nada comigo. Sentada no sofá, ouvi minha mãe descrever nos mínimos detalhes sua festa de gala. Claro que não contei a ela sobre nossa briga e menti sobre meu dia, dizendo que foi ótimo. Na verdade, ele até foi, até o momento que tudo mudou. Renée estava tentando não se intrometer na minha vida, mas eu podia praticamente ouvir seu cérebro gritar perguntas e questionar tudo, para controlar meus passos.

No momento que Edward retornou, aumentei o som da televisão e fingi que não o vi, mas estava louco para perguntar onde foi, porém, as sacolas do mercado responderam por ele. Dois minutos depois ele sentou do meu lado, com um bom espaço entre nós dois. Continuamos em silêncio olhando para televisão sem realmente prestar atenção. Minha vontade era de pedir desculpas, mas não estava errada. Ele era quem devia fazer isso.

- Você vai ficar de beicinho comigo até que horas? – Edward perguntou baixinho, esticando a mão para me tocar, mas não tocou mudando de ideia.

- Até a hora que bem entender. Estou além de furiosa. – respondi segurando o choro. Queria chorar e pedir pra gente ficar bem, mas meu orgulho estava falando bem mais alto.

- Baby me desculpa, por favor. - sussurrou chegando mais perto.

- Edward! Eu sei que você não está cem por cento errado, tá? Estou com ciúmes, chateada pela situação e pelo fato que você escondeu de mim. Você pode me deixar em paz por alguns minutos antes que a gente volte a brigar?

- Não briguei com você... Foi ao contrário. – murmurou e bati com a almofada no seu rosto e me joguei para trás no sofá. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para rastejar em cima de mim, tentei empurrá-lo, mas não consegui. – Não me impeça.

- Pára com isso.

- Não. Me beija.

- Não quero.

- Quer sim. – sorriu ternamente colando os lábios nos meus e os segurei firme, não permitindo seu beijo – Vamos lá, amor. A gente sabe que você pode ser melhor que isso – sussurrou distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço. Merda, ele sabia como me deixar mole e excitada. Sua mão vagou da minha cintura para meu seio, brincando com meu corpo para me deixar uma geleia. Foi impossível controlar o gemido – Isso baby... – disse antes de me beijar de verdade.

Desisti de lutar. Entre beijos e amassos, ele estava tirando minha calcinha.

- Só para constar, eu vou fazer sexo com você, mas ainda estou chateada. É bom que seja muito bom e talvez, só talvez, isso colabore para que minha chateação diminua. – disse em favor do meu orgulho e dignidade. Edward abriu um sorriso safado, sujo, que me fez franzir os olhos na sua direção – Tira esse sorriso do rosto ou fecho minhas pernas e me tranco sozinha no quarto.

- Você não faria isso. – pontuou me pegando no colo e penetrando lentamente. Oh, santa porra! Por que isso é tão bom?

- Por que? – sussurrei inutilmente porque já estava balançando meus quadris no ritmo certo.

- Por que você ama isso e me ama. – respondeu beijando meu pescoço – E eu te amo. Te amo muito, mais que tudo. Você é tudo pra mim.

- Eu te amo também. – sussurrei entre os gemidos – Agora... Cala boca e me fode.

Nossa briga foi totalmente esquecida. Cozinhamos juntos, ele foi ao mercado comprar massa semi-cozida de macarrão, tomates frescos e alcaparras. Jantamos com vinho no chão da sala e velas, foi bem romântico, principalmente pelo fato que estávamos seminus. Claro que não esqueci a história da Victória, combinamos que cada encontro deles iria saber ou iria junto sempre que desse. Também estava planejando deixar umas coisas bem claras quando a encontrasse, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Totó e Kitty deitaram entre nós dois, ronronando, fazendo bagunça e lambendo, querendo atingir nosso prato de comida e quase derrubaram a garrafa de vinho.

Passamos a semana inteira bem, sem brigar, ele sempre me dizendo o que estava fazendo ou se iria encontrar com a chata exigente. Alice, sabendo por mim o que tinha acontecido, se auto intitulou ajudante de Edward no projeto e passou a ir nos encontros também, só para me deixar mais tranquila.

A porta batendo me fez levantar a cabeça assustada. Dormi novamente entre os livros. Ainda bem que o jantar estava pronto. Meu rosto estava amassado, computador com o descanso de tela, livros e papeis espalhados sobre a mesa. Droga e ainda não tinha terminado todo meu trabalho.

- Oi moça bonita. – Edward entrou na sala de jantar abrindo os botões da sua camisa com nossos filhotes rodeando-nos. – Dormiu?

- Sim. Estou tão cansada... – resmunguei bocejando – Não tenho mais cabeça para nada disso.

- Deixe isso para amanhã, vem, vamos jantar e relaxar.

- Fiz bolinhos de peixe, que sua avó me ensinou.

- Minha namorada virando expert na cozinha... – brincou me puxando até a cozinha – Está cheiroso. Engraçado que hoje mesmo comentei com Alice o quanto queria comer peixe, talvez amanhã devêssemos almoçar juntos naquele restaurante de frutos do mar em Venice, que tanto gosta.

- Tudo bem por mim... Comer camarão... Uhn, aquele camarão. – concordei quase que sentindo o gosto – Como foi seu dia?

- Cansativo. Estou quase com estafa mental.

- Isso faz de nós... Dois. Estou precisando de férias... Será que conseguimos tirar um tempo na pausa para o natal? Talvez passar o ano novo viajando?

- Boa ideia. Um lugar longe ou perto para ir de carro.

- E que tal um road trippin?

- Talvez. Nós só não iremos descansar, vou pesquisar um roteiro e ver se dá para encaixar ou deixamos para suas férias de verão do ano que vem.

Nós dois comemos, lavamos a louça, ele foi tomar banho enquanto arrumava a cama e despencamos em um sono profundo. Meu celular meio que me irritou durante toda a noite porque não parava de vibrar e estava muito zonza de sono para poder pegá-lo e descobrir o que era. Pela manhã, atendi a insistente ligação e vi que era Rosalie.

- O que foi?

- Bella... Abre o link que te enviei por mensagem. – disse e desliguei a ligação abrindo o link.

"**Isabella Swan: A nova promessa artística"**

**Filha do Chefe de Segurança do Estado Maior, o Marjor Charlie Swan, mostra um talento nato para as artes em seus quadros recentemente vendidos à galeria Biers.**

Renée vendeu meus quadros para Riley.

Por que ela fazia isso comigo?

Vender meus quadros sem a minha concepção, sem no mínimo me avisar ou anunciar. Quem disse que quero uma publicidade artística agora? Mal consigo ter cabeça para estudar. Estou em semanas de provas, correndo de um lado ao outro com seminários. É inicio de semestre! Pelo amor de Deus, tantas matérias novas! Eu tinha que decidir quando iria me lançar no mercado e não ela!

Imediatamente comecei a chorar. O cansaço físico e mental estava me deixando tão irritada. Era exigir demais de mim, do meu tempo, da minha concentração. Edward acordou assustado, me tocou em vários lugares e acendeu a luz para saber se estava machucada ou não. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Contei a ele o que tinha acontecido e ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de tentar me consolar.

- Isso acaba agora. Estou cansado da sua mãe interferir tanto na nossa vida, tentei ser legal, mas estou cortando isso. Descanse que amanhã vou resolver isso, ok?

- O que vai fazer?

- Colocar sua mãe no lugar dela, de mãe, e mostrar que mesmo com todo meu respeito, eu sou seu namorado, eu estou com você e não aceito que ela te magoe e interfira nos seus estudos.

Edward foi tão categórico que não discuti. Fechei os olhos e me deixei embalar pelo seu baixo cantarolar e a maneira carinhosa que me abraçava. Resta-me saber o que iria fazer...


	17. Let Me Go 15

**Let Me Go**

**Isabella Point Of View.**

**.**

- Bom dia meu amor. – Edward entrou no quarto, saído do banheiro, só com a toalha enrolada na cintura. – Hora de levantar, teremos um dia bem apertado hoje.

- Você prometeu um final de semana preguiçoso depois da semana de cão que tive. – resmunguei me cobrindo novamente e ele puxou o edredom da cama – Edward! – reclamei tentando ocultar a claridade do quarto, mas ele estava irredutível – Tá bom chatice! Caramba!

Sábado era um bom dia para dormir até tarde, visto que comer e dormir eram coisas que mal estava conseguindo fazer. A sorte que Jéss e Jake viviam comigo na faculdade, mesmo que cada um estivesse perdido em seus mundos de trabalho seja na biblioteca ou na lanchonete. Pior ainda era que fazia um tempo que não via meu irmão ou simplesmente tirava um tempo de sol para fofocar com Rosalie. E eu que achei que a faculdade seria festa, diversão, só moleza. Ontem mesmo, fui a uma festa da fraternidade Lupa Lua com Jess, uma das maiores e mais badaladas, mas nós duas não aguentamos ficar e antes de meia noite estava dormindo na paz da minha cama.

Edward chegou do seu jogo de basquete com os meninos bem tarde e ficou surpreso de me encontrar em casa. Até achou que tinha acontecido algo. Tomei um banho para me acordar, mas estava rabugenta e resolvi que não tinha motivos para não ficar, afinal de contas, eu mereço dormir mais um pouco. Sem saber o qual era nosso compromisso que lotaria o dia, escolhi um short jeans rasgado meio largo, uma blusa azul marinho de seda e sapatos altos.

Coloquei um pouco de esforço no cabelo e na maquiagem. Edward estava na garagem quando fiquei pronta e coloquei comida de Kitty e Totó. Ambos ficaram me seguindo achando que iriam sair também, mas ficaram arranhando a porta por dentro quando os tranquei.

- Vamos? Estou pronta.

- Ok. Nós vamos fazer compras. Precisamos comprar roupas novas.

Precisamos? Compro roupas praticamente todos os dias! Ok, se ele queria andar no shopping comigo ou na rodeo drive, que ande. E que realmente não reclame na minha cabeça. Nós fomos para várias lojas com roupas de inverno, não entendi muito, mas segui suas dicas louca de vontade de perguntar o motivo. Morando em cidade de praia, nunca me preocupei com isso. Edward estava com uma expressão muito engraçada, parecendo feliz e orgulhoso.

Almoçamos no restaurante que ele queria comer frutos do mar. Parecia desejo de grávida de tão feliz e satisfeito que ficou com peixe, camarão e caldeirada. Em um todo, foi bom. Namoramos um pouco e voltamos para casa no maior clima de paz e romance. Recuperando totalmente meu humor depois do último episódio com minha mãe. Até o momento estava ignorando suas ligações, fingindo estar bem e ocupada demais para poder tagarelar e principalmente brigar.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntei quando estacionou o carro na garagem.

- Estou esperando uma encomenda, então, só poderemos sair mesmo mais tarde.

- Vou convocar a trupe para um encontro hoje a noite. Pizza e cerveja, o que acha?

- Tudo bem por mim.

Edward resolveu que ia lavar o carro, como essa era uma boa coisa de ser ver, sentei na varanda para escrever no meu blog, atualizar um pouco minhas redes sociais e ler algumas notícias. Kitty e Totó deitaram aos meus pés, cada um com a cabeça em um, de frente um para o outro. O mais engraçado era que eles meio que me obrigavam a permanecer na mesma posição só para agradá-los. E eu gostava muito disso. Kitty chegava a roncar alto. Como era minha fofura gorda.

Edward sem camisa, suado, no sol, lavando o carro... Uhn, pena que fazer sexo em público era crime, mas tinha acabado de desenvolver uma nova fantasia com meu namorado. Talvez devesse inventar alguma coisa para consertar, algo na estufa... Posso quebrar alguma perna de mesa que abriga as orquídeas para poder vê-lo novamente com aquele cinto de ferramentas. O jeans baixo, gasto e sujo. Ai meu Deus! Preciso de tratamento.

- Ei gostoso! – gritei da varanda e ele virou, com a parte da frente da bermuda jeans molhada. Uhn, certo. Preciso sair daqui antes que faça uma besteira. – Acho que estou precisando ser bem lavada também.

- É mesmo? Está suja, amor? – retrucou com um sorriso sacana.

- Muito. E precisando ficar bem molhada. – respondi revirando os olhos com o trocadilho ridículo. Nós éramos ridículos. Um casal sem vergonha.

- Posso resolver isso agora. – sorriu torto, desligando a mangueira e acionando o alarme do carro, largando balde, esponja e qualquer outra coisa no chão da garagem.

Entramos em casa arrancando peças de roupas. Na escada, já estava nua. Por algum motivo insano consegui prestar atenção em Kitty e Totó nos olhando com as cabeças viradas e línguas pra fora, por algum bom motivo eles não nos seguiram porque tudo que fizemos no quarto foi bem sujo e bem sem escrúpulos, saciou meu desejo e acalmou o leão faminto por sexo que vivia na minha vagina. As crianças ficariam traumatizadas. O rumo que minha vida sexual com Edward estava tomando faria minha mãe cair dura no tapete.

- Vou continuar a limpeza do meu carro. – disse depois de um tempo deitados e nus.

- Está disposto mesmo a ficar do lado de fora hoje. – comentei olhando-o um pouco para tentar adivinhar o que estava aprontando.

- Quero lavar os carros... Posso?

- Pode. Vou na casa do meu irmão rapidinho para combinar sobre mais tarde. – avisei saindo da cama em direção ao banheiro, tomar uma ducha rápida para refrescar. - Acho que você precisa ir ao mercado, não sei se temos cerveja o suficiente para uma boa noite. Também quero que compre tequila ou vodka, ou os dois, já que as últimas garrafas estão secas.

- Daqui a pouco, quando terminar de lavar os carros.

- Edward você precisa mesmo ficar esfregando cada centímetro do volvo e do audi? Só levar em um posto que eles fazem isso por dez dólares!

- Eu gosto de cuidar dos carros. Dá licença?

Franzi o cenho e os olhos na direção. Certo. Ele acha que não o conheço? Edward estava aprontando algo tão grande que ansiedade não permitia ficar dentro de casa. Mirei o jato de água fria bem na sua barriga só para deixar de ser otário e mostrar que não estou caindo na dele. Vestindo mais rápido que eu, desceu correndo para garagem. Aproveitei que as minhas unhas estavam umedecidas para tirar a cutícula e tentar marcar a manicure para segunda-feira na hora do almoço. Precisava dar um jeito nos meus cabelos também. Talvez. se matasse o primeiro tempo da tarde ainda daria tempo de almoçar com Edward porque nós dois chegaríamos muito tarde em casa.

Pela janela pude ver Tanya Denali acenar freneticamente para meu homem como se fossem melhores amigos. Kitty estava latindo furiosamente da varanda, tentando defender a honra de Edward por mim. Quando a vaca velha atravessou a rua com sua filha tão vulgar quanto uma prostituta decidi que era hora de descer e mijar nele. Não pode dar mole nessa vizinhança. Ou é elas ou é Laurant querendo conselhos mecânicos.

- Oi querido. – Tanya ronronou tocando o ombro de Edward. Vaca!

- Boa tarde, Sra. Denali. – Edward respondeu calmamente. Vadio. Não tinha que dar conversa.

- Vim deixar o convite do aniversário de 16 anos de Irina, vai ser uma festa na piscina e tenho certeza que você irá adorar... Não é querida?

- Nós estaremos ocupados. – respondi por ele abraçando sua cintura – Obrigada por lembrar. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso conversar com meu marido.

O que? Eu uso aliança dele! Eu posso usar e abusar deste termo também.

Tanya deixou o convite mesmo assim e eu quis enfiar uma caneta nos silicones dela. Irina estava me olhando de cima abaixo, mas nunca tinha coragem de realmente me encarar. Se ela entrasse na mesma faculdade que eu ia garantir que sofresse bullying até não poder mais. Isso se entrar, ela faz o gênero de engravidar cedo e viver de pensão. É muito burra para ter notas.

- E as vizinhas atacam. Não posso te deixar sozinho por dois minutos. – reclamei estalando a língua e ele virou em direção ao jardim da frente com a mangueira – Sério? Você vai cuidar do jardim agora? Quer passar roupa pela Maria também?

- Está quente... As plantinhas precisam ficar molhadas.

- E desperdiçar água...

Uma buzina me fez ficar quieta e Edward desligar a mangueira. Uma Ferrari Conversível vermelha parou bem em frente a calçada com um laço vermelho. O carro brilhava tanto e era tão bonito que simplesmente babei. Meu choque e incredulidade ficaram ainda maiores quando Edward foi receber as chaves e assinar o documento de entrega. Então era isso que o bonito estava esperando o tempo todo? Ele comprou uma Ferrari! Quanto custava isso?

- Tcharam! – disse com um sorriso enorme. Nunca vi Edward sorrir tanto quanto aquele momento. Eu sabia que o conversível do pai dele que ele vivia pegando emprestado era sua paixão, mas não imaginava que ele queria um. E não tenho ideia se nós podíamos fazer essa extravagância.

- O que é isso? – perguntei pagando uma de idiota, mas precisava que ele me explicasse direito.

- Seu carro conversível. Você disse que sempre quis ter um. – respondeu rodando a chave com o alarme no dedo.

Agora se eu disser que quero um avião rosa, ele vai me dar também?

- Então o carro é meu? – perguntei para ter certeza. Eu não podia dirigir o volvo, dirá o conversível da Ferrari. Edward realmente acha que me engana!

- Não... Nosso. Tudo que é meu, é seu.

- Edward, chega mais perto, meu amor. – disse suavemente tentando ter paciência – Por que você não me falou que iria comprar um carro novo?

- Eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa.

- Porque você sabia que eu ia dizer que não. – completei olhando nos seus olhos e assentiu – Eu não entendo de carros, sei que um desse é bem caro. Nós estamos começando nossa vida agora, não podemos ter um gasto grande. Se você me garantir que este carro não afeta nossas finanças, então, vamos ficar.

- Eu jamais compraria o carro se isso fosse nos prejudicar, baby. – respondeu parecendo ofendido – Foi um luxo que quis me dar... Sempre quis ter um, meu pai nunca me deu ou financiou dizendo que deveria trabalhar para isso. A comissão das últimas construções foram excelentes...

- Tudo bem. – respirei fundo olhando para o carro e olhando para ele e sua felicidade reluzente – Parece que temos um novo carro. – sorri e ele relaxou, me abraçando apertado – Se fizer isso novamente, vou arrancar suas bolas e vender para pagar esse carro.

- Ok. Entendi.

- Bom, parece que precisamos trocar de roupa e dar uma voltinha nisso.

- Assim que se fala! – sorriu batendo na minha bunda e foi andando na minha frente para colocar o Volvo de volta na garagem.

De repente, uma luz piscou na minha cabeça e dei um grito.

- Ai meu Deus! Você comprou o carro do jeito que queria para nosso road trippin! – gritei saindo correndo e saltando nas suas costas – Homem, você é perfeito!

Eu tinha comentado da viagem e ele era fã do Red Hot. Pelo amor de Deus, esse meu namorado é tão louco quanto eu! E se pedisse, ele me daria um avião rosa!

- Eu te amo!

- Finalmente você entendeu!

- Agora você vai comprar sua própria prancha e afinar seu violão?

- Sim!

- Nós realmente vamos fazer essa viagem?

- Por uma semana... Por aí... Pela costa...

- AI MEU DEEEEUS! EDWARD!

Nosso final de semana foi tranquilo. Passeamos com o carro no sábado, mas voltamos para casa para preparar a noite da pizza. Quinze caixas de sabores variados e muitas cervejas, os meninos antes da luta começar ficaram no carro como crianças... Como meninos, claro. E nós meninas preparamos tudo que iríamos comer de forma simples e rápida. Alice estava contando as dores e as delícias da gravidez e Rosalie parecia anotar todas as informações, acho que faltava pouco para meu outro sobrinho ser encomendado. No momento, não tinha um pingo de tesão em ser mãe, talvez daqui a uns sete anos.

Domingo, nosso dia oficial, fomos até Malibu com o carro novo ter um almoço e um dia divertido com os pais dele. Vovó Marylou e Alice ficaram em Santa Mônica. E já que compramos o carro, decidimos comprar a casa que estamos morando de aluguel e reformá-la ao nosso gosto. E com a perfeita paz, nossa segunda-feira amanheceu tranquila. Totó e Kitty nos acordaram cedinho porque não ouvimos o despertador e ele deixou o carro na revisão pegando uma carona comigo para o trabalho.

Viver junto com Edward era muito bom. Ter a minha casa, meu espaço, minhas coisas e minha organização era algo incrível. Como minha mãe podia ser contra isso? Sério! Nada melhor que ter tudo do jeito que você nunca sonhou. Minha cozinha estava montada como queria. Deixei Edward em frente ao trabalho e combinei de almoçarmos juntos, já que tinha resolvido matar todas as aulas da tarde para ter um momento de menina com Rosalie, em um salão próximo a Los Feliz.

Minha primeira aula foi tranquila, exceto que era uma segunda-feira, nada realmente é bom em uma e eu estava com dor de cabeça de sono. Foi de pintura, com Sr. Banner, então, estava tudo bem.

- Bella? Pode vir a minha mesa, por favor? – Sr. Banner chamou-me e fui até lá, limpando minha mão suja de tinta no pano úmido que ficava ao lado do quadro – Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso que você se matriculou em Didática I no próximo semestre.

- Por que?

Tinha me inscrito porque pelos meus cálculos ia sobrar muitas horas para estágio e queria encurtar isso de algum modo, o jeito foi me inscrever em didática pelos próximos semestres até o fim da faculdade, isso reduziria minha carga horária pela metade.

- Porque sim, oras. De qualquer modo, fiquei bastante feliz. A Professora Kate Summer é muito boa, vocês vão se dar bem. Depois vou trazer um material que vai te ajudar, semestre que vem, dado a sua escolha não estaremos mais juntos, mas continuarei sendo seu tutor. Me procure se precisar de algo.

- Poxa professor, obrigada! – respondi realmente agradecida.

Não contei nem a Jéssica que ia matar aula para poder almoçar com Edward e fazer outras coisas ou ela viria com o discurso nerd dela. Segui em alta velocidade pela avenida até a empresa porque estava atrasada. Estacionei o carro na vaga dele porque sou muito abusada e subindo os primeiros degraus da recepção dou de cara com Lauren, saindo de um dos elevadores da lateral.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando me viu e deu um sorriso simpático que não foi retribuído. Passei direto com meu cartão de vip e apertei o botão do último andar observando-a sair e olhar para trás. Nossos olhares se cruzaram por uma infinidade de tempo até as portas se fecharem. O que esta mulher estava fazendo aqui?

- Oi meu amor! – Edward sorriu ternamente quando entrei na sua sala – Estou terminando.

- Corta essa e conta o que Lauren veio fazer aqui.

- Quê?

- Sua ex-mulher, bobão. Vai dizer que esqueceu? – retruquei ficando realmente irritada.

- Não sei, Bella. Não saí da minha sala hoje e ela não veio aqui me ver. – respondeu sério e só porque mudou o tom de voz acreditei. A voz de Edward tremia quando ele mentia.

- Certo. Estou com fome, podemos ir logo?

- Senta essa bundinha bonitinha nesta cadeira e espera dois minutinhos e sou todo seu. – respondeu minha pergunta rabugenta com um sorriso bobo – Ciumenta.

Revirei os olhos e não falei nada. Não tinha como me defender.

O leilão beneficente que Carlisle e Esme patrocinavam aconteceria no sábado. Meus pais iriam voar de Chicago pra cá e teríamos toda aquela preparação de imprensa. Seria a primeira vez que veria minha mãe desde que vendeu meus quadros à galeria de Riley e como estava com a agenda um pouquinho apertada, Edward pediu que na sexta-feira saísse mais cedo para um compromisso em casa. Não entendi bem o que era, mas fui pra casa mesmo assim e ao estacionar na garagem o vi conversando com duas mulheres. Uma negra e outra morena.

- Oi amor. – sorri me aproximando – Olá. Boa tarde.

- Esta é minha namorada, Isabella, a artista em questão. – Edward disse entrelaçando nossas mãos – Baby, esta são Zafrina, assessora de imprensa e Ângela, agente artística. Convidei ambas para lanchar conosco para saber como agir agora que sua mãe vendeu seus quadros e te lançou no mercado.

- Jura? Isso é ótimo! Vamos entrar então... – sorri para as duas e entramos todos juntos – Olha, eu realmente preciso explicar como é a minha mãe e que de arte, eu só entendo a parte legal. Toda burocracia nunca foi comigo. O único quadro que vendi até hoje foi uma pintura artística quase nua de Edward para exposição da faculdade e a mãe dele comprou.

As duas se entreolharam e riram, provavelmente porque fui louca de pintar meu namorado nu, expor e vender.

- Ele estava sem pênis. – acrescentei por algum motivo e as coisas ficaram ainda estranhas, elas não aguentaram e riram – Esquece. Estes são nossos filhos, Totó e Kitty, mas não sabem se comportar com visitas. Não se preocupem com eles.

Edward já tinha meio que preparado um lanche, estava com fome demais para prestar atenção e armazenar informações. Gostei das duas de imediato. Edward fez perguntas contratuais pertinentes que não saberia fazer sozinha. Emmett e eu tínhamos um advogado, por isso, liguei para meu irmão para que pudesse participar da conversa e cinco minutos depois ele e Rosalie estavam lá para ouvir tudo. Enquanto contava como trabalhava, o que esperava e como era minha mãe, Edward e Emmett leram os contratos e outras coisas que ambas trouxeram para nosso conhecimento.

Ficou acertado que as duas trabalhariam para mim, combinamos um salário e uma reunião na próxima semana.

- Foi uma excelente ideia, Edward. – Emmett disse entregando a ele uma cerveja – Minha mãe não tem noção mesmo e olha que conversei com ela.

- Sua mãe não te ouve, Emm. – Rosalie disse sentando-se ao meu lado – Mais tranquila?

- Muito. Nunca pensei nisso. Edward realmente é minha alma gêmea.

Ele tirou todo monopólio da minha carreira da minha mãe, um castigo bem merecido por sinal. Ela enlouqueceria quando descobrisse, mas, não teria surpresas pela madrugada. Deixei claro que toda minha prioridade é a faculdade, preciso mesmo terminar meus estudos e me concentrar nisso. E que minha agenda teria que ser conciliada com a de Edward, nós iríamos discutir juntos eventos ou qualquer outra coisa. Se naquela noite, eu soubesse que ele ia tomar uma atitude que me traria tanta paz nem ficaria preocupada esses dias todos.

- Eu te amo. Obrigada mesmo por isso. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- Meu objetivo é agradar. – respondeu com um sorriso e virou para meu irmão e cunhada – Então, quem quer jantar fora? Comida mexicana!

- Eu topo! – Rosalie levantou rapidamente – Vou trocar de roupa e buscar minha bolsa.

- Também vou me ajeitar. – respondi saindo correndo para meu quarto.

Meus pais chegaram sábado pela manhã. Não deu tempo para ficar nervosa com Renée porque tinha prometido ajudar Esme com os últimos preparativos do evento. E ainda tinha que me arrumar. Meu vestido escolhido era um Oscar De La Renta, novamente, dessa vez preto rendado e na altura dos joelhos marcando bem minha cintura com um decote bonito. Estava cansada antes mesmo que a festa começasse, mas fiz meu papel de boa mulher da sociedade e estava sorridente ajudando minha sogra, a anfitriã da noite.

Minha mãe estava tão orgulhosa que o sorriso rasgava a face. Tantas fotos e pequenas entrevistas que Edward estava dando que pela primeira vez ela teve orgulho de apresentá-lo como genro. Minha vontade foi de soltar uma piadinha, mas, fiquei quieta e sorri. Quando avistei Victória se afastando do salão principal, dei um jeito de ir atrás. Precisava ficar sozinha com ela. Continuava mandando mensagens para o meu namorado, lia todas as respostas, mas nunca deu para realmente ir junto. Essa palhaçada ia acabar agora.

- Victória! – chamei seu nome fechando a porta da varanda atrás de mim – Prazer revê-la.

- Isabella. – disse dando um aceno frio e acendeu seu cigarro.

- Bom, irei direto ao ponto. Você tem sido inconveniente mandando mensagens de duplo sentido para o meu namorado. Eu vou te dar uma opção: Pare com isso.

- Ou o quê? – retrucou com um deboche.

- Ou além de conhecer um lado meu que sabe descer do salto, essa sociedade riquíssima e conservadora que seu marido tanto presa – disse apontando o polegar sobre meu ombro – Vai saber com detalhes e requintes de crueldade o quanto você é uma vagabunda frígida que dá em cima de homem comprometido na maior cara de pau. Não se esqueça que eu tenho mais nome que você, sou filha do Chefe de Segurança desse país e herdeira de uma das famílias mais ricas. Entre você, uma piranha ruiva que ninguém sabe de onde veio e eu, a nova revelação da sociedade, você acha que quem vai passar vergonha?

- E eu cancelaria o contrato bilionário do meu marido na hora.

- Nós duas sabemos que seu marido não faria isso, porque com a metade da construção feita, quem sairia perdendo seria ele. E mesmo que fizesse, só aumentaria os rumores... Fama de corno ninguém gosta. Será que tem outros? Será que algum já caiu no seu papo de velha dominante?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas levantei a mão e impedi.

- Não vou ouvir mais nada. Já falei tudo que tinha de falar... – disse girando meus calcanhares para sair da varanda – Tenha uma boa noite. Prazer revê-la.

Voltei para o salão parando para falar com algumas pessoas, mas seguindo um caminho até meu belíssimo de smoking. Sério. Ele ficava mais bonito com roupas casuais. Mas hoje tinha algo no seu novo corte de cabelo e a barba para fazer que estava me deixando excitada só de olhar. A noite ia ser longa... Antes de chegar a ele, fui ao banheiro com Rosalie e Alice contar o que tinha acontecido com a vaca ruiva. Ambas me apoiaram então não senti arrependimento. Voltei para Edward antes que ele colocasse a festa abaixo atrás de mim. Ele estava tão ciumento com coisas bobas... Só tendo uma paciência para aturar seu ciúme.

- Perdi você.

- Fui tomar um pouco de ar... – respondi beijando-o levemente – Tudo bem?

- Se soubesse que queria uma pausa, teria feito companhia.

- Estou bem agora. Perdi algo?

- Não. Só eu te perdi... Você é um colírios para meus olhos. – sorriu torto e me senti derreter um pouquinho.

- Bella! Este é um fotografo da Vogue. Olha só, ele quer umas fotos! – Renée estourou nossa bolha.

- Somente sobre o evento. – disse ao fotógrafo.

- Não, ele quer sobre os quadros. – Renée interrompeu como se eu não tivesse entendido.

- Não posso falar sobre os quadros ou até mesmo meu trabalho sem aviso prévio e um contato com a minha assessoria de imprensa. – disse ao fotógrafo ignorando minha mãe – Tudo bem?

- Claro! Temos interesse no seu trabalho, algum cartão para contato?

- Sim... Tem o do meu namorado, mas é o mesmo número. Ainda não estão prontos os meus. – respondi e Edward tirou do bolso seu cartão – Obrigada.

- Como assim assessoria de imprensa? – Renée perguntou bem séria e fomos interrompidos pelo discurso de Carlisle começando.

Não tivemos mais oportunidade para conversar, o jantar foi servido e o leilão começou. A noite agitada me deixou cansada. Estava quase pedindo para Emmett me carregar nas costas como fazia quando era criança.

- Deixa de ser preguiçosa, mana! – Emmett estava me sacodindo para todo lado, sendo irritante como é – Vamos lá, ânimo!

- Vai se foder. – resmunguei tentando chutar sua canela, mas ele conseguia impedir minha perna – Emmett! Eu vou te morder!

- Deixa sua irmã, ela vai ficar enjoada! – Rosalie me puxou para longe quando ele resolveu me rodar.

- Bella! Agora você pode me explicar que história é essa de assessoria de imprensa? Esta festa seria sua oportunidade de confirmar teu nome! – Renée estalou na minha direção.

- Explico. Já que sem a minha autorização, você vendeu meus quadros a galeria que não queria fechar compromisso agora, Edward e eu resolvemos nos proteger e assegurar que meu trabalho seja preservado com meu total veto sobre o que quero e não quero.

- Você não me falou nada!

- Até poderia, mas se você não tivesse se intrometido e feito o que não devia! – respondi irritada com seu abuso – Me deixe crescer! Me deixe tomar minhas decisões, certas ou erradas. Deixa que viva minha vida. Me deixe ir!

- Não! Você é a minha garotinha! Minha filha... Você é frágil.

- Eu estou curada, mãe. Entendo seu zelo e preocupação por conta da doença, mas não morri, estou bem, saudável e chegando à minha fase adulta. Posso viver minha vida sem suas constantes interrupções!

- Não...

- Mãe, eu te amo, mas pare. Você só me afasta... Eu tenho direito de tomar minhas decisões agora... Apenas pare.

- Não posso... – sussurrou com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu te amo, mãe. A decisão é minha. – disse beijando seu rosto e dei a mão para Edward, seguindo nosso caminho até o carro, para nossa casa, nossa vida.


	18. Butterfly fly away 16

**Isabella POV.**

**Butterfly Fly Away.**

**.**

**.**

- Bella, eu sinto muito, mas eu planejei tanto sua vida.

Renée estava em frangalhos a minha frente, chorando, com sua maquiagem borrada e os cabelos despenteados. Eu já estava me sentindo mal por ter sido tão dura com ela, não arrependida, apenas chateada com o ponto que a situação chegou. Não confiava em nenhuma promessa dela. Suas constantes cobranças estavam afetando minha saúde e eu não podia permitir que isso fosse adiante antes de ter um ataque de nervosismo ou uma crise gástrica. Estava cansada de nunca conseguir agradar, de me agredir em tentar refrear minha personalidade e pagar pelos erros do meu irmão, que já era um homem formado, casado e totalmente bem sucedido na vida. No momento, só queria terminar minha faculdade e viver em paz com meu namorado. Construir minha vida sem as insatisfações dela que nunca seriam superadas.

Edward como meu companheiro, nunca seria o suficiente. Mesmo vindo de boa família e sendo trabalhador esforçado. Ele nunca teve nada fácil, desde cedo trabalhou assim como seus pais, sabe o que é passar necessidade financeira, coisa que eu nunca, sequer, cheguei perto. Ele é sensato e humilde. Sei que nunca vai deixar faltar nada pra mim e casando, tendo filhos, ele vai continuar sendo a fonte principal de sustento. Ele é esforçado em sua profissão, busca sempre o melhor. É tão injusto e ridículo a maneira que ela menospreza tudo que ele faz e isso me magoa, assim como Emmett fica chateado, cansado de pedir que ela pare, cansado de sair como banana que não consegue frear a mãe com as constantes críticas à sua esposa. Rosalie é incrível, tão amiga e companheira que realmente não merece o que minha mãe faz.

Eu amo Renée, mas ela precisava parar antes que todo meu amor se transforme em frieza. Tenho muitos defeitos, mas sei que possuo uma capacidade de amar e perdoar imensa e ainda assim, também sei que quando isso mudar, não vai ser bom. Eu posso ser indiferente até com a minha mãe se ela me ferir de maneira irreversível. Nosso relacionamento de amoroso vai ser reduzido a educado.

- Ano passado você era uma menina que dormia em seu quarto rosa com pôster do Léo DiCaprio na parede e olha só, praticamente casada com um cara mais velho. – sussurrou soluçando. Kitty e Totó estavam sentados no chão, ao lado do sofá, olhando para Renée com interesse.

- Mãe. Eu sei que as coisas aconteceram rápido demais, que eu vim morar com meu irmão para estudar, mas eu conheci Edward, estamos apaixonados, vivendo juntos porque é praticamente inevitável. Eu sei que você sonhou pra mim um futuro com a arte. Eu amo isso, mãe. Sei que tenho talento e um futuro promissor, mas hoje, eu quero aperfeiçoar, estudar. Não quero estar sobrecarregada sem necessidade. Quero viver minhas escolhas e amadurecer.

- E onde eu fico nisso tudo?

- Filho se cria para o mundo, mãe. Você fica com meu pai, cuidando dele, indo a eventos e tudo mais. Fica pronta para atender minhas ligações e me ouvir com novidades.

- Oh minha filha.

- Apenas seja minha mãe e pare de me sufocar um pouco. – sussurrei segurando suas mãos – Por favor.

Meus pais foram embora e minha mãe tinha clima de enterro. Tentei não me deixar abalar com isso e foquei minha atenção em Tanya Denali e sua festa para os vizinhos. Ela esperou que Edward estivesse sozinho em casa para convidá-lo enquanto fui ao aeroporto. Essa vadia ia ter uma pequena lição. Depois que Edward dormiu com meu suco de maracujá fortíssimo, sai de casa toda de preto, na escuridão da rua e encontrei meu parceiro de crime me esperando com um carro todo escuro. Certo, Jacob exagerava na fantasia e por isso ele era meu sharkboy.

Fiz um pequeno estrago em seu carro sem pena. Tudo bem reversível, mas ia dar uma dorzinha de cabeça e deixá-la ocupada ao invés de dar em cima de homem dos outros. Jacob foi para casa depois que terminamos o serviço e voltei para minha, satisfeita. Edward nem se deu conta que não estava na cama. Talvez tenha exagerado porque o coitado estava roncando, esparramado na cama e de boca aberta. Tentei me ajeitar no espaço que sobrou, mas desisti e me joguei em cima dele mesmo e encontrei uma posição confortável. Meu lugar favorito no mundo era aquela cama com ele me abraçando, mesmo bêbado de sono, me dando segurança e amor.

- Bom dia meu amor. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e pressionando sua ereção em mim. Eu sabia o que ele queria. E inferno, eu também queria. Sorrindo, deixei que tocasse minha vagina, massageando meu clitóris, acordando outras partes do meu corpo. – Você dormiu bem?

- Ótima e você?

- Como um bebê. Sinto-me com energias extras e penso que podemos gastá-las nessa cama.

- Concordo plenamente. – sussurrei com um gemido. O dia seria maravilhoso. Sexo matinal é uma coisa que deixa até o sol brilhando de forma mais intensa.

Depois de enrolar na cama até tarde, a fome nos expulsou dela e os latidos insistentes dos nossos filhotes do lado de fora. Ambos tinham feito uma bagunça na sala, tinha papel higiênico para todo lado e sabia que isso era coisa de Totó. Kitty era muito preguiçosa para fazer bagunça. Edward foi trabalhar de tarde e eu matei o dia inteiro de aula, colocando roupa para lavar, meio que adiantando o serviço de Maria e terminei uns trabalhos atrasados porque não tive tempo na correria.

Resolvi que poderia dar uma de esposa gostosinha e preparar algo especial para meu namorado maravilhoso. Coloquei um vestido preto justo e sapatos altos após meu banho renovador de energias. Prendi os filhotes porque eles não precisavam ser expectadores do que iria rolar naquela sala hoje à noite e também dispensei a calcinha. Edward tinha paixão pela carne assada da sua avó e como tinha a receita, preparei todo o jantar no maior cuidado. Quando ele chegou em casa, entrando pela porta da cozinha, foi imediatamente assaltado pelo cheiro.

- Que delícia. Mulher, eu te amo. – disse me pegando em um abraço forte de me tirar do chão – Vou tomar um banho, já desço. – sussurrou me dando um beijo e assenti animada.

Preparei tudo na mesinha da sala, era de madeira, baixa e ficaríamos mais à vontade comendo nas almofadas. Era especial, mas não chique, afinal, segunda-feira ele sempre está um pouco mais cansado que os outros dias e queria que relaxasse.

- Eu não almocei hoje, estou morrendo de fome. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado e dando um olhar apreciativo, demorando no decote e nas pernas – Muita fome.

- Imagino que esteja. – brinquei servindo vinho para nós dois. – Como foi seu dia ao todo?

- Naquele dia que você viu Lauren lá na empresa, foi porque ela fez uma entrevista para o cargo de uma assistente de arquitetura. Ela ocultou nosso casamento e já usa o sobrenome de solteira. Desde que a viu, pedi para averiguasse, deixei claro que não a quero trabalhando lá por motivos óbvios.

- Bom... Que viu a tempo, sabe? Eu ficaria desconfortável se trabalhasse com sua ex-mulher.

- Eu sei disso. Nem eu me sentiria. – respondeu mergulhando seu pão no molho e esperei que provasse com expectativa – Puta merda, Bella. Isso está muito bom. – gemeu pegando mais pão – Minha avó acabou de perder o posto.

- Não precisa exagerar, ela faz isso a anos e o meu é a primeira vez.

- Está maravilhoso. – disse de boca cheia e ri do seu estado faminto – Obrigado – deu-me um beijinho rápido e coloquei em seu prato algumas fatias de carne, joguei o molho por cima e peguei mais fatias de pão.

Observei com fascínio Edward devorar seu prato, assim como também comi bem. Continuamos sentados no chão esvaziando nossa garrafa de vinho e em algum momento, estava sentada em seu colo. Ele ainda não havia descoberto que estava sem calcinha e por isso comecei a provocá-lo com beijos mais intensos, tal como no início do nosso namoro, no qual isso era a faísca para deixar meu fogo virgem queimando meu corpo. Sentei no seu colo de frente, colocando cada perna dobrada a seu lado, esfregando meu centro nu diretamente na sua ereção, continuando meu assalto de beijos. Edward desceu seus lábios com mordidinhas pelo meu pescoço e abaixou meu vestido tomara que caia, deixando meus seios livres para sua boca faminta. Descendo as mãos para minha bunda, levantou meu vestido e meio que se afastou para olhar nos meus olhos e sorrir.

- Esse tempo todo sem calcinha, Isabella?

- Eu sou dedicada e pensei em servir o jantar por completo. Matar todas as suas fomes... – sussurrei contra seus lábios, sentindo seus dedos brincando comigo.

A noite havia sido maravilhosa. Nós extrapolamos na bebida durante as várias rodadas de sexo e acabamos adormecendo no chão da sala e nus. Acordei sentindo dores musculares e dor de cabeça. Não tomamos café em casa, paramos em um café e pedimos tudo que havia de gostoso por lá e seguimos caminhos separados, cada um em seus compromissos do dia. Jéssica cismou que fui a alguma festinha sem ela e tive que explicar, dentro da minha limitação mental, que essa festinha com meu namorado ela nunca estaria presente. Jacob foi o único compreensível com meu estado, mas fazia a maior parte das aulas sem Jéssica, eu estava perdida mesmo. Não prestei atenção em quase nada de manhã. Depois do almoço me senti melhor e fiquei mais ativa.

Não fui direto para casa porque assim que estacionei meu carro na minha garagem, vi que Emmett estava acendendo sua churrasqueira. Seja o que fosse, eu não estava cozinhando o jantar hoje novamente. Meu irmão disse que estava com vontade de grelhar uns peixes e que iria me ligar, estava esperando ver a luz da varanda acesa. Deixei Edward sabendo onde estava e o que iríamos comer e ajudei Rosalie na cozinha no preparo da salada simples.

- Boa noite. – Edward entrou abrindo uns botões da sua camisa para ficar a vontade e pegou uma cerveja na geladeira – Terça-feira mais agitada da minha vida. Precisei fugir porque nada me faria ficar até tarde no trabalho. – disse e abaixou para me dar um beijo. – Como foi seu dia?

- Cansativo. Estou de ressaca.

- E é só o começo da semana. – sorriu ternamente e saímos de dentro de casa para o quintal – Esme quer saber os planos de ação de graça de vocês.

- Meus pais não poderão vir esse ano. – Rosalie disse perto de Emmett, segurando um prato com os peixes para grelhar – Phil arrumou uma namorada e parece que eles vão viajar para conhecer a família deles. Meu irmão caçula vai junto.

- Bella e eu iremos passar com eles. Vocês estão convidados a vir também.

- Seria perfeito. Nós iremos. – Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso e deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward – E seus pais?

- Não faço ideia. Ano passado não estava com Edward ainda. Esse ano, estou agradecendo o fim do meu quarto período da faculdade. E muitas outras coisas... Não quero me estressar. Natal e Ano Novo também passaremos aqui.

- Entendo vocês, também não queremos viajar.

- Nós vamos a Nova Iorque apenas na pausa de fim de ano. Vai ter uma exposição e as meninas conseguiram encaixar uns quadros meus. – anunciei calmamente e eles cismaram de pegar um espumante para comemorar. Meu irmão era um bobão.

Minha vida com Edward era uma rotina tranquila. Não sei como minha mãe conseguia complicar as coisas. Nós tínhamos pequenas desavenças, nada que não fosse resolvido no mesmo dia ou depois de um sexo de reconciliação. Eu tinha a mesma liberdade de sair com meus amigos, ir a praia, comer um monte de besteiras e ainda assim nós ficávamos bem. Realmente abri mão de certas experiências da faculdade, as festas não me interessavam tanto se ele não pudesse ir, minha cota de maconha era estabelecida pela louca da avó dele que cismava que isso fazia bem a saúde. No final das contas, acredito que sim. Nós todos nos acabávamos de rir em família. Até mesmo Esme, minha sogra nada certinha com aquela fachada de mulher tradicional.

Tanya Denali passou semanas fazendo drama com o novo vizinho sobre seu carro. O cara estava sofrendo ataques da vizinha prestativa. Pelo menos ela tinha mudado de foco. Laurent foi preso por aliciação de menores, eu fui a única de todos os vizinhos a não ficar nenhum pouco chocada. Foi um barraco de primeira, ele tentou fugir, com direito a perseguição policial e pessoas aglomerando na rua para entender o que estava acontecendo. Assisti tudo da janela do quarto e depois, como uma fofoqueira, liguei para Edward e contei tudo.

Meus trabalhos de fim do quarto semestre estavam meio que me sufocando, mas isso deu uma aliviada na ação de graças. Meu lado artístico tinha dias que gritava e me deixava completamente louca porque ao mesmo tempo que não queria pintar por estar extremamente ocupada, as ideias não me deixavam dormir. Depois de um jantar deliciosamente caprichado na casa da minha sogra e sexo antes de dormir, me vi na minha sala de pintura com um copo de café, jogando tinta neon na tela extravasando minha irritação e frustração. Kitty e Totó ficaram encolhidos debaixo da cadeira completamente pirados com meu surto e logo que consegui me acalmar, deitaram na cama comigo. Edward não gostava muito quando eles faziam isso, mas esses dias peguei-o deitado com o braço em Kitty. Até cheguei a brincar que eu não era tão peluda assim ao ponto dele me confundir.

No quarto período não fazia mais parte da exposição de final de ano como artistas e sim como comissão avaliadora. Seria uma espécie de avaliar o trabalho dos novatos e os professores iriam avaliar os nossos relatórios referentes a isso. Não significava que era menos cansativo, mas de qualquer forma, achei a experiência muito agradável. Tive a percepção que estava amadurecendo minha visão crítica sobre a arte e fui capaz de dar dicas a quase todos do primeiro semestre. Eu me vi nervosa e agitada como uma boba, correndo de um lado ao outro, ajeitando o stand e ansiosa para a opinião da minha mãe. Dois anos passaram muito rápido desde a minha mudança e meu namoro com Edward.

Assim que me vi livre das provas, deixei de ir á faculdade só para ficar em casa. Edward e eu nos demos uma semana de férias longe de tudo e todos. Claro que nossa família sabendo disso ia e vinha o tempo todo. Fizemos uma maratona de Friends, devo ter engordado horrores com todas as coisas gostosas que ele fazia, também perdi muitas calorias quando começamos a nossa maratona sexual, explorando o kama sutra. Nunca tinha experimentado tanta posição sexual em uma única noite e estava até dolorida por isso. Outra coisa correu em meu pensamento e resolvi perguntar.

- Amor, você gostaria de fazer sexo anal? – perguntei casualmente e ele engasgou com sua torrada. Imediatamente enchi seu copo de suco e dei tapinhas nas costas – Que foi? Você nunca pensou nisso?

- Mais de uma vez... Mas você nunca deixou os sinais claros, eu meio que nunca tentei. – respondeu ainda sufocado com a torrada – Por que da pergunta?

- É que ontem você fez coisas interessantes e eu meio que pensei nisso agora.

- Você quer?

- A ideia em si não me excita agora, mas ontem, durante aquela posição eu imagino que você tinha uma bela visão de tudo.

- Foi inevitável. Me empolguei.

- Acho que você pode se empolgar mais vezes... Apenas me acostumando com a ideia.

- Porra, Bella. Sério?

- Ué... Nós estamos juntos, você é meu namorado... Eu perdi minha virgindade com você e por que não? Você e eu estamos experimentando várias coisas legais.

- Jesus, eu te amo.

- Por que você vai comer minha bunda? – provoquei sendo bem baixa e ele engasgou de novo e corou. Oh merda, meu namorado nunca vai deixar de ser fofo.

- Você nunca vai deixar de me surpreender, não é? – sorriu e sai da minha cadeira montando no seu colo. Suas mãos automaticamente foram para minha bunda, por debaixo da sua enorme camisa. – Que tal subirmos e você alimentar-se de Bella?

- Nunca vou ficar satisfeito em comer a Bella.

- Então vamos para cama. Ainda temos que folhear algumas páginas daquele livro.

O natal foi maravilhoso, somente em família. Senti falta dos meus pais, minha relação com a minha mãe ainda estava completamente delicada. Nossas ligações que eram diárias agora eram semanais e um pouco frias. Meu pai estava no meio da guerra, mas ele continuava me ligando normalmente. Renée também tinha parado de ligar para meu irmão, alegando que ele era um traidor por me apoiar. Eu não estava cedendo e não me preocupando muito porque muito em breve ela estaria normal. Seria impossível minha mãe viver sem tentar nos controlar.

Quando pousamos em Nova Iorque, estava nevando. Edward debochou que colocaria uma coleira em mim se não parasse de saltitar e sair andando na frente. Respondi automaticamente que uma coleira só se ele me chicoteasse mais tarde. A senhora ao nosso lado arfou e deu um sorriso conhecedor cheio de merda quando reparou na beleza do meu namorado. Estava tudo um verdadeiro caos e eu fiquei admirada com a eficiência de Edward por ter solicitado serviço de motorista ao hotel que iriamos ficar. Eu não queria ficar dentro do quarto – que era lindo e com uma vista impressionante para o Central Park –. Vesti um casaco bege longo, minhas botas estilo coturno com leggin e uma camiseta com desenhos de corações.

Edward tirou várias fotos minhas, passeamos pelo parque, andamos por uma longa avenida e paramos para almoçar em um bistrô super fofo que tocava Sinatra e servia comida italiana. Ele era cheio de coisas antigas como máquina de escrever, primeiras câmeras analógicas da Canon e outras coisas interessantes. Como só teria esse dia de folga, fomos a loja do M&M porque ninguém vem a NY e não passa por esse loja sem comprar doces para todo mundo. Também encomendamos as bolinhas com as nossas siglas B&E.

Claro que passamos pela Time Square, tirei várias fotos com ele e voltamos tarde da noite para o hotel. Minhas pernas doíam de tanto que andamos, mas estava tão feliz que parecia que minha vida estava fora do meu corpo.

- Amor? – chamei por Edward, que estava mexendo na sua mala. Estava deitada na cama descansando minhas pernas e meu estômago cheio.

- Oi?

- Que tal um banho a dois quentinho naquela banheira enorme? – sugeri com minha voz de manhã. Ele nunca negava me mimar.

- Você lê pensamentos agora? – perguntou com um sorriso e sorri de volta ganhando um beijo gostoso e delicado.

- Prova que sempre estamos em sintonia.

- Vem bonitinha. Vamos tirar essas roupas pesadas e batizar o banheiro.

- Não tenho forças, podemos fazer isso amanhã? Provavelmente irei dormir antes de gozar.

- Frouxa.

- Ah sai daqui. A não ser que você faça o trabalho pesado, porque eu não estou brincando de fazer exercício de agachamento em um espaço pequeno. - respondi terminando de tirar minhas roupas e ele riu, me puxando para o banheiro.

Nós apenas comemos na cama mais tarde, assistimos um filme, cochilamos e namoramos um pouco antes de dormir porque no dia seguinte já teria compromissos cedo. Ângela tinha me encaixado em uma pequena sessão de fotos para VOGUE. Uma matéria sobre minha vida como filha de político, educação particular em um internato para meninas e a relação com a arte. As pessoas realmente tinham curiosidade sobre minha vida e então seria bom para minha publicidade de forma positiva. Não estava lá muito confortável, mas isso colocaria um sorriso no rosto da minha mãe e motivo de fazer inveja em suas amigas: Eu seria a capa da VOGUE. Até que gostei disso, quer dizer, que menina da minha idade simplesmente consegue isso?

Edward me acompanhou nas fotos. Não fiquei tímida, as roupas eram bem meu estilo. A estilista queria algo real e então escolhi as peças que combinavam mais. Meu cabelo ficou longo, brilhoso e cheio de cachos que pareciam naturais, mas foram feitos com um tipo de babyliss que anotei mentalmente para comprar. Foi divertido, eles fizeram algumas perguntas, falei sobre como era minha rotina, meu namoro, enviei uma foto dos meus filhotes preguiçosos, eles tinham fotos de alguns quadros. Depois Zafrina e Ângela me acompanharam em outra entrevista para Times que cobriria o evento da exposição. Conheci outros artistas que iriam expor seus trabalhos e até trocamos telefones para eventualidades.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou-me quando tivemos oportunidade de ficarmos sozinhos por uns minutos – Parece radiante pra mim.

- Estou radiante sim. Obrigada por seu apoio. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrou me puxando para um beijo apaixonado e o que estava precisando – Sua felicidade é a minha vida.

No hotel, tiramos um cochilo porque realmente o dia foi puxado e ainda tinha a exposição á noite. Acordei antes dele para começar a me arrumar e fui o mais silenciosa possível para deixá-lo descansar. Ele era incrível, estando comigo, segurando minha mão e sempre com um sorriso positivo na minha direção, me deixando calma e tranquila sobre estar fazendo o certo. Meu vestido era comportado. Escolhi Zuhair Murad com transparências e estampa floral com o tecido puxado para o veludo. Fiz um coque baixo bonito e deixei uns fios soltos para dar um ar despenteado e me maquiei. Edward começou a se arrumar nesse momento e ficou pronto pouco depois de mim.

Minhas mãos estavam suando e eu me sentia gelada de nervoso. Uma coisa é expor meus quadros na universidade. Outra coisa é no salão do Museu Metropolitano de Arte. Chegamos e já tinha algumas pessoas circulando pelo salão. Tirei algumas fotos, cumprimentei pessoas e Edward e eu fomos liberados para curtir a noite. Ele conseguiu duas taças de vinho e andamos ao redor observando os outros quadros e conversando sobre eles quando viramos no corredor onde meus quadros estavam Meu nome estava bem ao alto. Senti uma sensação de orgulho e prazer quase indescritível.

- Você merece o mundo. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura – Todos parecem gostar. – murmurou e observamos as expressões das pessoas igualmente arrumadas que passavam por ali até que reconheci uma cabeleira loira secando os olhos com seu lenço de seda fino – Parece que a sua surpresa chegou.

- O quê? Você sabia?

- Seu pai ligou enquanto você tomava banho ainda agora. – disse e sorri soltando-o e caminhando em direção a eles.

Charlie sussurrou algo no ouvido de Renée, que virou na minha direção com braços abertos. Foi como um ímã, naquele momento tão importante da minha vida, estar abraçada por eles, as pessoas que incentivaram minha paixão, mesmo que de forma errada e sufocante. Minha mãe não cabia em si de alegria e meu pai não parou de expressar seu orgulho. No fundo, percebi que sentiria a ausência deles de qualquer forma e que nada media a felicidade de estar expondo meu trabalho ao lado do homem que amo e dos meus pais. Eu era uma puta garota de sorte.


	19. Part Of Me 17

**Isabella POV.**

**Part of Me.**

.

.

.

Nova Iorque foi um momento maravilhoso. Meus pais foram embora no mesmo dia que eu, mas conseguimos almoçar juntos em um restaurante perto do aeroporto mesmo e seguimos caminho separados. Foi bem tranquilo, não tivemos nenhuma conversa complicada e apenas ficamos em um terreno seguro. Edward e eu voamos de volta para casa com um sorriso no rosto. A exposição tinha sido um sucesso, todos os quadros foram elogiados e eles iriam para leilão no próximo mês. Eu devo ter dormido por quase dois dias de tão cansada, que Edward precisou me obrigar a sair de casa para jantar na casa de Alice e Jasper. Eu sou uma universitária e tenho direito de aproveitar dormindo minha pausa de fim de ano.

- Jesus, Alice. Tem quantos bebês aí dentro? – perguntei assim que ela abriu a porta e me deu o dedo do meio – Se continuar nessa malcriação vai ficar sem presentes de Nova Iorque. – disse e ela riu. – Oi amor da titia. Chuta pra mim!

- Não, Bella. Qualquer movimento dele dói. – Alice resmungou e eu ri, ignorando. – Oi irmão. Tira sua mulher daqui.

- Ela estava dormindo e então é como criança quando acorda com energias de sobra. – Edward respondeu e eu ri, revirando os olhos – Oi fadinha. Você está bem? – perguntou carinhosamente acariciando a barriga – Certamente tem um chute certeiro.

- Certamente nas costelas. – Alice reclamou fazendo um pouco de charme – Vem, vamos entrar. Estão todos na sala. Está ventando muito e decidimos comer aqui dentro mesmo. Mamãe e Vovó estão quase terminando o jantar.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam na sala com Jasper e Carlisle. Meu cunhado rapidamente nos ofereceu vinho e sentamos na poltrona de dois lugares. Não me preocupei em me arrumar. Calça jeans, tênis e um casaco já estava muito bom pra quem não queria sair do quentinho da cama. Não estava frio, mas o vento gelado já era o suficiente para me deixar dentro de casa. Encolhi minhas pernas e apoiei em Edward.

- Preguiçosa.

- Estou em recesso. – respondi rindo e beijei o pescoço dele – Amanhã a gente não sai da cama.

- Sério mesmo? – perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas e eu ri da sua safadeza.

- Sério mesmo. Dia oficial da preguiça.

- Os últimos dois dias também foram. Amanhã é dia oficial do "Transar loucamente com meu namorado". – sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu ri concordando. – Vamos embora e fazer amanhã chegar mais cedo.

- Aquieta essa bunda bonita aqui. Estou com fome e não vou cozinhar o jantar e definitivamente não vou lavar a louça. – respondi rindo do seu entusiasmo. Dois dias sem sexo e ficava assim.

- Ei vocês. Parem de namorar e contem sobre a viagem. – Emmett jogou um amendoim em nós. – Mamãe se comportou?

Aceitei o vinho de Jasper e comecei a contar sobre a viagem, falando de alguns detalhes, acabei pegando a bolsa e distribuindo as lembrancinhas da loja de M&M personalizadas. Eu estava com tanto doce em casa que não tinha como contabilizar. Mostrei algumas fotos no celular, as da câmera ainda estavam no cartão de memória e tinha esquecido de passar logo para o computador. Esme era a melhor sogra do mundo por fazer vários pratos favoritos como purê de batata com queijo, caçarola, milho cozido – como amo comer com manteiga e sal – e carne assada. Edward me deu um sorriso cheio de merda quando elogiou a carne que a avó dele fez. Idiota.

Depois da sobremesa, os homens foram para sala beber o novo licor de Jasper e conversar enquanto nós ficamos na sala de jantar mesmo, esvaziando duas garrafas de vinho. Alice ficou com as pernas para o alto porque seus tornozelos estavam bem inchados, mas Rosalie, Esme e eu drenamos a bebida e logo estávamos rindo como hienas e falando alto coisas aleatórias. Vovó Marylou estava apenas na água, acompanhando Alice, mas ela como sempre era a pior de nós três juntas.

- Uma hora da manhã! Preciso colocar meu namorado na cama. – disse quando verifiquei a hora – Vou convencê-lo a ir embora. – completei enquanto elas riam. Dei um sorriso de "dá licença" a Carlisle e beijei o rosto de Edward – Vamos?

- Hoje já é domingo.

- E você perdeu uma hora.

- Então vamos compensar isso. – sorriu e levantou – Família, tchau.

Ignorando-o, despedi-me corretamente de todo mundo e confirmei os planos de ano novo novamente e saímos. Liguei o som do carro procurando uma música legal. Alice morava mais ou menos a meia hora da nossa casa sem trânsito e isso era tempo o suficiente para provocá-lo. Tirei meu cinto aproveitando que ele estava concentrado dirigindo e beijei seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir e mandar me comportar. Tá certo. Voltei para meu lugar, mas ao invés de manter minha mão em sua coxa como costume, levei para sua virilha. Ele não virou para me olhar, mas estava sorrindo. Deslizei seu zíper para baixo e abri o botão do seu jeans, começando a massageá-lo por cima de sua cueca preta. Edward gemeu baixinho e me puxou para um beijo nada delicado quando paramos no sinal.

Um carro bastante conhecido furou o sinal e passou por nós buzinando. Eu ri da bobeira de Emmett e Rosalie e incentivei Edward a dirigir para casa. Com um sorriso safado de molhar calcinha, pegou minha mão e colocou exatamente onde estava antes para continuar meu serviço de massagem. Continuei provocando-o, deliciada com a maneira que sua mão apertava o volante e os lábios estavam entre abertos. Ele também estava falhando ao passar a marcha e freava um pouco bruscamente demais. A essa altura do campeonato eu já estava deslizando minha mãozinha ágil por todo seu cumprimento. Sempre que ele ficava perto demais, diminuía meu ritmo ou parava, beijando seu pescoço no caminho e sussurrando algumas coisas que fazia o carro trepidar.

- Bella... – gemeu apertando o volante. – Quando chegar em casa, eu vou te pegar e te foder tão forte que você vai assustar a vizinhança com seus gritos.

Assim que estacionamos na garagem, ele segurou meu rosto com duas mãos e me beijou duramente. Somente esse beijo cheio de promessas me deixou ardente por mais.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou e balancei minha cabeça de acordo. – Vamos entrar. – disse e assenti pulando fora do carro. As luzes automáticas do quintal para cozinha acenderam conforme fomos andando aos beijos.

Edward me empurrou para sala ao invés de subirmos. Lentamente tirei a minha roupa, fazendo uma pequena dancinha sem música gostando do olhar sexy e sorriso safado que ele me aguardava ansiosamente. Minha calcinha de oncinha e meu sutiã preto foram descartados e então ele mesmo tirou a roupa às pressas. A sala estava meio escura e eu amava fazer sexo nesse sofá. Na verdade eu amava fazer sexo com Edward. O local era apenas um mero detalhe. Meu coração bateu forte no peito quando ele nu, me abraçou apertado com a necessidade de ser completamente doce e carinhoso comigo.

- Você é tudo na minha vida. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e levando a mão para o meio das minhas pernas tocando-me lentamente, começando sua tortura. Soltei um suspiro involuntário e ele sorriu – Seu corpo inteiro reconhece meu toque. Isso não é maravilhoso?

- Isso é perfeito. – respondi e ele me levou para o sofá, puxando a colcha que ficava ali quando queríamos assistir um filme. Ela era bonita e servia como decoração. Sentei exatamente onde ele instruiu e um riso nervoso escapou dos meus lábios quando ele ajoelhou-se entre minhas pernas e afastou meus joelhos.

Eu estava tendo um ataque, precisando de mais dele. Edward resolveu tomar seu tempo beijando meu pescoço, mordiscando minha pele, sugando os bicos dos meus seios, fazendo coisas com eles que me deixava mais mole que gelatina.

- Estou pronta para você, baby. – resmunguei me contorcendo.

- Sei que está. – sorriu mordendo a parte interna da minha coxa – Mas eu quero mais. – murmurou antes de me beijar exatamente lá. Deixei meu corpo desabar no encosto do sofá, sentindo o quão sensível estava e o quão ele realmente era maravilhoso naquilo. – Vem pra mim, baby. – pediu e escorreguei no sofá, ficando com as costas apoiadas no assento e ele encaixando exatamente onde precisava – Estar dentro de você nunca deixará de ser maravilhoso – murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha estocando deliciosamente em um ritmo alucinante.

Eu realmente gritei mais do que gostaria, mas a combinação da sua fricção em meu clitóris e seus movimentos de entrada e saída, tocando meu ponto doce repetidas vezes me deixou fora de mim. Meu perfeito namorado desabou em cima de mim sussurrando que me amava. Um ano juntos e tudo ainda era tão gostoso e quente como nas primeiras vezes. E esse era apenas o primeiro ano.

Edward cumpriu sua promessa, realmente passamos a maior parte do tempo na cama, seja dormindo ou tendo mais alguns rounds. Minha vagina estava gloriosamente dolorida no fim do dia, mas pelo muito uso e não pela brutalidade em si. Nós comemos todas as besteiras que tinha em casa e saímos para jantar e tirar fotos do pôr-do-sol. Escolhemos um restaurante japonês perto da praia e realmente me esbaldei de comer no rodizio, exagerando na quantidade de espetinho de camarão porque estava com fome e com desejo.

- Então eu estava lá, no meio do campus da universidade, muito fumado de maconha, só de cueca procurando a garota que estava me agarrando minutos atrás. Eu tive um lapso de memória, até hoje não faço ideia do que fiz nesse período de tempo. – contou animadamente. Eu estava chorando de rir com as experiências bizarras dele na faculdade – Estava mais bêbado que um mendigo. Eu fiquei dias passando mal. Vovó precisou fazer o chá de merda para conseguir me fazer levantar da cama. Não preciso dizer que meu pai queria me matar.

- Espera, o que é chá de merda? – perguntei curiosa. Vovó Marylou inventava era besteira na cozinha.

- Não faço ideia. Tem uma cor horrorosa e um gosto pior ainda, mas no dia seguinte estava pronto para beber tudo de novo e comer uma dispensa inteira. – respondeu com um sorriso e roubou meu sushi.

- Acho que nunca tive um porre assim, quer dizer, as bebidas nas festas da universidade nunca são boas o suficiente. E em casa nós não temos tido mais reuniões de bebedeiras com Alice grávida. – murmurei dando os ombros – Em falar nisso, terá um luau de fim de ano na praia, será que nós podemos ir? É segunda-feira pouco antes do pôr-do-sol.

- Nós iremos.

Buscamos nossos filhotes em casa e saímos para passear com os dois. Kitty logo cansou e ficou recusando a andar mais. Fiquei com ela no colo enquanto Edward corria na areia com um Totó, que logo em seguida estava com a língua para fora. Dei água para os dois e brinquei de coçar a barriga de ambos ao meu lado na canga. Logo se animaram novamente e estavam mordendo meu cabelo e puxando ou rosnando para a bola de praia que trouxemos. Tarde da noite reunimos nossas coisas e saímos da praia, estava congelante, mas foi bem agradável.

- Daqui a um tempo serão eles e mais uma criança ou duas... Ou três. – Edward brincou me abraçando.

- Ou duas está bom. Três só se acontecer. – respondi rindo.

Segunda-feira cuidei da casa porque não queria fazer isso todos os dias, então, caprichei bastante. Acabei quebrando minha unha e doeu bastante, isso me desanimou, sorte que estava no fim. Deitei no sofá da sala morta de cansaço, mas percebi que odiava a parede atrás da televisão. Era um tom pastel horroroso. Infelizmente precisava me arrumar para sair e depois cuidaria disso.

O luau foi divertido. Precisei tirar universitárias bêbadas de perto do meu namorado quando saia para pegar uma bebida. Edward realmente se divertiu ao todo e assim que anoiteceu voltamos para casa, pedindo uma pizza e depois dormimos cansados. Ele saiu bem cedo e continuei dormindo sem me abalar com sua cantada no chuveiro. E os barulhos que fez enquanto se arrumava. Algumas horas mais tarde, ainda com roupa de dormir, estava com o pincel na parede desenhando o rosto da Madonna e um monte de tintas. Kitty e Totó passaram o dia inteiro deitados olhando com interesse o que estava fazendo.

- Amor, cheguei! Espero que não tenha feito o jantar, trouxe comida. Passei naquele restaurante que gosta e comprei uma torta de frango. – disse e ouvi as chaves serem jogadas, o barulho do seu cinto, geladeira ser aberta e uma tampinha sendo jogada na pia – Precisamos comprar mais cerveja. Ei, onde você está? Que cheiro de tinta. – disse e parou para brincar com nossos filhotes – Amor? – chamou e eu soltei uma risadinha, finalizando o cabelo loiro da diva de todos os tempos – Isabella! O que é isso?

- A Madonna? – retruquei com um sorriso e sai da frente do desenho – Tcharam!

- Você pintou o rosto da Madonna na nossa sala? – sussurrou sentando no degrau que dava do corredor para sala. – E o que mais vai ser? A Katy Perry no teto do quarto?

- Pode?

- Não!

- Ah, Edward... Ficou bastante fashion. – respondi olhando para minha obra de arte – Só acho que errei um pouco no nariz dela, no mais, não sou boa em autorretratos e está muito bom.

- Analisando criticamente sua arte está maravilhoso, mas na nossa sala não.

- Você pode ter um pouco mais de espírito esportivo? – perguntei irritada com suas reclamações – Eu até entendo se não quer a Katy no teto do quarto, também não quero transar olhando pra ela, mas poderíamos colocar um espelho, o que acha?

- Jesus... – Edward murmurou tentando não rir – Vem aqui minha maluquinha. – pediu suavemente e montei no seu colo beijando-o pela primeira vez no dia. – Vamos jantar... Estou faminto e cansado para pensar e olhar para cara da Madonna agora.

- Tudo bem. Vamos comer e assim você para de fazer beicinho. Está pintado e agora já era. – respondi rindo segurando seus ombros – Supere isso.

- Ah é? – reclamou com um sorriso e começou a atacar minhas costelas com cosquinhas.

Comecei a me contorcer querendo não ceder a risada, mas ele não permitiu que saísse do seu colo, o que resultou um tombo meu no chão com ele em cima de mim. Minhas gargalhadas ecoavam pela casa e meus olhos já tinham lágrimas. Eu odeio cosquinha. Chutei-o com toda força que eu tinha, mas não adiantou. Kitty e Totó, achando que era festa, começaram a pular em cima dele, mordendo o que conseguiram e soltando pequenos ganidos divertidos. Sem ar e completamente risonha, não consegui levantar diante do assalto dos nossos filhotes em cima dele.

- Vamos jantar. Eu posso desmaiar de fome a qualquer momento. – Edward reclamou como criança. Servi dois copos enormes de refrigerantes e esquentei a torta. Ele devorou quatro pedaços rapidamente, colocando a mão no estômago sentindo dor e eu ri – Eu não almocei. Mal comi uma barra de cereal.

- Edward, nós combinamos que você daria prioridade ao almoço não importando o mundo desabando no escritório. Se você ficar doente, eu seriamente vou pintar a casa com todos os artistas que gosto.

- Essa é uma ameaça mais válida que fazer greve de sexo. – disse com um sorriso.

- Não sorria pra mim. Estou falando sério. Vou precisar ir até lá levar seu almoço?

- Quer deitar e assistir um filme? – perguntou recolhendo as coisas – E sim você pode ir e ser meu almoço. – respondeu me dando um beijinho e tentei não rir.

- Na sala?

- Não, no quarto. Não quero assistir nada olhando para Madonna, além do mais o cheiro de tinta está um pouco forte.

- Tudo bem, a tinta amarela inodora tinha acabado a usei a comum mesmo.

Depois de um bom banho, separados, deitamos juntos e procuramos um filme descente dentre os mil canais da televisão. Kitty e Totó estavam no pé da cama, olhando para nós dois com olhos pedintes querendo subir mais um pouco na cama, mas Edward só tinha deixado que ficassem ali e olhe lá. Ele parou em Mulher Gato, eu realmente odiava esse filme porque era péssimo, mas meu namorado confessou que achava o personagem muito sexy, independente da atriz. Ignorei-o e continuei assistindo o filme até que encontramos outro de ação e decidimos permanecer nesse mesmo.

A festa de ano novo esse ano foi diferente. Não passamos a virada na boate por causa de Alice. Ela não tinha condições de ficar em um lugar cheio com a barriga realmente grande. Esme e Carlisle decidiram fazer um grande momento na enorme mansão deles para amigos "íntimos". Bom, minha sogra tem um sério problema com isso, enquanto os meus mal preenchem uma mão, os dela encheram o jardim. Eu não estava me importando muito porque estava em paz e tendo um bom momento, comendo bastante, dançando e conversando com meus amigos e familiares. Carlisle encomendou sua própria queima de fogos e percebi que pela primeira vez, os avós paternos de Edward estavam ali, distante, como bonecos de cera. Não fui apresentada a eles e pelo que percebi, meu namorado sequer chegou perto de olhá-los. Era como se não estivessem do outro lado, em uma mesa reservada.

- Meu beijo de ano novo. – Edward exigiu quando fingi que iria beijar meu irmão primeiro ao invés dele – Eu vou passar o próximo ano do seu lado, dividindo o mesmo teto e te aturando. Esse beijo é meu. – resmungou e joguei meus braços no seu pescoço colando nossos lábios. Meu menino bobo. Como se fosse ter outra pessoa na minha vida.

- Eu te amo. Feliz ano novo, meu amor. Obrigado por esse ano maravilhoso.

- Obrigada você. Eu te amo.

Liguei para meus pais respeitando o fuso horário e sorri satisfeita com o carinho deles e as reclamações de saudades. Nós nos vimos alguns dias atrás, porém, ninguém poderia me culpar por curtir essa onda de paz com minha mãe.

- Edward, seus avós estavam na festa? – perguntei quando chegamos em casa depois de assistir o nascer do sol na praia e transar no carro.

- Minha avó Marylou estava. – desconversou e respirei fundo – Ok, os pais de Carlisle estavam lá, mas eles não são nada meus.

- O que exatamente aconteceu?

- Por culpa do egoísmo e preconceito deles, nós praticamente passamos fome e meus pais tiveram que vender o almoço para termos o jantar. – respondeu um pouco irritado – Bom, mamãe é filha de pobres, hippies, que vendiam pulseiras artesanais na praia enquanto a filha se dedicava a faculdade de arquitetura e lutava para pagar seus empréstimos estudantis. – murmurou coçando a cabeça – Então meus pais se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar. Enquanto Vovó Marylou nunca enxergou meu pai pelo dinheiro e sim porque quem ele era, os pais do meu pai fizeram questão de sempre lembrar de onde minha mãe veio e que nunca chegaria aos pés deles. Depois que minha mãe engravidou de mim, eles cortaram o dinheiro. Logo em seguida veio Alice e o que meu pai tinha de economia eventualmente foi acabando, ainda mais que ele precisava guardar algo para construir seu escritório.

- Edward...

- Não foi fácil. Eu lembro que Vovó ficava conosco, nós saíamos em busca de jornais para catar cupons e fazer compras. Se encontrássemos bons cupons, Alice e eu poderíamos ter cereais. Sabe o quão irritante é comer mingau de aveia com geleia todo dia? Eu sei que tem muita gente no mundo com essa mesma situação, mas isso não quer dizer que o que os pais de Carlisle fizeram foi correto. Que pai vê o filho passando necessidade com duas crianças pequenas e não faz nada? Eu não posso imaginar o que é isso. Nunca tive contato com eles, quando crescemos e as coisas foram melhorando, conseguimos nos mudar, a vida dos meus pais de muito sacrifício teve sua resposta, eles se arrependeram. Alice perdoou, mas eu ainda não consigo. Como mais velho, muita coisa que ouvia dos meus pais não passava para que ela não ficasse preocupada também. Minha avó é maluca, mas ela nunca deixou a gente por nada. Por isso que ela é única.

- Sinto muito por isso. Realmente é uma situação chata e fico orgulhosa que todos vocês deram a volta por cima. Não posso sequer imaginar estar em uma situação assim porque eu nunca passei por isso. – murmurei tentando consolá-lo – Vamos esquecê-los, obrigada por me contar e agora vamos dormir um pouco.

Eu tentei não pensar que meus pais só aprovavam meu relacionamento – muito a contra gosto devido minha idade – porque Edward vinha de boa família com dinheiro e já tinha seu próprio fundo bancário excelente para um casal começando a vida juntos. Não consegui não imaginar se ele ainda fosse pobre e vendesse pulseiras na praia. Tenho certeza que me apaixonaria por ele, afinal, a primeira coisa que vi de Edward foi seu pênis e depois enxerguei o excelente coração que tem. Já meus pais, nem de longe. Eles sequer considerariam essa possibilidade.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei embalar em um sono tranquilo presa nos braços possessivos de Edward.

Os primeiros dias do ano foram tranquilos, grade de aulas mais apertada, afinal, era o último semestre integral da faculdade, ainda levaria mais dois de meio período. Eu precisava trabalhar bem para sair tranquila nos meus exames finais e sair "mais cedo" para o verão. E ainda por cima os "compromissos" profissionais. Agora eu tinha um website e uma página oficial no facebook. Essas pequenas coisas só ficaram legais porque pude passar meu blog para dentro do site e teria mais acessos. Eu também me descobri gostando de conversar com apreciadores de arte e até mesmo algumas meninas mais jovens que eu que não tiveram a mesma sorte e criação que a minha. Muitas delas possuem apenas o talento e nenhuma instrução.

- Você agora é aquelas donas de casa que saem com seus cachorrinhos? – Jéssica perguntou quando me encontrou para comer próximo a Rodeo Drive. Era sábado, estava sol, mas a sombra estava fria, porém, não deixava de ser um dia lindo. Eu estava acompanhada de Kitty porque Totó estava no veterinário.

- Eu os levei ao veterinário hoje. Ela ficou pronta antes dele e vim aqui encontrar com você e depois irei buscá-lo – respondi com um suspiro cansado – Fiz compras essa manhã enquanto eles estavam lá.

- E o que você comprou?

- Algo para Edward. Quero fazer uma surpresinha hoje. – respondi com um sorriso e logo ela devolveu.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Por que aprontando?

- Bom, você constantemente deixa o homem louco durante o expediente com mensagens picantes, a vida sexual de vocês é intensa porque só de olhar um pro outro sinto calor e você pintou a Madonna na sala com a ameaça de pintar a Katy Perry no teto. Devo listar tudo que você aprontou nesse tempo todo ou essas últimas são o suficiente?

- Ah... Ele me ama assim. Faço a vida dele mais interessante. – retruquei rindo – Além do mais, acabei de enviar uma mensagem que ele teria um momento especial quando chegasse em casa. E você e Mike? Faz tempo que não vejo.

- Precisamos de batata frita e outra coisa que engorde para entrar nesse assunto. – suspirou e seguimos para o restaurante com Kitty serelepe a nossa frente.

Jéssica e Mike estavam em uma crise no relacionamento, mas não expressei meu ponto de vista. Em minha opinião precisa existir fidelidade. Caso contrário não existe um relacionamento e sim sexo amigável. Não posso gostar de um namorado o qual sei que transa com outras meninas da universidade. Isso não entra na minha cabeça mesmo. Talvez antes pudesse aceitar algo assim, hoje, sabendo como é complicado o dia-a-dia dividindo o teto com o mesmo homem penso totalmente na possessão. Quem atura cueca suja no cesto de roupas para lavar e toalha molhada na cama sabe do que eu estou falando. Sem contar o mal humor de homens que podem ter piores que mulher de tpm. É algo bizarro e do nada.

Cheguei em casa e rapidamente deixei os filhotes soltos comendo e subi para preparar uma salada para comermos com a comida que comprei. Ajeitei tudo que iria precisar no quarto de hóspedes e deixei a porta trancada. Edward chegou lindo como sempre, arrancando a roupa da cozinha para o quarto, com sua garrafa de cerveja na mão, contando seu dia e tomando seu banho. Descemos para cozinha e comemos uma lasanha que tinha encomendado mais cedo no restaurante que almocei com Jéssica. Ele não reclamou do jantar de rua e devorou metade e eu soube que foi mais um dia que ele não se alimentou direito. Fiz a nota mental de comprar verduras e legumes para preparar uma salada que pudesse levar, mas fiz melhor em anotar mentalmente de encomendar diariamente o almoço dele e mandar entregar no trabalho, já que a inútil da secretária dele era incapaz de fazer isso.

- Obrigado amor. Estava muito bom. – sorriu beijando-me e estalou as costas – Então, estou que nem criança ansiosa precisando saber o que temos para hoje. – disse com um sorriso brincalhão e eu ri.

- Vá para cama e me espere. Vou aparecer em breve.

Esperei que estivesse no quarto assistindo televisão e me preparei rapidamente, me espremendo naquela roupa apertada que deixava minha bunda bem maior do que era assim como meus seios. Caprichei na maquiagem e no perfume, esperando que ele gostasse porque estava me sentindo estranhamente insegura e ridícula. Na loja pareceu legal, mas agora parecia idiota. Quer dizer, Edward e eu já realizamos algumas de nossas fantasias sexuais, a lista é bem grandinha e nós temos tempo. A questão é que essa achei que poderia ser divertido. Ele tinha dito que achava a mulher gato sexy. Reuni coragem e parei na porta do quarto na melhor pose sensual que ensaiei e então, ele foca sua atenção em mim, fica mudo e abre um sorriso. Quando comecei a me sentir aliviada, seu sorriso vira gargalhada. E sem parar.

Me senti tão idiota.

- Edward, seu babaca! Eu não vou fazer mais nada pra você! – resmunguei irritada com seu ataque de riso.

- Desculpa. - grunhiu ainda rindo, escondendo o rosto entre os travesseiros.

- Quer saber? Dane-se. Vou tirar essa palhaçada toda. – disse com raiva virando para o closet com meu ego ferido. Idiota. Ouvi passos apressados na minha direção - Sai daqui.

- Não amor, desculpa, não quis rir. Só foi engraçado, desculpa, desculpa. - murmurou me segurando e distribuindo beijos. Só percebi estar chorando quando ele gentilmente secou minhas lágrimas - Me perdoa. Eu achei que você fosse levar na esportiva, como sempre. Desculpe.

- Tanto faz. - retruquei desanimada e tirei a roupa toda.

- Isabella, por favor. – disse tentando me impedir, mas meu espirito esportivo tinha se escondido de mim hoje.

- Me deixa, tá? - bufei lavando meu rosto e tirando toda maquiagem. De sacanagem, coloquei minha pior roupa de dormir e me joguei na cama. Edward deitou do meu lado e eu sabia que estava me olhando.

- Baby, por favor, não vou conseguir dormir assim. – murmurou afagando minhas costas.

- Então não dorme. Simples. – retruquei sabendo que estava sendo uma cadela, mas dane-se, ele fodidamente riu de mim quando quis ser sexy para ele. Sem graça desagradável.

- Isabella, sério. Olha pra mim. - pediu firme e virei pronta para mandá-lo tomar naquele lugar quando ele surpreendentemente me beijou, encaixando-se entre minhas pernas e mostrando que estava muito animadinho para o meu gosto - Eu achei divertido, mas não significa que não tenha achado lindo e excitante. Tudo em você é perfeito porque eu te amo. Deixa de ser boba, para de chorar, eu pensei que teríamos uma noite mais interessante do que dormir brigados. - murmurou movendo-se sugestivamente e meu lado traidor gemeu baixinho - Sei bem o que você quer e gosta.

- Eu ainda estou irritada. E magoada com você.

- Vou compensar isso a noite toda. Eu prometo. – disse com completa convicção – Você estava muito linda.

- Para de mentir, Edward.

- Só estava engraçado porque eu não esperava.

- Sua reação com o uniforme de colegial foi bem diferente, pelo que lembro. – resmunguei fazendo um beicinho, mas ele estava me ignorando beijando meu pescoço. – É melhor que seja muito bom.

- Como todas as outras vezes, baby.


End file.
